


The Night

by blackchaps



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Gags, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship gets more than complicated after Artemus takes Jim to bed against his will. Unbeknownst to Artemus, Jim was more than willing to resolve the sexual tension on the train, but it sets into motion events which neither man can predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

The Night   
********

Artemus drugged the brandy. He didn't want to do it that way, but Jim didn't leave him any other choices. He was exhausted from dropping hints and giving Jim long steamy looks over dinner. The thick-headed man just wouldn't listen or notice. So Artemus came up with a plan. He knew he couldn't hope to take Jim down in a fair fight, and that's why he drugged the brandy.

Lunch consisted of beef stroganoff, bread, and green beans. The brandy he'd doctored was for dessert. Artemus had fixed Jim a big lunch because he was going to need his energy for the afternoon that lay ahead. Now the glass was empty, and Jim was reading a book on the sofa. Artemus cleared the table and kept a close eye on Jim. He checked the clock and knew it wouldn't be long. Jim suddenly rubbed his eyes and dropped the book on the floor. He slumped over, and Artemus moved quickly to check his pulse. Jim was fine, just unconscious for the next ten minutes or so. Artemus worked as fast as he could. He stripped off Jim's clothes before carrying the unconscious man to his quarters. Artemus had fantasized about this for months. Jim had the best ass Artemus had ever seen in his life, and he was going to taste it before he died.

Not that Artemus had any intention of dying any time soon. Well, Jim might kill him before this was over, but in this line of work a person can't wait for tomorrow. Seize the day and all that rot. The ten minutes were almost up, and Jim was ready. Artemus took a step back and admired his handiwork. He'd used soft rope so Jim wouldn't abrade his skin. His hands were tied together. His arms were pulled over his head and tied to the headboard. Artemus double-checked that the ropes would hold. Jim's feet were tied to the legs of the bed. There was slack, but not too much. Artemus had great respect for Jim's kicking abilities. Jim was on his stomach with his face was relaxed in sleep, and Artemus took his time taking off his own clothes. He wanted to enjoy every minute of this. Just the view of Jim's naked ass was almost enough to make Artemus come.

He was undressed when Jim stirred with a groan. Artemus had debated long and hard while fantasizing whether or not to go with a blindfold, but Jim would hate it and that had settled the matter. Artemus also wanted Jim to know exactly who was fucking his ass. Artemus kneeled between Jim's spread legs and began running his hands all over Jim's naked perfection. Where did the man get these muscles? Artemus sprinkled some oil on his hands and began massaging Jim's back, ass and legs. Jim's eyes were fluttering slightly, and he was breathing a little harder than normal.

Artemus ran his hand down Jim's ass and underneath to rub his flaccid cock and fondle his balls. Jim moaned a little and came fully awake. "Artemus, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

These words made Artemus smile wickedly. He'd considered the wisdom of a gag. Jim looked great with a gag in his mouth. "Rubbing your back. Does it feel good?"

Jim pulled on the ropes. Artemus watched those muscles flex with admiration. He moved up a little so he straddled Jim's butt. He rubbed Jim's arms and even ran his oily hands through his hair until it slicked back. Jim was having no luck with the ropes.

"Jim, you look great like this. I'm beginning to understand why everybody ties you up."

Jim glared at Artemus. "You didn't need to do it this way."

"Oh, I think I did, James. You just couldn't take a hint."

Artemus slid off Jim's ass and knelt behind Jim, staring at the man below him. Jim's back was sculpted perfection, and that ass was all that Artemus had ever wanted in his bed. Jim's arms and legs were nothing but corded muscle. Artemus was sure he was drooling; even the man's feet were beautiful. This could take hours if done correctly. Artemus dropped his head and licked Jim on the asshole, making him gasp with surprise. Jim was breathing hard and had pulled his hips slightly up so Artemus could lick him. Artemus had known Jim would get into the swing of things, but was surprised at how fast he'd gotten on board. Well, Jim did love sex.

Artemus moved his mouth to Jim's balls and dick, and completely enjoyed the gasping, moaning and writhing. Pulling his mouth away from that long dick, he drove his tongue right up Jim's ass. Jim sucked air. Artemus was going crazy. Jim's ass was perfect. He tongued the tied man fast and deep until Artemus couldn't take it any longer. He licked his way up, and his big dick was banging on Jim's back door. Artemus ran his hands through Jim's hair again and again, slowly thrusting his dick back and forth.

"I've waited forever for your ass, and today I'm gonna fuck it," he whispered in Jim's ear. 

Jim didn't reply, just pulled back as far as the rope would allow. Artemus fondled Jim's ass. He sprinkled a little more oil on his hands and inserted a long finger all the way to the knuckle. Jim groaned, and Artemus began finger fucking him carefully. This ass was virgin and would need a little work before Artemus could fuck Jim hard. Artemus went looking for the magic spot, and it didn't take him long to find it. Two fingers went in, and Artemus had Jim moving on the ropes. Three fingers and Jim was crying out with lust. Artemus caressed Jim's ass as deep as his fingers would go. Artemus' dick was beginning to throb. With one hand he rubbed oil on his dick; it was heavy and hard as stone. He pulled out his fingers gently, and, holding back Jim's cheeks, inserted the tip of his dick right up Jim's incredible butt. Jim cried out in pain or surprise, and Artemus stroked Jim's back, giving him a minute to adjust. Artemus flexed his hips and drove the first inches in with excruciating slowness. He knew he was grinning like a fool. Jim's ass was everything Artemus had dreamed it would be. Jim was beginning to loosen up again, and Artemus took the time to stroke him while pushing in two more rock solid inches. A little more oil and another inch slid in the tight hole. Jim was writhing underneath Artemus, and he had to grit his teeth. Jim was going to make him come before he was fully inside and that would never do.

Artemus spanked Jim across the ass, drawing a shout from the bound man. "Settle down, Jim. I don't want to come yet," Artemus said and pushed in the final inches. He flexed his cock inside the pinned and helpless man. Artemus didn't move anything but his dick for the longest time. He was savoring every inch of hot skin buried in that perfect ass.

"Damn, you feel fine. Your ass was made for me."

Artemus slowly pulled out a few inches and slammed them home. A little quicker, he fucked Jim again and again. Jim pulled on the ropes, tightening his ass muscles, and Artemus about passed out from pleasure. He managed to pull out four or five inches and slam them back home. Jim's ass was grinding against his hips. With a groan, Artemus gave up the fight and filled that wonderful ass with his come. The orgasm lasted forever, and Artemus didn't pull out. God no, not now he was all the way in.

Artemus began fisting Jim's long dick underneath. Jim groaned and wiggled, thrusting into Artemus' hand. Jim's cock swelled even larger, and Artemus pumped him up and down. Jim spurted come up his chest, panting from the effort. Artemus rubbed it all over Jim and began slowly fucking him again. Jim's ass was full, but Artemus was sure his dick was slightly smaller. The come inside Jim made the going slicker and easier this time. In and out, Artemus fucked him liked he'd always wanted. He began to move more quickly, and his balls were popping Jim each time he hit bottom. Jim was taking every inch Artemus could slam into him. Artemus pulled Jim's head back by the hair, rammed his tongue in Jim's mouth and fucked him as hard as he could for as long as he could. It wouldn't be enough, but Artemus had to try and hold on as long as possible. Jim was moaning and gasping for air, and he sucked Artemus' tongue. Artemus felt his dick swell to its biggest length. With a great cry and a complete shudder, Artemus pumped another load of come deep into Jim. This time, Artemus collapsed on top of his partner. He nibbled Jim's neck and continued moving slowly until his flaccid dick slipped out.

"Damn, you're good," Artemus whispered.

Artemus got off Jim with a heartfelt sigh. He'd had a great time, and it was time to pay the piper. He could, and would, die happy now. He wet a towel from the basin of water that he'd put on the dresser and carefully cleaned Jim up. Rinsing it out, Artemus also cleaned his own dick off. Jim was watching, but said nothing. Artemus tossed the towel into the basin and went to the closet. He pulled out a set of manacles on a fairly long chain and strung them through the wood slat on the side of the bed.

Jim's eyes glittered green. Artemus clicked a manacle on his left hand. He put a small knife in Jim's bound hands, and clicked on the other manacle. Artemus was chained to the bed. He knelt and watched Jim cut himself free, which he did in no time at all. Jim swung his legs over the side of the bed and stared at the bound man. A smile broke out on Jim's face, and Artemus returned it nervously. Jim pulled back a fist and aimed it at Artemus. He made a quick decision not to look away, duck, or cower. He'd earned a punch. The fist became an open hand slap that rocked him back, but not down. Artemus knew Jim had pulled the slap at the last moment or it would have knocked him out.

"That's for not asking," Jim said forcefully.

"Yes, Jim," Artemus said, lacing his voice with just a hint of submission. After what he'd put Jim through, he would need to exert his control.

Jim rose to his feet, and he circled Artemus like a mountain lion with a fresh kill. Artemus felt a little intimidated by the intensity of Jim's stare, but he didn't show it. Jim would never respect him if he was weak. Jim's dick was growing hard again, and Jim stopped with it poking Artemus on the lips. Artemus opened his mouth. Jim took Artemus by the hair and pushed inside with a small, satisfied grunt. Artemus began sucking, taking it deep into his throat. Jim tasted good, and Artemus opened his throat wide. Jim pushed all his inches in and out. Artemus could see Jim grinning. He ran his hands down and pinched his partner's nipples. Artemus jumped just a little, and Jim pulled his dick out until the tip brushed Artemus' lips. He licked it. Jim fisted up his dick and stuffed his balls where his dick had just been. Artemus sucked and rolled them gently. He was a little shocked and amazed at Jim's desires. Artemus had half expected Jim to leave him chained to the floor and not look back, but it was obvious he wanted more.

"Artie, you suck cock better than any woman."

This said, Jim pulled his balls out and left the room. Artemus was a little confused. Was that all? Or was Jim going to get his gun? Artemus smiled and sat back cross-legged. Jim was making him sweat a little, but Artemus wasn't really worried. He trusted Jim more than he trusted himself.

Artemus was beginning to think Jim had gone out to dinner when his partner walked in the room with a glass of brandy in one hand and a red bandanna in the other. Jim offered him a drink, and Artemus accepted gratefully. He was very thirsty. Artemus smiled up at Jim, and he put the brandy on the dresser. Jim smiled back at him before pulling the bandanna into Artemus' mouth and tying it off behind his head. Artemus was shocked. He'd never imagined that Jim would gag him.

"You look sexy gagged, Artie."

Artemus couldn't help it. He groaned deep in his throat, and Jim stroked his hair.

"Is this what you had in mind when you drugged me and fucked my ass?"

Artemus swallowed hard. Jim was sending a clear message. He was the boss. Artemus nodded and hoped Jim wouldn't be too rough. He strutted behind Artemus; and Jim's dick brushed the back of his head.

"Get on your hands and knees," Jim snapped.

Obeying quickly was his only option, and Artemus did just that. He gasped through the gag when brandy poured down the small of his back. Jim licked it out. He gently hefted Artemus' balls, rolling them in his hand. Artemus moaned softly. His dick was twitching, and he looked over his back at Jim. What was he going to do? Jim poured a little brandy down the crack of Artemus' ass, forcing a gagged cry from him.

"Put your forehead on the floor and spread your knees wider."

Artemus did as he was told. He couldn't see anything now, but the floorboards. He heard a clink when Jim put down his brandy, and Artemus tried to relax because he knew what was coming next. It was only fair, and it could feel great if Jim did it right. Jim's wet finger pushed in, and Artemus about choked on his gag. Jim had the right idea, even if he was a little demanding. Two fingers worked their way inside, and Artemus was moaning with pleasure. Jim fucked him that way for only a brief moment before pulling out and pushing his dick up Artemus' ass with one slow push. Artemus raised his head and cried out from the sudden invasion. Jim swatted him hard on the butt.

"Head down."

Artemus put his head back down and shut his eyes against the pain. He knew Jim had never fucked a man, but he was a quick study and applied himself vigorously. He had already come once, so he was ready to go until he could make Artemus scream. Which he figured wouldn't be long, not at this pace.

Jim fucked Artemus hard, deep, and fast with no mercy. Artemus kept his head down on the floor, but Jim could hear the moans, groans, and cries through the gag. Sweat dripped onto Artemus, and he swore Jim was pumping with every muscle he owned. He ran his hands up and down Artemus, pushed his shoulders down a little flatter and gained another inch of penetration. Jim's dick felt like a club being pushed in and out. Artemus loved it, every minute. Jim was throbbing up Artemus' ass and suddenly it swelled even larger. Artemus cried out, and Jim blew come with a shout, "Holy Christ!" Come dripped out of Artemus' ass past Jim's still humping dick. Jim was breathing hard, and he continued fucking until he fell out limp. Artemus was gasping and shaking, but he kept his head down.

Jim was the master, for now. He cleaned off Artemus before issuing another command. "Sit back against the bed and put your hands behind your head."

Artemus breathed deeply through his nose and sat down cross-legged. He placed his hands behind his head. His dick was standing straight and proud like a flagpole. Jim put his hand on it and began stroking up and down the complete length.

"I can't believe this monster was up my ass," Jim said. Artemus shared that sentiment. Jim quickened his pace. Artemus' cock began to throb and he knew he was close. Jim sucked nipples and fondled balls. With a gagged groan, Artemus shot come up his chest, and Jim took the time to rub it all over. Artemus slumped a little. Good thing that he'd had a good lunch.

"Worn out already?" Jim pulled the gag down, gave Artemus a kiss and held his face tenderly. "Artie my boy, you know who's going to be the boss, don't you?"

"Yes, James," Artemus said, even though he knew he would be negotiating that fact later.

Jim caressed Artemus' face, tied the gag back into place and grinned. "Good. If you behave, I'll unchain you later."

*********

Artemus sat on the floor in Jim's room, gagged and naked. It was later, not too much later, but Jim had definitely made his point. Artemus had a feeling the red bandanna was going to be part of his wardrobe for some time to come. Jim had always been the dominant personality in this partnership, but Artemus had no intention of being the whipping boy forever. A day or two could be fun, but not a lifetime. Artemus scratched his belly and considered the problem. Jim needed some balance in his life. He was too much all or nothing.

Artemus' hands were still manacled to the bed slat, and Jim was out in the parlor enjoying brandy and dinner. Should he pick the lock? Artemus decided against it, after all, he'd wanted Jim's ass so badly that he'd played dirty to get it. Now, he was going to have to abide by Jim's rules, at least for a little while. He smiled and leaned back against the bed, thank goodness it wasn't cold tonight. He closed his eyes and waited. He heard the door open, but didn't crack an eyelid. Jim's boots tapped over to him, and Artemus enjoyed the hand in his hair. The bed sagged with Jim's weight.

"I was sorta hoping you had picked the lock. A little punishment might have been fun," Jim said, giving the gag a small tug before pulling it out of Artemus' mouth.

"I earned these manacles, only you can take them off." Artemus flexed his jaw a little to work out the kinks.

"Aren't you a little worried that I'll leave you here?"

"Partnerships are built on trust." Artemus rubbed his shoulder against Jim's leg.

Jim laughed for a moment. "I trust you won't be drugging me again?"

"Only if you want me to." Artemus had violated Jim's trust, and the chains were a symbol of that.

"I guess I'll just have to trust you."

Artemus chuckled a little at that. He could hear Jim digging around in his dresser. Jim's big hands suddenly held him tight and the manacles dropped off. Artemus opened his eyes to see Jim squatting in front of him, staring intently. Artemus could have said ten different things about trust and thanks, but he remained silent. Jim was a man of action, not words. Jim helped him to his feet, and Artemus didn't hesitate. He went to piss. He wasn't expecting Jim to swat his ass on the way out the door, but he didn't really mind it either.

Artemus took his time in the lavatory cleaning up, and when he emerged he wasn't surprised to see Jim in the hallway. Jim crooked his finger at Artemus, and he followed him to the parlor. Clothes, it seemed, weren't in his immediate future. He didn't care. Jim was half-dressed as usual, and Artemus didn't feel self-conscious about his body. He was pleased to see dinner laid out. Sex can make a man hungry, especially great sex. Artemus sat at the table opposite Jim and, with a close eye on his partner, served them both a meal. Jim had obviously gone to town to get dinner because Artemus had been chained somewhere other than the kitchen. He made a mental note never to say those words aloud.

"Thanks for getting dinner, Jim."

"No problem. I'm hungry." Jim grinned.

"You should be."

Silence descended as the men ate a hearty meal. Artemus was attentive to Jim's needs, refilling his plate and brandy. When Jim was finished, he stepped outside for his customary cigar, and Artemus cleared the table. He gave the dishes a quick scrub after heating some water, and the routine was soothing. The Wanderer was parked outside of Washington D.C., and they were waiting for their next assignment. It wouldn't be long before someone would be knocking on the door. Artemus certainly hoped he was dressed when this happened. Jim returned to the parlor, and Artemus put away the last of the dishes. He untied the bandanna, wiped his brow with it, and it was at that moment his lover walked into the galley. Jim plucked the red bandanna from Artemus' hand, with a wink and a smile he retied it around Artemus' neck.

"You look good in red, Artie."

"So do you," Artemus said and ran his hands down Jim's muscular chest. "Think we'll get company tonight?"

"Not tonight. President Grant gave us a couple of days off. It'll give you enough time to earn your clothes back."

"Earn? And what if I don't?"

"I'm sure Colonel Richmond would love to see you in your birthday suit," Jim said.

"He might." Artemus grinned and fondled his balls suggestively.

"Don't get any ideas, Artie." Jim frowned and grasped those balls. "I don't share."

Artemus wrapped his hand around Jim's wrist. "And I suppose you're going to restrict your activities as well?"

Jim's mouth set into a hard line. Artemus had seen that look on many a mule in his army days. "I didn't think so."

"This was your damn idea."

"Yes, but you're the one making rules." Artemus gently pulled Jim's hand away.

"You are not some saloon girl I'm entertaining for one evening." Jim let go and leaned in close. "You're my partner, and I don't want to see you prancing around with some other fella."

"Prancing?"

"Strutting, striding or walking. Either way, I don't want it to happen," Jim said.

His voice had a dangerous edge that convinced Artemus that Jim was serious, but what did it mean? Jim didn't want to see it? Artemus was always discreet. Jim and his women, on the other hand, were anything but.

"You've given away that beautiful ass to every girl in town, and I've never said a word."

"Things are different now."

"How?"

Artemus was close enough to see Jim's nostrils flare. Jim put his hands on his hips and glared at Artemus, who waited patiently. Jim turned on his boot heel and left the galley. Artemus smiled a little and ran his hands through his hair. Jim was going to be difficult about this, and Artemus didn't know what to say. When he had drugged Jim's brandy, he hadn't known what he'd set in motion. He'd never even considered that it would be more than just great sex every now and again. Jim would still have his women, and Artemus would still have an occasional man. Of course, he loved him, Artemus had since the beginning, but Jim wasn't the kind of man to be tied down to one person. Artemus grinned. Well, he had tied Jim down, maybe that made all the difference.

Artemus made sure everything was in its place before leaving the galley and heading to his quarters. He could use a good night's sleep after this day. Jim would talk when he was ready and not one damn minute before. Artemus didn't see his angry partner on the short walk to his bed, and he knew in his heart that Jim had gone to town to find some pussy, probably two or three girls. Lucky girls.

His room was dark, and Artemus lit the lamp above his small writing desk. He opened his journal and wrote down the events of the day almost clinically. He fingered the red bandanna and analyzed the way Jim had acted after dinner. Was it possible Jim wanted an exclusive relationship? Artemus didn't think anybody could persuade Jim to give up girls. The journal entry was complete. He carefully stored the ink away, before extinguishing the light and lying down on his bed. He pulled up a sheet and light blanket and fell asleep almost immediately.

*********

Artemus woke instantly when Jim opened the door and walked inside. He was naked, and it astounded Artemus. He lifted up the covers so Jim could slide into bed with him. They lay together, Artemus spooning around Jim and holding him. He smelled like a saloon.

"I thought you had gone to town to find a woman or two."

"I did, but I knew you were here with nothing on but my bandanna. The thought was driving me crazy," Jim replied.

"What am I gonna do with you, Jim?" Artemus kissed Jim's shoulder and neck.

"I have a few ideas." Jim turned inside the circle of Artemus' arms and pulled Artemus in close with the bandanna, kissing him fiercely, thrusting his tongue in deep. Artemus cupped Jim's ass and their dicks rubbed up against each other. Jim ran his hand down between them and began stroking both dicks. Artemus probed Jim's ass gently with one finger and sucked tongue. The covers flew back, and Artemus pulled his tongue out of Jim's mouth to relocate it further down. Artemus throated Jim deeply and finger fucked his sweet ass. He was soon panting and pumping wildly, twining his fingers in Artemus' hair.

"Artie, I'm gonna come!" Jim warned and did exactly that, burying his dick down Artemus' throat as deep as far as it would go.

Artemus waited until Jim had settled down before growling softly, "I want your ass."

Jim smiled, and Artemus went to get the oil. He rolled Jim onto his stomach and pulled him up to his knees. Artemus sank his tongue deep into Jim's ass and loved the way he gasped. Oil and fingers slithered in next, and Artemus almost came on the sheet. He oiled his dick while fucking Jim with two fingers. Jim wasn't complaining, and Artemus pulled out his fingers to replace them with his dick before Jim could change his mind. Artemus shut his eyes and concentrated on not losing control, all the while pushing his dick inside Jim. He held still, and Artemus put all of his inches to work. When Jim started banging back and crying out, Artemus buried his dick to the balls and pumped him full of come. He slowly pushed Jim down flat, bit his shoulder hard and shuddered. There was nothing in the world like Jim's ass.

Jim bore the weight easily and rolled them both to the side with Artemus' dick still impaling him. It wasn't long before Artemus slipped out, and he cuddled Jim close, kissing and licking the bite mark. Jim pulled the sheet and blanket back over them, and they were asleep.

************

When Artemus awoke the next day, Jim was gone. Had Artemus dreamed the whole thing? His somewhat sticky body was clear evidence of last night's affair and he stretched with satisfaction. Maybe he'd just stay here all day and pray Jim would join him. Artemus laughed out loud and rolled off the bed to head to the lavatory. He took a long bath and completely relaxed, feeling right with the world. Drying himself off with a towel, he considered the wisdom of clothes. After shaving, he rinsed out the bandanna and tied it around his wrist with a smile. Instead of getting dressed, he headed for the kitchen to find some coffee and food. Jim was nowhere to be found, and Artemus didn't waste time worrying about it. While the coffee was percolating, he fed the pigeons and did a little picking up. They were going to have to take care of the laundry soon. He idly considered sending a telegram to Colonel Richmond to confirm their chess date, but decided against it.

Jim came through the back door, and Artemus was having a cup of coffee, finishing an omelet, all the while reading a book about explosives. Jim was dressed in his customary blue suit, and Artemus took a moment to admire every inch of the handsome man. Jim went straight to the coffee and helped himself.

Artemus took his last bite and drained his cup. "Good morning, James."

Jim smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Artie. Colonel Richmond will be here later so we can all go out on the town."

Artemus glanced down at his naked body and inquired lightly, "Shall I be dressing for dinner?"

Jim took a drink of coffee, and his green eyes twinkled at Artemus. "Wear that gray suit I like so much."

"All right, are you staying with the blue?"

Artemus left his book to refill his coffee cup. He stood near Jim and drank it down in one big gulp. Jim finished his coffee, placed the cup down on the tray, and grabbed the trailing end of the red bandanna. "I guess you can't wear this to dinner."

"I get nervous when you stare at me like that." Artemus nestled his cup inside of Jim's.

Jim tugged Artemus closer. "What could I tie this end to?"

"I'm an old man, James," Artemus said and sighed. "You're going to kill me at this pace."

"I'll do all the work this time."

Jim pulled his partner through the connecting door using the bandanna as a leash. Artemus followed along willing enough. He was curious as to what Jim had in mind. Jim's mind turned out to be full of handcuffs and gags. After arguing about the cuffs, Artemus ended up gagged, again. Jim stood behind Artemus and leaned him back.

"You're mine, Artie. If I have to keep you cuffed, gagged, and tied to the bed, I'm willing to do that," Jim growled in his deepest voice right in Artemus' ear.

Artemus couldn't exactly answer that, but he was starting to think Jim was serious about ownership. Jim ran his hands up and down Artemus, pinching and stroking. Jim was still fully dressed and with one hand he unbuttoned his pants. The other hand pushed Artemus to his knees on the bed. His chest, face, and shoulders were against the bed sheet, and his arms twisted up behind him. It wasn't painful, maybe a little uncomfortable. Artemus could see Jim was hard and ready. Jim stepped away for a moment. When Artemus could see Jim again, he pushed his slick dick right up and all the way inside him. Jim didn't hesitate or stop until he was fully inside. Artemus clenched his hands into fists, and his dick grew hard instantly. Jim began rubbing him in rhythm with his own deep, hard strokes. He was relentless, and Artemus had to admit the man knew how to fuck. He could feel clothes against his body. Jim had one hand digging into Artemus' shoulder. Jim was breathing hard, moaning, and gasping. Artemus loved the sound of Jim's passion, and he matched the pace set. Jim took hold of the gag and using it as a bridle pulled Artemus back and up. Two more deep strokes and Jim's dick swelled even larger.

"Don't test me on this, Artemus."

Jim went deeper and filled Artemus with his thick come. Artemus rested his head back on Jim's shoulder and throbbed into his big hand. Jim milked every drop. Artemus sagged down onto the bed, and Jim followed him. He untied the gag and wiped come off Artemus and himself.

Artemus said, "I love you, Jim."

"Now you get the idea, Artie."

Jim got off the bed and left the room. Artemus was suddenly tired. He stretched out on the bed with his still shackled hands behind him and closed his eyes. There was plenty of time before Colonel Richmond arrived to take a little nap. Jim sat back down on the bed, and Artemus opened one eye to look at him. The handcuffs were taken off, and Jim sat back against the headboard. Artemus plunked his head in a blue lap and went to sleep with Jim's possessive hand in his hair.

*********

Jim was kissing him. Artemus fussed a little, and Jim thrust his tongue inside. Now that he was awake, Artemus groaned and pulled his mouth away.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Jim said.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. Why am I awake?"

"Does the name Colonel Richmond sound familiar?" Jim kissed Artemus again. 

Artemus moaned and stretched. "Tell him I'm sick."

"Lovesick?" Jim laughed. "C'mon, let's go out to eat. You gotta keep your strength up for what I have planned later."

"I am hungry." Artemus bit Jim.

"Hey, stop that." Jim pulled Artemus off using his hair. "You'll muss my clothes."

"Vain man. All right, I'm going to get dressed." Artemus rolled back over and shut his eyes.

"I'll just tell him I have you cuffed in the bedroom."

Artemus reopened his eyes and started pushing Jim out of the way. Jim laughed and went out to the parlor. Artemus grumbled and mumbled, but went to get dressed. He was more hungry than tired now anyway. He fumbled through his closet until he located the gray suit and began getting dressed for the first time in two days. He went to the lavatory and tied his cravat. He smiled at himself in the mirror. You handsome devil, you.

Jim chose that moment to walk in. "Ready?"

"Yep. Is he here?" Artemus headed for the parlor car. "It'll be good to see him."

Jim didn't answer. Artemus went through the connecting doorway and smiled to see Colonel Richmond leaning against the mantle with a brandy in his hand.

"Good evening, Artemus. How have you been?" The colonel took a step and shook Artemus' hand.

"Good, good and yourself?" Artemus was smiling, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Jim frowning ever so slightly.

"Are we ready?" Jim went to open the back door.

"I'm fine and yes, let's go," Colonel Richmond said and preceded the agents out the door and down the steps.

Jim stopped his partner briefly, tucking the folded red bandanna in Artemus' coat pocket so that a small flash of red showed. "Remember what I said, Artie," Jim said.

Artemus didn't reply. His partner was being too possessive, especially if he wanted nothing but sex. Artemus intended to find out if Jim meant what he was implying, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. Chances were Jim had no idea what he was talking about. 

********

Dinner was at a hotel in Washington that the agents knew well. The sun was setting as the men walked up the steps, and the maitre d' was pleased to see them. Artemus slapped him on the back and slipped him a bill to ensure they received a good table with great service. The meal was delicious, and Artemus ate heartily. He was hungry. The talk was of politics, people, and places. He was having an excellent time. Jim was acting completely normal, and Artemus was relieved. He was seriously considering having another piece of pie when the conversation took a wrong turn.

"Artemus, will you be coming over to my place for dinner and chess tomorrow like we had planned?" Colonel Richmond said.

Artemus didn't get a chance to answer.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Richmond," Jim said. "But Artie is going to be tied up all day tomorrow."

"Jim." Artemus laid a calculated hand on Jim's arm. "You were going to the boxing matches, and the colonel and I are having a game of chess."

Jim's smile didn't reach his hard eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, James." Artemus gave Jim's arm a squeeze that was meant to be reassuring. Jim threw down his napkin and left the table without looking back.

"Is everything okay, Artemus?"

"Certainly, Colonel. Jim and I are just having a little disagreement about my spare time and where I'll spend it." Artemus grinned to put the colonel at ease.

"You and Jim have been partners a long time, maybe you need a break."

"In every partnership there are times when the ground rules need to be renegotiated." Artemus entertained the idea briefly. "I can't do that if I'm in New Orleans."

Colonel Richmond smiled. "I can't assign you to New Orleans enough for your taste, can I?"

"No, probably not. You are picking up the tab tonight, aren't you?"

Artemus wiped his mouth with the napkin and rose to his feet. He couldn't let Jim sulk too long.

"Don't I always?" Colonel Richmond replied with more than a trace of sarcasm.

Artemus patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow night around seven."

"Good, take care now and give my regards to West." Colonel Richmond smiled, nodded, and waved Artemus away.

Artemus smiled and went after his partner. Walking out the hotel door and down the steps to the boardwalk, he stopped to smell the night air. Sure enough, cigar smoke was wafting around the corner of the alley. He had known his partner wouldn't go far. Jim was acting like a child, and Artemus was tired of it. A street lamp did its best to fight the darkness. He went around the corner into a deserted alley and immediately spotted Jim smoking his cigar. Artemus pulled a cheroot from his pocket, lit up and leaned against the wall next to his stone-faced partner.

"Jim, you are making this incredibly difficult." Artemus blew a smoke ring.

Jim didn't reply. He took a long drag on his cigar. Artemus sighed and shook his head with disgust. His lust had gotten the better of him, and he had ruined this partnership. It was a damn shame. Jim stubbed out his cigar on the wall and put the leftover half in his coat pocket. Artemus never saw Jim move. Suddenly Artemus found himself roughly turned around and pushed into the wall. A muscular forearm was mashed against the back of his neck, pressing his face into the brick. Jim's mouth moved against Artemus' ear, and his groin was pinning him. It was obvious that Jim had an erection.

"Artemus, you're the one making this hard. To me, it's very simple. I don't share, and you belong to me. I could fuck you now in this alley, and you would love every minute of it."

Artemus' mind was moving at breakneck speed. He could fight Jim physically or try to get his point across a different way. Artemus couldn't, and wouldn't, fight back.

"True, but I am not your horse." Artemus used his calmest voice and interjected just a touch of boredom. "First you ride me, and then you stable me. I have a life, and while you are the biggest part of it, you don't own me."

Jim burst out laughing, and Artemus was relieved. The arm came away from his neck. His face pulled away from the wall, and Jim turned him around again. Artemus leaned back, took a drag from his still glowing cigar and smiled at Jim.

"No, you're not my horse. I get a certain level of cooperation from him. You are nothing but problems." Jim bracketed Artemus and kissed him hard.

Tongues and teeth clashed. Artemus was surprised to feel Jim's groin grinding into his own. A sudden movement behind Jim alerted Artemus that trouble had found them. He pushed Jim's head violently away. The ham-sized fist struck Artemus hard across the face. His knees buckled, his eyes watered, and his mind went blank. He blinked twice, and he could see Jim recover, beginning to struggle with the man. Another thug rushed up from the shadows and Artemus saw him raise a knife over his head. He aimed for Jim's back. Artemus didn't hesitate, drawing his derringer from his inside coat pocket; he fired two shots, killing the man instantly. The sound of the gunfire drew the other man's attention, and Jim took the opportunity to level him with a right cross. Artemus stood back to back with Jim and took a good hard look up and down the alley.

"Let's get out of here," Artemus said, putting his empty gun away, and tossing aside his cheroot.

Jim agreed, and the agents exited the alley, walking towards the Wanderer. Both men were breathing hard, and Artemus touched his nose to check for blood.

"No blood, nothing a brandy can't fix." Jim cast the occasional look over his shoulder.

"Perfect," Artemus said. "The streets aren't safe anymore."

"It was my fault. I was distracted. You should have let me take that punch."

"Sorry Jim, but it's not in my nature to let you get smacked upside the head while your tongue is in my mouth."

Jim smiled and put his arm around Artemus' shoulders. "Let's get back to our original conversation. Are you going tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Artemus poked Jim in the ribs.

"Because I'm jealous, that's why."

"So you want me all to yourself? That's fine, but I want the same courtesy. It's your decision," Artemus said.

The Wanderer was coming into sight. Jim looked behind them again and picked up the pace. Artemus made up his mind to say nothing until he got an answer. Jim matched the silence the rest of the way home. He opened the back door for his partner, pulling the shade and locking the door after Artemus was inside. He immediately pulled off his coat and removed the red bandanna from the pocket. It flew through the air towards Jim, who caught it in mid-air without even trying. Artemus poured two brandies. Jim stripped off his blue bolero jacket and walked over to get his drink from Artemus. The glasses clinked together.

"No more women?"

"No more men?" 

The brandies were emptied. Jim and Artemus glared into each other's eyes, neither man backing down or looking away. The clock on desk sounded loud in Artemus' ears, but he wasn't going to give in. His immediate future with Jim depended on it, and nothing was more important. Jim shifted his feet slightly. Artemus leaned in another inch.

Jim didn't quit, but said, "I love you, Artemus."

"I love you, James."

Jim glanced at the bandanna in his hand, and it dropped to the floor.

 

********  
Next Day

 

Jim made a promise to Artemus. It wasn't phrased exactly as a promise should be, but it was nonetheless a binding agreement. At least in Jim's mind. What worried him was his partner's mind. Would Artemus stay faithful to him? Jim didn't see any way this was possible. He wasn't all that great a prize. Sooner or later, Artemus would move on to somebody better. Jim believed this, but a promise was a promise, and he'd keep it as long as Artemus let him.

The promise floated on a red bandanna to the floor of the parlor car. Jim didn't watch it go and wouldn't pick it up. Now what? Artemus refilled their glasses. Jim went to sit on the sofa by the back door. It wasn't late, but he was in for the night. Artemus loosened his cravat, and Jim took that to mean he was in also. He cracked his knuckles. The horses should be checked one more time.

Jim emptied his glass and went to place it on the sideboard. He went down the hallway to the stable car. Artemus didn't follow. He was flipping through the daily newspaper, and Jim had said nothing to him. He wasn't sure what to say next. Let's go fuck? Are you sure about this? He was sure about one thing. He wanted Artemus to be his alone. No sharing, damn it, even with Colonel Richmond whom Jim liked and respected. Artemus belonged to Jim, for now. A promise was a promise.

The horses were fine, and Jim dropped the ramp. He went out and sat down on it. It was a beautiful night. No more girls, huh? Jim rubbed his head. This was going to be a big adjustment. There had always been women around, even when he was tired of them. Jim was seized with a moment of panic. He'd never been in a relationship with a woman, and now he'd put himself on the line with Artemus. And Jim loved Artemus. He didn't like to admit it, but it was true. Years of trust, friendship, constant companionship had led to more. All it took was some rope to get him to admit it. The panic subsided, and Jim laughed at himself. Artemus would know what to do, even if Jim didn't have a clue.

"Out here panicking?"

"Pretty much," Jim said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"As long as you don't try to escape." Artemus eased down next to Jim. 

"You'll just have to tie me to the bed."

Artemus groaned deep, and Jim grinned at the sound. He leaned back on his arms. "Are you okay with this? If you're not, we could renegotiate."

Jim didn't snap off the answer that popped into his head. Artemus was giving him an out, and it was an insult. "Yes, but maybe we shouldn't send out wedding invitations to all our friends just yet."

"Probably not," Artemus said. "I don't look good in white anyway."

Jim laughed. Artemus usually had something witty to say, and Jim's anger never slowed him down. "You've been with a lot of men, Artie?"

"Men, women, sheep, almost any large mammal will do."

Jim would have appreciated a serious answer to his question, but he should have known better. Artemus had always been very private about who was in his bed. Jim's lovers usually had breakfast with Artemus the next morning. His thoughts drifted back over the years. There had been lots of women and during the war an occasional man before battle.

"War makes strange bedfellows," Jim said. "I learned how to kill and fuck in the same year."

"I wasn't your first?"

Jim glanced at his partner. Artemus sounded stunned. It didn't matter what Jim said next because Artemus wouldn't believe it. "Sorry, but no. It had been a while though."

The stars twinkled, and Jim listened to Artemus breathing. Jim was sorry, but Artemus would always get the truth from him.

"I'm still playing chess with Colonel Richmond, right?"

Artemus had changed the subject. Jim knew Artemus well enough. He thought Jim was lying. Jealousy reared its ugly head, but he pushed it down. Jim had to trust Artemus, didn't he? "That's fine, and I'm going to the boxing matches."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, damn it. Now forget it." Jim got to his feet. "We're not shackled together."

"We can do that if you want."

Jim went to his horse and ran a hand over his silky hide. Artemus probably would shackle him somewhere tonight. Chills ran down Jim's spine. It would feel so good. Nobody had ever pleased him like Artemus did, and Jim wasn't going to tell him. The man's ego was big enough. It matched his cock.

Artemus came inside and pulled up the ramp. Jim blew out the lantern, and they went back through the train. Artemus stopped to use the lavatory, and Jim detoured into his quarters. The shirt, vest, and cravat came off, and Jim stretched. He looked down at his boots and pulled them off. Stretching some more, he lay down on his bed. It wasn't late, but somehow he'd gotten tired. Too much thinking had worn him out.

"Already in bed?"

"Yep." Jim didn't open his eyes. "You wear me out."

"Little old me?" Artemus sat down on the bed near Jim's hip. "I thought you could fuck all night long."

"Who told you that?" Jim shivered at the hand tracing his ribs. "It was a lie."

"You told me that," Artemus said. "Just the other day."

"Me? I must have been drunk." Jim remembered that conversation now. "I said that I wished I could fuck all night long."

"Was that what you said?" Artemus ran his tongue across Jim and dipped into his bellybutton. "Here I thought you were bragging."

"Never." Jim stroked Artemus' hair and tugged his ear. "You are such a tease."

Artemus licked his way up and moved so he was lying on top. Jim didn't feel like taking control of this situation. He'd done that at lunch and still felt guilty about how rough he'd been. "You're holding back on me tonight."

"Yes," Jim gasped.

Artemus licked Jim's lips before pushing his tongue inside, stroking deep. Jim groaned, and Artemus pulled back a little. "Why?"

Jim's mind was focused on Artemus' tongue. Why what? What were they talking about? Artemus licked back down to a nipple, and Jim jumped a little when it was bitten. "What were we talking about?" Jim ran his hands over Artemus' bare back and pulled him back up. "Is it important?"

"No, not really."

Artemus touched Jim's lips. Jim opened his mouth, and Artemus stroked a finger inside. Now Artemus groaned, and Jim bit down on the finger in his mouth. "You should be punished for biting."

Jim grinned at the thought and shook Artemus' hand with his teeth. Any punishment Artemus gave out would be pure pleasure. The hand pulled, and Jim didn't let go. What would Artemus do? He grinned, and Jim was suddenly worried. 

"James, my Great Aunt Maude used to say, 'Never poke a bear with a stick.'"

"Are you a bear?" Jim mumbled around Artemus' hand.

Artemus cupped Jim's ass with his other hand and their groins ground together. Suddenly releasing Jim, Artemus got off the bed. Jim had a choice. Go with him or let go. Stubborn was a big part of Jim's character, and he got off the bed to trail along after Artemus. The destination turned out to be Artemus' quarters, and Jim was considering the wisdom of his stubbornness. He was crouched over because Artemus had his hand at his side. Jim went to his knees to rest his back when Artemus stopped and turned to face him.

"You are a stubborn man. Unbutton my trousers, since you're down there."

Jim reached up to do this, and Artemus positioned him close. Six buttons and Jim stopped to wait for his next job. Artemus' free hand was curled in Jim's hair.

"Off, please."

Politeness always got to Jim. He helped Artemus take off his boots first and then the trousers. Jim kept a tight grip on Artemus' hand during the process.

"Now yours."

Jim had to get on his feet to pull down his trousers. Artemus made sure Jim's face stayed near him. The trousers yanked off, and Jim went back down. He wasn't quick enough to avoid the whack on his ass that Artemus delivered. Jim gave a grunt, and Artemus laughed.

"Not letting go of me, huh?"

"Not now," Jim mumbled.

Artemus smiled down at him, and Jim had nothing to do with his hands. He placed them behind his back and waited with his eyes on Artemus. "This is about lunch, isn't it?"

Jim smiled around Artemus' hand, but said nothing. Artemus laughed and pulled Jim's face into his groin.

"I still have to punish you for biting, so let go." Artemus sat down on the edge of bed. Jim released him immediately. "Pose for me."

Jim didn't understand. What? Pose?

"You look stunned, Jim." Artemus leaned back on his hands. "Do exactly what I said, stand, flex, and pose."

Jim stood up and blushed. He was embarrassed. This was punishment. Very slowly he began to do some stretches. Artemus watched and stroked himself. "Turn around."

Jim had thought his blush couldn't get any deeper. He was wrong. Artemus groaned a little, and Jim grinned.

"Come here," Artemus said. "I'm gonna come on myself."

Jim was there before Artemus finished his sentence. He pulled him up until their cocks were rubbing and their tongues were thrusting. Jim's skin burst into hot flames. His breath was fast, and his teeth were aching. Hands groped and hearts raced. Artemus held onto Jim, and they rolled. Jim pressed Artemus tightly against him, and they orgasmed together. Artemus still had his tongue in him. Jim sucked it gently and quivered. Their bodies were slick with come and sweat.

"That was nice," Artemus said. "Can I punish you tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. I can only blush so much."

Artemus smiled and kissed Jim tenderly. He kissed his way down and licked come off Jim's stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Artemus didn't reply. He kept licking. Jim shivered and tugged Artemus' hair. "I'm almost done."

Jim sighed and wasn't curious as to how come tasted. Artemus was clearly enjoying himself, but Jim didn't think it could be good.

"You should give it a try."

"I'm full from dinner."

Artemus laughed. "Kiss me."

Jim groaned, but kissed him. Artemus shoved his tongue inside. He made sure Jim got a taste. It wasn't all that bad, but Jim was far from convinced it would make a good dessert.

"You done?"

"If you don't have any more."

Jim laughed and began pushing Artemus off the bed towards the lavatory. Cleanup took a while because Artemus decided to have a bath and soaked Jim in the process. He scrubbed Artemus' back and chest.

"You make an excellent personal body servant."

"Very funny, Artie."

"Really, you've got everything it takes." Artemus fondled Jim's ass. "But, I think I'll keep you for my body, if you don't mind."

"Who me?" Jim finished soaping Artemus and started on himself. "I thought you were in command of this assignment."

Artemus took the soap from Jim and started washing him. He kneeled down in the tub, and Artemus stood up to give him room. "You said you were the boss."

"Oh yeah, I did. Well, it must be true then. If I make any mistakes, you'll be sure to point them out, right?"

"Definitely, and your first mistake was thinking that you were the boss," said Artemus.

"That's what I thought." Jim sighed and shrugged. "We'll have to take turns."

"That's inspired thinking, James." Artemus laughed. "At some point, we'll figure it out."

"So whose turn is it?"

"Mine, of course."

"No, I think it's mine." Water poured over Jim's head, and he reached out, taking Artemus by the balls. All motion stopped, and Jim turned them loose. "If I was an ass, I apologize."

"You were provoked. I poked a bear with my stick."

"You certainly did. I may never walk straight again."

The soap was gone, and Jim rinsed Artemus off again. The tub emptied of water and men. Jim toweled Artemus dry, paying attention to all his parts. Artemus groaned a lot and made Jim smile.

"Are we always going to sleep together?"

"If I'm in command, yes," Artemus said.

"I get up early." Jim hung up the towel. "It won't bother you?"

"As long as you don't stick your tongue in my ear, we'll be fine." 

"You're not much fun," Jim said. "Whose bed tonight?"

"Mine is closer."

"Mine has shackles underneath it."

Artemus grinned and headed for Jim's room.

*******

Dawn pulled Jim out of bed, and he was careful not to waken Artemus. He slumbered on oblivious to Jim dressing and leaving the room. Jim was going for a morning ride. His horse hadn't been out of the stable car in two days. It was time for some exercise. 

Jim saddled his black and kept a good hold on the bridle as he dropped the ramp. Hooves stomped, and Jim held onto the saddle horn, pulling himself up when the big horse was clear of the stable car door. He leaned over the stallion's neck and pointed him away from town.

The trails around Washington were familiar, and Jim let the big horse run. The rhythm of the muscles bunching and stretching underneath him was comforting. After the first burst of energy, Jim managed the horse into walk, trot, and run. It was good conditioning, and his horse had to stay in tip-top form. His body worked with the horse, and his mind lulled. The trail he was on led to a small community. Jim intended to stop there for breakfast. The stallion was beginning to blow when they topped a small rise and rode into the little town of Jefferson. The water trough was their first stop, and Jim allowed the stallion to drink all he wanted. The next stop was a little saloon that Jim had eaten at before, and his horse took a break in the shade at the hitching post. The waitress smiled to see him.

"Hey, Jim. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Been working. What's good today, Lucy?"

"Two things are on special; me and biscuits and gravy."

"I'll take the biscuits and let you know about the other." Jim smiled.

Lucy leaned over and gave him a good look at her bosom. "Coffee, honey?"

"Black please, no honey." Jim couldn't help but smile a little bit bigger. "And bacon, if you have some."

"Anything for you, Jim," Lucy purred. "Where's your friend?"

Jim shrugged, and Lucy smiled. "Food? I'm hungry."

Lucy pouted a little and went to get his coffee. Jim ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He'd forgotten about Lucy. He probably should go hungry. Jim blinked and envisioned a lifetime spent fighting off one woman after another. Did he have strength for that? They were so available. The coffee arrived, and he braced himself for another round of foreplay. Fortunately, a group of cowboys bustled in the door, and Lucy had no more time to talk. Jim looked them over. It was a habit. No trouble there and hopefully one or all of them would have a go with Lucy. The coffee was hot, and Jim blew on it to cool it down, sipping carefully. A plate of food was put in front of him by the owner, a small, skinny fellow whose apron had seen better days.

"Thanks," Jim said.

"You gonna fuck Lucy this time?"

"No, gotta eat and run."

"Good. That'll give the cowboys more time."

Jim laughed with him and began to eat. He didn't bother tasting the food. He just ate. The cowboys were pretty rowdy for the morning, and Lucy was busy trying to please them all. One of Jim's glances lingered a little too long, and he caught the eye of the one cowboy who wasn't teasing Lucy. He was dark-haired, tall, thin, and he smiled into Jim's eyes, which were quickly averted.

Breakfast was finished. Jim didn't sit over his coffee. He tossed down enough money with a tip and put on his hat. The door was inches away when the cowboy stepped close behind Jim and touched his arm lightly. He turned so fast that the cowboy took a small step back.

"What do you need, friend?"

"Well," the cowboy said and blushed. "I thought that since you weren't interested in Lucy, you might--"

"Forget it, cowboy."

Jim hurried to his horse and jumped into the saddle. They bolted for the Wanderer. The stallion slowed almost immediately, and Jim put him into a ground-eating trot. He laughed at himself. Talk about a hasty retreat. The cowboy hadn't meant any harm, and Jim should have been kinder, but it was the shock of it. He could count on one hand the men that had inquired after him over the years since the war and one of them had been Artemus. Was everyone Jim met going to try to get him to fuck them? This was going to be a tough promise to keep.

The Wanderer appeared at the end of the trail, and the black gave out a neigh. It was answered from inside the stable car by Artemus' gelding. He smiled and wished Artemus would greet him so nicely. The ramp dropped, and Jim's smile grew wider. The stallion rushed up, and Jim pulled hard to slow him down enough that they didn't run over Artemus.

"Geez, Jim."

"I know. He's full of energy." Jim tied the black securely in his partition and stripped off the saddle and bridle. "Your gelding needs some work today."

Artemus was looking at Jim with those dark eyes, and he flashed a smile at him before beginning to brush his horse. A portion of oats was provided by Artemus and the stallion began to eat. Jim picked the horse's hooves carefully, and Artemus watched from a bale of hay. The gelding wanted some oats, but Jim stopped Artemus from giving him any.

"I'm going to lunge him for a while. Hold off."

Artemus nodded and put the oats away. The gelding stomped his hoof and snorted. Jim was finished with the black, and he got the lunge line out for the gelding. They went down the ramp together and Artemus went with them. Jim was keeping an eye on Artemus. He was strangely quiet and making Jim a bit nervous.

The gelding protested a little, and Jim swung the line to get him moving. Artemus stayed in what would be the center of the gelding's circle. Walk, trot, and canter. Jim put the horse through his paces. The gelding settled down into a trot, and Jim pivoted around Artemus, keeping him behind.

"How was Lucy?"

The gelding and Jim didn't pause, but his mind raced. He hadn't done anything wrong. Artemus didn't trust him that was certain. "Busy. She asked about you."

"I bet," Artemus said.

Jim didn't know what to say next. Did Artemus think Jim was lying? The gelding was working at it now, and Jim backed him down to a walk. Pride kept him from explaining every word said by Lucy, and his replies. He was embarrassed about the cowboy.

"You look guilty."

"It's embarrassment. There was a cowboy." Jim turned and the gelding slowed a little more.

Artemus stepped in front of Jim, and the gelding stopped. "Tell me more."

Jim wound up the rope, pulling the gelding in, and was pleased to see he'd broken a sweat. Artemus moved in closer, and Jim looked him in the eye. "There isn't any more."

"James, there's always more." Artemus leaned in and kissed him. "So tell."

Jim lingered over the kiss and wished Artemus would drop it. "He asked, and I said no."

"Was he handsome?"

Jim took the gelding up the ramp and began cleaning him up. He had to step around Artemus to do it. "He can have some oats now." Jim brushed the gelding a little harder than necessary.

"You were angry?"

"No and not interested in the least." Jim checked the gelding's water and gave him a final pat. "I need to wash up."

Artemus nodded and followed Jim back to the lavatory. Washing his hands and face, Jim hoped Artemus was done with this conversation. "You were propositioned by Lucy and this cowboy?"

Jim laughed at Artemus' tone of voice. He was outraged. The sofa seemed a good place to rest, and Jim stretched out. Lunch couldn't be too far off, and he hoped they'd go out for it, together. That way he'd be safe.

"Yes," Jim said. "It was a rough morning."

"I can't turn you loose for three hours," Artemus said from over him. "I swear you could find a fuck at a eunuch convention."

Jim laughed. "What the hell is that?"

"You don't want to know, but it's what I'm going to make of the next man who tries to get you in bed."

Artemus pulled Jim's boots off the sofa and sat down. Jim placed his boots back in the lap provided and laughed at Artemus' offended expression. He switched ends, putting his head where his boots had been, and was pleased when he was rewarded with a smile.

"I can't help it that I'm irresistible." Jim closed his eyes. "You are too, Artie."

"You're going to nap until lunch, aren't you?"

"Was there something you wanted me to do?" Jim hoped not. "Anything for you, Artemus."

Artemus sighed and stroked Jim's hair. "You're laying it on a bit thick, Jim."

Jim had meant what he'd said. He would do anything for Artemus, but now wasn't a good time to mention it. Jim sat up and swung his legs to cross-legged so he was facing him. His butt was about hanging off the edge.

"Do you have to put your boots on the sofa?"

"Yes, now what is it?"

"Nothing, really." Artemus reached out and put his hands on Jim's shoulders. "A woman and a man in the same morning."

"Forget it, Artie." Jim wanted Artemus to pull him tight. "I already have."

Artemus pulled Jim in and kissed his forehead. He relaxed against Artemus' shoulder and moved his hips around until his boots were back on the floor. His eyes shut again, and Artemus was quiet. Jim curled a little closer and got comfortable.

******

Jim was flat on his back with a pillow underneath his head when he woke up and stretched. His boots were on the floor next to him. There was only one person in the world who could touch him while he slept and not get punched. Artemus wasn't in the parlor car. Jim sat up, pulled on his boots, and rubbed his hair. He wanted a brandy, lunch, and Artemus, not necessarily in that order. Artemus was in his lab, tinkering with something Jim hoped wouldn't explode while he was there.

"Can we go out for lunch?"

"I cooked. It's on the stove. Help yourself." Artemus didn't look away from the chemicals he was measuring out. "Don't touch anything else."

Jim nodded and left the lab for the galley. He was hungry and a little disappointed they weren't going out for lunch. Artemus seemed upset, or was he preoccupied with his inventions? Jim didn't know and decided not to worry until Artemus told him that he was angry.

Lunch was stew. Jim ate most of what was in the pot. The bread Artemus had made was perfect, and Jim enjoyed every bite. He didn't touch anything else. No reason to poke the bear. He smiled and went to feed the pigeons. They were content, and he checked the clock. Boxing began at six, and he didn't want to be late. What time was Artemus suppose to meet Colonel Richmond? Artemus was still in his lab.

"Will you need your horse tonight?" Jim leaned against the doorway. "I was going to catch a hack."

"No horse. I'll do the same." Artemus stretched his back, and Jim was behind him rubbing it in an instant. "Meet you back here?"

"Yeah, sure." Jim dug his thumbs into Artemus' lower back and listened to him groan. "You discover anything new?"

"Only that I can't stay irritated with you very long." Artemus reached behind him and pulled Jim against his back. "I try, but it doesn't work."

Jim rubbed Artemus' shoulders and arms. "I can be irritating sometimes."

"You seem to have a knack for finding situations no other mortal man could," Artemus said. "I should be use to it by now."

"Yes, you should." Jim leaned down and bit the back of Artemus' neck. "Say hello to the colonel for me."

"Okay, I'm sure he'll have our next assignment in his hand." Artemus shivered from the bite. "Bite me harder."

Jim laughed and pulled Artemus' shirt off his shoulder, biting him and sucking it. Artemus gave out a throaty moan, and Jim's cock was hard. Jim pulled away. "You won't be too late, I hope?"

"I may never leave if you keep that up." Artemus sighed. "Yes, I'll be here before you, I'll wager."

"Good." Jim put Artemus' shirt back and stepped away. "I'm going to get dressed."

Artemus turned around and stood up, hugging Jim to him. Jim's erection banged into another hard cock. They laughed and went to get dressed.

*******

They shared a hack to the boxing arena where Jim was dropped off. Artemus went on to Colonel Richmond's house, and Jim tossed him a wave. There were to be four contests at different weights tonight, but Jim was most interested in the heavyweights. Their venue was second, and the first match was pitiful. The crowd was loud in its displeasure, and Jim joined the booing. He could have put on a better show than those two losers. The heavyweights slid into the ring, and Jim anticipated a much better fight. They went fifteen rounds, and neither man was standing when it was done. Jim agreed with the judge's decision to give it to the champion. It had been an excellent match, but he wasn't all that interested in the next two fights.

Jim stood up and looked the crowd over. No one he knew was around. A whiskey sounded like a good idea, so he left the arena and began walking to find a saloon. There was one on every corner in Washington. Sure enough, one block down and one over there was a bar he'd never been to before. The sign said Hombres, and he shrugged. One saloon was as good as any other. The place was a little darker than most, and he gave the clientele his usual once-over. It wasn't until he had his whiskey in hand that he realized that there were no women in this saloon, not a one. He put his back to the bar and sipped his drink. There were several booths, and he saw two men kissing in one of them. He looked away when things progressed farther.

The whiskey burned a little going down. Jim had heard of bars like this one, but had never been to one. No women allowed. Men came here to meet men. Thank God Artemus didn't know Jim was here. He did manage to find trouble everywhere he went, at least today. Several fellows were giving him the look and he ignored them. He drained his whiskey and knew it was time to leave. He stepped away from the bar, and a large man stepped right in front of him. Jim tilted his hat back with his finger and looked up into the burly man's face. "Yes?"

"Are you looking for a friend?"

"Not tonight. I thought my partner would be here, but he must have gone home already."

"You have a partner?"

"Yes," Jim said. "He's the jealous type."

The big man smiled down at Jim and around the man's bulk he saw two more men enter the bar. Jim's heart and mind froze at the sight of Artemus and Colonel Richmond. They grabbed a booth, and Jim took a shallow, painful breath. 

"He's a lucky guy."

Jim didn't answer. He stepped around the big man and went out the door. His mind wasn't quite working, yet. Artemus was out with Colonel Richmond at a men's only bar? Jim had known Artemus wouldn't stay faithful, but this was ridiculous. It hadn't been two full days. Jim sought refuge in a nearby alley. He leaned against the wall and considered throwing up. His temper wanted to hit something, preferably Colonel Richmond. Court martial, be damned. The stink of the alley penetrated Jim's brain, and he pushed away from the wall and headed out to find a hack. It didn't take long, and he stepped inside the darkness. It matched his mood perfectly.

The Wanderer was just as he'd left it, and Jim sat on the outside step for a minute. He didn't want to go inside. Too many emotions to handle were coursing through his veins. He wanted to shoot somebody, hit someone, or get on his horse and ride off into the dark, anything not to feel this way. More than a minute passed, and he should go inside. What would he say to Artemus? What could he say, without cursing and throwing things? An unexpected hack rattled up, and Jim took off his hat, tossing it up by the door. Artemus jumped out, paid the driver, and hurried over to him.

"Jim, I--" Artemus stopped when Jim lifted his face. "I can explain." 

Jim didn't answer. He was too far gone in anger to grind out any words, and Artemus knew it. Jim took a deep breath and tried to unclench his fists. He rubbed his hands on his thighs and ignored Artemus. Jim had to, or he'd hit him and not a gentle slap like the other day. Artemus was pacing. Jim picked up his hat and went inside with his partner right on his heels.

Artemus was frantic, and this alone made Jim's temper rein in hard. He wouldn't be acting this way if Jim wasn't important to him. The lamps were turned up, and Jim picked up a cue. He stared at it unseeingly and broke it over the side of the table. It ripped it half and the sound made his temper bank down even more. Artemus was against a wall watching him, but Jim could see no fear in those brown eyes. That was good. He didn't want him to be afraid. Another deep breath, and he was under control.

"So explain." Jim removed his coat, vest, and cravat - all blue. "Artemus?"

"I'm scared speechless."

Jim smiled, now that was a good one. He'd never really seen Artemus scared. Worried, yes, but scared, no. Jim picked up another cue.

"Okay, I'll talk, just put down the cue," Artemus said. "Colonel Richmond was meeting a contact there, another agent. I went along until he showed."

"I'm glad that little mystery is cleared up. Now excuse me, I'm turning in."

Jim threw the cue down on the table and went down the hallway, leaving Artemus in the parlor. His story was completely believable and a complete lie. It rankled in Jim's soul. Artemus was an accomplished liar, but not to Jim. Small lies were told occasionally. Yes Jim, I brushed my horse. But this was a big one and wouldn't be easily forgiven. Was the truth so bad that Artemus couldn't say it aloud? Jim went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He should pack a bag and leave the train. A hotel tonight would be better than staying here.

Artemus had his shirt off when he walked through Jim's open door and leaned against the wall. Jim didn't look at him. President Grant would be disappointed if this partnership dissolved, but Jim couldn't work with this hanging between them. Would the next words out of Artemus' mouth be more lies? Jim pulled off his boots and pants. Artemus' eyes followed every movement. He turned off the lamp and went to bed without a word to the man standing by the door. It was dark, with only a little light shining from the lamp in the hallway, but he knew exactly where Artemus was standing.

"I managed to fuck this up in two days. That has to be a new record, even for me."

Jim rolled to his side, away from his partner and closed his eyes. Artemus wasn't lying now, and Jim could hear the pain. It touched him like nothing else could. "I haven't observed any of your other affairs."

"Ouch. What a tawdry word to describe what we have."

"Had."

Artemus moved to the bed, stripped off his clothes, and slid under the covers. Jim made room and didn't touch him. His cock was hard, and his heart felt the same way.

"If you preferred Colonel Richmond, all you had to do was tell me."

"No, James." Artemus put a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Both of us is an option that you don't enjoy." Jim rolled to face him.

Artemus reached out a hand and laid it on Jim's chest. "Will you listen to me?"

"Heap more lies on my head?"

"No more lies. I made a promise to Colonel Richmond, and I won't break it."

Jim could feel the heat pouring from that hand and going straight into his heart. Now this, he believed. Loyalty was a quality Artemus possessed in full measure.

"You don't have to." Jim had all the answers he wanted. "I'll forget I was there."

Artemus wiggled closer, and Jim put an arm around him. "It won't happen again."

"We're not shackled." Jim swallowed hard. "One saloon is much like another."

"Tiny said you were a bit confused at first."

"I don't want to have this conversation, or I'll get angry again," Jim said. "For once, shut up, Artie."

Artemus closed his mouth with an audible snap, and Jim smiled. His cock was throbbing and ready to go, but he refused to consider it. He didn't trust himself not to rape Artemus in a brazen display of ownership. That sweet ass belonged to Jim, for now. Artemus wanted him close, and Jim allowed it. Sleep was a long time coming.

*******

Jim woke up at his customary time to find Artemus' hard cock nestled between his thighs. Artemus was sound asleep, but horny. Jim had a hard one on both sides of his legs. His cock twitched, and he pushed back into Artemus, who groaned. Jim wasn't exactly angry anymore. He was disappointed that Artemus had lied, instead of telling the amount of truth that wouldn't betray Colonel Richmond. A small sense of betrayal could be tasted in the back of Jim's throat. This situation never would have arisen if they weren't having sex. Jim would give it up and go back to the way they were, except that he loved Artemus and having sex with him.

Heat pooled in his groin, and Jim wanted Artemus moaning underneath him. Jim rose from the bed and went out to the parlor to get a set of cuffs. It was his turn to be the boss. Artemus was still asleep with a hard one when Jim returned. With great care, Jim pulled Artemus' arms one at a time up to the headboard. Artemus fussed a little, but didn't wake, and Jim clicked the cuffs on.

Jim watched Artemus slumber on for a few minutes and stroked him down the back. He sighed and tried to roll over, but was unable. Jim went to his dresser and retrieved the oil. He smeared it on his cock. He returned to Artemus, slicker and harder. Artemus groaned and blinked a few times. Jim caressed him back and front, drawing more moans from the half-asleep man.

"Spread your legs, Artie," Jim whispered.

Artemus spread his legs and pulled against the headboard. Jim smiled and rubbed his slick cock against Artemus' ass. With a drawn out push, Jim sank his dick into Artemus until balls slapped skin.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Jim, that is you, isn't it?"

Jim laughed and flexed his cock. Artemus gasped, and Jim swiveled his hips, gaining another inch. He sighed with pleasure and felt his nerves ignite.

"What a way to wake up!" Artemus gasped and pushed back as much as his cuffs would allow.

Jim stroked Artemus' arms and leaned close to stick his tongue in an ear that jerked away. His hips circled and fucked a few inches of his cock in and out. He reached around with his slick hand, and Artemus' cock leaked on him.

"Jim!" Artemus was breathing like a steam engine. "James!"

Jim pulled back to the tip of his cock and stopped, resting on his arms. Artemus pushed back, and Jim denied him. He needed to hear that he was wanted. Jim could hear him swearing softly, and he teased in a little further, and pulled back. Artemus yanked hard on the cuffs, but Jim knew the wood would hold. He stroked Artemus' cock with a rapid action and pulled completely out.

"Damn it, Jim. What is it you want?"

Jim didn't answer, and he crowded Artemus up to his knees and trailed a hand along his back. Jim's tongue followed the same path, and his hand let go of Artemus' cock. He gazed at the man on his knees in front of him and waited. Artemus was intelligent. It wouldn't take him long. Jim's tongue traveled up and down Artemus' back, butt, and thighs. Artemus was breathing so hard that Jim was afraid he'd choke.

"I'm not going to beg," Artemus said.

Jim heard the waver in his voice. Artemus wanted to beg, but wasn't quite ready. Jim bit him on the shoulder. Licked it and trailed his tongue down to bite him again on the back. This time Jim bit him a little harder. Bite. Lick. All over Artemus until he was quivering with need.

"Please, Jim. I want you. I need you."

Jim raised his head, and he licked his way up to Artemus' neck, pushing his cock back inside with one flex of his hips. Artemus threw back his head, and Jim fucked him hard. He reached back around to stroke that big cock.

"Christ almighty, I'm gonna die!"

Jim went harder and bit down on Artemus' neck. Come filled his hand, and Jim gasped from the muscles clenching his cock. Letting go of Artemus' cock, Jim grabbed hold and went as deep in Artemus as he could before coming. Jim shut his eyes, sweat broke out on his back, and he shuddered all over.

"Good morning, Artie," Jim said. "I needed you, too."

 

********  
Assignments

 

Jim removed the cuffs from Artemus and left them hanging on the bed post. Artemus sighed and rubbed his wrists. Jim rubbed them too. "Okay, Artie?"

"Yes, Jim," Artemus said. Jim had made him beg for it. Artemus had loved it and hated it at the same time. "I can't decide if that was cruel or not."

"It's nice to be wanted." Jim left the bed, and Artemus knew his partner was going to the lavatory. Jim was like a cat, always cleaning himself. Artemus lay a bed and rubbed his eyes. Last night had been awful, and he'd had serious doubts that Jim would be on the train when Artemus awoke. Going to that men's bar with Colonel Richmond had been a terrible mistake, and Jim didn't want to discuss it. Artemus would have to guess at what Jim was thinking and feeling, never an easy job.

Jim returned with a towel and cleaned come off Artemus. He pulled him down, and they spent some time kissing. Artemus wasn't ready to get out of bed, but Jim would be hungry. Coffee did sound good. Artemus took his tongue out of Jim's mouth. "Want some breakfast?"

"That would be marvelous."

Artemus grinned and swatted Jim's ass. "Don't talk like a sissy boy."

"Because that would make you?"

"Old." Artemus rolled out of bed and found some clothes.

Jim stayed behind and scratched himself. "I think I'll sleep in this morning."

"I'll tell your horse." Artemus shrugged on a shirt. "He won't mind the wait."

Jim sighed, and Artemus went to the galley to cook. The rhythms of the stove and dishes were soothing, and he relaxed. When he had things firmly in hand, he stepped out into the parlor and picked up the riff-raff from the previous day. The broken cue was still on the floor, and he stooped to get it. He'd never seen anyone break a cue. They were structurally very strong, but so was Jim. There were little pieces of wood scattered throughout the parlor, and Artemus gathered them together, making a small pile on the billiards table.

The biscuits were done, and Artemus went back to galley to make the eggs and bacon. The bacon would bring Jim to the table. He had a weakness for it. Artemus laid the food out on the sideboard next to plates and silverware. Before he fixed his own plate, he made sure there were no wood chips on the chairs or sofa. No reason to get a splinter.   
Jim came through the door about the time he was double-checking the sofa.

"That was my favorite cue," Jim said, examining the pile of wood.

"I'm just glad it wasn't the one I loaded with explosives."

Artemus saw Jim's eyes widen and he smiled. It was a lie, and one that Jim would swallow hook, line, and sinker.

"You should have told me." Jim swallowed.

"I would have, Jim." Artemus laughed at the expression on Jim's face. "I'm joking."

Jim frowned, and Artemus sat down on the sofa to laugh some more. Food piled on Jim's plate, and Artemus waited to go get his own. Never stand between Jim and bacon. It wasn't healthy.

"Colonel Richmond is bringing our assignment over this morning."

Jim nodded that he'd heard and kept eating. Artemus sat at the opposite end of the sofa from Jim and ate a plateful. Sex always made him hungry. Artemus really didn't like to have relations in the morning. What could he look forward to now at the end of the day? Of course, with Jim that wasn't a big problem. He was horny morning, noon, and night. Breakfast was finished, and the men were nursing their coffee when Colonel Richmond knocked on the back door. Artemus shot a quick glance at Jim, but his face could've been carved from stone. He got up and opened the door.

"Good morning, West and Gordon."

"Good morning, Colonel," Jim and Artemus said together.

"Coffee?"

"Yes and thank you, Artemus." Colonel Richmond sat on the sofa and accepted a cup of coffee. "Here are your assignments."

Artemus hoped his mouth hadn't fallen open. Jim looked a little stunned, as well. Was it possible?

"Artemus, you are going to Philadelphia Exposition as an official representative of President Grant. West, you and I are going out to San Francisco. I need to clean house in our office out there, and you'll be assigned temporarily to Governor Bradford. He's having some trouble and needs your help."

The silence was palpable, and Artemus tried to remember to breathe. This was extremely poor timing, to say the least. What would Jim say?

"My luggage is being loaded in the stable car as we speak. Artemus, go pack a bag. Here's a packet with everything you'll need." Colonel Richmond handed it to him. "You'll be in Philadelphia a full seven days, return to Washington to brief the president, and then you'll join West in San Francisco."

"I will?"

"Of course, this is only temporary." Colonel Richmond smiled and sipped his coffee. "No one is going to split up West and Gordon."

Jim rose to his feet, and Artemus waited to hear what he would say. Nothing, it seemed because Jim poured himself a whiskey. It was too early in the day, but Artemus wanted one too. He nodded to the colonel and went to pack. Jim would catch up with him when he was ready. Artemus pulled a trunk out from the closet and began putting clothes in it. His mind was not on packing. He'd be at least three weeks without Jim. They hadn't been apart that long since, well, he couldn't remember it ever happening. A few days, but this was weeks. He did want to attend the Exposition and was sure he'd discussed it with the colonel, but this was not a good time. 

Artemus stuffed all the clothes in he could and a few books. What would Jim say? Glancing around his quarters, Artemus made sure nothing personal was left. Colonel Richmond would be sleeping in here.

"Packed?"

Artemus spun around, and Jim was right there. "Yes, more or less. I guess I can buy anything I've forgotten."

Jim handed him his six-shooter, and Artemus buckled it on. "Artie, I'm going to miss you."

"Of course you will." Artemus could've kicked himself. He sounded so weak. "I'll catch up with you before you know it."

Artemus wanted to hold Jim one more time, but he would never do that with Colonel Richmond down the hallway. Jim surprised Artemus though by stepping very close and stroking a hand down his face. "Be careful."

Artemus grinned. "You stay out of trouble."

Both men laughed, and Artemus hoped it covered the sound of his heart cracking down the middle. Lord, he loved this man. Too damn much. A moment alone, and Artemus was leaving the Wanderer, with Jim, and a smug Colonel Richmond ensconced on the sofa.   
Artemus told himself twice not to be angry with him. He honestly thought the partners needed a break from one another and had arranged this very neatly. The broken cue on the billiards table had probably sealed the deal, meddling old woman.

Artemus went ahead and got mad, after all he'd be over it by the time he saw him again in San Francisco. The train for Philadelphia would leave in little over an hour and Artemus sat down to wait. He looked through the packet and memorized the details. Train ticket, hotel accommodations, and a list of people to meet. Nothing he couldn't handle. The look on Jim's face worried him. Jim wasn't angry with Artemus any longer, thank God, but Colonel Richmond? Artemus wasn't so sure; good thing the colonel outranked Jim. That would slow him down.

*********

The train trip took just long enough to give Artemus a chance to review and dissect every conversation that had transpired between himself and Jim in the past three days. Artemus came to several conclusions. One, Jim would never betray him. Two, Jim was embarrassed about all of this, and three, when this partnership was dissolved, Jim would vanish. Artemus pinched the bridge of his nose and inched a little farther away from the passenger sitting next to him. The third conclusion was the most difficult, but Artemus refused to believe Jim would settle down in retirement with him. What a laugh! Jim would make other choices, a wife and kids, or work in the White House. Artemus sighed and ignored the glance given out by the man next to him. These next years with Jim, unless one of them was killed, would be all Artemus would have with him. He was determined to enjoy them. A taste of heaven was better than nothing at all.

The Philadelphia Exposition covered 450 acres and celebrated 100 years of the Declaration of Independence. Over ten million people would attend, and one of them was Artemus Gordon. The most popular exhibit was the Machinery Building, and Artemus spent five of his seven days there. It was fascinating stuff, and he was happy to be there. 

If only the space to his right side wasn't empty, and his bed. He should've been accustomed to sleeping alone, but two days curled up with Jim, and he was addicted like an opium eater. It wasn't even the sex, even though that was, at its worst, the best he'd ever had, it was the feel of Jim's skin rubbing against him and the taste of Jim's sweat and the roughness of his hairy body. Artemus groaned at spending another night masturbating, dreaming of Jim.

Artemus smiled. He should be use to that as well. How many nights had he done that on the train? A lot of them that was for sure. What was Jim doing for sex? Artemus hoped he wasn't running around half-naked in front of Colonel Richmond. That would never do. Artemus had sent a telegram to Jim every day and had received two in return. They were in San Francisco, and Jim was busy working with the governor. The telegrams had been terse, and Artemus hoped Jim was fine. The United States had never seemed larger.

*******

Artemus returned to Washington after his full seven days and spent the next four days in the company of President Grant. They were old friends, but Artemus' heart was on the other side of America. President Grant must have sensed his impatience.

"You're leaving for San Francisco in the morning," President Grant said.

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Has this time away from West produced the results Colonel Richmond hoped?"

"I have no idea, sir," Artemus said. "I am looking forward to seeing Jim, though."

"Can't have my best people falling apart on me. Let me know if there are any problems with West you can't solve," President Grant said with a grin.

Artemus smiled tentatively in return. "I will, sir."

*******

The train trip across the country made Artemus appreciate the Wanderer even more than usual. He spent a considerable amount of time playing cards, reading, and listening to people drone on about their problems. He did win about one hundred dollars, finished three books, and picked up a recipe for cheese biscuits that sounded good. Punching Colonel Richmond in the nose was starting to look better and better. Of course, it was possible Jim had taken care of that for him.

Artemus was becoming convinced that San Francisco was being pulled the other direction. His train arrived very late one night, and Artemus had counted twenty days since he'd laid eyes on his partner. The moon was up, and he disembarked as quickly as possible. A porter helped him with his trunk, and Artemus was confronted with the choice of going to a hotel, or walking the railroad yards looking for the Wanderer. He looked back at his porter.

"Friend, my private train of varnish, The Wanderer, is parked somewhere in this yard. Five dollars, if you can find it and get me there."

The porter stopped, placed the trunk down, and said, "Yes sir, right away." He dashed away.

Artemus waited on his aching feet and counted in Russian. If the porter made it back before fifty, Artemus was upping it to twenty. He was only at sixty when the porter barreled back into sight. He grabbed up the trunk. "Right this way, sir."

"I like a competent man." Artemus followed the porter across several tracks to a siding where the Wanderer was tucked behind a freight train. Left to his own devices, he'd have never found her. "Here's your tip, and thank you."

The porter smiled big and left Artemus with his trunk on the back step of the Wanderer. The moon was up providing quite a bit of light, and he tested the doorknob. Locked. Was Jim even home? Artemus didn't know where his key was, but that wasn't a problem. He pulled out a lock pick from his inner coat pocket and knelt down to work the tumblers. Click, click, and click. Only one more to go. Click! The door opened, and Artemus felt the barrel of a gun against the top of his head, right below his hat. Jim was home. Artemus remained perfectly still and hoped Jim wouldn't shoot him.

"Welcome home, Artie," Jim said, pulling the gun up and releasing the hammer.

"Thank you, James." Artemus pushed up to his feet and picked up his trunk. Jim helped him and it in the door. Artemus smiled at his half-naked partner. It was good to be home. At a loss for words, Artemus drank in the sight of Jim like a camel to water at an oasis. He looked good. No surprise.

"You smell," Jim said, "and not good, either."

Artemus laughed and sat down shakily. Days of traveling crashed in on him, and abruptly he was tired down to his fingertips. Train travel wasn't for the weak of heart. Jim helped him take off his hat, coat, and vest. Artemus looked up at him. Jim's hands were suddenly twined in Artemus' hair, pulling him into his belly. Artemus breathed in Jim and rested against the perfection of his body. Home.

"Bath?"

"I'll help." Jim shepherded Artemus back to the tub and stripped him naked. Artemus gave himself over to Jim and let him do what he would. Later, Artemus was much cleaner, and Jim's pants had a bulge.

"You want me to do something with that," Artemus slurred, pointing at Jim's crotch.

"You're half-asleep. It can wait until morning."

Artemus put his arm around Jim and was steered to his bed. Colonel Richmond wasn't in it, thankfully. Jim pulled him close, and Artemus faded out.

**********

Artemus jerked awake. Where was he? Bed was empty, no surprise. Wait a minute, he was on the Wanderer. He stretched and grinned, his hand went to his cock with anticipation. Where was Jim? Artemus wanted him now and was more than willing to beg, plead, and grovel. Another long stretch and he got out of bed to piss. His partner was nowhere to be found. Artemus groaned with disappointment. Jim had gone to work. Damn it. Going to Jim's quarters, Artemus saw the cuffs still hanging on the bed post. Jim had missed him. Artemus picked up the cuffs and smiled. He laid them on Jim's side of the bed and went back to sleep.

**********

Jim's weight on the bed woke Artemus for the second time. Usually in the morning he was a big groggy but not this morning, or was it the afternoon by now? "James?"

"Artie?"

Jim was fully dressed, and Artemus wasn't. Hands reached, mouths met, and Artemus was complete. Jim didn't bother undressing. He unbuttoned his trousers, and Artemus swallowed him without a pause.

"Oh God, Artie."

The sound of his name was almost enough to make Artemus come on himself. Jim stroked Artemus' cock and drove him wild. Both men orgasmed, and Jim about pulled Artemus' cock right off. "Christ, Jim. It's supposed to stay attached."

"Sorry." Jim groaned and laughed. "I got a little excited."

"I wouldn't say little," Artemus said. "Get naked, will ya?"

Jim smiled and began taking off his clothes. Artemus watched with enthusiasm. Jim's body was just as he remembered it, and better. Jim joined him on the bed. Artemus wanted to spend an hour or two touching and licking every part of him. "Do you have to go back to work today?"

"No," Jim said. "I'm finished with the governor. Colonel Richmond is waiting for you to arrive, and we're on to our next assignment."

"Well, I'm not here yet, am I?"

"I haven't seen you."

Artemus smiled and caressed Jim's chest. "Let me lick you everywhere."

Jim groaned low and grinned. He twirled the cuffs on his finger. "Need these?"

Artemus licked Jim under his arms and held out a hand. He dropped them in it. "Would you beg for me?"

"Loudly," Jim said. "Please, now, don't ever stop, and my God, Artie, where the hell have you been?"

Artemus laughed. Jim was as desperate for this as Artemus was, and that was all he could have hoped for. Artemus clicked the cuffs on Jim's right hand and his own left. "Let's stick together for a while."

"Good idea," Jim said. "Let the colonel try to separate us now."

Artemus didn't answer. He was trying to lick all the parts of Jim's body that he loved the most. Jim was making little gasping noises that were spurring Artemus' efforts. A particularly sensitive spot was right at the base of Jim's ass. When Artemus licked it, he thought Jim would go through the roof. Interesting. He spent some extra time there, and Jim tried to stop him by covering the spot with a hand. Artemus sucked a finger into his mouth before licking down to where he intended to put his cock later. Their hands were holding tight. Jim lifted his ass. Artemus circled the spot Jim ached at and licked his balls. His cock wanted some attention also, and Artemus obliged, but not very much. He didn't want Jim to come, not yet.

"Artie, please, do something."

Artemus laughed. "Where's that salve?"

Jim groped under the pillow and tossed it back to Artemus. He caught it but didn't put it on. He wasn't quite finished. Licking his way back to Jim's ass, he thrust his tongue inside him. The cuffs pulled, and Jim made an indescribable noise. Artemus teased him until he was thrashing about, trying to get the tongue deeper inside him. A finger full of salve replaced the tongue, and Artemus made sure Jim was good and slick. It had been a while.

"Artie, for God's sake."

Jim was impatient, and Artemus wanted to savor every moment. Their cuffed hands groped together, and he pushed inside Jim's ass. He was careful. Jim was very tight, but he arched back into it, and Artemus let him inch it deeper. "Better?"

"Yes, now move," Jim gasped.

Artemus reached around to stroke Jim's cock and fucked him in rhythm. Deeper and deeper he went until his hips rested on Jim's ass. Lord, it felt good. Artemus went slow, and he wasn't going to last long. It was too tight and hot.

"James, I can't make it." Artemus let go of Jim's cock and ran a hand through his perfect hair. Grabbing a fistful, he fucked three or four long strokes into Jim and shook all over. Artemus felt like his body was exploding with come. Jim was groaning and pushing back into him, but didn't come. Artemus was glad. He wanted Jim inside him, filling him up and completing him in a way no one else ever had or would. Artemus shook the sweat from his eyes and found the salve. He fisted Jim's cock with it and pulled his own half-limp cock out.

Jim sighed from the bottom of his lungs, and Artemus grinned, moving to the side. Jim was on him in a heartbeat. Artemus shuddered when Jim thrust a slick finger inside. Their hands were still locked together.

"Yes, Jim, yes," Artemus cried when Jim pushed his cock inside him.

Artemus loved it when Jim fucked him hard and that was what he did. Hard, fast, and making grunting noises that Artemus wanted to hear forever. His head was spinning, and his cock found some more come deep in his balls to ooze out. Jim's cock grew thicker and orgasmed. Artemus reached a hand behind and grabbed Jim's ass, pressing him even deeper. Jim began to collapse on Artemus. Their sweat mingled, and Jim rolled them to the side. His cock was still partway in, and their hands clenched.

"It's good to be home," Artemus said.

"It's good to have you here," Jim said.

Jim flexed his hips, and Artemus groaned. Laughing, the men lay together. The sweat dried. Lungs returned to normal. Artemus jingled the cuff, and Jim jingled back. "I missed you."

"I love you." Artemus shut his eyes and inched even closer to Jim. "Did you punch Colonel Richmond in the nose?"

"Did you want me to?"

"Yes," Artemus said. "I did and do."

"Sorry, but I'd enjoy watching you hit him."

Artemus pulled Jim's cuffed hand up. Jim stroked Artemus across the nipples. "You are possessive, aren't you?"

"That's the way you want it." Jim bit the back of Artemus' neck lightly. "Don't deny it."

Artemus shivered and twisted his neck for a drawn-out kiss. He wouldn't deny it. It was what he always wanted and intended to glory in as long as possible. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to feed me." Jim nibbled his way down Artemus' back. "I'm hungry."

Artemus grinned at the words. One of these days, Jim was going to get a mouthful. It could wait until he was ready, but that day wasn't far off.

"Is there any food in the galley?"

"I have no idea. I've been eating elsewhere." Jim sat up, pulling Artemus with him. "Colonel Richmond might know."

"What! You let him in my galley?" Artemus poked Jim in the chest with a finger.

"He outranks me." Jim shrugged. "I was helpless."

Artemus laughed and pulled Jim in for another kiss. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Honestly, I made a point of not cleaning my guns when he was around."

"Now that I believe," Artemus got off the bed and headed for the galley with Jim cuffed to him. "Well, come on."

"We could unlock these."

"I'll teach you to cook." Artemus stopped in the doorway to the galley and froze at the horrific sight. "Somebody's going to pay for this."

Dirty dishes and leftover food were stacked on every available surface. The galley reeked to high heaven. Artemus turned back to Jim, to find an empty cuff hanging. The coward had bolted. Artemus left the galley and went to his room. He took off the cuffs and dressed in some old clothes. He wasn't tackling that mess naked. Jim was nowhere to be seen, but Artemus suspected his partner was in the stable car, hiding behind his horse.

Back in the galley, Artemus looked over the devastation and came to a quick decision. He had an extra hundred dollars. He'd buy a new set of dishes. The stable car would have what he needed. Jim ducked behind his horse when Artemus shut the door behind him.

"Jim, I need an empty gunny sack or two." Artemus patted his horse. "If you don't mind."

"You're not going to shoot me?"

"Oh yeah, I'll get around to it, but the gunny sacks, please."

Jim laughed and came over with three empty oat sacks. Artemus took them from him and pinched his nipple. Jim flinched and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'll help."

"Yes, you will," Artemus said. "Jim, you're an orderly man, whatever came over you?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that by the time I realized what the colonel had done, it was too late for me to do anything about it?"

"Not really, so come on. Let's fix it." Artemus went back to the galley with Jim. "Put everything in a bag."

A bag hit Jim in the chest, and he looked a little confused. Artemus started dumping dishes and food in one of his bags. Jim caught on quickly, and the three bags filled up rapidly. When every plate, pot, and cup had been sacked with all the leftover food, Artemus gave Jim a look, and he started hauling the sacks off the train. Artemus began stoking up the stove while Jim was disposing of the contents of the galley. His stove was a mess, and the cabinets were filthy, but he still had a few pots and pans.

"If I may. What are we eating off of?"

"Your chest," Artemus said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, unless it's soup."

Artemus ignored Jim after that comment and concentrated on cleaning. Water boiled, and the cabinets and stove began to shine again. He cleaned out the pantry, washed the silverware, and mopped the floor. The stench of rotten food was still in the air so he went to his lab. He paused before he went inside. If they had touched his lab, there would be murder done. The lab was as he'd left it, and he whooshed out a sigh of relief. He grabbed up a few sweet-smelling herbs and took them to the kitchen, tossing them in what was left of the hot water. They let off an aromatic odor, and he breathed it in happily. He was home, now to buy some new dishes.

Jim was in the parlor playing billiards when Artemus dried his hands, gathered up the filthy towels, and took them to the laundry bin. Oh dear, the laundry. Jim had to be out of clothes. That was another mess to sort out. The wheels in Artemus' head turned, and he went back to the parlor.

"You telegraph Colonel Richmond?"

"No, I didn't know if you wanted me to." Jim leaned on his cue. "Are you home?"

"Not quite yet. Let's go out to dinner."

"Good idea," Jim said. "I'll wear my chaps for you."

Artemus crossed his eyes and groaned. "That would be marvelous."

"Artie," Jim said with a smile, "don't talk like a sissy boy."

"Because that would make you?"

"Even more of a sissy."

Artemus and Jim went to get dressed and managed to not fall into bed again. It was hard, but they succeeded. Dressed and shaved, the agents left the train and hailed a hack outside the rail station. Their first stop was Ho-Chin Chinese Laundry, and Artemus arranged for them to come out to the train tomorrow and pick up. It would cost extra, but would be worth every dime. Jim watched with a small smile on his face, and Artemus wished he knew what his partner was thinking. That task complete, Artemus steered them to a general store where he looked over pots and dishes. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but it had to be sturdy. A set of silver service sat in the window, and Artemus paused over it. It wasn’t practical, but oh so luxurious. He shot Jim a look, and he nodded.

"You don't mind?"

"After what you've been through, you can have anything you choose," Jim said.

Artemus smiled. Jim always knew what to say, except when he didn't say anything at all. The silver service would be delivered tomorrow along with the set of dishes that Artemus decided on, and a few pots to replace those thrown out. Now even Artemus was hungry.

"Where shall we go for dinner, Jim?"

"I found a new place that's good."

Artemus nodded. "Lead the way."

"It's not far from here."

********

Colonel Richmond was in the parlor when Jim and Artemus returned from dinner. Artemus felt his fists clench, but Jim wrapped an arm around him for a brief moment and everything was better.

"Artemus, you're back," Colonel Richmond said, rising to shake hands.

"Just in. It's good to be on the Wanderer," Artemus said.

Jim poured drinks, and Artemus accepted it with a smile. Jim sat down at the desk, and Artemus went to the sofa. Colonel Richmond picked up a cue and took a shot. No one spoke, but the silence was comfortable.

"I'll have your assignment ready for you in three days. Think you two can stay out of trouble until then?"

"Of course."

Jim shrugged and smiled. "Excuse me, I need a moment."

Artemus watched Jim leave the parlor. He was taking a powder and giving the colonel a chance to talk to Artemus. He glanced at the colonel and went out on the back step. The colonel followed, and Artemus offered him a cigar.

"Everything okay?"

"Certainly, Colonel. Jim and I are fine."

"I don't mean to pry."

"Then don't," Artemus said. "You and I have been friends a very long time."

"Yes, and it's meant a lot to me."

"And me." Artemus puffed his cigar. "Let's leave it at that."

Colonel Richmond nodded. "Jim is back."

"He can wait," Artemus said. "Are you here in San Francisco permanently?"

"Only for a year or two. Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Artemus glanced through the door, and Jim was making a point of not looking. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Artemus."

Artemus pinched out his cigar and went back inside. Jim was on the sofa with his brandy, looking every inch like a man with something on his mind. Artemus sat down near him and lay back so his head was in Jim's lap. He crossed his legs with his boots on the sofa. They needed a new one anyway. Jim ran a hand through his hair and dropped the hand into Artemus' hair.

"Artie, I hate secrets," Jim said, stroking the hair, but not gently.

"I know, James." Artemus wanted to purr like a cat. "But it's not my life to share."

"You're sure you don't want to be with him?" Jim paused. "He's really more your style."

"Colonel Richmond would turn me down." Artemus shut his eyes briefly against the whisper of old pain and chose his next word with extreme care. "Again."

"So I'm--"

Artemus interrupted Jim by pressing a hand into his mouth. He stopped talking, but his green eyes said it all.

"You don't play second fiddle to anyone, Jim," Artemus said. "Not now and not ever."

Jim pulled the hand off his mouth and clasped it. "Let's go to bed."

"Good idea."

*******

Artemus made a point of waking up with Jim the next morning. That way he could pull him back into bed and enjoy him. Jim seemed surprised, but didn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation. Artemus abandoned all thought and reason to sink into the fierce passion that was James.

When Artemus began to think again, he remembered the Chinese were coming this morning, and he needed to get dressed. Jim was sprawled half on top of him, and Artemus was entranced with the sight. The bronze skin, brown hair, big hands, and tight ass; it was all wrapped up one hell of a man. Artemus wanted to stay in bed and play all day, but the laundry was calling. He groaned and fondled Jim one last time.

"Where ya going?"

"Laundry."

"Guess I might as well feed the horses then."

"Meet you here later?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Jim said.

Artemus went to his room and got dressed in the last of his clean white shirts and a pair of brown trousers that weren't his favorite. At least they were clean. He heard the knock on the back door and slammed his feet into his boots. Hurrying, he went to open it. An entire battalion of Chinese waited on him. Artemus put his grin away and tried to act respectful. The Chinese in San Francisco were much maligned by decent folks, but Artemus had nothing but admiration for a people willing to come so far and work hard for so little. All they really wanted was respect, and Artemus gave it to them, after all, it cost him nothing and some day might gain him much.

The Chinese men carted off nearly item of clothing Jim and Artemus owned. Artemus did make sure they took all of Jim's shirts. Sheets and towels went too. When silence descended again in the Wanderer, Artemus was left with the one set of sheets on his bed, and not much to wear. Jim was even worse off, but probably wouldn't notice as he spent much of his time without a shirt. Artemus grinned and went to the galley. There was some coffee on the shelf and not much else. He'd have to go get supplies today. The smell of coffee must have drawn Jim from the stable car because suddenly he was right behind Artemus, maneuvering him against the cabinets.

"Have we done this in the galley?"

"No, and we're not going to, so forget it." Artemus tried not to moan. Jim pushed Artemus' legs far apart and made him put his hands over his head on the cabinet doors. "Really, I mean it."

"I'm sure you do." Jim rubbed, stroked, kissed, and ignored Artemus. "Want to go riding today?"

"I thought we did that already." Artemus' cock was getting hard.

"Horses, Artie, horses. I'll wear my chaps."

"And nothing else, I hope."

Jim laughed and pulled Artemus' arms down and behind his back, holding them by the thumbs. Artemus breathed out a groan when Jim pressed against him hard. A knock at the door saved Artemus from whatever fate Jim had in store for him. With a small sigh of regret, Artemus extricated his hands from Jim and went to answer the door. It was a delivery man with his dishes. Artemus paid the receipt from his poker winnings and took the box to the galley. Jim was still there with an obvious erection.

"Happy?"

"Yes," Artemus said. He sat the box down on the cabinet and sank to his knees in front of Jim. He helped him with the buttons, and Artemus freed him. Jim was leaking, and Artemus licked it off. Leaning back against the cabinet, Jim put his hands in Artemus' hair and pulled him down. Artemus glanced up at Jim, but he had his eyes closed and the look of a starved man about him.

Artemus deep-throated him and grasped his ass, rubbing and pulling. The hands tugged him back and forth. The taste of the hard skin and the feel of the demanding, big hands was exquisite. Artemus didn't dare touch himself, or he'd come all over his newly mopped floor.

"You haven't lost your touch," Jim groaned.

Artemus couldn't reply. He did fondle Jim's balls and tickle his ass. Jim jerked and gasped. Artemus would've sworn the cock in his mouth grew another inch.

"I'm coming," Jim gasped in a deep voice.

Artemus swallowed and slid his finger in Jim's ass. The choking sounds from above him made his own cock throb. Artemus was this close to coming in his only clean pants. For a man who'd already had one orgasm this morning, Jim had a lot of come in his balls. Artemus pulled his mouth back to the tip, and Jim loosened his grip, sagging back.

"Did you?"

"No, I'm saving it for later," Artemus said.

Jim helped Artemus up from his knees and kissed him. Artemus took a deep breath around the kiss and told his cock to go down. It wasn't working very well. Artemus nuzzled Jim's neck and said, "Oh, forget it."

The buttons were undone, and Artemus stroked his cock. Jim reached down to help out and the feel of his rough hand drove Artemus to the point of orgasm again. This time he closed his eyes, bit Jim on the neck, and came on his stomach. The galley floor stayed clean because Artemus rubbed the come all over him. Jim sighed and laughed when Artemus hit the ticklish spots.

"Riding?"

"Dishes," Artemus said, "and then horses."

"Okay, I'll go wait on the sofa."

"You hungry?"

"Always."

"We'll get supplies while we're out," Artemus said. "I did make coffee."

"It'll have to do."

Artemus dug out the new cups and poured Jim some coffee, which he took to the sofa after a quick kiss. The next cup was for Artemus, and he smiled while he unpacked the dishes.

Jim was dozing on the sofa when Artemus was satisfied with the dishes. The silver service he put on the sideboard. It looked good there. Artemus glanced over to Jim with a proprietary eye, if only it could last a lifetime.

"Ready?"

"Yes, and I have a strange question."

"Shoot." Jim stretched and stood up.

"Have you always been this horny?"

Jim laughed and began walking towards the front of the car. Artemus trailed along and waited for an answer. "Where are all my shirts?"

"Laundry," Artemus said. He couldn't help but grin. "Just wear your bolero jacket with those chaps you promised me."

Jim grumbled softly, but pulled on his blue jacket before buckling on his black chaps. Artemus appreciated the views presented to his greedy eyes.

"The things I do for you," Jim said. "And yes, pretty much."

"Must have been hell between women - the waiting and all."

"My hands got a pretty good workout."

"Mine too." Artemus handed Jim his rattlesnake six-shooter to belt on. "It's a shame. All that wasted time."

"Are you're wearing a gun?" Jim asked.

Artemus went to get his gun and hat. He met Jim in the stable car. The stallion was stomping and giving him the usual amount of trouble. Artemus saddled his gelding and was glad his horse was boring. The ramp went down, and he took his horse down first, mainly to get out of the way. He swung into the saddle and waited. The stallion raced down the ramp with Jim half-way in and out of the saddle. Artemus smiled, and Jim gave him a grin. The stallion took off, and Artemus thumped his gelding into a gallop behind him.

 

**********   
Drunk and Drugged

 

Jim kissed Artemus goodbye at the door. It was their last night in San Francisco, and he was heading out to an art show. Jim was staying behind. Tonight, he wasn't in the mood. He'd rather pace and think. At least he had clean shirts. The laundry had been delivered today, and he'd been relieved. Two days without shirts was long enough, even for him. Artemus had enjoyed every minute of it.

Jim poured himself a brandy and played a game of billiards. His hands were busy, and his mind thought of other things. Tomorrow, Colonel Richmond, damn him, would show up with an assignment, and they'd be off. Artemus had been involved with Jim a total of four days, because of a twenty day break, and there was already another man in the picture. Granted it was the colonel, but that was no help. Jim banged the cue against the side of the table. He was careful not to break another one, explaining that to Colonel Richmond hadn't been easy. Jim wasn't all that good at lying.

Sure, the sex was great. Artemus told Jim he loved him. That meant something, right? Jim drained his drink and poured another one. He'd gone twenty days with no sex. It had almost killed him. The secretaries at the governor's mansion had hounded him night and day. It would have been so easy, but he'd promised. The topper was being trapped with the man that Artemus had been out on a date with the night before they'd left for San Francisco. Artemus had lied about it, and the thought made Jim want to hit something or someone.

Jim wasn't sure what to think. He loved Artemus, but what the hell was going on? The cue went down carefully, and he finished another drink. Was Artemus out with someone else tonight? Jim did feel second best, even if Artemus said it wasn't true. Had it been another lie? He growled under his breath. He was going to have to take this one day at a time. Was it possible to have enough sex to make up for the past month? He'd wanted to push Artemus to the floor and fuck him when he'd found him crouched at the door, picking the lock.

Another drink and Jim was becoming tired of his own company. The art exhibit had to be more interesting than this. He sat on the sofa with his head back, legs crossed, and his arms stretched out. He was bored. The sun was just beginning to set, and he could see a long, lonely night ahead of him. Most nights like this, he would head out to find a woman or two, but that wasn't an option anymore.

Jim had the whole city at his feet. There had to be something he could do that wouldn't make this situation with Artemus worse. He launched himself up and slid into his coat. He smoothed his hair back and left a note, in case Artemus came home early. Gone to Lonely Girls Saloon. And he was gone. He walked down the hill and through the city, working off energy and heading for the saloon.

The Lonely Girls Saloon was a place that Jim and Artemus frequented because of the good whiskey, and there was always a show. Jim didn't think he'd get into trouble there. He could watch a show, have some fun, and go home to Artemus. That was his plan.

It was dark outside when Jim pushed through the swinging doors and cast a quick eye over the crowd. Never hurt to be careful. Nobody here tonight that worried him, so he found a table with a good view of the stage and ordered a bottle of whiskey from a barmaid. She was an armful, and he'd fucked her the first time they had visited this establishment. He gave her a wink, but let her know he wasn't interested. She smiled and gave him good service anyway. He was a good tipper.

Jim drank his whiskey and listened to the conversation flowing around him. Most everybody was talking about sex, and who was fucking whose wife. He saw somebody he knew from the San Francisco office. Sam Beard made his way over. Jim liked Sam fine. He was a paper pusher, not a field agent, but someone had to do it, and Jim was glad it was Sam, instead of him. 

"All alone tonight, Jim?"

"Artemus is at an art show."

"Well, you never lack for feminine company," Sam said and leered.

Jim didn't like Sam all that much suddenly, but he sat down and helped himself to some whiskey. "You need me to find you a woman, Sam?"

Sam leaned in close. "Confidentially Jim, I'm more interested in Artemus than any woman you might find for me."

Jim could smell the whiskey on Sam. He was drunk, but he seemed sincere.

"You can ask him," Jim said and tossed his drink back. "Never know."

"I will. Too bad he's not here." On the heels of that statement, Sam got up and swayed away.

It seemed the whole world was after his partner's ass. All this time, how could he have missed seeing it? Jim had been so busy chasing every skirt, that he hadn't even noticed every man in America wanted his partner. Artemus was all a woman could want, but men too? He shook his head and filled his glass again. The barmaid brought him a plate of food, and he ate without really looking at it. Artemus Gordon? Who would have thought it?

Halfway through his meal, the stage filled with can-can dancers, and Jim enjoyed the first part of the show while finishing his plate. He began to nurse another whiskey, and the show shifted to a vaudeville act that wasn't half-bad. Jim smiled at some of the jokes and looked at the empty chair next to him. This place was more fun when Artemus was here. The stage emptied, the lights dimmed a little and out came a female vocalist. She was quite good, singing favorites and a few songs he'd never heard. His mouth watered a little. She was exquisite. There was a time, not long ago, that he'd have done whatever it took to get her into bed. He knew Artemus was behind him a split second before he sat down.

"Good evening, Artie," said Jim. "How was the art show?"

"It was awful. American Impressionism isn't all that it should be, and the Europeans are laughing their heads off at us." Artemus signaled for a glass, which the barmaid brought over quickly, and he swatted her on the ass.

Jim's eyebrows went up a bit. Artemus was feeling fine tonight. Jim poured his partner a drink. The singer warbled out her last note and cleared the stage. He watched her go without a twinge of regret. The lights came back up.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, is it good here tonight?"

"Not bad, better than being hungry."

"Are you hungry, Jim?"

Artemus was baiting him, but why? At that moment, Sam lurched his way back to their table, and Jim stood up to leave. "I'm getting another bottle. I'll be right back." 

Jim headed for the bar. He did not want to participate in the scene that would follow Sam's proposal. He had a plate of food sent over to Artemus and watched from afar. Jim caught the look Artemus shot him, and he turned away to drink his whiskey. Artemus would have to deal with this his own way. Jim's jaw clenched with anger when Artemus left the saloon with Sam hanging worshipfully on his arm. Artemus returned after about ten minutes, and Jim was back at his table, watching the food get cold. The show was Chinese acrobats now, but Jim wasn't paying them any attention. He was concentrating on drinking. Artemus sat back down and picked up his fork.

"Get a quick one, partner?" Jim kept his eyes on his whiskey. He didn't want to say it, but it slipped out. Every man in America was Jim's competition for Artemus.

"I don't like to fuck drunks, so slow down with the whiskey, will ya?" Artemus began to eat.

Jim frowned and took another drink. First Colonel Richmond and now Sam Beard, there were too many men in Artemus' life to suit him. He glanced at the stage and was startled at the flexibility of the male acrobats. That had to hurt. The entertainment tumbled away and now a small scene from ‘Julius Caesar’ was being performed. It was the death scene, of course. He heard Artemus mumbling under his breath. Artemus was clearly appalled.

"Did you get my message that I was here?"

"Nope," Artemus said.

Somehow this evening wasn't going well, and Jim wasn't sure where he had taken a wrong turn. Artemus kept his eyes on the stage, and Jim watched him. His attention didn't return to the stage until a new wave of can-can dancers high-kicked their way out.

"I'll get a woman, if you want," Artemus said.

"I can always call Sam back, as well."

"He'd never be able to stay on his hands and knees."

The whiskey went down into Jim's lungs instead of his stomach, and he began choking. He rose from the table and headed to the men's washroom. He coughed and coughed until he leaned against the wall, thinking he might throw up. The washroom had a few other fellows taking care of business, and he saw them giving him strange looks. Finally, he could breathe again, and he went to piss. He washed his hands and went to sit a moment on the small couch provided. His temper surged, if he wanted a woman he'd get one himself. Artemus might be God's gift to men and women, but he was no slouch. He rubbed his face. He had to get his temper under control before he went back out to Artemus.

Jim went to piss again. He'd drunk enough whiskey to drown a cat. He didn't look when Artemus came in the washroom. He took a long piss right next to Jim. He stuffed himself back inside and buttoned up his pants. His dick wasn't going to be needed tonight. He washed up again and left, going back towards his table. It had been cleared and was now occupied by three men who looked to be miners. He went to the bar instead and ordered a round of whiskeys.

"Line'em up, barkeep." If he wasn't going to fuck Artemus, he might as well get drunk. The bartender efficiently lined up six glasses, and Jim started at one end. He was working on number two when Artemus began drinking from the other end.

"What are we doing tonight, besides drinking that is?"

Jim emptied his drink and shrugged his shoulders. Artemus sighed loud enough to be heard over the background noise. A flurry of skirts left the stage. The show was over. Jim picked up number three.

"If I want a woman, I can get my own." Jim did his best not to snarl.

"I meant for the both of us."

Jim managed to keep the whiskey headed down the right path this time. Was Artemus serious? He rolled the idea around in his brain. It might be fun, but he didn't want an angry partner on his hands afterwards.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"It was my idea." Artemus reached for his second drink.

Jim watched the muscles of Artemus' throat work on the whiskey. The things that mouth could do never ceased to amaze him. "I don't want to share you with other men," Jim said under his breath.

"Who's asking you to? I like an occasional woman, you know. You were the one talking about Sam, not me."

Jim drained number three. Artemus thought Jim wanted them both to fuck Sam? Jim started laughing and couldn't seem to stop. The more he thought about it, the funnier it became. Artemus laughed with him for a while and then reached over to pound Jim on the back. He stood up straight and was able to bring it under control. It was funny.

"This has been a strange evening," Jim said.

"You're telling me. Well, shall we go find ourselves someone soft and inclined to giggle?"

"How about I take you home and punish you for driving me crazy tonight?" Jim spoke softly in Artemus' ear. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Artemus making some woman scream with his huge cock.

"Me? You were the one out looking for a woman!" Artemus wasn't whispering.

"I just stepped out for drinks and dinner. I even left a note telling you where I was going."

Artemus grabbed up the last whiskey before Jim could reach for it. "Here's to St. James," he said and tossed it off. 

Jim smiled and finished his drink. He put down some money on the bar and headed out the doors into the cool night air of San Francisco. For a moment, he couldn't find his horse. Ah yes, he'd walked. His head was woozy, and it was going to be a long walk home, mostly uphill. Artemus was still inside the saloon, and Jim wasn't sure his partner would be coming along. He hated arguing with Artemus, because even when he won, he lost.

"Home, James?"

Jim thought about all the whorehouses in this town and compared it to a night with Artemus on the Wanderer. There was no comparison. "Yes."

Women were too fragile for the kind of sex Jim needed to have with Artemus tonight. Jim didn't like to admit it, but sometimes he liked it a little rough both giving and receiving. Artemus accepted that like no woman ever had.

"Let's get a hack. You're a little drunk." Artemus flagged down a carriage and gave the driver directions while Jim got inside. Artemus joined him, and the hack rattled off towards the train yard. They sat facing each other until Jim moved to sit by his handsome partner. He laid his hand on Artemus' knee possessively.

"Easy Jim, I need to be able to walk later."

"You think you're gonna walk when I get done with you?"

Artemus laughed and said, "I'm thinking all that whiskey might slow you down."

"Foolish man."

"Perhaps."

Jim said nothing more on the ride home. He did keep his hand on Artemus' knee and from time to time gave a small squeeze. Artemus hummed a tune, and Jim tried to place it, but gave up when the hack pulled to a stop. He jumped out, stumbled, and handed the driver some coins. The whiskey was working on him, and he was unsteady. Artemus was right behind him, grasped his shoulder, and pushed him up the stairs.

"What were you humming?"

Artemus patted his pockets for the key. "The last song that lovely piece of feminine beauty was singing. The girl you were drooling over." He produced the key and unlocked the varnish car door.

Jim leaned against the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest. "She was pretty, but unavailable." Jim followed Artemus inside, and he turned up the lamps.

"I fucked her in Denver last year, so believe me she's available. Brandy?"

"Whiskey, please." Jim shook his head in wonderment. Was there anybody Artemus hadn't fucked? "She was unavailable because I said I wouldn't."

Jim pulled off his coat and threw it on the couch. His temper was stirring again. Artemus handed him a whiskey, and Jim paused. Would Artemus drug him again? Jim looked it over, smelled the rim, and glanced a quick suspicious question.

"No, it's not drugged." Artemus took off his coat. "I know you're loyal, trustworthy, and honest, but I thought maybe you were feeling a little, well, confined by the promise you made to me. It couldn't have been easy those days we were apart."

"That's the understatement of the year."

Jim sat in the chair by the desk and pulled off his boots. He drank his whiskey and unbuttoned his shirt. Artemus was sitting on the sofa, calmly drinking his brandy. Jim's eyes traveled over his partner's body. Artemus always looked good. The next time Jim saw Sam Beard, he might slug him in the mouth. Artemus loosened his cravat. Jim finished his whiskey and was instantly sleepy. What? Why?

"Artemus," Jim slurred, "are you a liar by nature or design?" He staggered to his feet and slumped to the floor. Black boots filled his vision, and he was out.

*******

Jim stretched every muscle before opening his eyes. He was naked in his own bed with a blanket thrown over him, and he had a bellyache. He was also confused. Where was Artemus? They usually slept together. The smell of coffee suddenly wafted in the open door, and Jim had his answer. He must have overslept. The events of the last night swept into his brain, and Jim checked his body for restraints. No ropes, but he was seeing red. Artemus had drugged him. Again! He threw the blanket back and stalked to the kitchen.

Artemus was in the galley, dressed, pouring himself a cup of coffee. For a moment, Jim stood in the doorway, flexing his hands with anger. Artemus turned to him right before Jim hit the cup, smashing it against the wall. The astonished look on Artemus' face didn't slow him down at all. He grabbed Artemus by the hair and roughly forced him to his knees.

"I sense you're angry, Jim," Artemus said, wincing a little.

"I believed you, Artie!" Jim tightened his grip and shook him. "Why?"

Artemus placed his hands on Jim's thighs. "I didn't drug you, James."

Jim's rage came to a wrenching halt, and he loosened his grip on Artemus. Jim was angry, but not irrational. It was a matter of trust. He stared down at him and knew the truth. His anger drained out of him, and he helped Artemus to his feet. Jim wasn't sure what to say, but he'd better think of something. Artemus rubbed his head.

"Sorry."

Artemus took a breath Jim could hear. Guilt stabbed him in the heart and twisted.

"It was the bartender. He was setting you up to be robbed." Artemus brushed off his pants, turned back to the coffee, and poured two cups.

Jim took the coffee offered with a shaky hand. Now that he wasn't angry, his stomach cramped terribly. He handed the clattering cup and saucer back to Artemus and headed for the lavatory. Jim threw up twice, and his muscles trembled from the strain. He cursed weakly, and Artemus handed him a damp towel to scrub his face. He wasn't sure he could stand without falling down. He gave up on the idea and lay back on the floor, breathing deeply through his mouth. Artemus sat down near him and pulled Jim into his lap. His belly cramped again hard, and he scrambled to the basin. His vision narrowed, and his body betrayed him. Artemus kept him from falling in his own mess. He trembled and shook, and Artemus held him.

"You shouldn't help me," Jim whispered.

"Oh shush. It isn't your fault. I suspected you'd been drugged by the way the bartender reacted when I began drinking your line of shots." Artemus held him a little closer. "There were also a couple of toughs who backed off when I hailed the hack. You were drunk and drugged enough that you didn't even notice."

Jim began to feel a little steadier, and he tried to push himself up. Artemus helped him sit and then stood himself. Jim wiped his face with the towel once more, and Artemus pulled him to his unsteady feet. Artemus more than half carried Jim back to his room and gently helped him back to bed.

"You need to rest, and I'll make something up for your stomach. I wish I knew what that idiot had put in your drink." He was still talking when Jim faded out.

********

Artemus woke Jim once and made him drink something dreadful. Jim slumped back on the bed and cursed.

"That should help, Jim. Now sleep some more."

Jim did what he was told.

******* 

It was the sound of a page being turned that jolted Jim awake. His mind immediately went to his stomach, and he was pleased to find it didn't hurt. He rolled away from the wall, expecting to see Artemus sitting by his bed.

"Colonel Richmond!" Jim was surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Hello, West. You're feeling better?" The colonel looked up from his book and smiled.

Jim made sure the blanket was covering his lower parts and said, "Yes, of course." He didn't bother asking why the colonel was on the train. Obviously, Artemus was gone.

"Good. I'll let you get dressed. I'll be in the parlor, just yell if you need something."

Jim watched the colonel leave his small room before trying to stand. He was a little weak, but he could make it. He pulled on his pants and headed to piss. A bath would be great, but he hated to take the time with the colonel out front, so he cleaned up as best he could. A white shirt, boots, and a shave; he was certain he looked better even if he still felt very rough. Would Artie return? Jim wouldn't blame him if he kept going and didn't look back.

Colonel Richmond was reading his book again when Jim entered the parlor. He got a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa before he fell. He hated feeling sick, and the slight shake of his hand told him to slow down. He concentrated on drinking his coffee and didn't think about anything. When his cup was empty, he was slightly better.

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No. I'm going to be fine." Jim went a little slowly to refill his cup. This time he sat at the table and gnawed on some toast Artemus had left for him.

"Artemus stepped out and was concerned he might be gone a while. He asked me to sit with you until he got back," Colonel Richmond said.

Jim's mouth was full of toast. A swallow or two and he said, "I'm sure it wasn't necessary, but thank you." He didn't ask where Artemus had gone. He'd find out soon enough.

"Artemus has been very worried. You slept all day and night." Colonel Richmond shut his book and put it on a side table. "The doctor we had here thought perhaps you had slipped into a coma."

"You mean to tell me that I slept nearly two days?"

"Yes, so you see, it was necessary."

Jim had eaten as much toast as he could handle. He emptied his cup again and was stronger, but tired. He shook his head in pure disgust. "It's kinda hard to believe."

"Artemus thinks whatever that bartender slipped you was more poison than knockout drug." Colonel Richmond went and served himself a brandy. "I knew you two couldn't stay out of trouble."

Jim stood up and was surprised at how tired his bones were. He managed to make it to the sofa where he collapsed with a sigh. Colonel Richmond went to the door and raised the shade, looking out into the darkness. Jim saw it was pitch black outside, and he began to think it was all true. His eyes were heavy, but he didn't want to return to his bed. Pillowing his head on the crook of his elbow, Jim lay down on the sofa and relaxed. His eyes demanded he shut them, and he was asleep.

********

A familiar hand on his forehead brought him back to the world. Jim didn't open his eyes, but smiled and said, "Artemus."

"Yes Jim, how do you feel?"

"Ready for anything." Jim sat up on the sofa, scratched his head, and yawned.

"Thanks for watching over him," Artemus said.

Jim said something polite to Colonel Richmond, and Artemus walked him out. Jim was curious to what they were talking about, but he didn't have the energy to go find out. He stretched and had to piss. His legs pushed off the sofa, and headed for the lavatory and a bath with only a slight wobble. The wall was helpful in steadying himself as he pulled off his shirt, pants and boots. He began the process of filling the tub, determined to have a bath. He felt filthy. His stomach rumbled once or twice, and he hoped that wasn't a bad sign. When the tub was full, he gingerly slid in, reveling in the water. He soaped himself, rinsed, and lay back to relax.

Artemus found him in the tub and smiled down at him. "You must be feeling better."

"Yes." Jim flicked a few drops of water at Artemus. "What'd you find out?"

"Your pharmaceutical friend is currently residing in jail, awaiting trail on attempted murder. It took money and a threat or two, but I found him."

"Good. He's a danger to decent drunks everywhere."

"He picked on the wrong drunk this time." Artemus sat on the edge of the tub and touched Jim's face. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, tired, and I feel stupid, but fine." Jim laid his hand on Artemus' leg. "Wash my back, will ya?"

Artemus rolled up his sleeves and applied the soap to Jim's back. "Dumb bastard, I wanted to kill him."

"How many times did you hit him?" Jim wished that he'd been there. "That feels good."

"Just twice, and I'm just glad you're feeling again."

"You showed remarkable restraint." Jim leaned forward so Artemus could get all the way down. "I'm sorry, Artie. I should have trusted you."

Artemus put the soap down, rinsing off his hands and Jim's back. "I don't blame you. The evidence was against me."

Jim sighed and ducked under to wet his hair. "I blame me enough for both of us."

"I never should have drugged you in the first place," Artemus said.

"Why did you?" Jim began soaping his hair, shutting his eyes and scrubbing.

Artemus' fingers joined his, and Jim dropped his arms gratefully. He was still bone tired. Jim relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. He began to think Artemus wasn't going to answer the question, and Jim really didn't care. He was happy with the results.

"I ran out of patience. I've always had any man I wanted and there you were, totally oblivious. I couldn't wait another minute. It was a mistake. You shouldn't trust me." Artemus pushed Jim's head under the water, held it down and rinsed out the soap.

Jim came up sputtering. "Are ya trying to drown me?" He shook his head, sending droplets of water all over Artemus, who reached in and pulled the plug. Jim stayed in until the water was gone and then started the water again. This water he used to rinse off completely. He was beginning to shrivel, but it felt good to be clean. He put his hands on the side of the tub and would have tumbled out, but Artemus held him up. Jim stood still while Artemus dried him off from head to toe. He yawned and ended up leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry Artemus, but I'm tired again. If you want sex, you can tie me up or lay me down somewhere flat. I don't think I can resist, but I could try if it would make it more fun for you." Jim grinned.

"I make a heart-wrenching confession, and you make jokes. I'll never understand why I put up with you."

"Me neither." Jim laughed and started moving in the direction of Artemus' room. Artemus trailed along behind and steadied him once.

"Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

"I'm tired of my bed," Jim said. "I need some variety." He started laughing and fell into Artemus' room. The bed beckoned, and he wasted no time crawling in it to curl up. When Artemus joined him naked, he woke up a little and kissed him. "There you are. I thought you'd left town."

"Why would I do that?" Artemus stroked his hands over Jim.

"To get away from your mean-assed lover, that why." Jim fondled Artemus' dick, paying attention to the details. "Did you bring the ropes?"

"You're not mean, just a trifle aggressive," Artemus said. "No ropes, and are you sure you're up to this?"

"I don't know, will you check?" Jim laughed and gave a little groan when Artemus did. "Suck my dick, please."

"Since you asked so nicely." Artemus wiggled down and applied his mouth.

"Damn, that feels good." Jim wasn't moving all that much. He was letting Artemus do the work, saving his energy. He held out until Artemus slipped a finger up his ass and that threw him over the edge. Crying out Artemus' name, Jim had a tremendous orgasm. He was shaking when it was over, and doubted he would be able to stay awake for what came next. Artemus reared up over him, and he noticed there was still a finger up his ass. With a small groan, he rolled over. Hands and knees weren't an option, he was too tired.

Artemus kissed his way up Jim's back and said, "You're sure?"

"I shouldn't, you know," Jim groaned. "You forgot the ropes."

"Damn it, James, be serious."

Jim laughed and then gasped when Artemus replaced his finger with his tongue. He took his time, and Jim knew he was being chastised in the best way. He was very wet when Artemus stuck the first inches inside him. "Damn."

Artemus didn't reply except with his dick, and it pushed its way inside. Jim lay still and enjoyed the full feeling and the pressure. When Artemus was fully seated, Jim said, "Hard, Artie, do it hard."

"James." Artemus moaned deep in his throat and moved to comply. He pulled all the way out and went straight back in until his balls slammed Jim. He shuddered a little, and Artemus kept at it, fucking him hard and fast. Artemus laid his head on Jim's back and came, thrusting and shouting.

"Thanks, Artie."

Artemus was out of breath and he gasped, "What for?"

"Not busting me in the balls when I called you a born liar."

Artemus laughed and pulled out of Jim carefully. "I never ball bust a man who's passed out at my feet." He went to grab a small towel and wipe them clean.

"Good thing." Jim loved the feeling of Artemus curling around him and slept.

*******

Jim didn't get up with dawn the next day. In fact, he didn't get up that morning at all. Artemus refused to allow it, and Jim reluctantly agreed to the demands, so he slept, and his partner brought him food, coffee, and sat with him.

"I fed the horses. They can survive without you a couple of days," Artemus said.

Jim stretched and had to piss. "I'm going to the lavatory. Are you coming?"

Artemus laughed and waved him away. Jim had to admit he was tired. He felt like he'd been beat up and hadn't had the fun of throwing any punches of his own. Artemus was in the hallway when he stepped out of the lavatory, and Jim staggered over to him.

"You are such a bad actor, Jim."

"Thank you." Jim went back to his bed and stretched out. "I thought Colonel Richmond had an assignment for us?"

"It can wait until you're well." Artemus sat in a chair near the bed. "New Mexico isn't going anywhere."

Jim nodded. "I wouldn't be much use right now. I'll be up and around tomorrow."

"The next day after," growled Artemus. "You need anything?"

"Just your big cock."

Artemus turned a little red, and Jim licked his lips. He was tired but ready.

"I was weak last night. No conjugal visits until you're better."

Jim wasn't surprised. "Minus those days Colonel Richmond sentenced me to jail, how long have we been doing this?"

"Well, only about a week." Artemus laughed. "How was your jail time?"

"Absolute hell. I had so many women begging me for sex I thought I'd die," Jim said with a sigh. "And Colonel Richmond? He wanted to talk the entire train trip. I guess he wants to be friends, which is fine except that he was out on a date with you the night before we left, and I wanted to choke him to death with my bare hands."

Artemus put his head in his hands, and Jim regretted his brutal honesty. He shouldn't have said a word, but it was out now, and Artemus would have to deal with it. Jim rolled towards the wall. He wouldn't apologize for telling the truth, even if it was a painful one. Artemus sat on the side of the bed and put a hand on Jim's arm. Jim waited.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Jim turned back and looked into sad, brown eyes. "I lived."

"Just barely. I thought you were going to slip away that second night. Your heartbeat was very erratic."

"Were you sucking my dick?" Now that he'd told the truth, Jim was willing to change the subject.

Artemus laughed and tugged Jim's ear. "Always joking. We weren't on a date, and a promise is a promise, even if it hurts."

"A promise is a promise." Jim agreed. Not on a date? Yeah, sure. "I guess I should've taken Tiny up on his offer. It would have been a double-date."

Artemus had been looking away, and his head whipped around so fast that Jim was surprised it didn't fly off. Jim smirked, and Artemus bit him on the ear before whispering, "Tiny's not."

Jim laughed at those two little words. "Neither are you, my dear Artemus."

Artemus grinned. "He makes me look small."

Jim's smirk faded. How was it possible? He put a hand to his ass and winced.

"Exactly." Now Artemus smirked. "And he likes it rough. We were not on a date."

Jim smiled at the emphasis on each word. "I believe you. Now."

Artemus' eyes widened, and he dropped them away. Jim hoped that was guilt he saw. He never wanted to hear lies out of that mouth again.

"You need anything?" Artemus got off the bed and stood over Jim.

"Not right now, thank you." Jim pulled a blanket up and closed his eyes. A smile flickered when Artemus tucked him in.

******

The day passed slowly with Jim spending most of it in bed. Artemus did let him transfer to the sofa in the evening, and he was glad to see something other than the ceiling in his room. Jim's stomach was still a little finicky, but he ate some of the dinner Artemus cooked, enough to keep him from complaining. Artemus glared at him when he got up to have a cigar, but he went outside anyway. He didn't light up. His stomach wouldn't stand for it.

The night was dark and peaceful. The train yard was strangely quiet. Over the years, Jim had become accustomed to the noise, and its absence was a little odd. He glanced in the door and saw Artemus clearing the table. Jim sat on the step and scratched his head. A promise was a promise. He would keep it even if his cock shriveled from disuse. Would Artemus? Only time would tell. A freight train whistled in the distance, breaking the silence. Silas, their engineer, was no doubt bored of sitting in the yard.

"James?"

"Yes, Artie?"

"Come inside, please."

Jim sighed and got up from the step. When Artemus said please, Jim would do anything. Artemus waited and steered Jim by the elbow back to his bed. Jim didn't protest too much. He might have cursed a little under his breath, but Artemus didn't seem to hear. Jim shucked his pants and boots. Artemus stood in the door watching. Jim gave him a look and scratched his balls.

"No," groaned Artemus.

"You better leave then, or I will have my way with your ass."

Artemus disappeared. 

********

Jim found himself awake very early the next morning. It was still dark out, and Artemus was in his own room because Jim was very alone. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He stretched and was relieved to find he felt better, much better. He dressed and went out to look after the horses. It was nice to see them. He had to light a lantern first, and then he went to work. Slowly, but steadily the chores were accomplished. It gave Jim a sense of satisfaction to know he did something today. Artemus would want to keep him in bed another day.

The saddle on the rack whispered Jim's name, but he ignored the urge. Artemus would kill him. Jim took a step back mentally, when had he turned into such a boot-licker? He sat down on a bale of hay and took several deep breaths. It was good to be a little tired from something other than lying in bed. He took another glance at the saddle. This afternoon after a nap he was going for a ride, if he had to step over Artemus' unconscious body then that's what he'd do.

Jim went to clean up and find Artemus. He was asleep in his bed, and Jim sat down on the edge to take off his boots. Artemus was grumbling in his sleep, and Jim tucked himself close. Immediately, he was grabbed and cuddled. Jim smiled. Artemus wasn't awake yet, and Jim decided not to bother him. He had to be tired from looking after Jim for three days. His thoughts slowed down to a crawl. Was he awake?

********

Someone was nuzzling the back of his neck and biting him. He groaned and hoped it was Artemus. Otherwise, Jim was going to have to throw someone out of bed.

"When did you get here?" Artemus mumbled into Jim's neck.

"I stopped in to see you after I visited the local whorehouse," Jim said.

Artemus bit Jim hard and he yelped in fake pain. "Man or a woman?"

"Both and I called out your name each time I orgasmed."

Artemus laughed. "It's nice you were thinking of me."

"Always," Jim said. That part was true. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Jim turned completely over and kissed Artemus, grinding his tongue in and out. "I thought maybe you were tired from your efforts to keep me from death's door."

"Don't talk like that." Artemus sucked Jim's lower lip. "It wasn't funny at all."

"No, it wasn't." Jim felt his cock swell and push against his trousers. "Can we please? Don't make me beg for it."

"You made me." Artemus ran his hands over Jim's chest, pulling nipples.

"It was your birthday, and I wanted to do something special for you." Jim unbuttoned his trousers and slid them off. Naked, he pressed his body against Artemus, thrusting his hips and poking him.

"Is it your birthday today?"

"If you want it to be," Jim said.

"Maybe we should wait until tonight." Artemus smiled when Jim rolled on top of him. "I'm never at my best in the morning."

"Your best could kill me." Jim's hand wrapped around both cocks and stroked them together. Artemus gasped and pushed up. 

"Can I shackle you to the bed?"

"No, I don't want to be here all day." Jim leaned over and kissed Artemus. "Nice try."

Artemus licked the underside of Jim's jaw. "Can't blame me for trying. I could shackle you to me."

Jim nodded and smiled. That could be fun. Artemus pushed Jim off and left the bed. He soon returned with shackles. They clicked around Artemus' hips, and the wrist shackles hung down. Artemus stood near the bed and waited for Jim.

"You sure you've got a key?" Jim sat on the side of the bed and looked up at Artemus.

"A key? Yeah, it's somewhere." Artemus stroked the side of Jim's face. "Click them on, Jim."

Jim licked his lips. When Artemus spoke in that deep voice, Jim was mesmerized. He chained himself. Artemus took several steps back to sit in the chair by the small writing desk, and Jim went along. He had a choice; lean over or go to his knees in front of Artemus' cock. A look shared told Jim what Artemus wanted, but was too polite to come out and ask. Knees, it was knees. Jim stroked Artemus, as the chains were barely long enough.

Eyes met again, and Artemus grinned. Jim examined the pillar of flesh a mere breath away from his lips. It was time for him to do this for Artemus. Was Jim reluctant? Maybe, but fair was fair. There was no way he could give Artemus the amount of pleasure he gave out. A lick, a taste, a moan, a lick, and Jim wanted more of Artemus in him. He tasted not good like food, but more like heat and hardness pulsing with the unique flavor that was Artemus. Jim kept a hand on the base of the cock and switched between licking and sucking. The noises Artemus was making told Jim he wasn't doing too bad a job. A gentle hand in his hair encouraged him to take more into his mouth. He looked up, and Artemus had his head back.

"Jim, I'm gonna..." And Artemus did.

Jim got his first real taste of Artemus. Come shot into his mouth, ran down his lips, and dripped onto his hand. There was more than Jim had noticed before. It tasted different, but not bad. Some of it he swallowed, more of it dripped, and Artemus was gasping and jerking. Jim stroked him until the last of the come had drooled out.

"James, I'm sorry."

"You didn't like it?" Jim looked up with a frown.

"Lord, no, it was wonderful, but I know--"

"Oh shut up, Artie," Jim said. "It's no big deal. Well, it was quite a show."

"Oh shut up, Jim."

Jim laughed and sat down cross-legged. His arms were still up near Artemus' hips. Jim's hands were sticky with come. Artemus stood up with no warning, and Jim scrambled to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"To find the key, these are damn awkward," Artemus growled.

"When did the great Artemus Gordon need a key for a lock?" Jim was trying to walk with and not get run over by his partner.

Artemus stopped, and Jim nearly bumped into him. "You're absolutely right." The lock pick was located, and Artemus took his chain off first. He gave Jim a speculative look that made him worry.

"You are taking mine off, right?" Jim had a bad feeling about the answer. "Artie?"

"James my boy, you do need your rest today," Artemus said, placing the lock pick out of Jim's reach.

Jim tried to get it, but Artemus hauled him to the bed and fell on him to get him down. Pushing and cursing, Jim tried to get away, but Artemus had the advantage of weight. Jim's arms were beginning to feel like noodles. When Jim heard the click, he went limp. It was too damn late. He’d spend another day in bed. Artemus was going to pay for this, and soon.

"If I were you, I'd start sleeping a little more lightly."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, and I promise you're not going to like it," Jim said. "Now, get off me. I'm an invalid, ya know."

"Jim, are you okay? I forgot you were half-dead two days ago."

Jim felt guilty hearing the concern in Artemus' voice. "I'm fine, I was joking."

Artemus sighed, and Jim tried to get comfortable. He lay on his stomach with his hands under his chin. His cock had gone completely limp. Artemus sighed again, and Jim glared at him.

"What?"

"You didn't get to come," Artemus said, "and now it's too late to do anything about it."

Jim laughed at Artemus' overacting. "Crawl under me, and I'll show you how late it is."

Artemus grinned and went to his dresser. He returned with salve, and Jim rolled over, twisting the chain. Artemus stroked and sucked Jim hard again. It took only a moment, he was proud to notice. The salve was smeared thickly on his hard cock and for a moment, he wondered how they were going to get this done. Artemus lay down flat on his stomach and spread his legs. Jim rolled on top and it didn't take too long before he had his cock where he wanted it to go. His hands were on Artemus' shoulders, and he thrust into him.

Jim went slow and worked his cock inside over a period of time. He didn't want to rush things. Their breath began to speed up, and so did Jim. A little faster, Jim grinned almost savagely. This man belonged to him. Artemus clenched his ass muscles, and the squeeze forced Jim to come deep inside him. The room went dark. Were his eyes closed? He slobbered his tongue into Artemus' ear and laughed at the outraged cry. His skin felt loose on his body, and Jim collapsed on Artemus.

"Oof, for an invalid you weigh a lot."

"That's because you feed me." Jim's eyes shut, and his head rested on Artemus' shoulder. "I should keep you here with me today."

Jim rotated his hips, and Artemus gasped, "You think you can?"

"Probably not after that." Jim rattled his chains. "I'd stay in bed all day if you just ask me politely."

"Yeah, right." Artemus slipped out from under Jim.

Artemus didn't believe him. When would he realize that Jim didn't lie to him? Jim lay on his side and didn't have strength to argue about it. He was hungry. Artemus returned to the bed with a cold, damp towel and slapped it on Jim's groin.

"Artie!"

Artemus laughed and cleaned him off, face, hands, and crotch. Jim felt like a baby getting his nappies changed.

"Look at those green eyes. Kill a man with a look." Artemus heard Jim's stomach growl. "I'll go get some food. We can eat off your chest like we'd planned."

Jim rolled back to his stomach and pulled the pillow under his head. He might as well rest until the food arrived. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too hot. Artemus patted Jim on the ass and left for the galley. 

 

**********  
On the Way

 

Jim's temper was raw. Sure, the food had been good, especially the cheese biscuits, but he’d had it with being in a bed. He rattled his chains and examined the headboard. It wouldn't break no matter how hard he pulled. He could see the lock pick on the dresser. His patience stripped away, and Jim rose to his knees. He placed his hands on the headboard and jumped over to the floor. Dragging the bed over to the dresser wasn't possible. It was nailed down to the floor for safety. He extended the chains as far as they would go and reached his foot to the dresser. A little further. Jim balanced on one foot and concentrated, another inch, and he had it.

The shackles dropped to the bed, and Jim looked out into the hallway. Artemus should be in the galley. Jim slid down the narrow hallway into his room and dressed in the blink of an eye. He was getting out of here. Sneaking out to the stable car, Jim threw the saddle on his black stallion, and they bolted down the ramp. He glanced back only once with a satisfied smile.

The trail pulled Jim down it until he started to feel tired. His stallion was happy to be out and going. It was late afternoon, and he knew it was time to head back. There'd probably be hell to pay, but Jim didn't care. Okay, he did care. He turned his horse for home and heard a neigh in the distance. Artemus was following him. Jim gave the stallion his head, and he raced up the trail. It was a mile back before he saw Artemus on his gelding. He reined in and waited for Jim.

The black stallion came to a hoof-sliding stop, and Jim doffed his hat. "Fancy seeing you on this trail, ma'am. May I escort you home?"

The sour look on Artemus' face vanished. "I don't kiss on the first date."

Jim grinned and batted his eyelashes. "Well I do, so we'll be fine."

Artemus laughed, and the horses walked side by side towards the Wanderer. "I'm surprised you're not married at your age."

"Oh, I am." Jim ran a hand through his hair and put his hat back on. "But the missus doesn't mind."

"Yes she does, or so I hear," Artemus said. "We're in the same sewing circle."

"I can tell I'm not going to win this one." Jim stretched his back. "How are you, Artie?"

"Fine. And you, Jim?"

"I feel much better, nothing like a brisk ride to lift your spirits. Are we leaving for New Mexico soon?"

"We head out in the morning, when the rail line clears. You have something you want to do tonight?"

"We could go out," Jim said. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to shackle you somewhere and punish you for not telling me you were leaving," Artemus said. "Okay?"

"Uh, no. I never tell you when I'm going for a ride. You should be used to it."

"I am, but I don't like it."

Jim shrugged and smiled. "That's too bad. I'm not your wife."

Artemus pushed his horse into a trot and didn't answer. Jim couldn't stop the stallion from trotting if he tried. He'd said four words too many, and Artemus had gone from upset to angry. Jim sighed. He loved Artemus, but Jim wasn't going to be pushed around. The stallion was jarring him, and he reined him to a stop, dismounting quickly before he took off after the gelding. Artemus didn't look back, and Jim led the stallion a short distance. He stretched and rubbed the kink out of his butt. He'd never admit it to Artemus, but this had worn him out. Another day and Jim would be well. Next time he wanted to get drunk, he would think of something else to do. He didn't walk too far, it wasn't natural. The black tossed his head and tried to bolt, but Jim held him tight. A canter was fast enough.

The ramp was down when they arrived back at the Wanderer. Artemus was looking after the gelding, and Jim stripped the tack off his stallion. Feeding and brushing took him a little longer than usual. He was slowing down from fatigue, and he wasn't happy about it. How much longer until he was at full strength again?

"You okay, Jim?"

Jim leaned away from his horse. His pride was yelling at him to be a man, and he nodded at Artemus.

"You look exhausted." Artemus stepped over to Jim. "You are such an idiot."

"Thanks," Jim said. "Compliments will turn my head."

Artemus finished his horse and waited for Jim. He put everything away and walked over to Artemus. Jim followed him through the train, and his knees were shaking. His bed was the only reasonable place to go, and he toppled into it. If Artemus was in the room, he didn't say anything, and Jim didn't bother taking off his boots. He closed his eyes and rested.

***********

Artemus was stroking his hair, and Jim smiled. He was more awake than asleep now. He stretched and noticed his boots were gone.

"Feeling better?"

"Still tired, but yes," Jim said. "You angry?"

"No, but yes," Artemus said. "Why are you so impossible?"

"It's my nature." Jim sat up and leaned onto Artemus.

"Please stay in bed now."

"Okay." Jim began to fumble with buttons, and Artemus' fingers joined his. "Thanks."

Artemus relieved Jim of his shirt and trousers and went to hang them up. Jim slid under the sheet and blanket. He was so tired that he was a little groggy.

"If you see that bartender, punch him for me, will ya?"

"Sure, Jim." Artemus returned to the bed and felt Jim's forehead. "Rest, ya knucklehead."

Jim laughed and went back to sleep.

********

It was the evening when Jim's bladder woke him up and sent him to the lavatory. Whew, that felt better. Two shakes and he went in search of Artemus. He stopped a good distance from the doorway. Voices could clearly be heard, and Jim didn't have any clothes on. He beat a hasty retreat to his quarters and put on some pants, boots, and a white shirt. The buttons on his shirt seemed like too much work, and he went back to the parlor. Colonel Richmond and Artemus were having a brandy.

"Jim!" Artemus seemed surprised to see him.

"West, how are you feeling?"

"I'm much better. Thank you," Jim said. Artemus poured him a brandy, and he accepted it with a smile. He moved to the sofa and sat down. Glancing from man to man, Jim sensed an undercurrent of tension. What was going on? He crossed his legs and sipped his drink. So Colonel Richmond had turned Artemus down? What a fool. Jim smiled a little and was glad.

"The New Mexico assignment will be a tough one. I hope you're ready for it, West."

"I'll make it," Jim said, and he would. His pride would accept nothing less.

"The effects of the poison are mostly gone. Jim's easily tired, but he'll be fully recovered by the time we get there," Artemus said.

"Fine, Artemus has the details, West. I'll leave you to go over them." Colonel Richmond stood up, and Artemus walked him to the door.

"Good night, Colonel." Jim didn't get up. After all, he was easily tired.

Artemus stepped outside with the colonel. It looked to Jim like they were having a disagreement. He drank his brandy and kept his eyes inside the train. The bottom of his glass was dry when Artemus returned. Jim stood up and refilled it. Artemus had a mean look on his face, and Jim was intensely curious. The good news was that Artemus wasn't angry with him. The bad news was that Jim still had to deal with it.

"Artie, come sit by me," Jim said, putting a touch of command in his voice.

Artemus turned around and gave Jim a look that said nothing nice. Jim returned it and pointed at the floor between his legs. Brown eyes dropped away and with a small sigh, Artemus sank down to the floor. Jim cradled Artemus' shoulders with his knees and ran a hand through black hair. The clock ticked, and Artemus finally leaned his head back.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Artemus growled. "Some days it's a wonder I don't have apoplexy."

"What was the colonel's problem?"

"He wanted you to take a leave of absence and for me to do this job with Jeremy Pike."

"And you said?"

"Several things that I shouldn't have," Artemus said.

"If I'm not fit, you're better off with someone who can keep you safe."

"That's what he said." Artemus put his hands over his head, and Jim grabbed hold. "You'll be fine by the time we get there."

"So half the day you were upset at me because I'm not well yet, and the other half you spent defending my precarious health," Jim said.

"Yes, ironic, isn't it?" Artemus stretched his hands up to Jim's face. "I'm not spending another month away from you. If I get killed, that's fine."

"And what if I get killed because I'm exhausted?" Jim released Artemus and lay back on the sofa. "Are you okay with that?"

Artemus sucked air like he'd been punched in the stomach and ducked his head away. "I owe the colonel an apology, don't I?"

"Most likely," Jim said. "I'll be fine, but the job is more important than either of us, Artie."

"Is it?"

Jim reached out lazily and twisted Artemus' ear. "Yes, it is."

"Ouch," Artemus said. "You're right, even though I hate to admit it. I was being selfish, so punish me."

"Can I?" Jim's eyes were closed. He wasn't tired, but he didn't have much energy either. "No sex for a week?"

Artemus groaned. "That would punish you as much as me."

"True, I'll have to think of something else. Spanking has never been my style."

"Good," Artemus said. The relief was obvious.

"I'll put my chaps away. That'll punish you."

"It certainly would, but that's a bit much. Better save it for when I'm really bad."

"All right, I got it. Tonight you have to do what I say, everything I say."

Artemus kissed Jim. "That sounds like fun."

Jim smiled and said, "Get me some dinner, will ya?"

Artemus stopped kissing Jim and groaned. "I'm going."

"Artie, where's that red bandanna?" Jim opened his eyes and saw Artemus debating the truth. "Never mind, find it, and gag yourself. While I'm at it, I'll punish you for lying."

Artemus got to his feet with a grimace, and Jim laughed. It was nice to have the upper hand every now and then. Artemus twisted Jim's ear and bolted from the parlor. Jim laughed harder. He wasn't the only impossible one. After a considerable amount of thought, he got up and went to find a few things.

Jim watched Artemus cook with the gag on for a moment. When he looked Jim's way, he crooked his finger and Artemus strolled over. Jim stripped the shirt off Artemus and tossed it on the floor.

"Your turn." Jim clicked shackles on two unresisting wrists. "I'll be in bed, come get me when it's ready."

Artemus nodded, and Jim pinched him on the nipple, not hard but not gently either. He leaned in and sucked it into his mouth. Switching sides, he felt Artemus groan. Jim trailed his tongue down and stopped. Jim grinned at the look on Artemus' face, teasing him was too much fun.

*********

Jim jerked awake when chain links dragged up his body. Reflexes kicked in, and he grabbed the chain, pulling Artemus close. His brown eyes were laughing.

"You are always looking for trouble, aren't you, Artie?"

Artemus couldn't answer. Jim held onto the chain and got out of bed. The lavatory was his first stop, and Artemus trailed along behind. Jim washed his hands and pulled Artemus back to the parlor. Food was on the sideboard, and his stomach rumbled. Jim looked at the food, coffee, and Artemus. Cruelty wasn't Jim's style, but hunger always made him cranky. He filled a plate, sat down on the sofa, and gave the chain a yank. Artemus sank down to his knees near Jim.

"Don't give me those sad, brown eyes." Jim began eating. "You've outdone yourself, Artie. I may live."

Jim ate one entire plateful before turning his attention back to Artemus. Rising, Jim fixed him a plate and placed it in his hands.

"That gag is a problem. I have an idea." Jim pulled the gag up and made a blindfold. "There. Now you can eat, but no talking."

Jim ate and drank a tremendous amount of food and coffee. Artemus never complained. He merely ate. Jim was impressed with Artemus' ability to eat blindfolded. Jim refilled Artemus' plate once. When he was finished, Jim took the plate and placed a cup of coffee in his hands. Artemus moaned a little after the first drink.

"It is very good coffee," Jim said. "I hate being tired and hungry." He drank some more coffee and considered the immediate future of Artemus. Fucking him was out of the question. All Jim wanted was some more sleep and another meal. He stroked his hand through Artemus' hair several times and trailed his hand down to pinch a nipple. Artemus must not have been expecting it because he jumped. Jim yawned and finished his cup. He noticed Artemus' cup was empty, and he took it.

"More?"

Artemus nodded, and Jim refilled it. What now? He stood up and stretched. Did he really have the strength to boss Artemus around all evening? No. Jim picked up the chain and steered a blindfolded Artemus back to the bed and pushed him down. Jim spent the next few minutes tickling Artemus, in an attempt to make him laugh. He refused to burst out laughing, and Jim had no excuse to gag him again. Jim did laugh at the faces Artemus made. Jim left the blindfold on and fell asleep with the chain in his fist. He didn't have the heart to chain Artemus to the side of the bed.

********

The train was moving, and Artemus was biting Jim's nipple. Jim opened one eye and looked down at his partner's busy head. He should've gagged him, and he wouldn't have this problem. Jim pulled off the blindfold, and Artemus blinked at him.

"Hi, Artie. Can I sleep a little more?"

Artie used his tongue to make a path down Jim's body. The chains on Artemus' wrists were pooled between Jim's legs. The tongue danced over his cock, and Jim groaned. If he didn't take charge of this situation, Artemus was going to have his way with Jim's ass again.

"What's the use of punishing you, if you love every minute of it?"

Artemus shrugged and sucked Jim's cock until it was fully awake as well. Jim leaned up a little and watched Artemus work. Jim couldn't see Artemus' cock, but he suspected it was hard. A finger touched his asshole, and Jim moaned. Yep, Artemus was going to make him come. Jim had two choices; grab Artemus by the hair and forcibly remove him or lay back and enjoy it. Artemus slipped a finger up Jim's ass, and he lay back to enjoy it.

Jim's cock took its time working up to a crescendo, but when he did come he was sure he'd died. His eyes closed, and his breath was ragged. Artemus' hands and tongue worked their way back up. Artemus kissed him, fucking him with his tongue, and his hard dick rubbed on Jim's. He didn't have the strength to stop Artemus, not that he would. Jim wasn't surprised when come shot up his stomach.

"Get a towel, will ya?"

Artemus went to get a damp towel. Jim continued to lay flat and didn't even open his eyes when Artemus cleaned him off.

"Unlock those manacles. Obviously, they're not working."

Jim heard the clicks and the clank as they fell to the floor. Artemus made the bed sag with his weight, and Jim pulled him close. He still had the red bandanna in his hand, but no desire to do anything with it, and he dropped it.

"I have an idea. I could tie you up naked and not let you touch me. I'd wear nothing but my chaps all day."

"Please Jim, anything but that."

"Is it the morning? I've slept too much lately."

"Yes, we've been traveling about an hour. You need to sleep until the last of that poison is gone."

"Another day in bed?" Jim yawned.

"You have the run of the train, but take it easy, okay?"

"I'm not very good at punishing you." Jim smiled and tugged Artemus even closer. "It's a failing."

"I like you just the way you are," Artemus said.

"How long 'til we get there?" Jim sighed. "Better be a day or two."

"Two days, more or less. I told Silas to take it easy."

"Bet he loved you for that."

"He told me, and I quote, 'To mind your business, and I'll mind the train.'"

"I like him." Jim smiled when Artemus glared at him. "Food?"

"Again? You're wearing me out." Artemus tried to leave the bed, and Jim refused to let go. "I can't do that from here."

"I could have dessert."

"I'm out of dessert for a while. You need your rest."

"I'll be in the stable car." Jim pushed Artemus off the bed, but made sure he landed on his feet. "Where's that gag?"

Artemus got out the room pretty quickly, and Jim laughed while he put on pants. The horses were a welcome diversion, and he noticed he was a little stronger than yesterday. He had to be fit by the time New Mexico. Artemus had guaranteed it. Going back to the parlor, Jim paused between cars. The Wanderer wasn't going all that fast. It looked like a nice day out there, and Jim wished for a small vacation away from the train. Some place warm and no one but Artemus.

Jim went on to the parlor. There was breakfast on the sideboard, and he blessed his partner. What a great man. He could satisfy all of Jim's desires. Artemus was at the desk with a plate of food.

"Sooner or later we'll stop. Want to go out?"

"Sure. Someone will have to carry you home," Artemus said.

"Good." Jim stopped talking and started eating. 

********

Another day passed slowly with Jim alternating between sofa and bed. Artemus took a nap with him once, but resisted Jim's advances because he should save his energy for later. He relented with a small grin, and he was now looking forward to the evening. The Wanderer took on wood and water in the middle of nowhere. Jim hoped the next stop would be in a town and went back to the sofa. The sun dipped below the horizon, and he felt the train begin to slow. He immediately went to the window and was pleased to see a town.

"Well?"

"Get fancy. We're going to town."

Jim went with Artemus, and they dressed casually. No vests, no cravats, but hats and six-shooters. Artemus went up front to tell Silas they were stepping off, and Jim waited at the back step. Not much of a town, but the saloon was open. The walk to town was short, and he was happy to be free from the train.

Artemus was at Jim's left shoulder when they pushed through the doors: girls, card games, and whiskey, just a normal saloon. Jim looked everybody over, but saw no trouble tonight. It was a relief. Artemus led the way to a table, and Jim made eye contact with a saloon girl. She swayed over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What'll it be, gents?"

"Whiskey for me. Artie?"

"Whiskey is fine. Make mine a double," Artemus said.

Jim grinned at the girl, and she went to get their drinks. He watched her go before turning back to Artemus. He had a look on his face that Jim couldn't decipher. "We gonna eat?"

"You couldn't possibly be hungry again."

"It’s part of my recovery." Jim's whiskey arrived, and the girl sat in Jim's lap. He smiled and let her rub him for a minute. "Get us some food, will ya?"

"Anything for you, honey," she purred. Jim pushed her off gently and patted her rear. She transferred her attention to Artemus, and he sent her on her way.

Jim drank his whiskey. Artemus reached out and placed his hand on Jim's. Jim looked up and pulled his hand away, glancing around to make sure no one had noticed. Not here, no touching. It wasn't safe in these one-horse towns. Before he could say anything, the girl returned with two plates heaped with food. The plates went on the table, and she deposited herself back in Jim's lap. He hated to shove her to the floor. She kissed his ear, and he was tired of it. Putting an arm around her, he stood up and walked with her to the bar.

"Not tonight, honey. My train leaves in fifteen minutes," Jim whispered in her ear. She giggled and touched his face. A sigh of regret, and she was gone. He returned to his food before it got cold. Artemus had pushed his plate away and looked unhappy. Jim picked up his fork and applied himself to the food. It was good, or good enough to eat.

"What's the matter, Artie?" Jim kept his tone light.

Artemus shrugged and nursed his whiskey. Jim assumed it was the barmaid, and he remembered the conversation in San Francisco.

"You want me to get her for both of us?" Jim spoke so softly that his words didn't carry past Artemus' ears.

Artemus drained his whiskey. "No, she's not my type, but do what you want. I'll see you back at the train."

Jim watched his partner leave the saloon. He finished his meal and paid for it. The barmaid threw him a hopeful glance, and he smiled his no. The night air was cool. He took several deep breaths. The Wanderer was waiting on him. Nice little town. Was Artemus angry? Again? Jim walked the distance to the train and paused on the back step to pull the cord twice. The whistle signaled Silas that it was time to go. Jim had cleared the door when the train gave a lurch and began to pick up speed. Artemus was on the sofa reading a book, tension in the set of his shoulders.

Jim unbuckled his gun and put it on the desk. His hat he tossed onto the billiards table. Artemus still had his gun on his hip, and Jim hoped the bullets inside it weren't for him. The book hadn't lowered yet, but Jim could feel eyes on him. He made sure all the blinds were down, and then he stepped over to Artemus, nudging his legs apart to make room. Before kneeling, Jim took his shirt off and tossed it in the direction of his hat. The book was still up. He knelt and found the buttons on Artemus' trousers. The gun belt was in the way, but Jim worked around it. He freed what he was looking for, and it was half-hard and growing. The book was set aside. He didn't look up into Artemus' face. He concentrated on the job in his hand. Artemus unbuckled his gun and set it aside. His cock was fully hard, and Jim wanted it all in his mouth. That wasn't possible, though. It was too big by far, and he wasn't complaining. Artemus said not a word and didn't make a sound until Jim lowered his mouth.

"Didn't you get enough from the little whore?"

Jim didn't answer. Artemus was being difficult for no good reason. Instead, Jim sucked and fondled. This cock was huge, and Jim imagined it had made more than a few people happy in the past. He was tempted to tease a finger up Artemus' ass, but decided against it. He had other plans tonight. Jim licked, sucked, and stroked until he was certain Artemus was about to come. That's when he stopped, stood up, and stripped. His skin was hot, and his heart was racing. He wanted Artemus inside him. Jim caught Artemus' eye and moved towards his bed.

"Are you coming?" Jim didn't wait for Artemus, but went to his room and found some salve. Artemus took two long steps into Jim's quarters, grabbed the salve, and pushed him onto the bed. He went willingly. This was what he wanted. Artemus removed his clothes in record time and smeared the salve on his cock. Jim reached out to stroke it, and Artemus slapped him away.

"Roll over, but stay flat," Artemus growled.

Jim smiled and rolled over. The heat from Artemus burst over him, and he was breathing fire. He arched his back and tingled from the flames. Artemus eased in the top of his cock, and Jim gasped from the explosion. His skin tried to peel off from the heat. Artemus sunk the rest in and draped himself over Jim, searing flesh. He was consumed and began to pant. Coals bit into his shoulder, and the burning hot cock branded him. Artemus began fucking with an intensity that threw fuel on the fire, engulfing Jim. He gave himself over to the bonfire and orgasmed. His whole body was clenching and shaking.

It was only when the flames turned to burning embers that Jim was aware that Artemus was mostly unconscious. The sheets were wet and sticky, and Jim went to his side to escape it. Artemus groaned and slid off, his cock limp. Jim shut his eyes and tried to breathe deeply. His hand wandered down to his cock, and he stroked the last of the come out. His eyes flew open when Artemus put his mouth there.

"Thank you, Artie."

Artemus didn't look at Jim but did lick his cock. He groaned and put a hand in that black hair. How could Artemus think Jim would fuck a piece of baggage like that barmaid when he could come home to this? "Are you tired, Jim?"

Those words seemed to trigger exhaustion in Jim's body, and he sighed, "Yes."

"Let's go to my bed. The sheets are clean," Artemus said.

Jim nodded, and they relocated after stopping the lavatory to piss. Artemus cleaned the come off both of them. Jim sagged into the bed, and Artemus held him close. "Still angry?"

"Go to sleep."

********

The smell of coffee overpowered Jim's ability to sleep, and he opened his eyes. Artemus was sitting on the side of the bed, fully dressed, drinking a cup. Jim met those rich brown eyes with his own. Neither man moved or spoke. He almost shivered. Could Artemus see inside him? He wouldn't doubt it. Jim's pride would never let him look away, but Artemus had his full share of pride, as well.

"May I have some, please?"

"Certainly." Artemus reached over to his dresser and handed Jim the cup that was waiting there. "All you ever have to do is ask."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jim had the feeling Artemus had won that round. Why were they fighting though? Surely not over the barmaid? Something else that Jim had missed? He sipped his coffee after propping himself up against a pillow and reviewed the events of yesterday. Nothing. He came up with nothing. The coffee was excellent, and he sighed with pleasure. Artemus could spoil a fellow.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'll be completely well by tomorrow, right on schedule."

"Really?"

"Can't let you down, Artie." Jim took another drink. Artemus gave Jim a piercing look, and he wished he knew what was going on. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine." Artemus drained his cup and stood up, preparing to leave the room. "I'm always fine."

Jim didn't have a clue what was going on, and if Artemus wouldn't tell him, there was nothing he could do about it. He finished his cup and stretched every muscle in his body. He did feel much better. Horses first, and he could help take on wood at the next stop. Somewhere in between he'd eat.

********

They took on wood in another small town that was between here and nowhere. Jim helped until Artemus came up the track. He jumped off the wood car and went to meet him.

"Everything okay?"

"You've had enough, I think."

Jim was grateful Artemus pitched his voice low. Silas would love to call Jim a weakling.   
"Okay, do we need supplies from town?" Jim brought his breathing under control. He took a drink from the canteen Artemus handed him.

"We could use a few things," Artemus said.

Jim nodded and went to tell Silas. "We're going to town. Don't leave without us."

"That's a dream I have nightly," Silas said.

Jim laughed and followed Artemus to the parlor car. He cleaned up a little and put on a fresh shirt. For fun, he buckled on his chaps. They drove Artemus crazy, and Jim liked it. The town was so small that he didn't bother with the horses. More work than it was worth. Artemus took off for the general store with Jim a half-step behind. He sat outside in a chair provided by the store and stayed out of Artemus' way.

Artemus sat down next to Jim, and he smiled. He'd been dozing in the sun. It felt good to be off the train. He waited for Artemus to say something, but after a bit gave up. The man was not in a good mood today.

"Saloon?"

"Whiskey sounds good," Artemus said.

Jim pushed to his feet and took the lead to the little saloon. It wasn't crowded, and he looked over the place for trouble. A couple of nasty hombres were in the back, and Jim hoped they'd stay there. Artemus ordered a couple of drinks, and they stood at the bar. The back of Jim's neck itched. They were being watched. Artemus leaned into Jim slightly, and he moved away immediately, turning his back to the bar and his partner. It couldn't hurt to be careful. The bartender looked a little worried, and Jim smelled a fistfight.

"Hey Artie, throw a fifty cent piece in the air so I can shoot it." Jim made sure everyone in the saloon could hear him.

"That old trick. That's no challenge for a gunslinger like you. How about a quarter?" Artemus played right along. "Who will bet me he misses?"

Jim almost laughed as the bets flew back and forth, but it was his job to look worried. When all bets were made, Jim tied his holster down and nodded to Artemus. The quarter went up fast, but as Jim drew his gun, it slowed down to a crawl. He fired, without thinking to aim. There was plenty of time. The impact of the bullet sent the quarter back up and it dropped suddenly to the floor. Jim holstered his gun. Artemus picked up the quarter and showed it to the crowd. The hole was clear to see. A combination of wild cheering and groaning made its way around the saloon. Jim smiled and accepted several free drinks from winners. The losers wanted him to try a dime, but there was no reason to show off. Artemus collected money and paid some out. He rejoined Jim at the bar, but was several people away. Jim saluted him with his whiskey, and Artemus grinned.

Artemus and Jim managed to escape after a few more rounds of drinks. Silas wouldn't wait all day, at least not happily. The delivery boy from the general store followed them to the train, and Jim helped him carry the packages. Artemus directed them to put the stuff on the sofa, and he tipped the young man. Jim sat near the heap and hoped it was all food. He opened one package and was pleased to discover apples. He ate one and helped transfer everything to the galley.

"How much money did you make?"

"We're not supposed to gamble, Jim." Artemus unwrapped a package. "About five dollars."

Jim laughed and caught the bread roll Artemus tossed him. "I guess if we get fired, we can always travel from saloon to saloon, putting on a show." 

Artemus gave Jim what he thought was a very strange look and didn't answer. Jim chewed his bread. What was Artemus' problem today? The Wanderer lurched forward, and Jim caught the apples that were trying to roll away. Artemus took them from his hand and stored them in a bin.

"Let's go fuck, Artie." Jim was determined to get some response from the man.

"Aren't you tired?" Artemus continued putting things away.

That wasn't the response Jim was looking for. "I'll take a nap after."

Artemus finished up and turned to Jim. "Okay, but I'm in charge."

Jim was tempted to say no. Wasn't it his turn? "If you want, only don't hurt me." He was joking. He wasn't worried.

"Some days I'd like to beat your ass," Artemus said. "But something holds me back."

Jim moved close to Artemus and kissed him. That something was love, and he appreciated it very much, so did his ass.

**********  
Nearly There

 

Artemus returned the gentle kiss, grasping Jim by the chap straps and pulling him closer. If Jim weren't wearing these chaps, it would be a completely bad day. Well, not completely, to be honest. He had enjoyed the saloon betting frenzy.

This relationship was harder than he'd ever imagined it would be, in fact, it was possible that it was even harder than when Jim hadn't been having sex with him. Artemus kissed him again, parting Jim's teeth. The sex was great. Did it make up for the fact that Jim was embarrassed to be with him? Probably not, but Artemus was willing to try. Every day it would get easier. Jim groaned, and Artemus thrust his tongue deeper. He shoved all the rotten feelings deep down and locked them away. All that really mattered was Jim, tasting him, touching him, and being with him until it ended. Jim was arching into Artemus' chest and making him want so much more.

"Promise you'll take a nap afterwards?"

"Yes, Mother Gordon," Jim said. "You’ll wear me out, I hope."

"Not too much, I don't want you to have a relapse." Artemus turned Jim around and nudged him towards the door. "Go shackle yourself to the bed."

"Again!" Jim was shaking his head.

Artemus slapped Jim's ass. "I'm the boss, remember?"

"Yeah, but shackles?"

"Complaints? Go to the bed. I'll think of something else," Artemus said. He saw Jim look down.

"No, don't hurt yourself. I'll get the shackles out," Jim said.

"You sure? I can come up with something else."

Jim was gone, and Artemus leaned against the cabinet to laugh a minute. He stored the rest of the food and headed down the hallway. Jim was stretched out on his bed. His arms were shackled and tucked under his chin along with a pillow. The chaps were still there. Artemus watched him sleep. They'd be in New Mexico tomorrow. Had he made a mistake demanding Jim come along? If something happened, Artemus would never forgive himself.

Artemus slipped away quietly and let Jim sleep. He needed his rest more than another good fucking. The galley was a good place to spend a couple of hours. Jim would wake up hungry. Wood came first, and then water. Vegetables, with the steak he'd bought would make a good stew. He still had some biscuits left. Artemus hummed and cooked, refusing to think dark thoughts about the future. A good hour passed, and the stew was on its way to cooking.

"Artie!"

The sound of Jim's voice made him jump. He'd forgotten about the shackles. He made his way back to Jim's room.

"Yes, Jim?"

"Why am I still horny?"

"Nothing but complaints today." Artemus went to Jim and removed the shackles. "You needed your rest."

"I'm awake now." Jim stretched and got off the bed.

Artemus trailed after him to the lavatory. "We have time before dinner."

"If you don't want to, all you have to do is say so," Jim said.

"Not want to?" Artemus was surprised Jim could even think it. "We haven't been married that long."

"Funny, Artie." Jim stuffed himself back in his trousers. He didn't button up. "I even wore my chaps for you."

Artemus laughed and reached out to grab them. "That was nice of you, James."

Jim took off his shirt and tossed it towards the laundry. He sighed loudly, and Artemus knew he was being disciplined. Well, if Jim wanted it that bad, Artemus was happy to give it to him.

"Come on, then." Artemus pointed back towards Jim's room.

"Nah, I want a bath."

"Too bad." Artemus grabbed Jim by the chaps and started hauling him towards the nearest bed. Jim struggled weakly, and Artemus was hard put not to laugh. "Don't fight so much. You know you want it."

"I changed my mind," Jim said. "You wouldn't take advantage of me in my weakened condition."

Artemus gave a final big tug and sat down on the bed. Jim's cock was hard and peeking out of his unbuttoned trousers. Jim put his hands in Artemus' hair to pull him closer. He looked up at Jim and teased his cock. The hands became more insistent, and Artemus stopped licking. Jim pushed his cock over Artemus' tongue and down.

"Artie, that feels so good," Jim groaned.

Artemus kept at it for a while, but Jim was having all the fun. Artemus pulled his mouth away. Jim sighed, probably with disappointment, and unbuckled his chaps. Artemus stood up and took off his shirt. The men undressed silently, without looking at each other. It was only when everything had been stripped away that Artemus stole a kiss and stared into those eyes. Were they green today? Or blue? Jim winked at him.

"So what's it going to be, boss?"

"You do it." Artemus wanted Jim to want him and show it, for a change. "I'm out of ideas."

"I don't believe that for a minute." Jim kissed Artemus and started fondling the important parts. "You lie down, and I'll rub your back."

Artemus lay face down, and after a moment, Jim returned and straddled him. Slick hands started rubbing him, and he tried to relax.

"You're tense, Artie."

"You make me that way."

Jim dug his thumbs in hard, and Artemus groaned. The hands worked their way all over his body, and he did manage to relax. It was only when Jim pushed a finger in him that Artemus remembered why they were doing this. Ah yes, Jim was horny. Artemus suddenly had a thought. "I need to check dinner."

"What? Now?"

"You want to eat, don't you?"

Artemus rolled off the bed, and Jim's finger was left behind. He gave him a quick kiss and went to the galley. The stew was fine, but the stove was beginning to cool. The carrots took the longest, and he checked them to make sure they were done. Not bad. He added a few herbs and didn't bother with more wood for the stove. They'd eat soon. Stepping out the galley door, he didn't even notice Jim until he pushed him against the wall.

"Artie, I'm through waiting." Jim kept Artemus on the wall and pressed his cock against him. "We'll do it here."

Jim's cock pushed inside, and Artemus spread his legs a little to make it easier. He placed his hands against the wall and pushed off enough to gain him some breathing room. Jim was halfway home and wasn't quitting. His big hands were on Artemus' shoulders, pushing down slightly. With a gasp, Jim was in all the way. How long would he last? His hand grabbed Artemus by the hair and pulled him back tight against Jim's hips. Felt so damn good. Movement began, and Artemus closed his eyes to savor the sensations. Jim was good at this, really good. The rhythm increased. Sparkles danced behind his eyelids.

"Don't come, Artie. Don't."

Artemus didn't bother to try to nod. Jim slammed in one last time and jerked his way through an orgasm. He didn't stay long but pulled out carefully and dropped to his knees. Artemus stayed against the wall, and Jim sucked him from underneath. Damn, he was going to come. No, he balled up his fists and held out another minute until he looked down and saw Jim. He was so incredibly beautiful. The orgasm played down Artemus by way of his spine and pulsed out, leaving him breathless. He sagged against the wall and then slowly slid down it to join Jim on the floor. Both of them were more than a little sticky.

"Let's go wash," Artemus said.

"That was a lot of come. I'm impressed."

"You bring out the best in me." Artemus got to his shaky feet and pulled Jim up. The lavatory wasn't far, and it didn't take long to clean up. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Dessert never seems to fill me up."

********

Dinner was stew and biscuits at the small table. They didn't bother to dress, and Artemus enjoyed looking at Jim naked while he ate - a feast for the eyes.

"New Mexico is going to be tough?"

Artemus swallowed his mouthful and nodded. "Most likely. A border conflict in that Mexicans and whites are involved, a water conflict in that there's a drought this year, and a land conflict because the available water is on federal land."

"That's a lot of conflict for one state."

"It's going to be hot, miserable, and we're going to live on horseback."

"We'll manage," Jim said. "Who's our contact?"

"Fellow by the name of Sam Parker. He's asked for help routing the Mexicans off the land." Artemus shrugged when Jim raised his eyebrows. "Wasn't my idea, and I'm thinking that President Grant is hoping we'll come up with another solution."

Jim refilled his bowl, and Artemus watched him for a moment. He'd lost weight while he was sick, and on Jim, there wasn't much to lose, just muscle. He was looking much better. Artemus glanced out the window; it was dark now. Could he talk Jim into going to bed early?

"I'm not going to bed early."

"I wasn't even going to suggest it," Artemus said, telling a small lie.

"Where's that gag?"

Jim had caught the lie immediately. Artemus groaned. How did Jim know? That gag was going to be tossed out the window, and anything else that could be used. Artemus smiled. "It was a small one."

"No more lying," Jim said. "It makes my teeth ache."

Artemus' smile didn't retreat. Jim lied occasionally. What was the big deal? He'd have to be more careful, but stop altogether? Not likely. Dinner was finished, and Jim went out for his usual cigar after slipping into some trousers. Artemus cleaned up in the parlor and galley. The stew was gone. Jim had been hungry. He was still out on the back platform when Artemus quit for the night and went to find his book. He still had a chapter or two to read. The sofa was the place for him, his book, and his brandy. The book was engrossing, and Artemus didn't look up when Jim stepped inside.

"Good book?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm going to the stable car," Jim said. "I've got monkeys to roast."

At least that's what it sounded like to Artemus. He kept reading. Jim was trying to be cute. When Artemus finished the last chapter and looked up, Jim was playing Four-Ball Billiards. When did he get back? "How were the monkeys?"

"Tasty." Jim grinned and leaned on his cue. "At the next stop for wood, Silas is taking eight."

"I had no idea that man slept at all."

"I don't think he does, but the fireman needs a break from time to time," Jim said.

"Have you ever wondered about those two?" Artemus drank the dregs of his brandy.

"You mean, if they, uh--" Jim stopped.

"Fuck, Jim. The word is fuck." Artemus looked at his glass and considered another. "Well?"

"I try not to think about it."

"Now that doesn't surprise me at all." Yes, another one was called for. Artemus poured himself a refill. "I'm getting in the tub."

Jim lined up a shot and didn't answer. Artemus and his brandy went back to the galley and began the process of heating water. He wanted a hot bath. He deserved it for putting up with his bone-headed partner.

"A hot bath?"

"I'm not sharing," Artemus said. "So, forget it."

"Yes, you are," Jim said. "I outrank you."

"And you think I'm impressed by this?"

"Aren't you?"

"Maybe a little, but rank doesn't have any privileges around here."

"Damn. How about I beg? Will that work?"

"You can give it a try," Artemus said. The water was getting hot so he went back to the tub to start the water. It was kept in a cistern on top of the Wanderer, and most of the time the sun warmed it enough that it wasn't cold, but a hot bath required extra work. Jim didn't follow. Artemus made sure there were enough towels for two and set them out. Soap was by the tub. He filled the tub to about full before returning to the galley. Where was Jim? Artemus shrugged. The water on the stove was hot enough, and he carried it to the tub. It splashed in and raised steam. He swirled the water to mix it and slid in with a sigh. Jim came in the door, naked, and crouched down at the end of the tub.

"Please?" Jim fluttered his eyelashes.

Artemus sighed. How could he say no? He nodded, and Jim got in the tub. It really wasn't big enough for two, but he always managed to wiggle in. Artemus wrapped his wet arms around Jim and pulled him against his chest. He leaned his head back and took pleasure from the weight of the man in his arms. He'd always wanted this and now he had it, until Jim rode off on that black horse and didn't return. Damn it. Artemus didn't want to think about that, ever.

"You're squeezing me," Jim said with a wheeze.

Artemus glanced down. "I thought you liked it a little rough."

"Well, sometimes, but I do like to breathe."

Artemus loosened his grip. His hands had a mind of their own and began soaping Jim's cock. It liked the attention. He rubbed the soap all over him. The slickness was sensual. Jim soaped him back until they were both clean and hard. There wasn't enough water to get a good rinse so Artemus pulled the plug and started new water. It wasn't hot, but it no longer mattered because he was.

"I want to stay clean," Jim said.

"Then stop licking me, or I'll come on your chest."

Jim laughed and sucked Artemus' nipple. He rolled it and nibbled it, making Artemus groan. He reached down and took Jim by the balls, encouraging him to rise up in the tub.

"Watch it there. I may need those later," Jim said.

Artemus sucked Jim's wet cock into his mouth. It was time for dessert. That perfect ass was begging to be fondled, and Artemus did with a great deal of enthusiasm. Jim was having a good time, if the noises he was making were any indication, and Artemus tucked a finger in him. He stroked himself with his other hand. Wet, slippery water and Jim was enough to make him come. He would have yelled about it, but his mouth was full. Jim wasn't far behind him. Artemus swallowed everything Jim gave him and licked him clean. It did taste good. Jim always did. He collapsed back down in the tub on Artemus.

"You've gained your weight back."

Jim said something that sounded like ‘gack.’ Artemus laughed before slapping him on the face lightly. His eyes rolled, and he drooled on Artemus.

"Jim, stop it. You're getting me slimy."

"All right." Jim pushed off Artemus and sat on the side of the tub. "You came in the water."

"Yeah, I'm not as clean as I was." Artemus pulled the plug again and stood up. Jim tossed him a towel. "Thanks."

"I lost weight?"

"Yep," Artemus said. "You were sick."

"I'm not tired today. Well, I am now." Jim reached out to dry Artemus' back. "Don't worry about me during this assignment."

"I always worry. It's my job." Artemus hung up the towels and picked up a hairbrush. "Let me brush your hair."

Jim gave him a strange look. "You know I don't like people touching my hair."

"I'm not people."

"Good point." Jim looked around the small lavatory. "In here?"

"Your room." Artemus pointed with the hairbrush. Jim went first and received a swat on the ass. "Move it."

Jim yelped and sped up. Artemus sat on the bed and spread his knees so Jim could sit on the floor between them. He used his fingers first and then the brush. Jim's hair was fascinating in its texture, weight, and willingness to conform. It never, or almost never, looked scruffy.

"Are you done?"

"Jim, I've stared at your hair for years, now shut up, and let me touch it."

"I had no idea it was important to you," Jim said.

"From now on, I'll cut it for you."

"You can do that?" Jim scratched his head and bumped into Artemus' hand.

"Of course. I was always afraid before," Artemus said.

"Why?"

"I was afraid I'd push you to the floor and fuck your ass." Artemus twisted Jim's ear. "And then you'd get a gun and shoot me."

"Scaredy cat. What's a bullet hole or two between friends?"

Artemus laughed and wanted to bite Jim's head off. Friends, not lovers, that was all Jim would give him. Where was that gag when he needed it? Artemus was finished for one night. "I'm going to bed. My bed."

"Are you angry?" Jim stood up and took him by the arm. He sounded puzzled, and Artemus shrugged off the hand.

"I'm fine." Suddenly Artemus was tired, and Jim didn't look convinced. "No worries, Jim."

Artemus went to his bed, and Jim didn't follow him. He was a little relieved. A moment alone to make sure the lid was tight on that box of nasty emotions was what he needed. It wasn't Jim's fault. He did the best he could. Love wasn't easy for a man like Jim West. Hell, he'd never even loved a woman, and then Artemus had shackled him tight. He sighed and laced his hands behind his head. He would to take what he could get and forget the rest, or he was going to go mad. The Wanderer began to slow, and Artemus remembered the stop Jim had mentioned. By the time the train had stopped, Jim was standing in the doorway.

"There's a town."

Artemus didn't reply. He got out of bed and started getting dressed. Jim would go with or without him, and somebody had to watch his back. Too bad Artemus had to watch Jim's front being fondled by all those women. Thank God for whiskey. He pulled up his boots and went to find his six-shooter. Never hurt to be careful. Jim handed it to him in the parlor. He was dressed and ready to go.

"Lead the way," Artemus said.

Jim smiled and opened the door for him. The town was good-sized, and since it wasn't late the party was in full swing. The sheriff had his hands full tonight. Jim went through the doors first.

"Watch it, Artie."

Artemus moved to the side and someone, a drunk, was thrown out the door. The drunk didn't seem to notice. If he'd been in a puddle, he'd have drowned. Artemus shook his head in disgust. The man obviously couldn't hold his liquor. Jim was on his way to the bar. He ordered a beer, and Artemus pointed to a bottle. He ignored the look Jim shot him. The bartender wiped the counter top and tapped off Jim a beer. Artemus read the label on the whiskey bottle before pouring his first drink. Rotgut from Kentucky, it was bound to be good. And it was, burning a path down to his belly. Artemus grinned. Very good. The second shot was even better now that his throat was numb. Jim was busy watching the floor show, and he already had a woman hanging on his arm. Artemus looked for an empty table and found one.

Jim was still at the bar. Two drinks later, he joined Artemus. "No trouble here tonight."

"We could start some," Artemus growled.

"We're officers of the law."

"Which has never stopped us before." Artemus tossed the rest of the drink down.

Jim picked up the bottle, and Artemus took it away from him, pouring another drink. Girls were dancing and throwing garter belts. One hit Jim in the chest. He smiled and threw it back. Artemus noticed an empty slot at a card game two tables over and went to join them. Card sharps and cowboys mixed together. Artemus anted up and began to play in earnest. It was the math behind the game that fascinated him. He won the first hand, and he suspected it was a ruse to pull him in.

Now it would get interesting. The level in his whiskey bottle dropped, and he folded more times than he won. When the stakes got higher, he stared into the eyes of the card sharp sitting directly across from him. Fancy fellow, snake eyes, and he had an ace up his sleeve. Artemus was sure of it. The cowboys dropped out until it was only Artemus and Snake Eyes. The cards were dealt, and Artemus had two pair, queens and eights, probably not enough to beat him. Discards were thrown down, and Artemus watched Snake Eyes deal him a card from the bottom of the deck. It lay there untouched, and Artemus pushed back his chair. He'd had enough.

"Folding?"

"I don't play with cheaters," Artemus said.

Several men took a step back, and Snake Eyes jumped to his feet. Artemus didn't touch his gun. He didn't want to kill the man. Snake Eyes had a derringer on him somewhere, but Artemus wasn't worried. He picked up his whiskey bottle and turned away.

"Yellow belly," Snake Eyes said.

Artemus stopped, drained the bottle, and turned back. His somewhat frayed temper snapped in half. He took the three steps to take him into the face of Snake Eyes.

"Today is not a good day for me," Artemus said, and he put the bottle down. "I wouldn't mind hurting you."

Snake Eyes went for his inner pocket, but stopped when he felt Jim's gun against the back of his head.

"Give it to me, nice and slow." The derringer went back, and Jim smiled. "Now, go ahead with what you were doing."

Snake Eyes looked surprised but threw a fist at Artemus. He ducked under it and lifted the man off his feet. Artemus gave a shake and threw him onto the card table. It broke in half, and Snake Eyes lay there stunned. Artemus grabbed him by the arm and pulled the ace from his sleeve. Several men hissed in disgust. Snake Eyes cursed and struggled to his feet. The sheriff moved in from behind Artemus and pushed Snake Eyes out the door. Artemus shrugged and went back to the bar. This definitely called for more whiskey.

"Nice fight," Jim said. "A bit one-sided."

Artemus poured two drinks and handed one to Jim. "Thanks."

"Always glad to be of service." Jim took a healthy drink. "Now that has bite to it."

"It's pretty damn good," Artemus said.

"How much did you win?"

"Not much." Artemus needed to piss. "I'll be back."

The alley was filthy, Artemus took care of business and returned quickly to the bar. Jim was with another woman. At this point, Artemus didn't care. He and his whiskey bottle went to find a chair outside the saloon. He sat down heavily and drank. Jim had been there to back him up. Artemus scratched his head. It was enough. Jim would give all he had, and Artemus couldn't ask anything more. The whiskey bottle was about empty, and the chair next to him had Jim in it.

"You done?"

"Well, you certainly are." Jim laughed and plucked the whiskey bottle from Artemus' hand. "How much does it take to get you drunk?"

"I've never drank that much." Artemus grabbed the bottle back and drank the rest of it in one long gulp. When the bottle was empty, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and belched. Now that was whiskey. "Get me another, will ya?"

"No, I don't think so." Jim rose to his feet and held out his hand to Artemus. "Let's go home."

At that very moment, a group of drunken cowboys staggered out and Jim pulled in his hand, turning to face them. Artemus stayed where he was. He wasn't getting up for a bunch of drunks. Jim laughed with them good-naturedly and pushed them down the street towards the whorehouse. Artemus watched for a moment and got up out of the chair. Was he drunk? He wasn't sure. He did feel a bit odd, but he didn't think he'd had all that much. Of course, it had been good whiskey maybe that made a difference.

Now, where was that train? Oh, yes, near the railroad station. Artemus began making that way. Jim could catch up after he'd fucked a whore or two. Wait a minute, he'd promised not to, well then, he wouldn't. Jim kept his promises, but sometimes Artemus didn't. That made him laugh. Was Jim worried? He knew Artemus all too well. Tomorrow, he'd tell Jim that he wouldn't break his promise. He laughed some more. Of course, Jim might not believe him since he lied rather frequently.

Artemus leaned against a post and laughed. Where was he? At the railroad station? Why? A big hand grabbed his shoulder, and Artemus spun around with a fist raised. Jim brushed it aside.

"The Wanderer is this way." Jim pulled on Artemus to get him moving in the right direction.

"How were the whores? Oh yeah, you don't do that anymore. What are we gonna talk about now?" Artemus laughed at his own joke. Was Jim laughing? "Horses? Nope. Men? Nope. Work?"

"Less talk, more walk, Artie."

Artemus laughed and gave Jim a push. "I'm trying to have a conversation here. I can walk later."

"Artie, that way. Now!"

"Yes sir! I can follow orders, ya know." Artemus stopped walking and sat down in the street. Jim tried to pull him up, but he resisted. "Not very well though. I used to worry I'd be court-martialed."

"A court-martial sounds like a fine idea."

"Ah James, you're always so funny." Artemus laughed, and Jim managed to get him to his knees. "I've always liked that about you. That and your ass, of course."

"Artemus!" Jim shook him. "Get moving!"

Artemus looked up and tried to stand, really he did. "I can't. My feet don't work."

Jim put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Now I know why you never get drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Artemus said. "I'm having trouble walking, that's all."

Jim hoisted Artemus up with a small grunt and wrapped his arm around him. Artemus could see the step. He'd make it. The train was right there. Ouch, it certainly was.

"Artie, are you okay?"

"Sure, but what idiot put a train here?" Artemus couldn't believe the stupidity.

"That was me." Jim pushed Artemus the rest of the way inside.

"Sorry, I forgot. Listen, can I sleep here tonight?" Artemus didn't think he slept on the train. Usually, he traveled about in his wagon. "I won't take up too much room. I promise."

"Sure, Artie."

"I'll leave first thing in the morning. Don't want to get in the way. All those women keep you busy," Artemus said. Where was he again? "I promise I'll get out of your hair."

Jim was pulling him towards the front, or was it the back? Artemus went along. There had to be a bunk here somewhere. Next thing he knew, Jim was removing Artemus' shirt. Hey, stop that. Artemus tried to push Jim away. No touching. When the shirt was gone, Jim reached down, and that was going too far.

"Stop, Jim. Don't do that." Artemus leaned near Jim's ear and whispered, "You like women, remember?"

"Shut up, Artie, and lie down."

Artemus was a bit confused, but he flopped onto the bed. Jim stripped and joined him. "Go away, Jim. I always sleep alone."

"No, you don't, Artie."

Artemus laughed until he fell asleep.

*********

The room wasn't dark anymore. Artemus could taste whiskey. He stretched and bumped into Jim. Artemus stared in shock. Jim was in the bed. Oh yeah, they had been doing that for a while. It was the morning, and Jim wasn't up yet? Was he dead?

"Good morning, my drunken friend." Jim opened his eyes and began stretching. "How's the head?"

"Fine. I wasn't drunk, and I'm not hung over. Why are you still in bed?"

"I was tired. The horses could wait a little."

"Maybe I am drunk," said Artemus. He didn't try to get up. "I'm hearing things."

"You remember everything you said last night?" Jim rolled to his side and traced a finger down him.

"I think so." Artemus tried to remember. He'd talked last night? "I know we walked home together."

"I walked, you stumbled." Jim laughed. "Your head isn't sore?"

"No." Artemus caught Jim's hand. "What did I say?"

"You seemed very worried when I took your pants off, and you didn't want to sleep with me. You said, 'Go away, I always sleep alone.'"

Artemus opened his mouth and shut it again. He'd said that? "I, well, don't remember. How embarrassing."

"You also thought you were living in your wagon again. You were so apologetic about taking up space on the train."

"Enough! Okay, you win. I was drunk. I don't want to hear any more."

Artemus tried to get up, but Jim pushed him down and straddled him. "There isn't much more. Oh yeah, you reminded me that I prefer women."

"Are you through torturing me?" Artemus put his hands on Jim's chest and attempted to push him off. It didn't work.

"Yes, but what did you mean by all that? I want to know."

Artemus looked up and a dozen lies flitted through his mind. Jim's eyes narrowed. The truth wasn't too painful. Artemus told it. "Back before I moved in with you, I never slept with any man or women. Mind you, I'm talking about sleep, not sex. That's all, no big deal."

"Why?"

Artemus shrugged and didn't answer. It didn't matter.

"You didn't trust them?"

"Pretty much," Artemus said. "It's also awkward in the morning."

Jim laughed and leaned down for a kiss. "You still taste like whiskey, Artie."

"That was some fine stuff. I may go pick some up before we leave."

"Yes, please do. I can't wait to hear more about my ass and how you've always lusted after it."

Artemus swallowed heavily. "I've changed my mind. I'll drink water for a while." No more Kentucky rotgut, not that stuff. It wasn't safe. 

Jim rolled off him and sighed. "I am so disappointed. Who knows what secrets I could have learned?"

Artemus covered his eyes. Jim would leave for the horses soon. The hangover hit after lunch. Why it waited so long, Artemus would never know. But there it was, like magic. His lunch went in the toilet, and he wiped his sweating face with a damp towel before staggering to his quarters. His head felt huge, and his tongue was six miles wide. What kind of whiskey had that been? Jim was out in the stable car with his horse, and Artemus was grateful for that mercy. Of course, Jim wouldn't stay there forever. Artemus shut his door and prayed he wouldn't throw up anymore. The movement of the train was hell. His whole body was sloshing. So this was a hangover. He'd never pick on Jim again. Artemus put the towel over his head and tried to sleep.

 

**********  
New Mexico 

 

New Mexico was typically dry and dusty, but this year there was a drought. Water wars were always ugly, and they were in the middle of one. Jim's throat was closed up from dust, and Artemus was licking his lips. The horses were miserable, and the black was tossing his head in frustration.

"Artemus, I need you to use that brain of yours to find a solution to this problem."

"I can't think of one. Not enough water, too many cattle. It's that simple." Artemus slapped his hat on his thigh and put it back on his head. "You need to figure out a way to keep these idiots from fighting."

"Let's shoot the cattle."

Artemus laughed. "They'd shoot us next. This is the only sizable water hole left. How many wells?"

"Each ranch has one, but those are getting low. As long as we're here, they don't fight," Jim said. "We could settle down here. Miss Parker has taken a shine to you."

"James, my boy." Artemus shuddered. "That's cruel of you."

Jim laughed. "You want a wife and kids, right, Artie?"

Artemus leaned over and fiddled with his stirrup. Jim waited, and the silence stretched. The implication became clear in Jim's mind. Artemus had made other choices. What were they?

"I wonder what the local Indians have to say about this drought," Artemus said.

"You could find out," Jim said. "One of us has to stay on one ranch or the other."

"Why are we doing this again?"

Jim wished the sun would travel across the sky faster. He stood up in the stirrups to give his butt a break, and cattle appeared over the hill. These were Parker cattle. He ran a thousand head of Herefords, but if it didn't rain, his cattle would die.

"Jim, behind us."

Jim swung his horse around to see Longhorns. The Guerra's were Mexican and ran seven hundred head of hardy Longhorns. The Parkers were white and felt entitled to all the water. The Guerra's were angry, and Jim didn't blame them. "You take the Guerra's."

Artemus nodded and trotted away on his grey gelding. Jim kneed his black in the direction of Mr. Sam Parker, a man Jim didn't like one bit. Parker was smug, self-centered, and thought his way was the right way. He had been pushing his oldest daughter on Artemus, but it was the youngest who scared Jim. She wanted him and not for marriage. So far, he'd put her off. He'd made a promise to Artemus, and he intended to keep it. This assignment needed to end before the rain came.

"West! Get those damn Longhorns outta here!" Parker was flushed and sweating. "My cattle need this water!"

"This water hole is on federal land. It doesn't belong to you or the Guerra's." The whitefaces pushed into the water, and the Longhorns weren't stopping now they had the smell in their nose. This situation was about two minutes from exploding. Parker's men already had out their guns, and the Mexicans were always armed to the teeth. "Control your men, Parker. I don't want any blood spilled today."

Parker laughed and drew his gun. Jim unsheathed his rifle and killed the nearest Hereford. He didn't want to, but Parker wasn't leaving him a lot of options. "I can shoot a lot of cattle, Parker. Now, control your men!"

"God damn it, West! Put your guns away, boys!"

The men holstered their guns, but this was a temporary fix. Jim could hear Artemus yelling in Spanish. Jim shook his head in disgust. "Mr. Parker, you use the watering hole in the morning. The Guerra's will be restricted to the evening. Anyone who breaks this rule will have their cattle shot. You have my word of honor on that." Jim cocked his rifle to emphasize. "Now, herd these cattle home."

"Don't think you're welcome on my ranch, West," Parker sneered. "Stay on federal land if you know what's good for you."

"Get these cattle home!" Jim pointed his rifle at a steer.

Parker cursed and started screaming at his men. They pushed the cows out of the water and headed them towards home. The Longhorns pushed in behind them, greedy for every drink. Artemus galloped to Jim. The dead Hereford was between them.

"You convinced them to leave." Artemus looked at the dead cow. "Let's have steak tonight."

"Sounds good. We're camping here." Jim smiled. "Tell the Guerra's that they can water their cattle in the evening, only the evening. Any cattle here at other times of the day will be shot and eaten."

Artemus groaned but galloped back to the Guerra's. Jim dropped a lasso on the Hereford and dismounted to loop it around its head. He was disgusted and angry with that idiot Parker. Jim jumped back into the saddle and wrapped the rope around the saddle horn. The stallion pulled the cow a good distance from the water hole. Artemus trotted up when Jim was taking the rope off.

"The Guerra's happy?"

"They're actually not too upset." Artemus dismounted and joined Jim near the cow. "Señor Guerra has been waiting for you to ban him from the watering hole all together." 

"You mean, the stinking gringo, right?"

Artemus grinned and shrugged.

Jim looked down at the dead cow. It simply had to rain. "Mr. Parker informed me that I am no longer welcome at his ranch, but I'm sure Miss Parker would offer you a bed though."

"Can't I please camp with you?" Artemus sighed and rubbed his backside. "I'll cook."

"Artie," Jim said with a smirk. "I would hate to deprive you of a bed."

"Oh shut up, Jim." Artemus got back on his horse and galloped off towards the water hole.

Jim smiled at his partner. A night under the stars didn't sound too bad. The Wanderer was parked a good hour's ride away at the nearest town. Tomorrow, one of them had to go for supplies, but tonight they could rough it. The sun was beginning to head west, and Jim was glad. It was hot. He drank from his canteen and put some in his hand for his horse to slurp up. His backside did ache from so much time in the saddle, and he walked his horse back towards the water hole.

The Longhorns were leaving, and Jim let his horse drink. The water was very mucky, but it was all they had. Artemus was riding with Señor Guerra, and Jim began looking about for a campsite. His horse was finished drinking, and Jim remounted. He rode around the perimeter of the water hole looking for a good site. Not much, but there were the remains of an old camp. Jim got off his horse for the last time today and tied him to a scrubby tree.

"Nice campsite," Artemus said from behind him. Jim spun and drew his gun before he thought about it. "Whoa, I was just joking. No need to shoot me."

"Sorry," Jim holstered his gun. "I couldn't hear you over the cattle."

"You start a fire, and I'll carve up some steaks," Artemus said.

"Sounds good."

Artemus turned his horse back around, and Jim collected some kindling to start a fire. There was plenty of scrub wood lying about. Jim dragged and hauled, making a fire pit. He started a small fire, taking care it was deep in the sandy soil. That done, he unsaddled his horse and wiped him down with a rag from his saddlebags. The bridle came off last and his horse trotted off, shaking his head. Jim smiled at him. He'd be back with a whistle.

Jim put his saddle near the fire and hung his bridle on a scrub tree. The saddle blanket he left on a branch to air out. It might be his only blanket tonight. It shouldn't be too cold, and he hoped Artemus wouldn't mind lying on or near him.

Artemus came back to camp with bloody hands and arms. Jim took the grey gelding and went to unsaddled him. The grey joined the black down at the water hole as soon as he was free. The steaks went right to the fire. Jim had every confidence that somehow Artemus would make them taste good. He hung Artemus' bridle next to his, another blanket went on the tree, and he tossed the saddle down near his. Jim sat down with an eye for rocks and leaned back into his saddle. Artemus was cooking the steaks and his attention was focused there. Jim watched him, and the sun went down.

The steaks were actually pretty good. No plates and silverware, but Jim was hungry and he rolled up his sleeves to eat. Artemus grinned and joined him.

"Is this what they call dining al fresco?"

"Maybe al natural."

"Thanks for cooking."

"You're welcome, but I had selfish motives. I wanted to be able to eat it," Artemus said.

Jim laughed and drank from his canteen. Artemus smiled and pulled a bottle of whiskey from his saddlebags.

"Artemus, are you going to share?"

"Will you beg?"

"Yes."

Artemus took a big swig and handed it to Jim. He enjoyed his drink before giving it back. The stars came out, and a coyote yapped in the distance. Jim took a deep breath and was happy to be out of the eyes of strangers. Artemus glanced at him, and Jim pretended he didn't notice.

Jim rose and went to piss, going down to the water hole to clean off his hands. No way was he drinking this water after what he'd seen the cattle do in it. Artemus appeared from the dark next to him, but this time Jim had heard him coming. His partner had learned long ago never to sneak up on him. Artemus washed, and Jim followed him back to the camp.

"Jim, have you been fucking that girl?"

Jim sat down, leaned back onto his saddle, and watched Artemus do the same. He was surprised that Artemus had to ask. "And if I have?"

Artemus looked out into the night. Jim stretched back on his saddle and wiggled to get comfortable.

"Well, then I'd have to tell you about Carlos, the cook for the Guerra's."

"Artie!" Jim pushed up and landed on his partner. "Is he good-looking?"

"Oof," Artemus said. "In a swarthy sorta way, yes." 

"You know I haven't touched that girl." Jim leaned and kissed Artemus hard. "Don't you?"

"Never hurts to check." Artemus put his hands on Jim's ass and rubbed. "Carlos has a partner, anyway."

"So do you, and he's the jealous type."

"Really? I hadn't noticed lately."

Jim frowned, rolled off, and returned to his saddle. Artemus didn't follow up that statement, and Jim went back over the last week of this assignment from hell. They hadn't spent a moment alone, and Jim hadn't gone out of his way to find time.

"I, well, didn't think it was the thing to do. We usually work apart."

"Yeah," Artemus sighed. "That's true."

"But?"

"I've been a little lonely is all."

Jim ducked his head and ran his hand through his hair. He'd been lonely too, but Artemus? He was always the life of the party. Jim moved off his saddle and put his head on Artemus' shoulder.

Artemus wrapped a long arm around him, and Jim relaxed against him. The night was deeply quiet. "I guess this partner thing is more work than I'm used to."

Artemus laughed and stroked his other hand down Jim's shoulder, arm, hand, and hip. Jim growled, and Artemus echoed it.

"I miss the train." Artemus cupped Jim's cock in his trousers. "It's been awhile."

Jim was listening to the night around them, even though he was kissing Artemus. He heard them coming and got off Artemus, pulling his gun from his holster in the same motion.

When they entered the camp, Jim and Artemus were on their feet with their guns out. The Indians were Pueblo, and Jim holstered his gun. Pueblo Indians were peaceful. Artemus followed suit, and Jim gestured for the Indians to join them at the fire. The Indians sat down and looked serious. Jim noticed they looked half-starved as well.

"What do you need?"

The oldest Indian spoke. "Is that your dead cow?"

"Yes, but we have eaten all we can, so you may have the rest," Jim said.

The Old Pueblo pointed with his chin, and three of his men vanished into the night. Jim nodded, and the old one grinned. "It won't rain this year. The rain gods are angry at Parker. He takes too much from the land."

"I don't have any trouble believing that," Jim said. "What can we do about it?"

"For a white fool, you are not so stupid," the old one said. "Convince Parker to leave, and it will rain."

"That won't be easy," Artemus said. "His home is here."

"He has only been here a short time. He will move on." The old one rose effortlessly to his feet, and his remaining men stood. "You are always partners?"

Jim stood shoulder to shoulder with Artemus. "Yes, and we'll do our best to move Parker on down the road." Jim tried to look sincere, and the old one nodded.

"Good, and thank you," the old one said.

Jim and Artemus were alone. They looked at each other and sat back down against their saddles. Jim scooted his a little closer. "That was interesting."

"Saved me an Indian disguise." Artemus removed his gun and placed it by his saddle.

"I like you in braids," Jim said, tugging Artemus' hair.

"Now you're just being rude." Artemus smiled and pulled out the whiskey. "You understand what you told him about us?"

"That we were partners." Jim took a drink. He unbuckled his gun and put it near his saddle.

"Always partners to them are two men who have forsaken women."

"I think forsaken is a little harsh." Jim handed Artemus the whiskey. He closed his eyes and lay back. "Always partner, huh?"

"Yes."

Jim heard the small sigh Artemus gave. Was he sad, angry or tired? Did Jim want to know? "You want to roll around in the hay?"

Artemus laughed and rolled on top of Jim, straddling him at the hips.

"We probably shouldn't." Artemus unbuttoned Jim's shirt and kept going south. "Someone might be watching."

"Yeah, you're right." Jim worked on Artemus' buttons and made it down much quicker. "We're sitting ducks naked."

"We could keep our pants on, or mostly on." Artemus caressed Jim's chest. "I hate to miss the opportunity to bend you over a saddle."

"Artie! I had no idea you were interested in my ass."

"I thought you weren't a stupid white man?" Artemus freed Jim's cock and stroked it.

Jim pulled out Artemus' cock and their fists were bumping. Artemus leaned down, and Jim kissed him, thrusting his tongue in and out. With a twist, Artemus had Jim's cock in his mouth. Jim put one hand in Artemus' hair and with the other pulled his hips close. Hips thrust into mouths, and Jim couldn't decide what was giving him more pleasure. The fire popped, he jumped, and Artemus took Jim's cock all the way down. He orgasmed and began swallowing come at the same time.

Artemus finally quit, pulling his mouth off Jim's cock and laying back with a gasp. Jim let go of the cock in his mouth and lay back flat, also gasping. Artemus began to laugh, and Jim was curious as to why. He leaned up and stretched out on top of Artemus, kissing him around his laughter.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I had always wanted to do that, and we wait until we're in the desert, instead of on a bed." Artemus laughed some more.

"There’s a time and a place for everything." Jim curled into Artemus' side and pillowed his head on a shoulder. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure, James. Be my guest."

Jim fell asleep without trying. Artemus was comfortable and warm against the cool night.

********* 

The dawn woke them both up, and the fire was long dead. The horses were asleep nearby, and Jim went to piss first thing. Artemus stayed by the ashes a little longer. Jim buttoned his shirt and tucked it in, returning to his partner. "Artie, do you mind going back to the train and finding out everything you can about Parker?"

"Mind? No, but you'll be here alone with no food and half a canteen of water."

"I'll live, and if you decide to come back bring a few supplies." Jim sat down cross-legged by Artemus. "And I do hope you come back to me."

"If you want me, I'm all yours," Artemus said. "It may take a day or more."

"I'll drink the sludge if I have to," Jim said.

"It'll make you sick."

Jim whistled up the horses and saddled Artemus' gelding for him. The black was next, and Artemus was rising to his feet. Jim saw him stretch his back and groan. He had made a pillow for Jim and was sore. He waited until Artemus was at the horses before moving behind him and whispering, "Spread your legs and put your hands on your horse."

Artemus' head whipped around, but he did what he was told. Jim stepped close and began massaging Artemus' back with considerable force. Artemus leaned his head onto his saddle and groaned. Jim's cock got hard, but it was all for nothing. Jim worked on Artemus for a good fifteen minutes.

"Okay, I'm better, and if you don't stop I'm going to disgrace myself."

"You? I'm the one with a painful erection." Jim laughed. "All that moaning and groaning."

Artemus turned, and Jim backed him against the horse, kissing him. Jim held the reins, and Artemus mounted. A pat on the leg and Artemus was heading home. The black neighed loudly in protest, and Jim felt the same.

The black was upset about riding in the opposite direction, but Jim wanted to check on the position of those Herefords. Now that he thought about it, why would a rancher buy this many head of cattle that were unsuited to the dry conditions? Longhorns did best here, requiring less water. Parker was a white fool, no doubt in Jim's mind. He did locate the herd after a little searching, but stayed far away. He didn't want to provoke another fight. The Longhorns took a little longer to find, but they were surviving much better than the Herefords. Jim sat in the saddle and watched the herd. Soon, he was greeted by a vaquero.

"Hola!"

"Como estás?"

"Bien, y tu?

"Bien. Tienes agua?" He shook his half-empty canteen.

"Si, pero no mucho."

"Yo también." Jim shrugged. It had been worth a try. "Como está su jefe?"

"Bien, pero no le gustan los gringos. Lo siento." The vaquero smiled.

"Y yo, a veces."

Jim and the vaquero laughed together. With a nod, Jim turned his horse back towards the watering hole. The Herefords were there, which was fine. Jim watched from a distance with his rifle across his thighs. Mr. Parker was standing watch as well, and Jim made a point of not riding over. This day would be long enough.

The Herefords finally finished and moved on. Jim was hungry enough to shoot another one, but he'd gone hungry before and would again. Did the Pueblos have secret watering holes? This was the question foremost in Jim's mind this morning. He rode back to their little camp and picked up their tracks. They were easy enough to follow at first, but soon he was getting down and searching for sign. At last, the men disappeared, and he had to circle wider and wider looking for a track.

Seeing nothing but desert creatures, he spotted a large prickly pear cactus and harvested what was there. It wasn't great food, but it was food. He munched the fruit, and it quenched his thirst as well. His horse was happy to see the watering hole, and he let him wade in to drink. It was the heat of the afternoon now, time to seek some shade. The scrub trees were the best he could do, and he unsaddled his horse. He tossed the blanket over two branches and created his own shade, not much but it would do. The saddle made a rest against his back, and he dozed away in the heat, thinking of Artemus.

Jim heard the Indian before he saw him. He was beginning to suspect they were being noisy on purpose. A Pueblo man stepped out of the desert and handed him a pouch. Jim smiled, and the Indian returned it, melting back the way he'd come. The pouch wasn't heavy, but smelled good. Jim opened it to find several corn tortillas with a maize/bean mixture inside. Heaven. He bolted two immediately. His stomach quit fussing at him, and he glanced over at his horse. On the third one, he just ate the filling and gave the tortilla to his horse. The black slobbered and chewed, happy to see something other than scrub grass. The pouch was empty, but he could make it without any trouble now. He drank a little water, saving the last for the evening. Would Artemus be back tonight? If not, Jim would have to drink from the water hole, and it would certainly make him sick.

With nothing to do, Jim began to chew on the problem of Artemus again. What did the man want? If not a wife and child, then what? Retirement would come sooner or later, if they weren't killed. Did Artemus have family that Jim didn't know about? Too many questions and not enough answers. Artemus talked a lot, but not about the things that mattered the most. The Pueblos had called them always partners. That had a nice sound to it. Perhaps, Artemus wouldn't mind spending some time with Jim when it was time to retire, if Artemus didn't run off with Carlos the cook. Jim frowned and sighed. Artemus was just too damn attractive to other men. Someday, he'd find someone better, and he'd be gone. Jim's retirement would pretty much go as he'd planned, alone and wishing for something more.

Jim stood up and saddled his horse. It was almost time for the Longhorns to show up. He pushed aside all his thoughts and concentrated on the job at hand. The saddle was getting harder, and he shifted a little. His ass was getting tired of this. Not long after he mounted, the Longhorns came into sight. So far, so good today. He rode a wide circle around the cows and kept an eye out for Parker's men. He wouldn't put it past them to start a range war. Nothing but jackrabbits, and he shot the second one dead. Dismounting, he picked it up by the ears. Dinner was served. He tied the rabbit to his saddle.

Back into the damn saddle, Jim went around the cattle one more time. Señor Guerra was in sight, and he threw up his hand. Jim rode that way and was met halfway. At first, Señor Guerra said nothing just stared at him, his horse, and his rabbit. Jim waited patiently. It wouldn't do to rush this. Jim was, after all, just a gringo.

"Ay, gringo," Señor Guerra said with a smile.

"Nice herd you got there."

"Gracias, y tu caballo es muy macho."

"Thank you."

"Necesitas agua?"

"Yes, if you can spare some." Jim was hopeful.

Señor Guerra waved to one of his men who rode up and tossed Jim a full canteen. He spun his horse on his hindquarters and took off again. Jim smiled. Nice horse.

"Show off," Señor Guerra said.

"Very nice caballo and he's young yet."

"Don't trust the gringos, West."

"Si, Señor Guerra."

Señor Guerra laughed like a donkey and rode away on his parade horse. Jim liked the look and the movement of that horse. He drained his canteen, patted his black on the neck, and rode another circle. The Longhorns were headed home and the sun was going down. This day was about done, and Jim didn't like the fact it had gone so easily. Parker was planning something.

Jim went back to his little camp and unsaddled his grateful horse, rubbing him down with the empty food pouch. He started a fire and went to gut, skin, and stick the rabbit. At least he'd have dinner. The rabbit cooked and he watched it closely, turning it often. He wanted to be able to eat it. It was twilight and quiet was beginning to creep over him. The cattle were gone, and his horse had moved off. He made sure his rifle was close. Dinner was beginning to smell good, and he heard Artemus long before he saw him. It sounded like he'd brought his wagon with him. Artemus loved that wagon. The rabbit was done, mostly, in some parts, and Jim pulled it from the fire. He went to meet Artemus with a smile. His partner swung down from the seat, and Jim impulsively hugged him.

"You didn't think I was coming back, did you?"

"Well, I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't." Jim chuckled. It was miserable out here.

"Liar," Artemus said. "You'd have been furious."

Jim took a step back in surprise because he never lied, not to Artemus. Shrugging, Jim went to Artemus' horse and get him out of the traces. He needed to get all these buckles undone before the last light was gone. The gelding waited with a hoof cocked, and Jim worked as fast as he could.

Artemus was taking things from the wagon to the fire. "Jim, you only had to kill that rabbit once!"

Jim smiled and stripped the harness off. The gelding headed for the watering hole and his friend. The harness he put in the seat of the wagon with a care not to tangle it. "Why did you bring the wagon?"

"You wanted supplies, and I didn't want to sleep on the ground again," Artemus said.

"Good idea," Jim said. "I have a feeling Parker's up to something."

"The feeling you get in the back of your neck or the pit of your stomach?"

"Stomach."

"I brought plenty of ammunition." Artemus was cooking. "And a surprise or two."

Jim pulled off his hat and tossed it on the brake. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair and scratched. The temperature was falling rapidly now the sun was down, and it was a relief.

"Did you eat today?"

"The Pueblos were generous to the white fool, and cactus is good too." Jim sat down by the fire and stripped off his sweat soaked shirt. Next, he pulled off his boots and got out all the sand. "The Guerra's gave me some water."

"Really? You must have impressed them." Artemus stirred the pot on the fire that the rabbit had disappeared into. "Cactus?"

"It's not bad, and I think they liked my horse more than me."

"I brought enough water that you can pour some on your head if you want."

"Seems like a waste, but thanks." Jim put his boots back on. He lay back with his head on the saddle. He was a little tired. "You have a good day?"

"The train is fine. Silas is bored." Artemus went to the wagon. He returned with a bedroll and tossed it down for Jim. "I would've been here sooner, but the telegraph can only go so fast."

Jim moved his saddle and body over to the bedroll. With a small sigh, he lay back. His backside was aching a little, and he rolled over to his stomach. Artemus stood over him, and Jim glanced up.

"Butt sore?"

"A little," Jim said. "The saddle gets pretty hard by the end of the day."

"I could rub some liniment on it for you." Artemus leered. "I'd be happy too."

Jim laughed and said, "I bet. Feed me and then we'll talk about it."

"Yes sir. I also spoke to the sheriff in town."

"You were the busy secret service man." Jim sat up and shivered a little. It was getting colder. "Did you bring me an extra shirt?"

"Of course." Artemus stirred the stew. "I'll get it for you."

Artemus stepped to the wagon, and Jim was right behind him. They went up inside together, and Jim waited to see what Artemus would do. He pulled out a shirt from a drawer and helped Jim into it, managing to get his ass against him.

"I did want to lean you over your saddle," Artemus whispered in Jim's ear. "But, if you're sore, we can wait."

"I thought you were gonna rub it?" Jim grinned. "I am hungry."

"So am I, and not for rabbit." Artemus ran his hands down Jim's chest and stroked him through his trousers.

"Don't keep me in suspense." Jim groaned and wrapped his hand behind Artemus' neck, pulling him tight against his back. "What do you want?"

Artemus bit and kissed Jim's neck, leaning on him. Jim went down to his knees with Artemus draped over him. "You, I want you." Artemus ground his hips into Jim's ass. "Right here and right now."

"After dinner." Jim popped up to his feet and sauntered out of the wagon with Artemus in hot pursuit.

"I never saw you as the type to tease a fellow." Artemus adjusted his trousers, and Jim laughed. 

"I'm hungry, and I'll need food to sustain me while you have your way with my poor flesh."

Artemus groaned and checked the stew. Jim collapsed back on the bedroll and stared at his partner. When their eyes met, Jim licked his lips. Running a hand across his chest, Jim smiled. Artemus was on him in a flash, and Jim held him back.

"I brought some shackles, and I'm tempted to use them," Artemus growled. "And maybe a gag."

"Not tonight," Jim said, caressing Artemus. "We might have visitors."

Artemus frowned and went back to the stew, ladling it out into bowls. A chunk of bread was tossed on top, and Jim took his bowl, managing not to grab it. Artemus handed him a spoon, and Jim sat cross-legged on the bedroll. The stew was wonderful. Jim tried to savor it, not eat like the hungry coyote he was. Artemus sat directly across from Jim, their knees touched.

"The rabbit turned out good after all."

"Divine providence. You came close to setting it on fire."

Jim laughed. "I have other assets besides cooking."

"James, my boy," Artemus said. "You certainly do have assets."

Jim ate and watched Artemus eat. The dark was complete now, and a million stars twinkled in the sky. "Your little wagon brings back a lot of memories."

"We've logged a lot of miles together."

"The other night when you were drunk you thought you were back in your wagon days."

"Don't remind me. I can still taste that whiskey," Artemus said. "It was good stuff."

"Something really bothered me about that night," Jim said, not sure if they should try to talk about it.

"The hangover was what bothered me."

"You apologized for asking to sleep on the Wanderer." Jim went ahead and asked the question. "Was I really such a hard ass back then?"

"You've always had a hard ass." Artemus paused. "And yes."

"I didn't realize." Jim regretted treating Artemus that way. "I was young."

"And oh, so handsome." Artemus leered and winked.

"You should've beaten some sense into me."

"You grew out of it. Only took a year or two. Forget it."

That was a good idea. Jim would forget it. It was done. "Tell me about Parker before you have your dessert."

"I made dessert?"

Jim winked, and Artemus groaned deep in his throat.

"Hum, where to start? It would help if my cock wasn't hard as stone." Artemus swallowed another bite. "The Parkers moved out here from out East last year, and immediately purchased all those damn Herefords."

"Good steaks," Jim said.

"Yes, but unsuited for the land," Artemus said. "He insured them and began ranching. The sheriff says Parker and his men are nothing but trouble. He hires an extra deputy whenever they go into town."

"How many ranches out here insure their cattle?"

"Very few. No one can afford it and cattle."

Jim ate and thought, shuffling everything about in his brain. Some piece of information was missing that he needed to understand the problem. Artemus finished his stew and bread. Jim's bowl had been empty for a while.

"More?" Artemus asked.

"Please, and what did Parker do before ranching?"

"Ah, you're catching up. He was an investment broker in New York and left town ahead of the duns." Artemus refilled Jim's bowl and handed it to him.

"He didn't buy these cows, and he's counting on them dying so he can collect the insurance." Jim smiled and ate some more. "Those daughters of his?"

"He isn't married and doesn't have any children," Artemus said. "His whores, not a doubt in my mind."

"Is there more stew?"

"Yes, we have plenty and more bread." Artemus looked puzzled. "Why?"

"We have company coming."

The old Pueblo man stepped out of the dark and sank down at their fire. Artemus got him some stew and bread. He began eating, after a nod of thanks. Jim smiled at him and ate the last of his stew. Artemus went to the wagon and brought out two grain sacks and a side of smoked beef. He plunked them down by the old man. "Thank you for taking care of my partner today."

"He's a good tracker."

"He has many talents." Artemus smiled.

"Artie, have you ever done any cattle rustling?" Jim knew he'd never hear a true answer.

"Jim, I'm shocked you would even ask such a question."

"If these Herefords don't get to market soon, they won't have any weight left. You have a list of investors?"

"Of course. You think we'll earn enough to pay them back?"

"Worth a try. We will need forged documents proving we have permission to sell and showing the brand."

"Simple, simple. I could do it in my sleep." Artemus glanced at the old man and sat down near Jim. "Where is the nearest cattle station?"

"In town, every other Wednesday. A train comes," the old man said. "Tomorrow is Wednesday."

Jim and Artemus grinned at each other.

"We'll need help getting them there." Jim set his bowl aside. "The sheriff will back us, won't he?"

"He should. He knows we're with the government."

"I can give you twenty men, but no more," the old man said.

"It'll have to be enough," Jim said. "At dawn?"

"The hour before." The old man rose and handed Artemus his bowl. "You are a good cook."

"Thank you."

Several more Pueblo men stepped into the firelight, and the supplies were gone. The old man smiled and followed his people. Jim yawned and stretched, catching Artemus' eye. The fire was banked, and the stew was gone. Jim checked the horses briefly and picked his saddle up off the ground, placing it on the yoke of the wagon. Artemus was cleaning the camp also, and Jim picked up the bedroll. He shook it out and headed for the wagon. Some sleep would be welcome. It was dark inside the wagon, and he lit a small lantern, hanging it from the ceiling. Artemus stepped up and inside. Jim took off his shirt with his back to Artemus. Long arms wrapped around Jim, and he grinned.

"I believe I promised you a rub."

"A promise is a promise." Jim shucked off his pants. "You know how I feel about that."

Artemus didn't reply. He was busy breathing down Jim's neck and stroking him all over. He pulled down the bunk and put the bedroll on top of the thin mat. Artemus crowded him from behind until he lay face down. The liniment did feel good on his sore ass and Artemus was very talented at giving rubdowns. Jim relaxed all the way to his bones and groaned.

"Feels good?" Artemus asked.

"I can't talk right now," Jim whispered. His brain wasn't working very well because his body was making some specific demands. "Want me to go lean over my saddle?"

"Some other time." Artemus laughed and groaned. "It's kinda cold tonight."

Jim shrugged, and Artemus grabbed him by the hips, pulling backwards. Artemus put him right where he wanted him. He felt a little light-headed and was about ready to come.

"Don't come, Jim."

"I can't wait much longer." Jim gasped when Artemus fisted him with a slick hand. "Oh, Artie."

Artemus slid a finger up Jim's ass, and he burst into a thousand pieces. He shut his eyes and went with the waves of pleasure. Artemus rubbed the come into Jim's stomach and finger fucked him some more. Jim's cock didn't go limp. It got harder. He was panting and wanting to yell out.

"Damn. You're horny tonight."

"Do it, Artie. Do it now." Jim clenched his fists in the bedroll.

Artemus left his finger in and pushed in the knob of his cock. Jim cried out and pushed back. There'd come a day that Artemus would be gone, but tonight he was with Jim and he wanted all of him. The big cock pushed all the way in, and Jim arched his back. He felt Artemus flexing and spread his legs a little farther.

"Geez, Jim."

Artemus stroked both hands up to Jim's shoulders and began fucking him slowly. Jim wanted more and shoved back until Artemus was pounding him.

"God, yes."

Jim stroked his cock, and Artemus fucked him harder. It felt so good, and it was Artemus doing it to him. Artemus pulled Jim's head around by the hair, and they kissed. Jim sucked Artemus' tongue deep inside his mouth. He wanted to be filled with Artemus tonight. His heart threatened to burst from his body, and he pulsed come into his own hand. Artemus rode him through the orgasm, gasping and calling out Jim's name. With a final thrust, Artemus came deep in Jim's ass. Jim felt him shaking and quivering. Artemus fell down slowly on top of him, and he bore the weight easily. The cock in his ass was still hard, and Artemus moved it back and forth just an inch at a time. Jim smiled and sighed. Damn, that had been good.

Artemus rolled off and to the side, taking Jim with him. His cock was still inside and with a drawn out groan Artemus continued fucking Jim. He wasn't pounding now, just gently pushing. Jim was bone-tired now, but he tilted his ass back at Artemus and smiled when he exclaimed.

A little quicker, and Jim rotated his hips forcing another cry from Artemus. He pulled Jim a little closer and orgasmed again. Jim grinned and moved with him until he was done. Artemus slipped out of Jim's ass, and he flipped to face him. His eyes were shut, and he was breathing deeply. Jim knew exactly how he felt. His hand still had his come on it, and Jim brushed a finger against Artemus' gasping mouth.

"Want some dessert?"

Artemus sucked and licked Jim's hand clean, but never opened his eyes. Jim's cock was threatening to get hard again. He took his hand away from Artemus' mouth and ran it through his hair. Artemus belonged to Jim, for now, and that was enough. Closing his eyes, he curled into Artemus and fell asleep.

 

*********  
Cattle Drive

 

A coyote woke Jim. Only it wasn't a coyote. It was a Pueblo, letting them know it was time to get up. He stretched and bit Artemus on the nipple, not too hard. A hand dropped onto his head, and he went up for a kiss. Artemus smiled and kept the hand in Jim's hair, thrusting his tongue deep. Jim enjoyed being manhandled from time to time, and Artemus knew it.

"Do we have to get up?" Jim groaned, and Artemus rolled them over, tucking him underneath him. Their bodies molded together, and Jim wanted this moment to never end. "Thanks, Artie."

"You're welcome, James," Artemus said. "But, what for?"

Jim didn't answer. He nuzzled, licked, and kissed. The coyote howled again.

"Damn it. Can't we ever have a minute?!"

Artemus pulled off Jim and relit the lantern. He tossed Jim his clothes and starting banging drawers. Jim smiled at his cranky partner and got dressed. "You gonna be the chuck wagon?"

"I'll be right behind you." Artemus pulled out a sheaf of documents from a hidden drawer. "And you'll need these."

Jim looked them over and whistled. Very nice. This cattle rustling had just become a legal venture. He tucked them inside his shirt and stuffed his feet into his boots. Artemus tossed him a chunk of bread with cheese inside. His mouth full, Jim went out to harness the gelding and saddle the stallion. The Pueblos were waiting, and Jim nodded. Before long, everybody was ready, and Jim checked his rifle. Time to go. Artemus got up on the wagon seat, and Jim gave him a salute. The black was rearing to go, and the Pueblo ponies trotted along behind. Dawn hadn't arrived, but Jim had an idea of where the herd would be. There would be at least four cowboys on night watch, and he wanted to take care of them nice and quiet. The last thing he needed was a stampede on his hands.

The herd wasn't too far from the watering hole. Jim motioned the Pueblos to circle around. The first cowboy was sound asleep on his horse. Jim merely pulled him off and tied him up. Circling the herd, Jim went slow and easy. The Herefords were quiet, and he found the next two cowboys. They were talking and passing a whiskey bottle. Jim didn't have time to dismount because the two were swarmed by Pueblos. The next cowboy was on his guard. Jim rode straight up to him.

"Got a cigarette?"

"Uh, sure," the cowboy said. "Aren't you that federal man?"

The cowboy started digging in his pocket. Jim knocked him out with one blow to the jaw. He crumpled off his horse, and Jim tied him. The cows were still calm, and the Pueblos began pushing them towards town. Jim worked the right side, and the cows starting moving a little faster. No panic set in, and the Herefords went along willingly. The Pueblos fanned out and seemed to know what they were doing. Jim hadn't been on a cattle drive in years, and it was as much work as he remembered. Artemus was behind them and falling back.

It was a one-hour ride to town on a good horse, and the cattle made it in three. Not bad, really. A slaughter train was waiting, and Jim wasted no time in selling the cattle. The price was good. The Herefords were loaded, and all hell broke loose. Artemus was driving his wagon down the middle of town when Parker and his men galloped up. They were yelling and shooting at everything that moved. Jim dismounted and ran for the cover. The Pueblos ducked and left town on their scrubby little ponies.

Parker had Jim in his sights and fired rapidly. Jim jumped through a window and rolled to his feet. He began returning fire out the barbershop window. Artemus was nowhere to be seen. Jim wasn't surprised when Guerra's men rode into town, firing at Parker and his men. The bullets were thick in the air. Jim opened the door and sidled out. Parker was across the street and looked desperate. The Guerra's were taking care of business, and Parker's men began to bolt.

Jim dashed across the street but was almost trampled. He pulled a thug off the horse and knocked him out with the butt of his gun. Parker? Where was Parker? Jim couldn't see him. A bullet whizzed by his ear, and he ran to his horse. A big jump and he was astride. He still couldn't spot Parker. Jim galloped the length of town, but no sign of him. He turned back and could see the sheriff mopping up the men who were left. The Guerra's were the heroes of the hour, and they headed for the saloon. Artemus stepped out in the middle of the street and waited for Jim to ride up.

"Where's Parker?"

"He got away?"

Jim rode to the other end of town. The slaughter train was leaving, and Jim smiled. The old Pueblo man raised his hand, and Jim saluted him. Jim returned to Artemus and dismounted. He pulled off his hat and slapped it against his thighs. Dust flew.

"No Parker?"

"Oh, he decided to take the train."

Artemus grinned, and Jim took a long drink from his canteen. Señor Guerra was there when Jim finished. "Ay, gringos."

"Si, Señor Guerra," Jim said.

Artemus and Señor Guerra began talking in rapid fire Spanish. Jim listened and caught about half of it. The end result being Señor Guerra was pleased about the situation. Jim smiled, nodded, and was slapped on the back. Señor Guerra laughed like a donkey and swaggered off.

"How much did you get for the cattle?"

"Spoken like the Artemus Gordon I know so well. Here's the check. You see if it's enough."

Jim handed him the check and waited for his reaction. Artemus read it twice and then smiled. "We made a little profit on this venture, James my boy."

"We?"

"Well, we took all the risk so we should get the gain," Artemus said.

"Funny Artie," Jim said. "I'm going home to take a bath."

Artemus folded the check and hid it away. Jim went to speak with the sheriff, and he wasn't too unhappy that a range war had broken out in his town. With a nod to Artemus, Jim walked with his horse trailing behind him to the Wanderer. Home again. Artemus would be along, if Carlos didn't make him a better offer.

Jim fed his horse an extra ration of grain to make up for the day with nothing but scrub grass to eat. It was good to be back on the train. His horse seen to, he stripped off his filthy clothes as he walked down the hallway to the lavatory, leaving a trail. He didn't bother putting the plug in. First, he wanted to rinse off the dust, and then he'd soak clean. The water was cold and felt like silk splashing over his hot, tired, and dirty body. This assignment was over and not a moment too soon. He couldn't stand the smell of his stink another minute.

When the tub was full of soapy water, Jim relaxed back. He was mostly clean and grateful to be that way. The Pueblos nagged at him. If it didn't rain soon, that community would be in real trouble. Maybe the Parker place would yield up a meal or two. He ducked his head under one more time and let the water run out. It was nice to be clean, and he wanted a shave too.

His body and face put to rights, Jim went to find some clothes. He noticed somebody had picked up his dirty clothes from the hallway, presumably Artemus. Jim slid on some brown pants and a buckskin shirt. He buckled on his chaps and made sure his boots were loaded. With a small smirk, he tied a red bandanna around his neck and went to find Artemus. He was in the parlor having a brandy, and Jim enjoyed the appraising look Artemus gave him. It never hurt to be appreciated.

"Where you going, James?"

"I thought I might ride out to the Parker place and see what's left. The Pueblos are going hungry this year." Jim poured himself a brandy and sipped it. "And you?"

"Can I come along with you?"

"You don't have to ask." Jim smiled. "You'd follow these chaps anywhere, wouldn't you buddy?"

"Coupled with that red bandanna, right into hell." Artemus grinned. "And back."

"I feel like that's where we were this week." Jim drank his brandy. "Ready?"

"Aren't you going to ask me about the money?"

"I know you'll do the right thing, even if you hate it." Jim finished his drink, and Artemus blushed. He could see the wagon parked out by the railroad station. The grey gelding looked hot and tired. "Artemus, you left your horse in the sun."

"I'm taking the wagon with you."

"Let's get a fresh horse from the livery stable. Your gelding is too tired."

Jim went out the back door and unbuckled the grey. Artemus should have known better than to leave his horse out in this heat. Of course, maybe he didn't, but that was no excuse. Jim put the horse in the stable car and made sure he was cooling down properly. Artemus came in and helped. Jim thought that was guilt on Artemus' face, but sometimes it was hard to tell.

"If you've got him here, I'll go get another horse," Jim said.

"Yeah, yeah, go on."

Jim turned on his heel and left the stable car without another word. Yelling at Artemus would do no good whatsoever. The gelding was fine, and Artemus wouldn't make that mistake again. The livery stable had several horses for hire, and Jim picked the strongest. He was a big bay with a blaze face and good attitude. Jim liked him instantly and led him out to the wagon. He stood while Jim buckled on the harness. He backed between the poles like a veteran, and Jim finished up. Artemus was still in the stable car, and Jim walked outside the train over to the ramp. He could hear him talking inside, and he listened.

"It's okay, now. I'm sorry I was thinking of Jim's ass instead of you."

The gelding didn't reply, and Jim was trying not to laugh.

"And don't worry. Jim will kick my butt later."

Jim did laugh now, and sat down on the ramp to wait for Artemus to finish with the gelding. The sun was just past noon, and Jim was getting hungry. "Whenever you're done."

"Oh Jim, I didn't see you there." Artemus smiled. "I'm ready if you are, there's food in the wagon. I can hear your stomach from here."

"Come here for your butt kicking." Jim crossed his arms across his chest, and Artemus hesitated - a long pause. Artemus sat down next to him. "I can't kick it if you're sitting on it."

"I hadn't realized."

Jim put his hand on Artemus' shoulder and squeezed. Artemus smiled, and Jim gave him a look. "The horses are more important than my ass, Artie."

"That's a matter of opinion," Artemus said. "I need to get my hat. You need anything?"

"Just my rifle."

"I'll be right back."

Artemus stood, and Jim swatted him on the ass. Jim grinned and looked over the little town. He had really only seen the barbershop. Did his eyes deceive him or was that a whorehouse at the far end of town? Now that was a surprise. Must be a lot of cowboys through here. Sex with a woman? Did Jim ever care to have it again? He wasn't sure; it depended on what Artemus wanted. Artemus gave Jim so much pleasure that he didn't have energy for anything else. He pulled off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. Sometimes he wished he could give Artemus a good time.

"Catch!"

Jim put his hat on and caught the rifle right before it busted him in the head. He checked the action and got off the ramp. Artemus sidled down, keeping his ass away. Jim grinned. He lifted the ramp and locked it. "I'll drive. You find us some food."

Artemus shrugged and got in the back. Jim stepped up and picked up the lines, releasing the brake. The little wagon rattled down the street and headed out to the Parker place.

********

The Parker place was completely deserted. Everyone had hightailed it out of there, even the whores. Jim parked the wagon in a bit of shade and got the horse a drink. It had been a hot trip out here. Artemus was probably asleep in the bunk. That man could sleep anywhere. Artemus appeared from the back, and sure enough, he was stretching. How'd he do it? Jim drank some water and started in the barns. Artemus was going towards the main house.

The barn wasn't empty. Jim found a hungry pony and a milk cow. He fed the pony and with great reluctance milked the cow. She was in pain, but it still wasn't the best job in the world. Barn cats came running, and Jim filled a shallow pan for them. The coyotes would probably get them all, but today they had a meal. An old dog also made an appearance, and Jim patted him on the head. He got some milk too.

The bucket was three-quarters full when Artemus showed up. "Jim, you in here?"

"Over here, milking a cow."

Artemus laughed softly and turned the corner. "Fresh milk. How nice." Artemus smiled down at Jim. "Now that the whores are gone, we could settle down here."

"President Grant might have something to say about that," Jim said. "And you'd miss the city."

"Yeah, you're right. Want to roll in the hay?"

Jim laughed and stopped milking. The cow could make it until the Pueblos showed up, and he had every confidence they would. He picked up the bucket, handing it to Artemus. "Milk?"

"Thank you, but no." Artemus put the pail down and looked around. "Nothing in the house, but the larder is full in the kitchen."

Jim went to the grain room. It had some bags of feed. He shouldered them out to the wagon two at a time. Artemus watched. They both went up into the loft, and Artemus tried to push Jim down in the hay. Jim grabbed him by the hands and pulled him off balance. Artemus landed on his ass in the hay, and Jim tossed some more on top of him.

"Hey!"

"Exactly." Jim's cock was getting hard, but it would have to wait until after the Pueblos had come and gone. He opened the loft door and looked out but saw nothing and no one around. Artemus was behind him, reaching for his chaps. Jim ducked around and back, giving him a kick to the ass that sent him back into the hay.

"Damn it, Jim."

"You wanted me to kick you in the ass," Jim said. "I always do what you ask."

"That's funny, laughable even. You always do what you want."

"And you too, Artie."

Artemus gave Jim a very sour look. He crouched in the loft door and tried to see any Pueblos. Artemus was getting out of the hay again. What would he do now? Jim smiled, and saw a flicker of movement out in the scrub away from the ranch. Artemus rushed him from the side, and Jim jumped out the loft door.

"Jim!"

Artemus sounded panicked, and Jim slid down with a smile on his face. A rope extended from the roof top of the barn to help pull up supplies. He dropped off the tail of the rope and headed for the smokehouse. Artemus was still in the loft door, and Jim tossed him a wave.

"Show off!"

The smokehouse had three sides of beef hanging, and Jim shouldered them out to the wagon. These were good eating. He looked around the ranch for any more outbuildings. Ah, the chicken coop. How could he have missed it? No chickens were in sight. He was disappointed, but it was empty and had been for some time. Artemus had said the larder in the kitchen was full. Jim ambled over to the wagon and checked the bay. He was fine, and there was more shade now the sun had tilted further west. Artemus came around the back of the wagon with a rush that Jim could have avoided but didn't. Jim was summarily tossed over Artemus' shoulder and carried back to the barn.

"Those chaps drive me wild, and after that stunt I'm gonna find some use for that bandanna."

Jim laughed, and Artemus laid him down on a blanket in a stall full of fresh straw. He had been busy while Jim was collecting beef. "The Pueblos will be here soon," Jim said and groaned. Artemus was on top of him, stroking him and the leather. "We should wait."

"They can watch." Artemus sighed. "No. I don't want to be rushed."

Jim was relieved, but Artemus was still kissing and stroking him. Their hips were grinding together, and Jim had Artemus' tongue in his mouth. The bay gave out a neigh of delight, and Artemus groaned. "Can't we ever have a minute?"

"That sounds familiar, Artie." Jim was underneath, and Artemus heaved off him. "Come on, it won't take long."

The old one waited at the wagon and smiled to see them. Jim picked some straw out of Artemus' hair and suppressed a laugh. "It's good to see you, old one."

"And you, white fool."

"We need your help here on this ranch."

"You need help from an old man?"

"This food will rot if you don't help us find mouths to eat it," Artemus said.

Jim nodded and didn't smile. The old one had pride, and Jim didn't want to trample on it. "There is a pony and a cow that need homes. Also, an old dog that needs a friend."

"An old dog, huh?" The old one laughed. "The pony is old, too?"

"No," Jim said. "He is young and foolish."

"The larder in the kitchen is full," Artemus said. "We can only take so much."

"We will not go in the bad spirit house." The old one spat. "It is cursed."

Jim and Artemus exchanged a glance and went to the kitchen to get the food. A wheelbarrow was used to haul the food out to the wagon. It took five loads, but they got most of it, even some stale biscuits. By the fifth trip, there were Pueblo women and children appearing from the desert to take the food. The sides of beef disappeared, and Jim insisted they take the feed. The cow went off with a small boy, and the pony ridden away by a young man. The old dog sat by the old Pueblo.

"He is not an old dog. He is a wise dog."

Jim and Artemus smiled. The old one looked around the ranch, and his eyes came back to the wagon. "You are not stupid white men."

"Thanks," Jim and Artemus said at the same time.

The old one went back into the desert, and Jim glanced at his partner.

"Now, where were we?" Artemus stepped close, and Jim jumped up onto him, draping down his shoulder. "That's about right."

"Am I going to be manhandled by some cowboy in the barn?"

"Yes, and you're going to love it." Artemus carried Jim back to the barn and the stall. "I've always wanted to fuck the stable boy."

Jim went back down on the blanket, and Artemus looked him over, licking his lips. What was he waiting for? Jim didn't know, but he stripped off his shirt. Artemus' eyes were raking him from head to toe, but he hadn't moved to join him.

"I just can't decide what to do with my stable boy," Artemus said.

"I've never been with a cowboy before, only city slickers." Jim untied his red bandanna and twisted it around one hand. "They have good ideas. How about you, cowboy?"

Artemus dropped to his knees and took the bandanna. Jim made him work for it. Artemus gave a final pull, and the bandanna slipped free. They kissed, and Artemus ran his hands down Jim's arms. They clasped hands, and Artemus pushed Jim's behind his back, tying them tightly at the wrist with the bandanna. Jim didn't resist too much. He was sitting up, and Artemus sat down facing him, but his legs were on top.

"Take my shirt off for me," Artemus said.

Jim was puzzled. His hands were tied. What was left? He looked in those brown eyes for a clue and grabbed the first button in his teeth, ripping it off. He worked his way down, and Artemus leaned back so Jim could do them all. He tried to lick as much skin as possible, and used his teeth to pull Artemus' shirt off, managing to nip him hard.

"Ouch!" Artemus swatted Jim on the ass.

"What next?" Jim grinned at Artemus.

"You don't deserve a cowboy." Artemus lay back flat with his hands for a pillow and shut his eyes. "So, you're on your own."

Jim flexed his arms. The bandanna didn't budge. Artemus was right. Jim didn't deserve him, but he was horny and that was a subject for another time. Artemus needed a push, that was all. Jim leaned back and stood up. Artemus didn't look. Jim left the stall and headed for the wagon. About two hours to sundown. The bay was relaxed, and Jim heard Artemus behind him.

"Where the hell you going?"

"I thought I might see what Carlos is doing tonight," Jim said. "Did you say he had a friend?"

Artemus' mouth dropped open, and Jim saw an angry glint in those brown eyes. Was that jealousy? Jim hoped so.

"With those chaps on and your hands tied behind you?"

Jim shrugged. Artemus was shouting. That was a good sign. It wouldn't be long, and he would make up his mind what he wanted. Artemus opened the door on the wagon and grabbed Jim by the elbow. He dug in his heels, but only a little. Artemus pulled, pushed, and prodded Jim into the wagon. Artemus managed to get him face down on the bunk, and he put a knee into Jim's back to keep him there. Real manacles replaced the bandanna.

"Artie, I don't think--"

"You certainly don't, Jim. Carlos and his friend would eat you for dinner and spit out the bones." Artemus reached above the bunk and pulled out another set of shackles. These he strung through a ring on the wall near the bunk and clicked on Jim's ankles. "These will keep you safe."

"But-"

"Yes, your butt is in trouble." Artemus untied the bandanna. "This cowboy is going to sell it, and you, to a friend of mine who lives on a train."

Jim laughed, and Artemus gagged him with the bandanna. Artemus started fondling Jim's ass and pinching his nipples. Jim squirmed and chewed the gag. Artemus grinned at him and then abruptly left. Jim sighed and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long ride to the Wanderer. Maybe trying to make Artemus jealous hadn't been a good idea after all.

The wagon lurched and Jim rolled to his side. Some days this relationship with Artemus was a bit bizarre, but Jim had to admit that he was never bored. Oh no, not bored. Worn out from incredible sex, but not bored. He understood perfectly now why all those men and women wanted Artemus. He was great in bed, not merely average or above, but absolutely excellent. Jim shut his eyes and relaxed his muscles. He didn't think of himself as great in bed. Sure, he'd had a lot of sex with different women, and it had been good, but not great. A little bit of advice from an expert in this area was needed. How could he show Artemus a great time? Jim made up his mind to visit the whorehouse before they left town. Someone there could help him out. He was sure of it. Once he'd made up his mind, he put the problem aside. Sleeping back here was hard but not impossible.

*******

Jim didn't wake up until Artemus was standing over him. It was dark outside. Jim could see through the open doorway. Artemus ran a hand over Jim's body and smiled. "I paid twenty dollars for you, and I intend to get my money's worth."

Jim couldn't laugh, so he made some noises through the gag. Twenty dollars? That was a lot of money for a whore. Artemus released the shackles on Jim's ankles, and he swung off the bunk. The nap had been a good one, and Jim was still sleepy. He really wasn't in the mood for these games anymore. A little bit of sex and a lot of sleep was what he wanted now. He left the wagon with Artemus right behind him. The Wanderer was lit up, but quiet. Artemus nudged him in the door. Jim sat down on the sofa and pushed off his boots. This damn gag was beginning to annoy him.

"You look angry." Artemus separated Jim's knees and stood between them. Jim was staring at Artemus' crotch. "Don't you want this?"

Jim shrugged and rolled his eyes. Artemus untied the gag and tossed it on the desk. Jim worked the kinks out of his jaw and saw Artemus get hard in his trousers.

"Thanks," Jim said. "Twenty dollars is a lot of money."

"You're worth every penny, especially in those chaps." Artemus stroked Jim's face. "If you're tired, we can go to bed. I didn't ride herd today."

Jim shut his teeth around a yawn. He was tired but willing. Artemus sat down next to Jim and pulled him into a shoulder. Jim relaxed against him. "Carlos would eat me for dinner?"

"Those two like it rough, very rough."

"And we don't?"

"No Jim. We just play a few harmless games from time to time." Artemus kissed Jim. "Trust me, you don't want to have sex the way they do."

"Wait a damn minute." Jim sat up and glared at Artemus. "How the hell do you know this?"

"Relax, Jim. Carlos told me but didn't show me. He needed some advice on a problem they've been having."

"Now you have to tell all." Jim put his head in Artemus' lap and began using his teeth to open those pants.

"Finding some energy?" Artemus put a hand in Jim's hair and the other played with a nipple. "Carlos has been having a hard time coming more than twice a day. He was worried."

"What?" Jim's head jerked up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I about died trying not to laugh. Now that's a problem every man would like to have."

Jim popped open another button, and Artemus groaned. One more button and Jim was done or just getting started depending on how you looked at it. Artemus pulled his cock out, and Jim licked it from bottom to top.

"You want the shackles off?" Artemus kept his hand on his cock, and Jim shrugged. "You look sexy in chains and leather, Jim."

Artemus slapped his cock against Jim's face. He growled and took it into his mouth. Artemus pushed him down with a hand and stroked himself into Jim's mouth. Jim loved the taste and length of Artemus' cock. There was more here than he could swallow. The hand in his hair set the pace, and Jim's mouth starting bumping into Artemus' fist.

"Do you want to be fucked tonight?"

Jim was surprised. Artemus didn't ever ask him that. He seemed to know what Jim needed. Artemus pulled Jim's mouth off and waited. Jim looked up into warm, brown eyes. "I want you to get your money's worth."

Artemus smiled sweetly, and Jim melted on the inside. He loved him too damn much. Jim kissed him on the groin and would have worked his way back to that big cock, but Artemus got off the sofa. Artemus helped Jim up and gave him a gentle push towards the billiards table. "Rest your chest there."

Jim leaned over, and Artemus unbuckled the chaps, tossing them on the sofa. Jim's trousers were next, and Artemus took off the shackles. Jim rubbed his wrists, but stayed on the billiards table. A massage was a wonderful idea, and he pushed back into Artemus' talented hands. His back loosened up, and the salve felt good on his butt, too.

"I'm going to come from watching you purr like a cat."

"Feels damn good," sighed Jim. "You can rub me any time."

Artemus reached around and did that. Jim groaned loudly and wanted to sink to his knees.

"No, stay right there." Artemus moved to Jim's side and stroked him. "Pretend you're shackled to the billiards table."

Artemus put a slick finger up Jim's ass, and he gasped. Both hands were working on him now. One finger became two, and Jim arched his back. His cock was aching to come, but he wanted to hold off. His breath grew ragged, and his eyes wanted to roll out of their sockets. Artemus was killing him with pleasure.

"Come for me, Jim. Right now," Artemus said in Jim's ear. "Do it!"

Jim pulsed come into Artemus' hand, and his ass muscles clenched the fingers inside him. He saw stars and gave a shout, "Artie!"

Artemus had sheathed his big cock in Jim's ass with one hard push. Jim found some more come in his body when Artemus started fucking him. How long did it go on? Jim had no idea. It lasted forever and only a minute. It went on too long and was over far too soon. He felt like lightning had struck him, but no, it was Artemus.

"Jim, are you breathing?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll sleep here tonight, okay?"

Artemus laughed weakly and draped Jim's arm over his shoulder. Jim staggered off with him to the lavatory to clean up and piss. His bed had never felt better, and Artemus held him tight. "I love you, James."

Jim twisted his head around and kissed him before falling asleep.

********

Dawn was arriving when Jim woke up. Artemus curled around him, and Jim slid out of bed without waking him up. He got dressed, and the horses were first on his list. His black needed a little extra attention, and he got it. Jim was also pleased to see the gelding was fine. Artemus wasn't devoted to his horse. He tended to see the horse as transportation and nothing else. Jim tossed them some hay, buckled on his gun, and went to town.

The whorehouse was open, of course. They never closed. Jim was greeted at the door by several young women who all wanted him for their very own. He smiled and shook his head. There was a young man reclined on a sofa, and he gave him a steamy look, or what Jim assumed was steamy. He was blond, boyish-looking, and Jim was not interested in the least. He preferred one man in particular, not boys. The madam who ran this place came out from the back room, and he caught her eye. She gave him the look that a wealthy client always gets, and he motioned her over.

"Jim West."

"Madame Helena, nice to meet you. Sorry honey, I run the business, but don't work it," she said. "I might make an exception for you, though."

"I need some advice." Jim leaned in close. "From an expert."

"It'll cost you. Or you could work it off, if you want," Madame Helena said. Jim blushed. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it. It was a line of work that he’d never considered. She stroked a small hand down Jim's face. "I could make a fortune."

"Let's take this to your office," Jim said, "before I get into trouble."

She threaded her arm through his and steered him towards the back. Jim didn't have all day, so he got right to the problem. She smiled but didn't laugh. Thirty minutes later, he left her office with a box, and his pockets much lighter. It had been worth every penny, as Artemus would say.

His next stop was a local café where he ordered breakfast enough for four and enough coffee for six. He was hungry. His arms were fully loaded when he returned to the Wanderer. The food went on the sideboard, and he stuffed the box in his closet. He'd get it out again later. Artemus was still asleep, and Jim pounced on him.

"Wake up, I got food and coffee."

"Get off me. Oof. Jim, stop that," groaned Artemus.

What a grouch. Jim poked him in the ribs with a finger, tugged his hair, and grabbed his cock. Artemus flipped onto his back, and Jim moved in for the kill, biting and licking. That whorehouse had made him horny, not that Artemus needed to know that right now. Later, Jim would save it for later. Artemus sighed and tried to push Jim away. He pulled Artemus' hands behind him and held him by the thumbs.

"Jim, I'll give you money if you'll leave me alone."

Jim laughed and stuck his tongue in Artemus' ear. He flinched away, and Jim followed him.

"All right, I'll get up, but please take your tongue out of my ear."

"You are no fun in the morning," Jim said. "I'm gonna go eat."

Jim swung off the bed and went to get coffee. He was hungry, and Artemus would have to hope there was some food left. The coffee was surprisingly good, and Jim drank two cups while eating three biscuits. Artemus staggered through the connecting doorway, and Jim threw a biscuit at him, thinking he would catch it.

Artemus merely watched it sail by, and Jim sighed in disgust. That was a waste of a good biscuit. The telegraph rapped out, and Jim took his coffee to the desk. They wanted a full report, and he gave them a sketchy one. He left out the part where the cattle had been rustled. More orders were to follow, and he rapped out a received.

Artemus was drinking coffee and still looked more than half-asleep. "They’ll probably send us somewhere else miserable."

"Artie," Jim said, "you woke up on the wrong side of my bed. Why don't you go back and try again."

Artemus drained his coffee and stood up. Jim smiled, and Artemus went back to bed. What should he do with all the stuff Madame Helena had sold him? Jim looked around the parlor and tried to think of something that Artemus would enjoy. He ate some more. Food always helped him think clearly. Chains, he was going to need some chains to go with the black cuffs. His belly was full, and Jim picked up his hat to go back to town. His six-shooter was on the desk, and he buckled it back on. Never hurt to be careful. He needed a few more items. Measuring from the wall carefully, Jim went to the general store. They'd have what he needed.

******

The Grafton General Store was full of customers. Jim looked everything over before buying two lengths of small link chain and two iron hooks. This should work nicely. He tipped his hat to several women and paid the ticket. It was hot and dry again today. Jim took his sack and headed for the saloon. Whiskey sounded good. The saloon was empty except for the drunks, and Jim ordered a drink. He took it to a table and drank it while fantasizing about what he was going to do to Artemus tonight. Jim stopped when his cock got hard right there in the saloon. He glanced up at the next fellow to push through the swinging doors and groaned. Trouble. Why did it always find him? The man was a gunslinger, that much was obvious.

"Barkeep, where can I find the Parker place?"

Jim got to his feet and took his whiskey to the bar. The bartender gave Jim a look and didn't answer the gunslinger. Jim said, "Parker's gone. He took a train outta town."

The bartender poured the gunslinger a whiskey and retreated.

"He hired me to kill some fancy federal dude. Paid in advance." The gunslinger spat on the floor. "Who the hell are you?"

Jim grinned and drank his whiskey.

"I asked you a question."

"So you did," Jim said. "I'm leaving, and you might as well too. Parker's gone."

Jim stepped away from the bar, and the gunslinger blocked his way with a slide. Hands dropped to six-shooters. The gunslinger narrowed his eyes. "You're the fancy fucker I was hired to kill, always dresses in blue."

"Jim West, and your name is?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's take this outside."

"I'll kill you." Jim didn't want to do this. "You ready to die?"

"No fancy dressed federal pussy boy is gonna kill me," the gunslinger said. "You'll probably piss your pants."

Jim just looked at him. Insults were insults, but what counted was how fast you were with a gun. The gunslinger didn't back down or look away. "How much did you get?"

"Twenty dollars."

Jim laughed. Twenty dollars was nothing for a gunslinger. "You must be a shit poor gunslinger. I get a hundred every time I kill a man."

"I've been paid." The gunslinger frowned. "It's a matter of pride."

Now Jim frowned. Pride could kill a man, and had almost killed him more than once. The gunslinger turned his back on Jim and went out into the street. Jim cursed. He'd tried, but this man was determined to die. He stepped out into the street, and the gunslinger was checking his gun. Some people were running for cover, others were finding a good spot to watch. The sheriff leaned against a hitching post not too far away. It was hot and dusty.

Jim shrugged off his coat and tossed it. He tied down his holster and made sure the action was smooth. The sun wasn't in either man's eyes. It got quiet, and he knew the gunslinger was ready. How good was he? Jim was about to find out.

"Still time to get on your horse and ride on," Jim said.

"All a man has is his reputation."

The gunslinger had made his choice, and Jim understood, even though it was stupid. It was time. The gunslinger was right-handed like Jim. Their hands hovered over their guns, and Jim watched the gunslinger's chest. The movement always started there. Never trust a man's eyes. They lied easily, but his body would give him away. The gunslinger's shoulder dipped ever so slightly, and Jim drew his gun.

When Jim took his eyes off the gunslinger, Artemus was standing not too far away with a rifle in his hands. He came over, and Jim sensed Artemus wanted to clasp him to his chest. Jim turned away from him before that could happen in front of everyone in town to face the sheriff, who had Jim's coat and wanted to talk.

"It was a fair gunfight."

Jim glanced at Artemus, and he shrugged.

"Nothing fair about it." Jim nodded to the sheriff, gave Artemus a look that said, stay put, and went back to the saloon to pick up his package.

Artemus was waiting in the street for him, and they walked back to the Wanderer. He didn't say anything. It was a rotten way to start the day. He stowed the package with the box in his closet. Artemus was in the parlor car. Jim returned there, and Artemus handed him a drink. He drank it in one shot, unbuckled his gun, and put it on the sideboard.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Jim said. "And you?"

"My heart started beating again." Artemus ate some breakfast. "I woke up pretty damn fast."

"Didn't mean to get you out of bed."

"Who was that idiot?"

"That gunslinger was hired by Parker to kill the fancy federal man." Jim went to the sofa and sat down. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he'd been paid."

"And?"

"Well, he called me a pussy boy, but that's the extent of the conversation." Jim laced his fingers across his middle. "He didn't think I could kill him."

Artemus spit up some coffee and hastily blotted it up. He wiped his mouth, and Jim smiled at him. "A pussy boy?" Artemus got to his feet. "Where's that rifle? I'm gonna put some holes in him myself."

"I think they're burying him right now. You could hurry, I guess."

"You weren't angry?"

"At an insult, no. At his insistence on dying, yes." Jim sighed. "He could have ridden on."

Artemus didn't answer and began eating again. Jim pushed the morning's incident from his mind. It was over, and he'd done his best to talk the man out of it. There were things Jim had to get done today, before they left for wherever. "I'm going to get the fellas and stow your wagon."

"I'll come help. I need to take a few things out." Artemus stuffed in a last bite. "Sorry, Jim."

"Don't worry about it. It's done." Jim stripped down to skin. There was no reason to get his shirt dirty while moving the wagon. "We need to get out of here before I kill anyone else."

Artemus didn't laugh, and Jim was glad. He wasn't joking. Silas and his fireman joined them outside. The yoke was taken off and placed on top of the wagon. Artemus removed bags of items back to the parlor car. When he was ready, they pushed the wagon up a ramp and stowed in front of the horses.

Jim dusted off his hands and pants. "How are we on wood, Silas?"

"Low, but we'll make it to the next stop."

"Good. We'll leave as soon as you're ready in the morning. You two go to the hotel tonight and get a good night's rest. Oh, and there's a whorehouse at the end of town. Tell them Jim West sent you, and they'll take care of you."

Silas and the fireman grinned at each other, and Artemus shot Jim a look. He shrugged and went back inside the stable car. It was hot. Jim opened all the windows for a trace of breeze. There was none, not even a hint. Jim haltered up the horses to take them out to some shade. He needed to clean the floor anyway. Artemus leaned against the stall partition. Jim returned and immediately picked up the pitchfork.

"You gonna work out here for a while?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I'll go work in my lab, or head out with Silas," Artemus said.

"They have a young man there you might like. He's blonde."

Artemus looked daggers at Jim, and he smiled sweetly. Jim began to move the manure, and Artemus stalked off. Jim cleaned the stable car down to the wood floor and took some buckets of water out to the horses. They were asleep in the shade, and he was sweating. He dumped one bucket of water on his head and went back to work wet. The hay needed restacked, the saddles needed cleaned, and the oat bins were getting on towards empty. He didn't think about anything but the chores.

 

**********   
Whips

 

His bath finished, Jim was glad to be in clean clothes. The stable was clean, very clean, and it was definitely time for dinner. Where was Artemus? At the whorehouse? He had been a little upset at Jim and rightfully so. He shouldn't have teased him. He found Artemus cooking in the tiny galley. He didn't look up, and Jim leaned against the cabinets to watch his partner.

"What's for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter since you're not getting any."

"I can only say I'm sorry once," Jim said.

"So say it."

"I'm sorry, Artemus." Jim didn't mind apologizing. He had been rude. "Shall I get on my knees?"

"Would you?"

"Of course." Jim went to his knees. "Now what?"

"Stay there."

"Okay."

Artemus cooked, and Jim tried to think of something he could do to annoy him, not a lot, just a little. Jim watched and made sure each time Artemus glanced at him that he was stroking himself: nipples, crotch, ass, and once his tongue. Jim considered his plan a success when he heard Artemus give out a sigh that turned into a groan.

Jim stopped rubbing himself, laced his hands behind his head, and leaned back on his heels as far as he could go. Up and down, he exercised his back. Artemus was pretending not to watch so Jim took his shirt off. Twisting, Jim stretched and groaned a little.

"All right, that's enough. Get out of my galley!"

"Are you sure?"

Artemus stepped towards Jim with a knife, and he swaggered out after blowing him a kiss. Jim could hear Artemus laughing. Jim was forgiven. He picked up a cue and played some points on the billiards table. The food was starting to smell good. The sofa looked inviting, and he lay down to nap until dinner.

********

Jim sat up and stretched when Artemus put a plate in his lap. Artemus sat at the desk, eating, and filling out paperwork on their last assignment.

"Dinner is excellent, Artemus."

"Thank you, Jim." Artemus didn't look at him. "You're lucky I didn't burn everything."

"Oh, were you distracted?"

"As you well know."

Jim laughed, ate his dinner, and drank a brandy. "Artie?"

"Yes, Jim." Artemus didn't look up from the paperwork at the desk.

"How long have we been, um…" Jim's voice trailed off as he searched for the perfect word.

"Seven weeks, three days and six hours, including the miserable twenty days I spent without you."

"I find it difficult to believe you remember that accurately."

Artemus gave Jim a long stare, and with a shrug drained his brandy. Jim got up to put the glass and his empty plate on the sideboard. He returned to the sofa and picked up a magazine to leaf through while watching his partner work. 

"I've noticed every now and again you give me so much pleasure that I nearly die from the experience," Jim said.

"And this is bad?"

Jim smiled. "Uh, no. But, it does seem a bit unfair."

"I'm just good at what I do." Artemus ran his hand through his hair and continued working.

"Need some help?"

"No, just filling out some reports. Lying, obfuscating, and generally covering up the fact that you're a cattle rustler."

"I had help."

"That's what they all say." Artemus grinned but didn't look up. "What is the punishment for cattle rustling these days?"

"Hanging, but usually they shoot you before the trial."

"Probably a better way to die."

Jim turned the page and read an article about President Grant. It was all lies and innuendo. Artemus had finished his dinner, and Jim tossed his magazine aside. He took the plate to the galley.

"James?"

"What?" Jim could hear Artemus clearly, even though he was still at the desk.

"Get out of my galley."

Jim smiled and grabbed a red apple from the shelf. He crunched it and went back to the parlor. His partner didn't look up, and Jim ate his apple as noisily as possible. What was it about Artemus doing paperwork that was so annoying? Jim went on the back door and stood on the step. The little town was lit up, and the noise from the whorehouse was drifting his way. He finished his apple and tossed the core away. Did Artemus want to go out tonight? Jim didn't. He took several minutes before returning to the sofa.

"Washington, next?"

"It'll take us a while to get there, but President Grant wants to see our smiling faces."

Jim pulled off his boots and stretched his feet.

"Guess you're in for the night," Artemus said.

"I'm a little tired of people shooting at me."

"At least one of them tried to trample you with his horse."

"Nice horse." Jim laughed and scratched his belly. "You know I went and visited Madame Helena's Bordello while I was in town today."

Jim smiled at seeing Artemus' head jerk up and his eyes narrow. Now, Jim had his attention. He lay flat on the sofa and covered his eyes with his arm. It wouldn't be long.  
Sure enough, he felt a gentle finger caress his ear. Artemus was standing directly over him.

"I kinda figured that out from your rude comments to me earlier."

"I already apologized." Jim licked his lips and waited. A finger trailed down and over to his lips. He opened his mouth slightly, and Artemus touched him on the tongue. Jim waited.

"And what did you do there?"

Jim could sense Artemus was growing impatient. His finger pulled out of Jim's mouth and made a wet line down to a nipple. What would Artemus do to get his answer? "You didn't go visit the blonde while I was cleaning the stable car?"

"James, you're trying my patience."

"Artie, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when you leaned me over the billiards table."

"It was fun."

"I never should've turned my back on you," Jim said.

Artemus traced Jim's muscles with a finger and the other hand began stroking his hair. Jim smiled and enjoyed the attention. Artemus barked, "Focus, Jim. The whorehouse, Madame Helena, the blonde."

Simultaneously, Artemus took a good hold on Jim's hair and crotch. Jim uncovered his eyes. Artemus was on one knee next to the sofa, staring at Jim. "Was there something you needed, Artie?"

"Don't make me hurt you." Artemus shook Jim hard enough to make him laugh.

"You'd never do that." Jim was certain of that.

"I might, given cause."

Jim shrugged. "I needed advice."

Artemus loosened his grip on Jim's hair. "What?"

Jim ran his hand through his hair and scratched his head. "Advice, on a small matter that's been troubling me."

Artemus released Jim completely and went to pour himself a drink. Jim shook his head when Artemus looked a question at him. "What's been troubling you?"

"Artie, haven't you been listening?" Jim enjoyed keeping Artemus off balance. 

"You're worried because I give you too much pleasure? Did that gunslinger shoot you in the head?"

Artemus picked up a cue and lined up a shot. Jim went to get another cue and waited his turn. Artemus scored a carom, and Jim clicked a bead over using his stick. "Fifteen points?"

"Winner takes all?"

Jim and Artemus grinned at each other and began to play in earnest. 

******

The score went back and forth, but at the last, Jim was up by one. "Nice game, Artemus. I was sure you going to win."

"Flatterer. You were never in any danger of losing." Artemus racked his cue. He had removed his coat during the course of the game. "So what does the winner take?"

"Whatever he wants." Jim put his cue away.

Artemus went back to the desk and glanced over the remnants of the paperwork. Jim went back to the lavatory and relieved himself. He stopped in his room briefly and picked up a box of things he'd gotten from Madame Helena. Jim went back to the parlor and placed the box on the billiards table. Artemus was again bent over the paperwork.

"Madame Helena explained the problem to me. You've had years to think of all the things you want to do to my poor body, and I'm a Johnny Come Lately."

"That's pretty much true," Artemus said. "I still don't see the problem."

"You're being shortchanged. You deserve a better lover." Jim rummaged through the box briefly.

"James, my boy, have you heard me complaining?"

"You're too horny to complain."

Artemus laughed and stacked the papers neatly. "What's in the box?"

"Tools." Jim smiled. "Get naked, will ya?"

Artemus stowed away the ink and papers before beginning to unbutton his white shirt. Jim took the box and went to sit on the sofa closest to the door so he could watch. Artemus shrugged off the shirt and stood up. Jim crooked his finger, and Artemus went to stand in front of him. The buttons popped off when Jim applied a little strength.

"Easy on the trousers, Jim."

Jim ignored him and pushed them down to reveal Artemus' cock. It was growing harder the longer Jim looked at it. He stood up and circled around Artemus. He had a small smile on his face, but was remarkably quiet. A small nudge sent him onto the sofa, and Jim pulled off the boots and trousers of his partner. Jim took Artemus by the hand and pulled him back up to standing.

"Are you gonna take off your blues?"

"I haven't decided yet," Jim said. "Stand right there."

Artemus sighed dramatically. "Is all this really necessary?"

Jim went to the box and pulled out a black blindfold. He slid it over Artemus' eyes.

"Jim, what if someone comes to visit?"

"They can play too."

"Very funny, Jim."

The box yielded a pair of leather wristbands, which Jim buckled on Artemus.

"Props?"

"You're making me wish for a gag, Artie."

Artemus laughed and began to turn, but Jim stopped him. "Don't move." Jim popped him on the ass.

Artemus stood still, and Jim took out two lengths of chain. He'd measured the distance twice to make sure it was right. One end he attached to the new hook in the wall and the other clipped to a wristband. He repeated the procedure for the other wrist. Artemus was chained to the Wanderer's side wall. His arms were bent back slightly, he could sit on the sofa if he wanted, but he wouldn't be moving any farther away than he was at this moment. Jim couldn't help but grin.

"I'm not completely sure about this, Jim."

"Don't worry, sooner or later, I'll want breakfast."

Jim sat down behind Artemus to enjoy the view and the fact that for once it wasn't his ass cuffed. "Drop to your knees, Artie."

Artemus did this with a soft thud. "Ouch. I'm getting too old for this."

Jim reached in the box for another item. A small whip, with strands of buttery soft leather, meant to tease, not torture. Jim had insisted Madame Helena use it on him to be sure. Quick as a flash, Jim whipped it across Artemus' ass and was shocked at his reaction.

"God, no, Jim, stop!" Artemus' back arched, and he gave the chains a strong pull. They held.

Jim stood up and moved around to the front of Artemus, ducking under the chain. His cock was standing tall and firm. The whip hadn't hurt, or Artemus wouldn't be hard. Jim was now very curious. He caressed Artemus' chest with the whip, flicking it. The whip traveled lower, and Artemus was breathing like a freight train. Jim rubbed it between Artemus' legs and teased.

"Jim, stop, I can't take it." Artemus seemed a little desperate.

"Why?" Jim stroked Artemus' lips with his thumb.

"It feels incredible."

"So it's okay for you to make me weak, but I can't do the same to you?" Jim pushed a finger in Artemus' mouth and stroked it in and out. "You can't always be in charge, Artemus. Tonight, it's my turn."

Artemus groaned, and Jim almost crumbled. This was why Artemus was always having his way. Jim was too damn nice. He removed his finger and went to sit again. He took his blue pants off and continued teasing Artemus with the whip. From the noise he was making, Jim thought Artemus might come on the carpet. Back to the front, Jim helped Artemus stand and pushed the butt of the whip sideways in his mouth.

"Hold this for me, will ya?"

Jim went to his knees and sucked Artemus' cock, putting his fist on the first half, mouth on the second. He pulled his mouth back and worked the knob. Artemus yelled even with the whip in his mouth and orgasmed. Jim kept the tip in his mouth and milked Artemus until he was finished. Jim released him, and Artemus went back down to his knees. Jim licked Artemus' mouth and used his teeth to take the whip from him. He dropped it to his hand and put his tongue where the whip had been. Artemus was panting and moaning. Jim was happy to see it. It was about time. His own cock was demanding some attention, and he stood up to place it against Artemus' lips.

Artemus didn't hesitate. He sucked Jim deep and hard. Jim whipped Artemus' ass. He hoped Artemus didn't bite his dick off. Artemus managed not to, and Jim shoved his cock deep before coming with a cry. He kept Artemus at it a little longer than necessary before pulling out and sitting down on the sofa. For several minutes, Jim didn't touch Artemus. Except for the sound of heavy breathing, it was quiet on the Wanderer.

"Are you done?"

Artemus sounded hopeful, and for an answer, Jim teased the whip across big shoulders. "I guess not."

Jim was a little annoyed. Artemus wasn't taking this very well. Couldn't he let loose the reins for one evening? "I haven't really done this since our first night together. This is a partnership, remember? You don't get to have all the fun." Jim used the whip to emphasize the point.

"You're," Artemus gasped, "right, Jim. I guess I've been a little cocky."

Jim laughed at the wordplay and ran the whip over Artemus' bare feet, eliciting a shout. "Now that's just mean!"

Jim pulled off the blindfold, rolled it up, pushed it in Artemus' mouth, and tied it. Finally, some quiet. Jim helped Artemus up and shoved him gently to sitting on the sofa. His brown eyes were flashing, but Jim had to go piss. 

When Jim returned, Artemus was still sitting on the sofa with his arms outstretched along the back. Jim smiled. What to do next? Artemus was so much more creative than Jim when it came to sex. He twirled the whip in his hand and watched Artemus' eyes follow it. One strike across the nipples, and Artemus was up, grabbing for the whip. Jim eluded him easily and pushed him to the chain's length with a hand to his back. Jim held him there and teased him mercilessly. At this rate, Artemus was going to bite that gag in half. Jim's cock was rock hard again. He pushed it between Artemus' butt cheeks and pumped several times. Artemus quit struggling. Jim reached around, and his partner was rock solid.

"Ah, Artie. You love every minute of this," Jim said.

Artemus growled something, and Jim reached in the box for the lubricant Madam Helena had suggested. Artemus relaxed back in the chains, and Jim lubed his hand. His fingers went for Artemus' ass, and Jim teased one inside. Artemus gag-groaned, and Jim went to the knuckle. Madame Helena had suggested putting the whip in Artemus' ass, but Jim wasn't up to that. It sounded cruel. Two fingers and then three. Artemus sunk to his knees. Jim went with him and was determined to make him come again without touching his cock. One hand teased Artemus with the whip and the other fucked him. For fun, Jim stuck his tongue in Artemus' ear. Using just his teeth, Jim pulled the gag off.

"Fuck, Jim. You're killing me!"

Jim bit him on the neck, and Artemus shot come, a lot of it, onto the carpet. Jim left his fingers in for a little while before pulling out. He licked Artemus' ear again and stuck the whip back in the box. "I'm getting us a drink."

"Clean the carpet while you're up." Artemus sagged in the chains.

Jim laughed and poured a healthy brandy. He took a big drink before giving Artemus several long sips on his knees. Jim sat down again and pulled Artemus back to sit, as well. They shared the brandy.

"Jim? What else is in the box?"

"Not much." Jim smiled.

"You're scaring me."

"Good."

Artemus laid his head back. "Your cock is still very hard."

Jim looked down. "Well, I'm shocked. How did that happen?"

Artemus shrugged. "I had nothing to do with it."

"You have everything to do with it. Are you ready to finish?"

Artemus groaned.

"You've got the idea, a little more groaning, moaning, and yelling, 'Jim, stop!'"

"I'm getting you back for this."

"No, I'm getting you back with this." Jim chugged the brandy as if it were ale. He pushed Artemus off the couch and grabbed hold of both of his wrists. Jim unclipped them, pulled them behind Artemus' back, and clicked them tight before Artemus could do more than blink. The chains fell back to the wall with a clank. Jim spun Artemus around and pressed him to his knees. His chest went down to rest on the sofa. "You okay?"

Artemus didn't reply. Jim used his feet to spread Artemus knees a little more. He fished the lubricant out of the box and spread it on his cock. Artemus saw him and moaned. That done, Jim reached in the box and pulled out black, leather gloves. He put them on and watched Artemus. His eyes were wide and he looked a little worried. Jim ran the gloves all over Artemus, paying close attention to nipples. His eyes were shut now, and he seemed almost in pain.

One long push and Jim's cock was inside Artemus. Jim fucked him tip to hair, slow and easy. The gloves alternated between shoulders and hips. He stuck a gloved finger in Artemus' mouth and fucked him with it. His whole body shuddered, and Jim pulled his hand out leaving the glove in Artemus' mouth. He began to push back against Jim, and he fucked him harder. Jim's gloved hand reached for Artemus' dick and began to stroke him. He clenched his teeth around moans and groans.

"What do you say?"

Artemus' brown eyes met Jim's green ones. "Jim, stop." The glove dropped to the sofa.

"No, Artie." Sweat rolled off his chest and hit Artemus. Jim's balls were smacking Artemus. Come boiled out of him, and he threw back his head to fuck Artemus through it. Jim's glove stroked Artemus hard and fast.

"Jim, I can't! Stop!"

Jim took him by the hair and arched his back. Artemus shot come all over the black glove, heaving and gasping. Jim caressed him with the gloves and with a small sigh let his cock slip out. Artemus was quivering a little, and Jim wiped off all the come and lube with the black gloves. Pulling them off, he tossed them in the box. He'd buy some new ones in Washington. Jim stood up on shaky knees and smiled down at his exhausted partner. The chains he left on the hooks. The blindfold was on the floor, and he put it back also. The lubricant he tossed over to the desk. Jim glanced down at the wristbands and decided to keep those. Rising quickly, he went to the back door and walked up front to the firebox. The box went in, and the Wanderer would burn up everything. Jim had just made it back to the rail step when he heard the thunder. It boomed, and he waited. Rain fell to the ground, and Jim smiled. Artemus had to see this, and he was right where Jim had left him.

"What were you doing?"

Jim helped Artemus to his feet. He sat on the sofa and Jim joined him.

"Making sure you can't use that whip on me and standing in the rain."

"Now, that's cruel," Artemus said. "What?"

"It's raining. Hear it?"

"Well, I'll be damned. The old one was right."

Jim kissed Artemus, fondled him, and flipped around to straddle his hips. Artemus responded very sluggishly. "Take the cuffs off, will ya? I gotta go piss."

Jim took Artemus by the elbow and pulled him up. Artemus went to the lavatory with Jim behind him. Jim took Artemus' cock in hand and helped him piss. Jim was next. "Bed?"

"Please."

Artemus went to the bed and sank down. He groaned and got comfortable. "Jim, the cuffs?"

Jim lay down next to him and kissed him. "In the morning, I don't want to wake up hanging from the ceiling."

Artemus chuckled. "Now that's a good idea."

*********

Jim woke up when Artemus rolled on top of him. He squirmed and Jim about banged heads with him. "Artie?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"What are you doing?"

Artemus rolled off Jim and put his feet on the floor. "I have really got to piss."

Jim laughed, and Artemus headed to the lavatory.

"James! Get your ass in here!"

Jim jumped and went before Artemus got any louder. Unsnapping the cuffs took only a second, and Jim beat a hasty retreat back to the bed. Upon reflection, Jim decided the bed probably wasn't the safest place on the train, but before he could move Artemus was back. He stood by the edge of the bed and held out his hand. Jim smiled and gave Artemus the cuffs. He looked down at them for a moment and held out a hand again. Jim placed his wrist in it with a small sigh. Artemus buckled it on and waited for Jim's other wrist. That done, Artemus got back in bed, and Jim was spooned into Artemus' chest, but nothing else happened.

"Anticipation, Jim, is the key."

Jim listened to Artemus fall back asleep with a keen sense of dread, not anticipation. Sleep came to him much slower, but did finally sneak over him.

 

*******  
Collars

 

The morning did arrive. Jim woke up to the smell of coffee and the familiar motion of the train. Did Silas have a good time? Jim would have to ask. His stomach roared a complaint, and he got out of bed. He pulled on old blue pants and boots. The horses wouldn't wait forever. The cuffs jingled on his wrists, and he wished he had tossed them in the box with the other toys. Artemus was entirely too creative when it came to Jim's body. He groaned a little. No telling what Artemus had in store for him. The horses were glad to see him, but the black tossed his head at the jingling when Jim brushed him.

"Settle down, you're not the only one who gets to wear black leather around here." The black replied with a noisy snort, and Jim laughed. "Yeah, we both look good in it."

Oats and hay followed a good brushing, and the horses ate with enthusiasm. Jim made sure they had clean water buckets, picked their hooves, and considered braiding their tails. His stomach rumbled again, and Jim put everything away before heading back to what he hoped was merely breakfast.

Artemus was already at the table when Jim came through the doorway. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. Artemus smiled at him, but said nothing, and Jim's sense of doom went up a notch. When Artemus wasn't talking, things were going poorly. Jim drank his coffee before eating breakfast, and Artemus had yet to say a word. Jumping train started to look very attractive. The Wanderer was going down the line at about twenty-five miles per hour. How bad could it hurt? Jim glanced at Artemus. He had moved to the sofa and didn't look up from the paper he had begun to read. Anticipation wasn't any fun at all.

"Settle down, Jim. You're making me crazy."

Jim wanted to snort like his stallion but held off. Breakfast made his stomach quit complaining. Jim wasn't sure how he wanted to spend his day. There were always chores and things to do, but what was Artemus planning? If Jim was going to spend the day cuffed to the outside rail, he wanted to know now, but how to go about it. Artemus was being very close-lipped this morning. Jim pushed away from the table and took a long stretch, making sure every muscle rippled.

The sofa was only six steps away and Jim sank down to the floor between Artemus' feet. Jim leaned his head into Artemus and waited. A hand began to stroke his hair, but the paper stayed up. Jim wanted to rip it away. He didn't because it would be incredibly rude. Artemus continued to run a hand through Jim's hair, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the attention. Slowly, Jim relaxed, and Artemus read the paper.

"Did Madame Helena sell you the collar that matches those cuffs?"

"Uh." Jim didn't want to answer that or lie. He shut his eyes and prayed.

"Bring it to me, please," Artemus said.

Jim hated it when Artemus asked nicely because it made it impossible to say no. Using Artemus' knee as a lever, Jim rose to his feet and went to his closet. He'd tossed it way in the back so Artemus wouldn't find it. That hadn't worked. Jim pulled it out and held it in the air like a dead animal. The collar was black leather with three small metal loops and a buckle. Jim didn't like the idea behind it. He wasn't anybody's pet.

Artemus was still reading when Jim went back to the parlor. Spreading his legs, Artemus pointed in between them, and Jim paused. Sitting or kneeling? He sat and put his head back on Artemus' thigh. The paper rustled, and his hand came over Jim's shoulder. Using only two fingers, Jim dropped it in the hand, and it disappeared behind him.

"Nice workmanship here."

Jim didn't answer.

"You don't like this, do you?"

"No," Jim said.

"I didn't think you would," Artemus said. "Kneel, and we'll see if it fits."

Jim swiveled around, put his hands on Artemus' thighs, and glared into his brown eyes. Artemus apparently didn't notice because he buckled it on Jim's neck anyway. The collar didn't itch or anything, but Jim had to suppress a snarl.

"Your eyes are very expressive this morning." Artemus returned to reading his paper. "You don't have to hang around me all day."

Jim knew a dismissal when he heard one. The collar sat very heavy around his neck. He left the parlor before he bit someone, like Artemus. Jim spent the rest of the morning cleaning out the pigeon coop, and, after shrugging on a shirt, helping their engineer take on wood and water outside a little town. He doubted if the shirt covered the collar, but he didn't care, Artemus should've known better.

"You have a good time last night, Silas?" Jim grinned, and Silas grinned back at him. "I thought so. Let me go see if we need some supplies before we push on to Washington."

"Sure, West, just give the signal when you're ready to leave."

Jim swung down to walk outside the train to the parlor car. Artemus' head was bent over his microscope. "Artemus, do you need anything from town?"

"Yes, we could use some food for us and the pigeons. Horses?"

"Need grain."

Artemus hadn't taken his eye away from the microscope lens.

"I'll saddle the horses."

"Okay, give me one minute."

Jim smiled and went back out to the stable car. Artemus would need more time than that. The stallion tore down the ramp, and Jim spent at least ten minutes lunging him at a trot. Artemus' gelding watched with his hoof cocked. The saddles went on after the stallion had worked out his jitters. Jim walked both horses down to the end of train. He went up and sat on the step.

"Ready?!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," Artemus said as he came out the door.

Jim noticed Artemus had strapped on his six-shooter. The hip that Jim usually wore his gun on was bare. He handed Artemus both sets of reins and went in to get his gun. The mirror over the sideboard showed Jim his face, and he was a little shocked at his appearance. He was filthy, his hair was disheveled, and the collar could easily be seen. Artemus had said nothing, and of course, he looked turned out. Jim flipped the horse statue over and pulled out the knife. He yanked off his shirt and cut off the sleeves before putting it back on. His cuffs were in plain sight and now he looked really bad. Jim smiled and didn't bother with the gun. Anybody stupid enough to mess with him today would get what he deserved.

Jim went back outside and took his reins from Artemus. He still didn't say anything. The horses were ready for some exercise, and the ride to town wasn't near far enough to suit Jim's black stallion. The town was small, boasting a general store, saloon, run-down hotel and little else. Artemus rode straight to the general store and dismounted. Jim swung down and went in the door right behind him. Jim said not a word as Artemus purchased supplies and sundries.

The shopkeeper kept staring at Jim. He lingered over the knives, and the man couldn't keep his silence anymore. "You got your boy there under control, right?"

Artemus glanced at Jim and shrugged. "He's not dangerous, usually."

Jim smiled big, and the shopkeeper seemed more nervous, not less. The supplies piled up, and Jim was going to have to make several trips, which would suit his horse just fine. He wanted to buy something for Artemus, but it was going to require some thought. Artemus already owned everything he wanted, up to and including Jim, as evidenced by the collar he was wearing today. Jim growled softly under his breath.

The shopkeeper leaned close to Artemus and whispered, "Get him out of here, will ya?"

"Don't worry." Artemus patted the man's shoulder. "Jim, start taking all this stuff to the train, please."

"Right away, boss," Jim snarled.

The shopkeeper winced, and Artemus flashed his pearly whites at Jim. He picked up some of the bundles and headed out to his horse. Jim let the horse gallop, and the two of them made four trips before everything was piled in the stable car. They trotted back to town, and Jim saw the gelding was now in front of the saloon. Artemus needed refreshment after all his hard work. Jim pushed through the swinging doors and every eye in the place turned to stare at him. Artemus was cozying up to a barmaid, and Jim went to the bar to order a whiskey.

"We don't want any trouble here, Mister," the barkeep said.

"Then give me a damn whiskey." Jim tossed down two bits. "Before I tear this place apart."

The barkeep gulped and poured Jim a generous glass of rotgut. Jim took a drink and swished it around to get the dust out of his teeth. This wasn't half bad stuff. Artemus was completely ignoring him, and Jim had never wanted to punch a woman more than right now. The whiskey was going down, and he didn't look over at Artemus again. Jim could hear them though, and he'd about had enough. Three more big drinks and he could see the bottom of the glass.

"You've finished your whiskey," the barkeep said. "Why don't you just move on down the trail?"

Jim hunched his shoulders in an attempt to keep his temper under control.

"He works for me, barkeep," Artemus said, "and he won't be any trouble."

"Okay, Mr. Gordon." The barkeep turned away from Jim, smiling at Artemus. "As long as he's with you."

Jim was glad he looked mean, because that was exactly how he felt. He drank the dregs of the whiskey and clenched his teeth around a few choice curse words. Artemus laughed again at something the barmaid said in his ear from her position on his lap. When Artemus swatted her ass, Jim put his glass down and told himself twice not to throw it. He turned on his heel and left the saloon, jumping up into the saddle. The black tossed his head and bolted. This day hadn't turned out very well. He leaned over the stallion's withers and raced the wind with him.

*******

The stallion was a little tired when Jim pulled his tack off and brushed him. The gelding was already half-asleep in his stall, and Jim tugged on the whistle cord twice to let Silas know it was time to go. Most of the supplies were gone up front, and Jim stored away the oats before heading for the tub.

"James, that you?" Artemus' voice echoed down the hallway.

"Were you expecting a barmaid?"

Jim didn't go to the parlor car. He filled the tub and stripped off his filthy clothes. They probably should be burned. He scratched his head and got in the water.

Artemus opened the door and came in to stand over him. "Leather shrinks, ya know."

Jim didn't give Artemus his eyes.

"Still mad?" Artemus smiled. Jim wasn't sure how he felt, but it wasn't good. Artemus leaned down and took off the cuffs and collar. His fingers lingered in Jim's sweaty hair. "Will an apology help?"

"I'm not apologizing," Jim said. "I know I was a bad dog today, but I don't give a damn."

Artemus laughed and laughed, sinking down the wall to sit on the floor near the tub. Jim rolled his eyes and laughed a little. He picked up the soap and started cleaning up.

"How did you manage to get so filthy?"

Jim shrugged and kept washing.

"You look great in these." Artemus picked up the cuffs and collars. "But, I know you hate them, so I'll toss 'em off the back of the train."

"I felt like your damn dog," Jim said, "and I didn't like it one bit."

"A little humility is good for you. You're always perfect at everything."

Jim frowned, maybe Artemus was right, and he was far too worried about appearances. Yesterday, Jim had given Artemus a lesson in partnership. Today, Artemus had taught Jim a thing or two about vanity. He sighed and nodded at Artemus.

"I bought you something," Artemus said.

Jim looked over, and Artemus was grinning. "A leash with my name on it?"

"You always have the best ideas, Jim."

Jim leaned out of the tub and kissed Artemus, dripping water on the floor and him. Artemus pushed him back in the tub with a smile, managing to fondle his nipples. Jim stood up and began rinsing off.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious?"

"You'll tell me when you're good and ready," Jim said. "And you don't have to throw those out."

"Can I put them back on you?"

Jim smiled at the eagerness he heard in Artemus' voice and pulled the plug on the water. "If it makes you happy, go ahead."

Artemus tossed him a towel. Jim began drying off, stepping out of the tub. When Jim pulled the towel off his hair and face, Artemus was right there. They exchanged a smile and a kiss.

"Sorry, James."

"It's okay," Jim said. "That collar set me off."

"I knew it would. You're not the kind of man to be kept."

"Does this mean you're not keeping me?" Jim left the lavatory, heading for the parlor. He needed a drink. "Throwing me over for a cheap barmaid?

"I'll keep you, but only if you want." Artemus trailed along behind. "She thought you looked dangerous."

"I was dangerous." Jim handed him a brandy before going to sit. Artemus nodded his thanks and sat near him. "I wanted to strangle her for daring to touch you."

"That's nice, Jim. I've had those feelings a time or two."

Jim's glass paused halfway to his mouth. That was an uncomfortable truth. "Point taken. I'll remember in the future."

"Thank you. You did have a bad day, didn't you?"

"Yes, I guess I did," Jim said. "That horse of mine can still run though."

"You took outta town like you were shot from cannon." Artemus raised his glass, and Jim clicked it with his. "Sure you're okay?"

"Yes. What are we doing for food tonight?"

"I'm cooking."

"Right now?"

Artemus laughed and said, "Yes, and I'll go check on it."

"Good. I'm going to get dressed."

"Not on my account, I hope," said Artemus from the galley.

Jim smiled and went to get dressed, at least halfway. The cuffs and collar were lying on the floor in the lavatory, and Jim picked them up. This day had been difficult for him. His neck didn't bend to anyone, even Artemus. Too much pride and not enough humility coursed through Jim's veins. Jim buckled on his chaps and analyzed the situation from every side. Was it all about vanity? The wrist cuffs went on, and he tossed the collar in his hand. He hated the damn thing, but he loved Artemus. It wasn't vanity; it was pride. Shackles and ropes were just good fun, but a collar tasted like ownership. No one owned Jim West. He went willingly or not at all. The collar was in his fist when he returned to the parlor car. Artemus was still in the galley. Jim picked up his brandy and slugged it back.

"My God, Jim."

Jim turned around to face Artemus. His voice seemed to have deserted him, at least momentarily. "This is what you had in mind, isn't it?"

"Yes." Artemus sounded like somebody was strangling him, and Jim grinned to hear it. Artemus was suddenly right in front of him, and Jim held up the collar.

"Am I your boy, Artie?" Jim saw Artemus swallow hard, and he dropped his reaching hands. Jim's grin didn't dim upon seeing his partner's discomfort. "Tell the truth, even if I don't want to hear it."

"No." Artemus' brown eyes caught hold of Jim's. "You're my partner."

"Truth?"

"If it's not, you can push me off the train."

"Ouch." Jim put the collar around his neck, and he buckled it on. "Where's that leash you bought for me?"

Artemus had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I bought that for me, not you." Artemus went to the desk and pulled out a short black leash. "But, you can borrow it, I guess."

"Yeah, right." Jim snapped it on. "How do I look?"

"Like heaven on earth."

"If I'm a good dog, will you feed me?"

Artemus burst out laughing. "Sure, but I'd feed you if you were bad."

"That's good because I was." Jim handed Artemus the looped end of the leash. "I'm all yours, good and bad."

"It's all good to me." Artemus tugged Jim close for a kiss and grabbed his bare ass. "Exceptionally fine, in fact. And you're not a dog, a high-tempered stallion maybe, but not a dog."

"A stallion, huh?" Jim looked down at his cock. "I don't think so, Artie."

"Let's debate this while we eat. I know you're hungry." Artemus looked down at the leash. "I'll just hook this here."

Jim was pulled almost to the back door and Artemus looped the leash over one of the new hooks set in the side of the Wanderer. It was a little high, forcing Jim to kneel on the sofa, facing the wall. Artemus ran his hands down Jim's naked back and continued to the chaps. Artemus pulled Jim's wrists behind his head and clicked the cuffs to the collar. 

Jim laced his hands together and leaned his head back into them. "I wondered what the rings were for."

"Damn, Jim. I might come in my trousers."

"Just feed me, please."

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Artemus with a chuckle. "You'll get plenty to eat."

"You're not filling me with confidence."

Artemus went back to the galley, but Jim heard him say, "I'm gonna fill you up all right."

Jim's stomach was pressing against his backbone when Artemus reappeared with a plate of food. Jim could see him out of the corner of his eye. Artemus put the plate down and moved in behind Jim, caressing him. "Hungry?"

Jim nodded but said nothing. A gag would slow down dinner, and Jim suspected Artemus had one on him. The leash came off the hook, and Jim let Artemus pull him to kneeling between his legs after he sat down. Artemus positioned the plate of food on his lap, not to far from Jim's chest. He tried not to drool.

"For a small town, that store had good supplies."

Jim smiled, kept his eyes on the food, and waited impatiently. Artemus picked up a piece of cheese and put it in Jim's mouth. He ate it and wanted more. Artemus fed Jim cheese and apples for a short time. Jim never took his eyes off the plate and said nothing.

"You’re hungry after all that exercise today." Artemus set the empty plate aside and unbuttoned his trousers. "There's more here for you."

Jim didn't lift his eyes because he didn't want to burst out laughing. That would earn him a gag for sure. Artemus used the leash to pull Jim's head down to his cock. Jim couldn't use his hands, but Artemus just wanted Jim's mouth.

"All right, that's enough. I don't want to give you your dessert too soon." Artemus leashed Jim off his cock. "Be a good boy and don't move."

Jim watched Artemus stand, pick up the plate, and head back to the galley. He didn't feel like being 'a good boy' today and was curious to how exactly Artemus would punish him. Jim popped up to his feet and went to the billiards table. He sat on the edge and leaned back flat. His legs were hanging off at the knee. He relaxed, taking the weight off his tired arms.

Artemus seemed a little upset when he found Jim lying back on the billiards table. "You don't feel like behaving today, do you?"

Jim grinned, and Artemus put the plate of food down on the sofa. He picked up the leash lying on Jim's chest, pulling him up and off. Jim dropped to his knees because he figured that was where Artemus would want him.

"You gonna punish me?" Jim licked his lips.

"You'd like it far too much." Artemus stepped close and tucked Jim's face into his belly. "How many cords of wood did you move today?"

"Four."

"You should have said something. Your arms are shaking." Artemus unclipped Jim's arms from his neck. "Better?"

Jim nodded and flexed his muscles several times to work out the quiver. Artemus shook his head. "You have too much pride, James my boy. It wouldn't have killed you to mention your arms were sore."

"They weren't, when we started our fun and games."

"Come over here, and let me feed ya," Artemus said.

"Okay."

Artemus smiled and picked up the plate. Jim and Artemus sat together and ate, neither man spoke. Jim was never more grateful that Artemus was an excellent cook. The plate emptied quickly, and Artemus went for more. Jim gave a small sigh of satisfaction. Washington was three more days away and Jim intended to enjoy this time with Artemus. Life was always more complicated when they were in the capitol.

"That's a serious face," Artemus said.

Jim looked up and smiled. Artemus sat down very close. "I don't say this very often, Artemus, but I, uh..." Jim stopped. 

"Often? You've said it exactly once since we've been together."

"It's not all that easy for me." Jim looked out the door into the fading sunshine. "I love you, even when you make me crazy."

"Are you done for the year?"

"Probably." Jim took the plate and began eating again.

"Wanna see what I bought you?"

Jim nodded, and Artemus went to the desk. He picked up a good-sized box and brought it back to the sofa. Jim ate, and Artemus waited until the plate was empty again before handing Jim the box. He looked it over and rattled it.

"It's not a snake," Artemus said.

"When's the last time I got something good from a box? You can't blame me for being cautious."

Artemus smiled and pulled off the top. Jim took a long look. It was beautiful, black-handled, and gleaming. Jim lifted it out a little carefully. It fit his hand as if it was made for it. Etched into the blade was the name James.

"Artemus, I'm speechless."

"That's nothing new."

"That shopkeeper had this beauty?"

"I don't know where he got it, but yes," Artemus said.

Jim tore his eyes away from the knife, and Artemus was grinning. The knife spun in Jim's hand, and he wanted to throw it. It was perfectly balanced. "The name?"

"It was already there," said Artemus. "Made just for you, I guess."

"Thank you, Artie. It's perfect, and so are you."

"Nice of you to notice."

Jim laughed and kissed Artemus hard then softly. Artemus touched Jim's face and ran a hand through his hair. Jim, with one swipe, cut all the buttons off Artemus' shirt.

"Jim! Be careful with that thing!" Artemus sucked in his stomach as the knife trailed down. "More food?"

"No, Artie. Watch." Jim stood up and with one smooth movement threw the knife the length of the parlor car. It slammed into the doorjamb and stopped at the hilt.

"And I bought you that," Artemus said. "I'm a fool."

"Yeah," Jim said. "Thanks again."

"You know we're going to need a new door."

Jim went to the door and pulled the knife out with a jerk. Flipping the knife in the air and catching it by the hilt, Jim walked back to Artemus. Again, the knife slammed.

"That's a sight," Artemus said.

Jim glanced back, and Artemus was staring at his ass. Laughing, Jim went to pull it out again. Artemus took the empty plate back to the galley, and Jim entertained himself with the knife. By the time Artemus reappeared, the doorway was in sad shape, and Jim was grinning from ear to ear. Artemus pulled it out after the last throw. Jim strolled over.

"Throw it, Artie. I know you can, don't pretend otherwise."

"Stand against the back door."

Jim laughed and put his back to the door, stretching out his arms and spreading his legs. Artemus backed up until he was even with the cues. He raised his arm to throw. "What if the train lurches?"

"Throw it, Artie."

"What if I miss?"

"Artie, throw it."

"What if you move?"

"Artie!"

The knife whistled through the air and banged into the door right between Jim's legs. Jim looked down and cupped himself protectively. That had been far too close for comfort, but what a throw.

"Too close?"

Jim stepped off the knife and removed it from the door. He went to the sideboard and used a clean rag to wipe the knife off. Reaching up, Jim pulled down the display and found a spot for the knife. Artemus moved to behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Artie."

"You're very welcome."

"Let's go to bed." Jim smiled when Artemus groaned. "You still wanna be the boss?"

"Nah, some other time." Artemus kissed his way down Jim's back. "Let's go make love."

Jim unbuckled his collar and put it near the brandy. The cuffs came off also. "I like the sound of that."

"Leave the chaps on," Artemus said in Jim's ear.

Jim needed to piss, so he headed there first with Artemus behind him. That taken care of, they laughed their way to the bed. Jim sat down on the edge and pulled down Artemus' unbuttoned trousers. He stepped out of them and returned to Jim.

"Teach me to take you all the way down my throat," Jim said.

Artemus' cock had been half-hard, but those words produced an amazing effect. He fondled Jim's nipples and traced a finger over lips. "You have to relax, breathe through your nose, and trust me not to choke you to death."

"I trust you."

"Yes, but you have to give up control to your partner," Artemus said. "You'll think you can't breathe and panic, if you don't relax and trust me."

"Let's try." Jim put his hands on Artemus' ass. "I do trust you."

"Might be easier if I cuffed you, then you'd have to give up control."

"No, that makes it worse." Jim licked Artemus' cock. "You can't force me to do anything."

"No kidding." Artemus sighed. "Okay, just relax."

Jim opened his mouth and sucked Artemus' cock. He laced a hand through Jim's hair and pushed deep inside. Jim didn't panic, but his throat wouldn't relax enough.

"Stop thinking about it," Artemus whispered. "Feel, don't think."

Jim shut his eyes, and Artemus nudged a little deeper on his next stroke. Artemus wrapped his other hand around Jim's neck and pulled him closer. He squirmed a little, and Artemus immediately released him.

"Trust me, James." Artemus put his hand back and this time Jim didn't react. "That's it, a little deeper. Don't panic now."

Artemus pushed down. Jim's eyes about bulged out. When Artemus pulled back up, Jim breathed through his nose. Artemus set a pace matching Jim's breathing, and soon he was taking the big cock all the way down. Jim gripped Artemus' ass and relaxed further. He could do this, and Artemus wouldn't choke him to death. Jim's cock got hard.

"Christ, Jim."

Jim felt Artemus' cock swell in his throat, and he didn't pull back. Two more hard thrusts and he could taste come pouring down the back of his throat. He swallowed and held his breath.

Artemus pulled out and sagged down to his knees, laying his head on Jim's chaps. "Am I dead?"

Jim gave Artemus one minute to recover and then pushed his hard cock at those lips. Artemus smiled and grabbed hold of the chaps. Jim groaned when Artemus immediately took him deep. Standing up, Jim fucked Artemus' mouth hard, but with a care to letting him breathe. Jim hadn't realized before that Artemus was so damn trusting. He was lucky that Jim hadn't choked him to death out of ignorance. Artemus' hands were all over the leather and Jim's ass.

"I'm coming, Artie." Jim didn't shout. He said it softly. Artemus pulled him a little deeper, and Jim orgasmed hard. It was almost painful. He pumped a couple more times, and Artemus let him slide out of his mouth. Jim went down to the floor next to Artemus. "Am I dead?"

"How can I know?" Artemus got up shakily and lay on the bed, rolling to the wall side. "Get up here."

Jim unbuckled his chaps. They slid off to the floor, and he crawled into bed. Artemus wrapped an arm around Jim. "You surprised?"

"Yes," Artemus said.

"Dessert was good." Jim pushed his shoulders against Artemus' chest and got comfortable. "Seconds?"

"Funny, Jim. Shut up and go to sleep."

Jim smiled and closed his eyes.

********

Jim awoke about the same time the Wanderer stopped again for water. He stretched and dressed. His stomach wanted coffee, and Artemus was sound asleep. Jim went to the parlor and looked out the window into the morning. The train was parked almost in the station of a town. It looked good-sized, and he decided to go look around. There had to be a café or saloon. He pulled on a white shirt, buckled on his six-shooter, and left the Wanderer in search of coffee.

 

*********  
Major Dunfree

 

Artemus jolted awake when the Wanderer's whistle blasted twice short and one long. Trouble, there was trouble. Jim wasn't next to him, no surprise that. Artemus threw on his clothes, grabbed his spare gun, and ran for the parlor car. Where was Jim? Artemus glanced out the nearest window and could see a gang of riders terrorizing some town. Jim was in the middle of that mess. Artemus was certain. He grabbed up another gun and ran out the back door.

A man on horseback galloped up the station steps and began firing at the Wanderer. Artemus killed him without a qualm. The horse bolted down the track, and Artemus kept running for the heart of the problem. That's where Jim would be. Artemus stayed low and fired at every gunsel he could draw a bead on, but there were just too damn many of them.

Windows were shot out, horses ran wild, dead men littered the streets, and still Artemus hadn't seen Jim. The sheriff was in the middle of the street with a hole in his head. Artemus was down to his last bullets when he ducked into a café. The breakfast crowd was hiding under the tables, and Artemus scanned quickly for Jim. No sign of him here. A huge horse tried to come in the door, and Artemus shot the rider dead. The horse reared and fell back onto the boardwalk.

The gang was beginning to thin out, and Artemus grabbed the reins of the horse. The big chestnut staggered to his feet, and Artemus mounted. He galloped down the main street, firing his last bullets at the retreating backs. Where the hell was Jim? There was a sudden silence, and Artemus reined in at the town's edge. What a mess and still no sign of his partner. Artemus began going from man to man, checking for survivors. The bank had been robbed, and several people were dead there. Turning the deputy sheriff over, Artemus frowned, another dead man. Artemus found Jim's rattlesnake revolver on the floor. Jim had been here. Where was he now? The gun was empty, and Artemus realized that there was no law enforcement left in this little town, except for him. 

Artemus went back out into the street and took charge. People were always grateful for direction in a crisis. He worked all morning at restoring some order to the town. Locating the mayor turned out to be simple enough. He was under a table at the café. The mayor wasn't a tremendous amount of help, but Artemus put him in charge of nothing important, and he did fine. It was a long morning, and still no sign of Jim. By noon, he had the town going, and he mounted the big chestnut. He followed the tracks of the gang out of town. Thirteen men dead inside the town and twenty more had galloped away with the loot.

The tracks would be simple enough to follow, but Artemus would need some things first. He turned back to the Wanderer for a disguise, a rifle, and some explosives. They might come in handy. He was five hours behind the gang when he took up the trail again. Was Jim with them? No way to know, but it was the only answer. He had exchanged the chestnut for his own horse and was armed to the teeth, hopefully it would be enough. The tracks led straight towards a bunch of low-lying hills. He didn't know where he was, but a gang that large had to have a great hideout or no brains whatsoever. The trail dipped around the first hill, and the tracks vanished. They were just gone. He sat his horse and studied the terrain. It wasn't possible. There wasn't anywhere to go, was there?

A small creek was close by, and Artemus dismounted to take his horse for a drink. He lightly scratched his false moustache and waited. He was being watched, and it probably wasn't the good guys. Nightfall was still two hours away when three men circled their horses around him. He ignored them. It would never do to appear eager.

"Hey you! Whaddya want here?"

Artemus faced the speaker and gave him the once-over. This man might not be totally stupid. "Looking for work."

"Out here?"

"No better place." Artemus grinned and remounted his horse. "You know some place a man with my credentials could find a job?"

"Follow us, stay close, and we'll let the boss decide whether to kill you."

"That's right neighborly of you," Artemus said. A huge pile of scrub brush pulled aside, and he rode through into an armed camp. At least Jim wasn't hanging from a tree, but Artemus was worried.

"Who the devil is this, Butch?"

"Found him outside the gate, Major. He wants work."

Artemus dismounted and stood toe-to-toe with the man who had Jim tucked away somewhere. He was white, tall, blond hair, older than Artemus, and still wore his Confederate uniform with obvious pride.

"Name's Joe Smith," Artemus said. "I can ride, shoot, and make explosives from damn little."

"I am Major Dunfree, in command here," he said. "How did you find us?"

"Saw the carnage from this morning and followed the trail of dead bodies."

"Yes," Dunfree said. "A successful raid. We netted cash, supplies, and a hostage."

"It was good work," Artemus said. "I'm out of money and down to my last bullets. I need a gang to run with."

"How can I trust you?"

"Don't, and we'll get along fine." Artemus didn't smile.

"I like you." Major Dunfree laughed. "What rank did you hold in the War Between the States?"

"Captain."

"I know a ranking officer when I see one," the major said. "Walk with me, we'll talk."

Artemus kept hold of his reins and walked the camp with the major. He obviously was cracked, but this was a well-hidden, well-organized group of bandits. The camp was neat and clean. The men had discipline, not a lot, but some. What the hell was going on here?

"You say you can make explosives?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like to see a sample?" Artemus added the sir to stroke the man's ego.

"Definitely." Major Dunfree stopped in front of the largest tent. "Come inside and bring it with you."

The major went on inside. Artemus pulled off his saddlebags and hoped Jim was in there. A man took his horse, and Artemus followed the major. The tent was comfortable, much nicer than anything he had lived in during the war. He kept his eyes focused on the major, but it didn't matter. Jim wasn't there. Major Dunfree was behind a desk stacked with the cash from this morning's bank job. Artemus whistled appreciatively.

"A beautiful sight, sir," Artemus said. "That was a small town, too."

"Yes, but the farmers were rich ones." The major leaned back in his chair. "Show me."

Artemus plunked down his saddle bag and pulled out a small concussion bomb. He gently handed it to the major with a smile.

"If I strap it to a man, would it kill him?"

"Yes." Artemus controlled a shudder. "But there are easier ways to kill a man."

"A federal lawman deserves something special, don't you think?" Major Dunfree examined it closely. "When I kill him, I want it to be grand."

Artemus narrowed his eyes and tried to stay calm. Jim was here, now Artemus had to find him. The major continued hefting the bomb.

"Federal lawmen are special," Artemus said. "I've a run-in or two with the Texas Rangers and was lucky to get away with my skin."

Major Dunfree laughed and placed the bomb down on his desk. Artemus hoped it didn't blow the money up. "All right, you're hired. We lost some men this morning and can use an armament expert." Major Dunfree looked thoughtful. "Would you like to see our hostage?'

"No sir," Artemus said. "I'd want to hurt him."

"I insist you see him. Several of my men have worked out some old grudges with him."

Artemus wanted to curse, but he smiled and nodded instead. He picked up his saddlebags, and Major Dunfree led the way out of his tent. They stayed on the path until the last tent in the row. He went in first, and Artemus ducked inside, bracing himself for the sight.

Jim was tied to the center pole. Ropes secured him at neck, wrists, and boots. He was bloody and beaten, but unbowed. Artemus wanted to scream and start shooting people. One of Jim's eyes had shut completely, and the other eye watched the major.

"Well, Lawman," the major drawled, "ready to tell me about that special train of yours and your partner?"

Jim spat at the major's boot. Artemus admired Jim's courage, but that wasn't smart.

"Your black-haired partner shot more than a few of my men. I'm planning on sending someone back to kill him and take your train."

Artemus didn't think that would happen, and he sidled around to the back. Jim had been working on the ropes.

"I brought someone fresh to beat on you awhile." Major Dunfree smiled and pointed at Artemus. "You really must tell me everything I want to know."

"He looks kinda scrawny," Artemus said. "You sure he's a federal lawman?"

"Positive. He had six bullets, and I had six dead men. It took five men to bring him down and one of them didn't get up."

"This little fellow?" Artemus shook his head in wonderment. "What's this about a train?"

"He won't tell us," the major said. "It's his though, and I want it."

"Maybe I can persuade him." Artemus smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I have a few things in my saddlebag that might help."

"By all means, and let me know what he says. I'll leave you two alone, but I want to hear some screaming this time."

Artemus waited until the major left the tent to walk up to Jim. The guards were listening and possibly even watching, of that Artemus was sure.

"You'll scream for me, won't you?" Artemus stroked the back of his hand down Jim's face. "I like it when you scream."

Jim rolled his eye, and Artemus grinned. "You managed to lose your shirt." Artemus shook his head. "They beat you pretty bad, and you didn't say a word. Are you sick in the head?"

"Too much pride." Jim's upper lip was split and bleeding. "Not enough humility."

"That can be a problem for some men," Artemus said. "What are you going to do when they get around to knives, fire, whips, and lord knows what else?"

"Die, I guess."

"I'm sure your partner would miss you." Artemus wondered how many men were listening to this exchange. "Tell me about the train, for his sake."

Jim lowered his head a bit, shut his good eye, and sighed. Artemus waited.

"I have a rich uncle."

"Excellent," Artemus said. "That wasn't too hard. And?"

"My partner's a complete ass."

Artemus burst out laughing. He sank down cross-legged some distance from Jim, and pulled his saddlebags into his lap. "So, it's okay if we kill him?"

"Good luck with that. I've tried once or twice, but he's sly like a fox."

"I suppose I should beat on you now," Artemus complained. "I hate the sight of blood, but the major is expecting me to do it."

Artemus made fists around the objects Jim would need to make his escape.

"But, hey, wait, I talked!" Jim's one eye tracked Artemus' fists.

"No good deed goes unpunished."

Artemus went behind Jim, grabbed him by wrists, and lifted his arms. His neck strained against the rope, and he began screaming. Artemus smiled as if he enjoyed it and waited until Jim was out of breath. Pulling a knife from his boot, Artemus cut the leg restraints. "Kneel!"

Jim struggled to slide down to his knees. Artemus ran a hand over Jim's ribs, poking and prodding. "Anything broken here, yet?"

Silence. Artemus went down to one knee and snaked a hand down Jim's blue pants. Jim began screaming again, and Artemus did nothing more than touch him. He pulled his hand out, and Jim drew a big breath.

"Well?"

"No, nothing broken," Jim whispered.

"Good, leaves me some room to work," Artemus said. Jim had a small knife in his hand and a smoke bomb in his pants. "I'll be back later."

Jim's head hung in the rope, and Artemus touched him. He picked up his saddlebags and stepped out into sunset. Major Dunfree strode up to him. He'd been close and listening. "I could hear him screaming. Good work there. How'd you get him to talk?"

"I reasoned with him," Artemus said. "The train's not his, and his partner's a pain in the ass. He's tried to kill him more than once."

"That's incredible!"

"The governor or his partner still might be willing to ransom him, though," Artemus said.

"My mission here is to collect money and supplies until the South can rise again," the major said. "I don't have time to mess with him if he doesn't have any value."

"Firing squad?"

"You'll see to it. Stay with him tonight, find out everything you can before morning."

"Yes, sir."

Major Dunfree saluted him and went off to his tent, whistling. Artemus watched him out of sight. The camp was turning in for the night. The horses were on a picket line, fires were being banked, and men were complaining. It could've been any night from the war Artemus had lived through and hated. He went behind the tent to take a piss and check for guards. Sure enough, two were very close. Artemus smiled and waved at them. They nodded, and Artemus went back to Jim. He was where Artemus had left him. There was no lantern in the tent and it was becoming darker by the minute. Artemus sat down by his saddlebags and waited. Jim looked near collapse.

"Don't die before the morning."

"I won't," Jim said. "But, why?"

"We're going to shoot you. Any last words?"

"You'll tell my partner?"

"I'll send him a letter," Artemus said. "He can read?"

"All the damn time, and in several languages."

It was dark in the tent now, and Artemus could hear the soft scritch of Jim cutting the ropes. Before long, Jim laid his head in Artemus' lap. "You okay?"

"Been better," Jim said. "I like you as a redhead."

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you soon."

Jim relaxed on Artemus, and he held him, trying not to hurt him. The camp was falling asleep, and so was Jim. Hours passed, and with no moon, it was very dark. Artemus woke Jim with a soft kiss and stood up. Stepping out, Artemus pissed again and went up to the sentries. They were sleepy, and Artemus gave them some whiskey to encourage that along. He made sure they were sleeping before returning to get Jim. He was crouched inside the tent flap, watching the camp.

"Should we sneak off, or scatter the camp and arrest the major?"

"What do you think, Artie?"

"Dumb question. Okay, he has one of my bombs in his tent by the money. Take my gun, and I'll go stampede the picket line."

"I'll get him, and you destroy the camp."

"I always get the easy part. Be careful, James."

Jim grunted and faded away into the night. Artemus made his way to the picket line. He greeted another thirsty sentry and the whiskey did its job. His horse was still saddled, and he mounted then leaned over to cut the picket line. Herding the horses toward the camp wasn't an option. He lobbed several concussion bombs behind them and the blast sent them bolting into the camp. Panicked horses at night will trample anything, and the tents didn't stand a chance. The men began to curse and shout. Artemus galloped behind them throwing bombs at anyone who looked like they were getting organized.

The night was full of flame, neighs, and the cries of men. It was the war all over again for Artemus. He hadn't spotted Jim yet, but suddenly a tent exploded, and he headed straight for it. Jim had been running and had been thrown clear when the bomb blew. Artemus jumped off, tossed Jim over the saddle, and got back on his horse. Jim woke up slightly and grabbed hold as Artemus gave the horse his heels.

Artemus reined the horse to a stop at the little creek outside the main gate. Jim slid off and down to his knees. Artemus got him some water and looked back to see if anyone was following. The camp was still in turmoil and it looked like the horses were making another run. He took a drink after Jim finished. He hadn't risen yet, and Artemus was worried he was in shock.

"Let's go home." Artemus mounted and held his hand out to Jim.

"I lost your gun in the explosion."

"Don't worry about it."

Jim swung up behind and clasped Artemus tightly. He wrapped an arm back and made sure Jim was secure. It was dark, but Artemus and Jim went home.

*********

The train was quiet when they arrived, but Silas was sitting on the back step with a rifle.

"Thanks, Silas," Artemus said. "Get some sleep. We'll be here a couple of days."

"Sure, no problem."

Artemus helped Jim slide off before dismounting. Jim made his way slowly up into the train, and Artemus went to stable his horse. He'd have rather been with Jim, but he knew better. Jim insisted the horses come first. Artemus rushed the job, but promised his horse that he'd be back after Jim fell asleep.

The parlor car was lit up when Artemus stepped inside. Jim was on the sofa by the door, sitting with his head in his hands. Artemus' heart went out to him. He looked young and hurt. Jim put on a brave face when he saw Artemus, and he bullied him back to the lavatory. Artemus stripped Jim naked, cleaned off the blood, applied salve, and put him in bed. He needed sleep more than anything now.

"Artie, I'm okay."

"Shut up and go to sleep, or I'll really give you a beating."

"That's sweet, Artie. I feel better already."

Artemus sat next to Jim until he fell asleep. Only then did Artemus head back to the stable car to finish his horse. It didn't take long, and he went to the parlor car to get a rifle. Stepping out to the back step, he looked out over the town. He was concerned stragglers from the major's gang might come back tonight. The huge chestnut gelding, that he had ridden earlier, was still tied up at the railroad station hitching post. He approached him slowly, but he didn't do anything more than swing his head around. The horse had to be thirsty, and Artemus walked him to the town horse trough. After a short drink, he tightened the girth and swung aboard with a small groan. He rode to the other end of town and listened. The night was quiet, and dawn was still a couple of hours away. He rode the perimeter of the town with an eye out for trouble, but nothing was out there tonight. He patted the big horse's neck and wanted to keep him. Would Jim mind?

The chestnut and Artemus kept watch the rest of the night. No trouble rode out of the dark, and with a sigh of relief, Artemus watched the town wake up. He took the chestnut to the Wanderer and pulled down the stable ramp. His grey gelding was relocated outside the car, and Artemus encouraged the chestnut up the ramp. With a neigh, he went up and Artemus fed him a large portion of grain. Jim's black kicked up a fuss until he had received his portion as well. The saddle, Artemus tossed into the corner, and he spent some time brushing the big horse. There was a lot of horsehide here. He picked the massive hooves completely clean. This big fellow needed better care than he'd been getting.

"Is that an elephant or a horse?"

Artemus placed the last hoof down and faced Jim. His green eye was glinting in the dawn with what Artemus suspected was amusement. Jim had found his pants and boots, but left off the shirt, as usual. His face was a mess and his upper torso was nothing but bruises.

"I'm not sure yet," Artemus said. "You look like hell."

"I suspected as much. Are you going to town?"

"I just came from there. They're doing fine. A new sheriff will arrive in a day or so."

Jim walked completely around the huge horse. Artemus watched Jim move, looking for injuries. That eye was a worry. His lip was already scabbed over, and his neck was raw. There’d be no kissing for a while.

"Where did you get this oat-eating machine?"

"In the café." Artemus smiled. "His rider had finished his meal."

"Thanks to you," Jim said. "He'll cost a fortune to feed."

"We don't have to keep him. I rode him yesterday morning during the fight in town, and last night discovered he was where I'd left him. Poor fellow had no food or water all day."

Jim smiled at Artemus and took his hand. He tugged Jim close and examined his eye. Gently lifting the eyelid, he looked for injury to the eye itself. Jim sucked in his breath and held still.

"Can you see out of it?"

"It's a little blurry."

"That's no surprise. I think it's okay, but next time you've got to duck."

"Hard to do when you're tied to a post."

"Sorry." Artemus hugged him. "I was running a little late."

"You had responsibilities here," Jim said. "Coffee?"

"I'll make some, or I could walk to town."

"No, no, stay here. I can wait." Jim ran a hand down Artemus' face. "Thanks."

Artemus didn't know what to say. Jim had taken a terrific beating because Artemus had delayed to help the town - a hard choice. He nodded and kissed Jim on the forehead.

"Please go rest. I'll bring you some food and coffee."

"I hate it when you're polite. I can't say no."

"I know, now, please?" Artemus pushed him toward the door. "I'll get him some hay and be right behind you."

Jim went, and Artemus made sure the water was clean before throwing the horses some hay. He even took two flakes out to his grey gelding. There just wasn't room in the stable car for all three horses. After a quick wash, Artemus went to the galley and began breakfast. Jim was stretched out on the sofa, more asleep than awake.

Coffee didn't take too long, and Artemus cooked eggs, toast, and bacon. The eggs he scrambled so Jim could eat them easily. He fixed a big plate and took it to Jim on the sofa. Artemus stared down at the younger man. Someday Jim was going to find more trouble than Artemus could save him from and that would be that. Jim opened his eye.

"Don't worry so much, Artemus."

Artemus shrugged and smiled. "One of these days..."

"We'll retire together some place quiet before then."

Artemus almost dropped the plate from shock.

Jim steadied it and took it. "Shut your mouth, Artie."

Turning away, Artemus went to pour himself a brandy. This life was uncertain, and Jim had just thrown Artemus a small bouquet of hope that he couldn't accept. It wasn't the truth, God, he wished it was, but Jim would never stay with him once the Secret Service let them resign. Jim was too embarrassed by what he felt for Artemus. Every stop on the way had proven it to Artemus. A deep breath, a big drink, and he had his face under control. "You're young, Jim."

"And you're not?"

"No." Artemus didn't look at him. "You'll make different choices than I did and go your own way."

The fork stopped clicking against the plate, and Artemus left the parlor before Jim could touch him.

"Captain Artemus Eugene Gordon!"

Artemus stopped dead in the hallway. Jim had put some power into that, and how did he know Artemus' middle name? Artemus was certain he had never told him. Jim only outranked him slightly, but it was enough to give him authority. Artemus pushed open the door and waited.

"You are not dismissed!"

"Pulling rank on me, huh?"

"Yes, now get your ass front and center."

Artemus paused, considered, and went to stand in front of Jim at parade rest. Jim was still on the sofa, but he looked angry. The clock on the desk ticked, and a horse outside neighed. Technically, Artemus couldn't speak until asked a direct question, so he waited. It wasn't easy, but he did it.

"Captain Gordon, we have a problem."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know what that problem is?"

"I'm a complete ass, sir?"

"Yes." Jim's one eye glared at Artemus. "I'm too sore and tired to be having this conversation. You're with me and that's the end of it."

"Yes, sir." Artemus saluted. That much was true, until Jim couldn't live with the shame anymore.

"Sit." Jim put his head in Artemus' lap and cursed once or twice getting comfortable. "Feed me."

Artemus smiled and did what he was told. Jim went back to bed, finally, after being bossy and annoying. Artemus had been patient, but his guts were churning. This wasn't over, but it could wait. He had been given specific orders that he would carry out, and before Jim was asleep, Artemus was saddling the chestnut. He had to lengthen the girth strap to do it.

"What shall I name you?"

The chestnut nudged Artemus' arm. He was keeping an eye on those huge hooves, but the horse was square and didn't prance like certain black horses.

"Goliath? Oateater? How about Major?"

The snort made Artemus laugh. He adjusted the bridle to fit the bigger head, and Major dropped his head into it without a complaint. The big horse was happy to go down the ramp behind Artemus. He wasn't a pushy horse, and Artemus liked that. He walked to town with the big horse ambling along behind him. The mayor was happy to see him, and Artemus spent some time fixing things that had cropped up today. The saloon was going to be a problem without a sheriff to keep things quiet, and Artemus had no intention of volunteering. He was forced to close it down until the new sheriff arrived. The owner was difficult but yielded when Artemus threatened him with jail time. 

Artemus gathered as many able-bodied men as possible and set off for the camp of Major Dunfree with a posse behind him. The encampment was a wreck. Somebody had resorted to shooting the horses. Artemus found Major Dunfree dead in the tattered remains of his tent. The men who weren't dead were long gone with the money. They did find a cache of supplies and dynamite which were taken back to town. Artemus buried the major in his uniform and stuck his sword at the end of his grave. The fellow had never stopped fighting the war.

The sun was heading toward the horizon before Artemus and Major turned for the Wanderer. Major hadn't been above a trot today, and Artemus pushed him into a gallop. The horse shook the ground in passing. What a great horse! They trotted through town, approached the train, and Jim dropped the ramp for Artemus and Major. He didn't balk at going up this time, and Artemus stripped off the saddle while Jim sat on a bale of hay. Major nuzzled Artemus' arm, asking politely for his oats, and Jim obliged him.

"What are we going to do with your grey gelding?"

"You mean I can keep Major?"

"Don't sound so shocked," Jim said. "It's obvious you're attached to the behemoth. I can't imagine why."

"Did you see him run?" Artemus began brushing Major, and Jim worked on the other side.

"That's what woke me up," said Jim. "Major? That's a good name."

Artemus leaned over and began brushing out the silky white hair on Major's legs. 

"Careful."

"Don't worry. He's not going to move," Artemus said.

"Are you sure he's not better suited for a plow?"

"Jim, you're going to hurt his feelings. He's big but obviously a saddle horse. Look at that refined face."

"You got it bad, buddy." Jim sat back down in the hay. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"He'll need to be shod soon." Artemus grinned and picked Major's hooves clean. "Thanks, Jim."

Jim was in the corner of the stable car lifting the saddle Artemus had tossed there. The saddle was in sad shape. "This was on him?"

"Yeah, I just tossed it aside this morning."

"Ugh, but I guess we'll keep it." Major snorted in clear disgust, and Jim laughed. "Or maybe not."

"I'll get you some more hay." Artemus patted Major's neck. "You need to gain some weight."

"I think I'm jealous," Jim muttered.

Artemus ignored him and filled the water bucket. "I'll walk the gelding down to the stable in town." He stepped close to Major's ears. "I'll be right back. Don't worry."

Major laid his head on Artemus' shoulder and sighed, as horses will. Artemus leaned in and gave him a minute of his time. Major would never lie to him.

"I've been thrown over for a horse," Jim said. "Granted, he's huge, but still."

The door closed behind Jim, and Artemus laughed with Major. Artemus took his grey gelding with the old saddle to the stable. The stable master was happy to buy him, and Artemus made him promise to look after the horse. It wasn't his fault that Artemus had Major now. Money exchanged hands, and Artemus went to the café. He was too tired to cook, and he had a blister from digging graves.

Jim was happy to see the food but gave Artemus the cold shoulder. Artemus didn't mind a bit. They had been butting heads all day. One more fable about a happy retirement, and he wouldn't be responsible for his reaction. He had to push those feelings aside. There was enough between them to keep him happy. Jim's eye looked a little better. He'd probably be able to see out of it tomorrow, and Artemus wished Jim had stayed in bed a longer.

Artemus ate all he could hold and went to lie down on the sofa. Jim was playing one-eyed billiards and seemed challenged by the problem it presented. Sleep tugged at him and he dozed a little. Jim kissed him, and Artemus responded instantly, before he tasted a bit of blood. Immediately, he pulled away. "Don't hurt your lip."

"Would you rather kiss your horse?"

"No, he slobbers. Of course, you do too."

"Artie!"

Artemus sat up, and Jim straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt. Jim pulled it off Artemus, and headed south.

"Wait." Artemus grabbed Jim's hands. "You're too sore for this."

"Don't deny me, Artie."

"You're jealous of my horse!"

"Yes, you've been riding him all day instead of me."

Artemus couldn't believe his ears. He tried not to laugh but wasn't able to stop himself. Jim pushed off and stormed away. Artemus made sure he was through laughing before going to his lab and picking up the new batch of salve that he'd made. Jim was in his room. Artemus had heard the door slam. Jim was angry, and Artemus wasn't sure what do about it. Did Jim want Artemus to apologize? The cuffs and collar flirted through his mind, and he paused in the hallway. Perhaps Jim needed some reassurance that Artemus wanted him, even bruised and beaten.

The door wasn't locked, and Artemus barged right in without knocking. Jim was bent over slightly, pulling his pants off, and Artemus shoved him onto the bed. Following quickly, Artemus cuffed Jim's arms behind him and straddled his butt. Jim went from shock to fury in the blink of his one good eye.

"Too bad your neck is raw," Artemus growled. "I'd like to collar you and drag you around like the bad dog you've been today."

Jim opened his mouth and shut it again. Artemus pulled Jim's head back by the hair and something deep inside him snapped. "Well, James, my boy, are you ready to go riding?" The green eye glared at him, and Artemus got off enough to finish pulling off Jim's pants. "Roll over, now."

Jim hesitated, and Artemus swatted him, which was probably what he wanted. Artemus threw his leg over Jim again when he rolled to his back. He smeared the salve on Jim's chest and massaged it in. Jim groaned and gasped, but he hadn't said a word.

"You're not usually this quiet. Aren't there some orders you want to give me? Like faster, slower, or stop?"

Jim shook his head, and Artemus began rubbing shoulders and arms. He leaned down and kissed Jim hard, pushing his tongue inside. "I love you, James, but I've about lost my patience today."

"Me? You're the one shoving me out the door into the arms of someone else and all because I look a little ugly," Jim said. "And that horse! You were kissing all over him."

Half serious and half jokes, that was Jim.

"Are you through? You're angry for one reason." Artemus hefted Jim's balls. "I rescued you bloody and beaten. You would rather die than have me see you that way."

"You're right." Jim shut his eye and groaned. "I hate it. It makes me furious."

"At me?"

"No, damn it! I'm not man enough to help myself, and then you say you're leaving!"

"James." Artemus took a deep breath. "You've got it bad, and you hate it, don't you?"

Jim tried to sit up, and Artemus pushed him flat. The cuffs held, but Artemus swore he heard the metal creaking. Jim pulled a leg up high to push Artemus off, but he moved down to pin him. Artemus kept a hand on him and sat on Jim's thighs. His cock was limp, but Artemus didn't care, and he sucked it into his mouth.

"Yes! I got it bad. Now, get off me!"

Artemus ignored him, licking and sucking. Jim's cock was growing hard, whether he liked it or not. When the big cock was full erect, Artemus sucked him deep and groaned in his throat. Jim tasted good.

"Artie, please."

"Why?" Artemus pulled off. "So, you can run off and sulk because you're ashamed you love me. That ain't gonna happen right now. You can leave when I'm done with you."

He put his head back down and tormented Jim some more. Artemus still had salve on his hand, and he slid a hand down under Jim's balls to push a finger inside. Jim arched his back, and Artemus quit sucking. Two fingers went in and Artemus concentrated on working Jim's ass.

"Roll over, James."

Jim wouldn't move, and Artemus used the cuffs to roll him over. Artemus pulled him so his back was up straight. He pushed the two fingers and fucked Jim with them. He wouldn't want it gentle tonight. Artemus smeared his dick and pushed inside Jim hard. He yelled out what Artemus thought was a curse word. He gave him no time, but starting fucking Jim roughly.

"Artie, I'm not going to run off!"

"Yes, you will," Artemus said in Jim's ear. "Don't you know that I got it bad for you too? You think it's easy to walk into an armed camp, knowing at any minute they might shoot you dead? You think it's easy to see you hanging like a piece of meat?"

Artemus fucked him harder. Jim bit off a curse.

"You're embarrassed you love me." Artemus grabbed hold of Jim's cuffed hands and pushed his arms up until his head was on the bed. "Run off if you want, but I'm gonna fuck you hard before you go. Give you something to remember me, every time your ass hits the saddle."

Artemus used Jim's cuffed arms to pound in and out. Jim had his jaw and fists clenched, gasping, and groaning. Come poured out of Artemus' cock and he held still for a moment before beginning to fuck Jim again. This time, Artemus went more slowly, but he didn't stop. Jim's ass was wet with come, and Artemus could slide in and out easily.

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Don't lie to me, James." Artemus swiveled his hips and made Jim groan. "I know what I see on your face in every little town we stop in."

Jim bucked back at Artemus. "I'm only worried, not ashamed."

"How nice," Artemus drawled, "that loving me is so worrisome."

Artemus pumped a little quicker, and Jim cried out. His cock shot come onto the bed. He shook a little, and Artemus pushed him flat on the bed. Jim gasped and arched his back when he hit his bruises. Artemus pulled Jim's ass cheeks back and went as deep as he could. He stayed up off Jim's back, but pounded his ass with no thought for anything but coming again. Jim was gasping, and he might have been talking, but Artemus wasn't listening to anything except the smacking of his hips on ass.

"Take it all, Jim," Artemus snarled, and he came with a shudder. "Here's something of me to take with you as you're riding away."

Jim didn't answer, and Artemus began to slow down. His dick went limp and dropped out. He sat back on his heels and removed the cuffs from Jim's wrists with a snap. "Now you and your shame can get the hell out of here."

Artemus got off the bed and went to his own room. He cleaned his dick off and wrestled with guilt. He'd been furious and stepped way over the line. Jim had always been ashamed of him, but why had it mattered tonight? Artemus sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his face. Jim had dared to offer Artemus more, and it was nothing but a lie, a big lie, and the only lie that could hurt him. The shame would have driven Jim away sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner. He would leave now, or throw Artemus from the train.

Jim appeared in the doorway, and Artemus stood up to face him. There was nothing left to say, but Jim wasn't quitting. Walking a little gingerly, Jim hit him across the face with his fist. Artemus saw it coming, didn't duck, and refused to hit the floor. It was a near thing. Lord, Jim could hit hard.

"You’re leaving?" Artemus turned his back on Jim. "I'll pack your bag if you want."

"Ouch, that hurt." Jim trailed a finger down Artemus' spine. "I think I'll pack later, first I want your ass."

Artemus whirled, and Jim grabbed him by the neck. The collar was in his big hands and he buckled it on. Artemus pulled fingers, but they were like iron. Jim wrapped the leash in his fist and pulled hard. Artemus didn't budge. Jim was impossible. His one eye narrowed, and Artemus realized he'd made a mistake. Jim wasn't the only idiot with too much pride.

"Fine, I'll drag you, hang you up, and fuck you."

Jim used all his considerable strength to pull Artemus back to the parlor car. Artemus fought every step of the way, but he was hampered by the fact that he didn't want to hurt Jim. Artemus didn't have that reassurance, and Jim used the collar to its best advantage. Neither man noticed when the tongue on the buckle broke, turning the collar into a choke chain. Jim looped the leash went around the hook and shoved Artemus onto his knees on the sofa. His hands were free, and he hoped to make a break for it. Jim was gone and back before Artemus could think what to do, and he saw the glint of real shackles in his hand. Artemus pushed Jim back once, but he caught a wrist and the fight was over. Jim grabbed him by the balls. Artemus yelled out and tried to get away. He only succeeded in pulling the collar tighter. Jim had hold of hair and balls.

"It's a shame, huh?" Jim pulled hard on both ends. "I get tired of your lessons, Artie."

Artemus growled and refused to look at Jim. The collar was very tight, and breathing wasn't easy, but Artemus knew it was the least of his worries. Jim slammed up Artemus' ass with no preparation at all, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Artemus shut his eyes, and Jim held still, flexing his cock. Pulling to the extreme length of the leash, Artemus tried to push Jim off, but it was useless. Jim began to fuck him hard. Artemus tried to draw a deep breath. He couldn't, and he began to gasp for air as much as pain.

"Loving you isn't shameful, but what we're doing tonight is," Jim said in Artemus' ear, twisting him.

Artemus jerked away with all his strength, slamming his head into the wall hard enough to stun him and pulling the collar a notch tighter. Love was shameful for Jim, and it always would be. Artemus couldn't draw a breath, and he was seeing stars. His vision began to collapse in on him.

"Artie?" Jim stopped hurting him. "Your eyes are rolling."

Jim's voice was very far away. Black filled in his eyes, and Artemus passed out, his head hanging from the leash.

********

Artemus woke up on the floor, retching for breath. Jim was pushing on Artemus' chest, but soon stopped. There was a loud ringing, and Artemus saw Jim's mouth move, but no sound reached his ears. He put a hand around his throat, and Jim knelt next to him. Artemus tried to take a deep breath and failed. The small amount of air he drew in wasn't near enough. Suddenly, he could hear again.

"Artie?"

"Yeah," Artemus rasped. His throat hurt, and his ass didn't feel all that great either.

Jim sat down cross-legged and pulled Artemus into his lap. "You weren't breathing." Jim's hands trembled against Artemus' skin. "I thought I'd killed you."

Another small breath. Artemus lay still and tried to bring some order back to his thoughts. Everything was jumbled around. Breathe, in and out. He looked up at Jim, and he was clearly upset, almost frantic.

"I'm okay," Artemus said. One more breath. "I'm okay."

Jim held him closer, and Artemus tried to remember what had happened to bring them to this point. Something stupid, no doubt. Two stupid men, full of way too much pride.

"I'm sorry, James." 

"No, it was my fault. You were right."

Artemus' eyes crossed, there were two Jim's for a minute, and then he was able to focus again. His brain didn't want to work. Jim was holding him though, and everything else could wait.

"About what?" Artemus paused. "We were fighting?"

"Yes." Jim held him a little tighter. "But, it's over, and you won."

"I won an argument with you?" Artemus' head went light again. "I must be hallucinating."

"Let me help you back to bed," Jim said. "I'll get you a cold cloth for your face."

"Why?" Artemus touched his face. "Ouch. Whoever hit you, must have hit me too." 

Jim helped Artemus to his feet, and they both staggered a little on the way to bed.

"Can you make it?"

"Yeah, but why are you walking funny?"

Jim didn't answer, and Artemus needed to lie down. His vision went blurry again, and he almost went to his knees. Jim swung Artemus up into his arms and carried him the rest of the way. Artemus would've complained, but it didn't seem important. The bed was heaven, and he relaxed. 

"I love you, Artie."

Artemus smiled and fell asleep.

*******

When he awoke Jim was gone, probably feeding the horses. Artemus rubbed his sore head and neck, but didn't try to get up. Last thing he remembered was Jim teasing him about his new horse. Where had the night gone?

"Don't get up," Jim said. "You might vomit."

"What?" Artemus thought about his stomach. It was roiling about. "I feel terrible."

"Don't move, or you'll throw up. Trust me. I've taken quite a number of blows to the head."

Artemus didn't move. "I think I'm gonna throw up anyway."

"I'll get a basin." Jim was gone and back. "Here, sit up."

Artemus sat up slow and easy, but it didn't matter. He vomited. Jim held him, steadied him, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Better?"

Artemus retched again and lay back flat. His stomach was at least empty now. Jim was gone again. This time he had a wet cloth. He wiped Artemus' face gently, leaving the cloth on the bump on his head.

"Whatever I did to deserve this, remind me never do it again." Artemus groaned. "Please."

"That's a promise easily kept," Jim said. "Rest, love, I'll be here."

Artemus shut his eyes. Jim had called him 'love.' It was strange but nice.

********

Artemus stared at the ceiling in his room. Why did his head hurt, again? And Jim had been kinda rough last night, because his ass was sore too. Jim ran a hand through Artemus' hair. He smiled and tried to remember, but it was gone. Oh well, if he missed anything good, Jim would tell him.

"How ya feeling?"

"My head hurts. Oh, and my ass hurts. My stomach hurts and my face, but other than that I'm good."

"Oh, Artie." Jim kissed Artemus' forehead. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Can I lay here some more?"

"Want me to get you a doctor?"

"For my ass?" Artemus smiled. "Just take it easy next time."

"I promise, Artie. I'll be more careful in the future."

Artemus curled into Jim's side, laying his head on his shoulder. Jim wrapped his arm around Artemus and held him close.

"I love you, Artie."

Artemus smiled.

********

Jim woke Artemus with a kiss. He groaned and rolled over, but the smell of coffee was more powerful than sleep. "Tell me you didn’t make that coffee."

"I went to town."

Artemus sat up and took the cup. His hand was shaking a little, but he felt better. Not great, but not terrible either. Jim smiled down at him. Artemus took a small sip. "How's your eye?"

"I can see a bit."

"Good." Artemus sipped his coffee. "Will you help me get dressed?"

"Of course," Jim said.

Artemus looked up to see if Jim was teasing him, but he was already pulling clothes out of the closet. The coffee was good and gave Artemus strength to face the day. Jim helped him considerably.

"I should probably be giving you a hand," Artemus said.

"It's my turn. That huge animal, eating its head off in my stable, misses you."

"I'll stagger out there later." Artemus smiled. Major was an excellent horse. "How's the town?"

"Better," Jim said. "New sheriff arrived this morning. He's a good fellow and taking charge of the cleanup."

"So we can leave."

"Yes." Jim helped Artemus to the lavatory. "I telegraphed Washington. They expect us in about two days."

"At this rate, we're never going to get there." Artemus pissed. "At least, not in one piece."

"We'll get there, one way or another."

Artemus headed for the parlor and more coffee. Jim walked behind but didn't touch him. The coffee was good, and Artemus wanted some food to go with it. Jim fixed him a plate of toast, and his stomach stopped yowling.

"Thanks," Artemus said.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Shaky, but on the mend. Don't fret, James."

Jim ran a hand through his hair. Artemus smiled at Jim. He was obviously worried, but everything was going to be fine.

"You don't remember what happened last night?"

"No," Artemus said. "Last thing I remember you were teasing me about my horse. Did I miss something good?"

"No," Jim whispered. "It was awful, and I wish I didn't remember."

"Well, forget it then. I'm okay, and you're healing. That idiot, Major Dunfree, is dead and buried."

Jim sighed and tried to open his black, blue, purple, and red eye wider. Artemus patted the sofa, and Jim moved to sit by him.

"It's not that easy," Jim said. "Do you think I'm ashamed of you?"

Artemus gulped and almost choked on his coffee. Jim wanted to talk, and Artemus could barely think.

"Well, I, uh--" Artemus frowned, and Jim put his head into his hands. "Look, I know this relationship isn't easy for you."

"That's no excuse." Jim raised his head and touched Artemus' bruised face. "I'm not and never have been. I have a difficult time, but it's me, not you."

"Loving me is shameful for you," Artemus said. "I know that, and I'm living with it."

"No, it isn't. I love you, and I'm not ashamed, damn it. It's two things. One: I worry about you getting beat up by a group of cowboys who saw you touching me and wants to trounce a pervert as afternoon entertainment." Jim paused and took a deep breath. "And two: you're far too good for me. Someday you'll pack up and leave me for someone who treats you better."

Artemus nearly choked again. Jim thought that? Was he crazy? Pervert? "Jim, I would never leave you." Artemus tried to find the right words. "I made my choice years ago, back before I ever had any hope of you loving me. And that cowboy thing isn't worth worrying about."

"Someone has to worry about your safety. You don't." Jim stopped and looked away. "If you decide to go, will you tell me first? Don't just leave?"

"James." Artemus blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I promise, but it's not going to happen. For me, it's always been you."

Jim stood up and went to refill Artemus' cup. He smiled and took it from Jim's hand. Artemus drank it and wasn't sure if he should say more. Jim went back to the desk. The collar and the cuffs were lying in plain sight.

"Will your hair ever be black again?"

"In a week or two." Artemus laughed. "Always, Jim." 

"You better go see your horse," Jim said.

"Yes." Artemus stood up and felt better. "He loves me, ya know."

"So do I, but, no more collars, shackles, or cuffs."

"Whatever you want." Artemus shrugged.

Artemus rubbed his neck, and Jim squirmed a little in the hard, wooden seat. The Wanderer blew her whistle and rang her bell. Washington was still two days away.

********  
Reconciliation

 

Jim sat at the desk, even though it hurt his ass. He picked up the collar with the intent of throwing it out the back door when he noticed it was broken. A renewed sense of anger flooded through him. He'd almost killed Artemus with this damn thing. Last night had been the worst one he'd had lived through since the war, and it had been his own fault. Artemus had been furious with Jim, and he was still a little surprised about it. Angry, mad, irritated, and upset, were all things he saw on a regular basis, but furious, no. Shame was a powerful emotion, and it had driven Artemus to do what Jim would never have expected of him. Even then, Artemus had only been rough. Jim had been cruel, and Artemus had come close to dying. The collar and cuffs sailed out to the ditch along the track.

"Good riddance."

Artemus didn't even remember it, unless he was lying, and Jim didn't think that was the case. He stood up and stretched, wincing slightly from all the bruising. He should go check on Artemus. He might have passed out under that monster's hooves. Jim smiled. Artemus had finally fallen for a horse. It was probably a matter of size liking size. Jim rubbed his ass. Artemus had given him a ride he wouldn't soon forget.

The stable car seemed very full with Major in it. It was a good thing he was a quiet horse or he'd tear the place apart. Jim's stallion didn't know what to think of his new stable mate. Artemus was standing under Major's neck, and Jim would've sworn the horse was hugging him.

Jim began brushing his horse, leaving the two alone. He could hear Artemus speaking very softly to Major, but he couldn't make out the words. Jim had already fed the horses, but a little more as a treat wouldn't hurt. His black was thrilled at the oats, and Major began eating calmly. Jim sat down on a bale of hay. Artemus came over to join him. The sun was up in the sky now, and the sunshine was welcome.

"Feel steady on your feet?"

"Yeah," Artemus said. "How about you?"

Jim nearly blurted out the truth. He wasn't sure about anything after last night and this morning. He picked up a piece of straw and fiddled with it. An answer, he needed an answer. "I'll be all right." Jim was relieved when Artemus nodded and seemed satisfied. The horses chewed their oats and the partners sat together. "I can't help but think he has Clydesdale in him."

"I don't know horse breeds."

"Draft horse, bred to take knights into battle. In fact, they're originally from Scotland. He's most likely got an accent."

Artemus laughed and put his arm around Jim. "Weel, James, me laddie. Hee's a braw brave bonny ‘orse."

Jim laughed at Artemus' perfect dialect and laughed harder when Major neighed in chorus. "You two have a language all your own." Jim laughed some more, and Artemus pushed him off the bale onto the floor. Jim landed on his ass and had to control a wince. He lay back on the straw in the sunshine and laced his hands behind his head.

"The sun really brings out the bruising on you," Artemus said. "I should've shot that bastard."

"You gave him a decent burial?"

"In his uniform."

It was silly, but Jim was glad. Major Dunfree had been a hazard to the Union, but he was a military man for all that. Artemus sighed, and Jim looked a question at him.

"Will that war ever be over?"

"Someday, I hope," Jim said.

Jim scratched his stomach and rolled to his feet before his ass could protest. Artemus stood up, and they went back to the parlor car together. Jim went to the lavatory to take care of a few things, and Artemus went on through. Shaving seemed a waste of time, and Jim went to his room instead. His bed was a wreck, and the sheet had a large come stain on it. He pulled off the blanket and folded it before removing the sheet. It probably should be burned, but Jim put it in the laundry instead. They would have to remember the laundry when they got to Washington. The last clean sheet went on Jim's bed, and he put the blanket on top. He tucked the ends under and sat down on it. His boots came off, and Jim lay down. His front and back hurt, so it was his side away from his eye that he rested on.

Artemus would probably be wondering where Jim was, but his body had gone as far as it could. Images from last night popped up in his head, and he made them go away. He and Artemus had unfinished business, but it could wait until he wasn't so tired. The train rocked him to sleep.

********

Artemus stroked a hand down Jim's hip, and he smiled with anticipation. Jim rolled over, and Artemus was hanging by his neck from a leash on a hook. His face was turning purple. His eyes were blank.

Jim woke with a start. A yell still lingered in the air. He was breathing hard and the last image wouldn't fade away. Alone, he was alone. Artemus came in the door on the run.

"James, what's wrong?"

Artemus sat down on the bed near Jim's hip. Was this a dream? He reached out his hand, and Artemus took it. It was solid and warm. He was alive, and Jim was awake. He took a deep breath and shuddered. It had seemed very real. Hell, it was real. That's what had happened.

"Dream," Jim said.

Artemus stroked Jim's hair and pulled him up into his chest. Jim sighed and relaxed into his partner. Artemus was alive, and Jim wanted to sit here, breathing in that truth. His hands went around Artemus, and he kissed Jim on the forehead. He tilted his head up, but Artemus only smiled and touched Jim's scabbed over lip. It did kinda hurt. Jim sighed and wiped sweat from his brow.

"What time is it, love?"

"Time for lunch. Hungry?"

After that dream, Jim felt a little nauseous, but maybe some food would help. He nodded, and Artemus smiled at him. Jim pulled on his boots and followed Artemus to the parlor. Lunch was simple, and Jim ate with no enthusiasm, his stomach twisting. Giving up, he pushed his plate away. Artemus gave him a funny look, and Jim shrugged. He stepped out the back door to watch the ground slip away and think. They were traveling through forest, and he could smell pine needles. He leaned against the rail and enjoyed the fresh air.

There were two more traveling days to Washington. Artemus loved the city and shined like a diamond in its lights. Jim always enjoyed the people Artemus attracted and the places he took them. It was never dull. Jim glanced behind him. Artemus was puttering around in the parlor. He was most likely curious but giving Jim some privacy today.

Jim had set everything in motion yesterday when he'd told Artemus they would retire together. Artemus hadn't believed it for a minute, and things had gotten out of hand. A deer ran along beside the tracks for a moment or two, catching Jim's eye. With a huge leap, it cleared the track behind the train. Jim admired its athleticism. The distraction vanished into the trees, and he went back to brooding. Artemus wanted always and had made the choice to stay with Jim even if he didn't return that love.

Artemus was all about sacrifice, and Jim was waiting for him to leave. He couldn't believe anybody would choose to stay with him, especially someone who had as many choices as Artemus. Men or women, they all wanted him. Jim rubbed his forehead. It still was a shock that Artemus believed Jim was ashamed of him. Nothing could be further from the truth. Jim remembered the day he'd agreed to this relationship. He'd made a promise that he'd kept, but he'd always assumed Artemus would leave him.

What did Artemus want? Always? Jim wanted that too, but Artemus thought he was lying. Artemus said it, but Jim was waiting for him to move on to someone better. How had things gotten so fucked up? Now his stomach really hurt. Jim jumped and turned when Artemus opened the door. His heart sped up and his mouth went a little dry.

"James? What's wrong?"

Jim stared at Artemus. Where to start? "Artie, yesterday I told you we'd retire together, remember?"

"Yes," Artemus said. "So?"

"Do you want that?"

"Let's see." Artemus grinned. "I can hang around with you or be alone. Um, I think I'll pick you."

"You believe me." Jim tried to smile and failed. "Right?"

Artemus went serious in a heartbeat. Jim watched Artemus' face closely. The trees slid by behind him. "Yes."

"But?"

"You say that now, but in five years?"

"If I'm alive, it'll be true then too," Jim said.

"You manage to comfort, and break, my heart in one brief sentence." 

Jim shrugged and turned back to the rail. Artemus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. There was more here to be worked out, but Jim was going to take it one step at a time. He hoped Artemus believed him. Jim was convinced Artemus had no plans to leave. He'd made his choice, and it was Jim. There was time enough to work on the shame. The truth about last night would have to come out. He wouldn't take a chance on a secret ruining everything.

"I hit you, Artemus."

"You did?" Artemus put his hands on Jim's shoulders and squeezed. "No wonder it hurts so much."

Jim waited for Artemus' agile mind to draw all the correct conclusions.

"My neck?"

"Me." Two down and one to go. "The collar broke, and I was too angry to notice you were choking to death."

"Well, you were the one in my ass, right?"

"Yes." Jim didn't want to look Artemus in the eye. Talk about shame.

"That's a relief. I was worried I'd been raped by a sailor."

"It was a government man," Jim said. "We're landlocked."

An apology hovered on the edge of Jim's lips. Artemus kissed him on the back of his neck and ran his hands down to Jim's ass. He didn't flinch, but it was a near thing.

"I notice your ass is sore today, as well. I hope that was me, not some cowboy."

"It was you," Jim said. "Major and I both went for a hard ride yesterday."

"I think he had it a little easier than you."

"You remember, and you haven't jumped train?" Jim was shocked.

"Why haven't you? I wasn't easy on you last night."

"I'm bruised enough, thank you." Jim took hold of Artemus' hands and pulled his arms back around him. "Shouldn't we be apologizing?"

Artemus laughed and bit the back of Jim's neck. Jim enjoyed the shiver that ran down his spine. Artemus kissed him. "Come inside and let me apologize the right way."

"I think," said Jim, "that I should go first."

"I started it. You just finished it."

"You still want to pack my bag?" Jim took a deep breath. "I'll leave, if you want."

Artemus wrapped him tighter until his bruises protested. "Don't be an idiot."

Jim smiled, and Artemus bit him on the ear. "That pretty much says it all."

Artemus laughed and cupped Jim's cock and balls. He groaned, and his pants got a little tight. Artemus suddenly whirled Jim around and tossed him over his shoulder. The door wasn't a problem, and he knew where Artemus was taking him. Jim dangled down, and Artemus kept a hand on him. He was laughing by the time he was tossed down on the bed.

Artemus stripped off his shirt and crawled on top of Jim. "Our faces and asses hurt, but there must be something we can do."

"Please don't be too creative, love."

"You took away our toys." Artemus kissed his way up and down Jim. "And I can't think of a thing to do."

"I nearly killed you," Jim growled and pulled Artemus all the way up. "No more toys."

"Yes, sir." Artemus kissed his way back down. "Something simple, maybe?"

Jim ran his hands all over Artemus, stroking and rubbing his skin. Artemus unbuttoned both sets of trousers, and they took the time to get naked. "You really think I'm scrawny?"

"You're big where it counts." Artemus curled around Jim's body, reaching around to stroke his cock.

Jim reached down to help, their cocks and hands brushed each other, and both men groaned. Artemus kissed and bit the back of Jim's neck. He gasped and shook, an orgasm ripping through him. He was a little embarrassed. That had been awfully quick. Artemus leaned around him and licked the come off. Jim moaned some more.

"Stay here a minute."

Artemus was gone, and Jim lay on his back curious as to what his partner was planning. Jim immediately saw the salve when Artemus stepped back in the room. "Artie, wait, uh, hold on."

"Just trust me, Jim."

Artemus rubbed it all over Jim's sore chest and then started in on his back. Jim began to relax and enjoy it. His whole body hurt, and Artemus was making him feel better, much better. Jim's eyes drifted shut, but snapped open when Artemus slid a finger up his very sore ass.

"You need this, Jim. You're tore up back here."

Jim didn't have an answer for that, so he held still and let Artemus stroke the salve into his ass. Artemus was gentle and went slow enough that Jim didn't have to grit his teeth too hard. With a slow sigh, Jim eased up and relaxed again.

"I'm sorry, Jim."

Jim could hear the pain in Artemus' voice, and he felt guilty. "Do you need me to do you next?"

"I'm really not all that sore, Jim," Artemus said. "You were interrupted before you really got going."

"I'm ashamed of what I did." Jim put his face in his hands. "You should get a gun and shoot me dead."

"Well, lord, Jim, you were pushed beyond the pale."

"It doesn't matter," Jim said. "It was wrong."

Artemus pulled Jim's hands away from his face. Those brown eyes looked into Jim's soul, and he shivered a little. "I forgive you, and you need to forgive yourself." Artemus squeezed Jim's hands. "We were both mad men."

Jim pushed Artemus down flat and straddled his hips. Artemus put his hands on Jim's thighs. "I always thought if you loved someone it made you weak, and I didn't want to be weak." Jim stroked Artemus' cock back to hard again. "I am an idiot."

Artemus laughed until tears ran down his face. Jim watched him laugh with a smile on his face. He got off Artemus and pushed on his hip. Artemus rolled over to his stomach still laughing. Jim put the salve where Artemus needed it the most. The laughter abruptly stopped and he gasped. "Jim!"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to--"

"No, but you need a little care back here too."

Artemus groaned several times, and Jim finished. He grabbed hold of Artemus' hips and pulled him up to hands and knees. His big cock hung down, and Jim went underneath and took it into his mouth. He ignored his lip. His slick hands fondled and rubbed.

"James!"

Jim didn't listen to Artemus after that, and it wasn't too long before Artemus arched his back. Jim tasted come and a bit of blood. Artemus went down on the bed and curled his stomach around Jim's head. He bit him and growled. Artemus grabbed his head and shook him. Jim laughed.

"Artie, I'm just a bad dog."

"I like you that way. No leashes or collars for my bad dog."

"Or you."

"Good idea." Artemus rubbed his neck. "I don't seem to wear it with style."

"I'm thirsty," Jim said. "Let's get a whiskey."

"Okay."

Jim pulled on his pants and headed to the sideboard in the parlor.

"Jim! You bled on me!"

Jim poured himself two fingers and waited for Artemus. He'd taken the time to pull on some pants as well. Artemus dramatically pointed to his stomach and lower. Jim smiled and the whiskey burned his lip.

Artemus took his glass and drank it in one gulp. "How's that ever gonna heal if you don't keep your mouth shut?"

"Artie." Jim sighed. "Settle down. It's blood. No big deal."

Artemus shook his head and growled, "It's your blood."

"We'll be stopping for wood and water soon." Jim changed the subject. "I'll need to help out."

"Your doctor, that's me, doesn't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry, Artie. I'll be fine."

Artemus sighed and went to lie on the sofa. He was grumbling under his breath, and Jim listened. He touched his lip and looked at the blood on his finger. Was he acting like an ass?

"Artie, love, wait, quit griping, and talk to me."

"Okay," Artemus said. "You were beaten, beat on some more, blown up, and then I had my turn. I just wish you'd take it easy for a day or two."

Jim sat down on the sofa, and Artemus put his head in the lap offered. Stroking his hand through red hair, Jim thought about it. Artemus was right. It wouldn't hurt to take it easy, if for no other reason than Artemus had asked him.

"All right, you win," Jim said. "I'll be your house dog for a couple of days."

"James, I'm hallucinating again."

"Oh shut up."

Artemus shut his eyes, and Jim got comfortable. A nap was what his partner needed, and Jim needed some time to think. This relationship with Artemus kept getting more complicated. How could Jim ever tell him no again? He scratched his head and then settled back down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

********

It was the Wanderer stopping that woke Jim up. Artemus pulled his head out of Jim's lap, and they both stood to stretch.

"I'm going to go supervise."

"I'm going to go piss."

Jim and Artemus laughed and went in opposite directions. Jim swung off the back of the train and walked forward. They were no towns or any sign of civilization just trees and more trees. The water tower and wood shed were set right on the main line. Silas and his fireman were already working, and Jim didn't interrupt.

"Hey, West," Silas yelled. "Don't want to get your hands dirty today?"

"Don't want to get the wood bloody!"

Silas laughed, and Jim smiled. Artemus had turned Jim into a house dog. Oh well, it was only a couple of days. Jim walked all the way around the Wanderer, and she looked to be in fine condition. "Where are we at, Silas?"

"Some place. Hell, I don't know."

"We'll get there. Tracks have to lead somewhere."

Silas laughed again, and Jim joined in this time. Jim gave him a small salute and went to the stable car. The horses were fine, and he went on through. He nearly bumped in to Artemus in the hallway.

"Is it killing you?"

"Yes," Jim growled. He put his hands on Artemus' chest and pushed him against the wall. Jim bracketed him with his arms. Artemus looked a little nervous, and Jim smiled. "Loving you isn't easy for me."

"But you do it anyway?"

"I can't help myself." Jim licked Artemus' nipple. "And I'm not ashamed of you."

"Jim." Artemus tugged Jim's head up by the hair. "I'm convinced. Give over."

"It was me who caused all the trouble," Jim said.

"You had a lot of help from your partner." Artemus kissed Jim. "We'll be okay."

"I hate what I did to you." Jim licked the hollow of Artemus' neck. "I think I'd feel better if you hit me or something."

"Jim." Artemus grabbed Jim's ass, forcing a gasp from him. "You are an idiot."

"Thank you." Jim smeared a little blood on Artemus' chest. "You cleaned up."

"Yes." Artemus looked down and sighed. "And I need to again." 

"This is less painful than a brand." Jim pushed a finger into his lip and used the blood to write JTW on Artemus' chest. "Much less painful."

"Ugh," Artemus said. "Do I have to wear it?"

"It'd make me feel better, and you want me happy, right?"

"Oh Jim, you are starting to catch on, aren't you?"

"I'm a quick study. You're with me, Artie."

"I thought I was keeping you."

"That too." Jim kissed Artemus hard. "I hate it when we fight."

"Now that we agree on." Artemus kissed Jim. "I'm going to go brush my horse."

"I'm going to go finish lunch."

Jim and Artemus smiled at each other and went in opposite directions.

*******

The Wanderer was up to full steam again in no time, and Jim automatically compensated for the movement. He finished up his lunch and took his plate to the galley. The galley belonged to Artemus, and the stable was Jim's. Every place else was negotiable. Jim felt much better than he had earlier in the day, even his ass didn't hurt as bad. The billiards table looked inviting, but before Jim could pick up a cue, the telegraph key started clicking. He sat down at the desk and began writing the message down. He rapped out a quick reply, sat back, and tapped the pencil on the desk.

Artemus found him like that. Jim glanced up, and Artemus offered him a drink that he accepted. His lip had scabbed over again. Jim drank carefully. The damn thing had to heal, or Artemus was never going to stop complaining about it. Jim read the message again before handing it up to Artemus. He read it and then read it one more time.

"What!"

"I know. Orders are orders though."

Jim sighed, and Artemus joined in.

"We could take the stagecoach."

"Ride our horses."

"Or even walk."

Jim and Artemus looked at each other.

"The things we do."

"For our government."

Jim laid his head down on the desk, and Artemus went to sit on the sofa. How bad could it be? Pretty damn bad. Jim got out a map and studied distances. Where were they anyway? They were on their way to Richmond and other than that, he had no idea. "Well, we'll get there when we get there."

"Silas doesn't know where we are?"

"I'm sure he does, but he wasn't talking," Jim said.

"I like him."

Jim glared briefly at Artemus, but he just smiled innocently and sipped his brandy. Rising to his feet, Jim rubbed his ass and went to the sideboard. He pulled down the display rack and removed the guns. The Bowie knife gleamed, and Jim touched it fondly. He pulled out a rag and began cleaning the guns, making sure they were loaded. Artemus was short one gun, and Jim remembered that he'd lost it.

"I need to buy you a new six-shooter."

"Why?"

"I lost yours at Major Dunfree's camp." Jim put each gun back as he finished, saving his rifle for last.

"Don't we have an extra I can use?"

"Sure, but the gun on your hip should be something special." Jim pulled down his rifle and field-stripped it.

"Can you do that with your eyes closed?"

"Yep, how about you?"

"I've never tried, but how hard could it be?"

Jim laughed at Artemus' well-earned arrogance. Anything mechanical was simple for him. Jim shut his eyes and reassembled the rifle without a misstep. He hung on the rack and pushed it up. Ammunition was next, and he sank down to his knees to begin rummaging through the cabinets. "Artemus, what is all this junk?"

Jim pulled his head out and stared directly at Artemus' crotch. He looked up, and Artemus grinned down at him. Jim licked his lips, and his mind wandered.

"Don't even think it," Artemus said. "We've picked up a few things here and there."

Artemus knelt down next to him and started taking out items. Jim pushed things about until he found the ammunition he was looking for. "Maybe I should put all these boxes some place else."

"Under your pillow?"

"Funny," Jim said. "How about the drawer where you keep the silverware?"

"And where will I put the silverware?"

"Under your pillow? We gotta get better organized," Jim said. "We weren't doing anything else, I guess." 

"I've had lots of impure thoughts about you on your knees." Artemus sighed. "But this isn't what you were doing."

"I'd like to tell you I had thoughts about you." Jim laughed. "But--"

"You don't lie to me."

"Exactly." Jim began stacking the boxes on the sideboard then reaching into the cabinet and searching for more. "Can I throw this stuff away?"

"No," Artemus said. "We might need it. I'll go through it all, and we'll find some space for ammunition."

Jim glanced over at Artemus and smiled. His partner sounded a little upset. Jim put his hand on Artemus' shoulder and gave him a push. Artemus grabbed his hand and pulled Jim off-balance and into his chest.

"You're learning."

"I've got a good teacher." Artemus held Jim tightly. "You never lie to me?" 

"No. You deserve the truth, even if it hurts."

Jim wiggled around until he could see Artemus clearly with his good eye. What was up with him? He was rubbing his face now and looking very serious. Jim gave him a minute and began pulling out more things. Statues, tools, books, rope, and Jim looked twice, could it be? Jim picked up the rope and tossed it to Artemus. He turned a little green, and Jim's suspicions were confirmed. "I wondered where it went."

"I could've just asked you, and you'd have said yes," Artemus choked out.

Jim was becoming worried. Artemus had turned completely away. The rope pooled in his lap, and he hadn't touched it. "Yes." Jim picked up the rope and looked at it. Good quality here, wouldn't rub a person raw. Jim grinned at the memory. "What's wrong? You'll have to tell me, or I'll never figure it out."

Artemus stood up without a word and left the parlor, leaving Jim with a lap full of rope. Jim replayed the conversation, and if he wasn't mistaken, Artemus was hip deep in guilt. He was probably packing a bag to get off at the next stop. Jim stood up and rubbed his ass. What should he do? He doubted if tying Artemus up was the answer. The image of Artemus' blank eyes popped up, and Jim shuddered. He'd have to go talk to him. Sometimes he wished every problem could be solved with a six-shooter. It was so much easier.

Jim tossed the rope over his shoulder and went to find Artemus. He was in his room, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when Jim stood in his doorway. Artemus wouldn't meet Jim's eyes and that was trouble. Jim tossed the rope on the bed, and Artemus flinched.

"Do you have to feel guilty about that?"

"Yes, we started out with me tying you up and forcing you. Last night, I did it again. I can't be trusted around you. I seem to lose my mind."

Jim laughed and lay down on the bed, pushing the rope aside. Artemus was working with some false information. Should he tell him? Jim pushed the idea around, and let Artemus wallow in his guilt a little longer.

"Come on, Artie." Jim held out his hand. Artemus took it, and Jim pulled him into his quarters. "The headboard. Go look at the headboard."

Artemus' face showed his puzzlement. He ran his fingers along the wood, and suddenly smiled. He gave a little push, and the wood flipped out, revealing a knife.

"James my boy, you think of everything," Artemus said. "You could have cut off the ropes."

"Yes, but we were kinda having a good time, so I, uh, didn't." Jim stopped and was afraid his face was turning red. Artemus was laughing, and he shut the little drawer. Jim had more to say. "And if you remember I hit you pretty good, so don't feel guilty, okay?"

"All right, you convinced me. But, last night--" Artemus sighed and sat down on the edge of Jim's bed.

"You went a little crazy." Jim sat down next to Artemus. "I forgive you, so forget about it."

"You sure can hit hard." Artemus touched his bruised face. "Boy, did I deserve it."

"No, you didn't, but I probably can't convince you of that."

"I thought you'd lied to me, and I was furious." Artemus lay back flat and put his arm over his eyes. "I'm an idiot, Jim. Not you."

"And." Jim straddled Artemus' hips and began lightly running his fingers over ribs, nipples, and underarms. "You thought I was ashamed of you. It had to hurt."

Artemus moaned. "Don't remind me. Hit me again, will ya?"

"It's no fun if you don't duck, hit back, or slam to the floor." Jim pulled Artemus' arm off his eyes. "You're the bravest man I've ever known."

"Oh, shut up."

"It's not easy to walk into an armed camp and find your partner hanging like a piece of meat. I'd rather take the beating, thank you."

Artemus blushed and leaned up to kiss Jim on the chin. Jim waited to see if Artemus had anything else in mind. He didn't seem to, and Jim winked a clear invitation. Artemus groaned. "Let's wait until bedtime."

Jim laughed, got off, and pulled Artemus to his feet. They headed back to the parlor and the mess on the floor. Jim sat down cross-legged and began pulling everything out of the cabinet. "Who knows what else we'll find in here." Jim smiled when Artemus looked guilty. "More toys?"

Artemus sat next to Jim, and they spent an hour or two sorting, cleaning, arranging, and healing. They didn't quit until Jim's stomach gave a grumble and made Artemus laugh. "Getting hungry, huh?"

"That was my cock grumbling."

Artemus shouted with laughter, and Jim grinned. At his feet was a small pile of cuffs. This job required they had a certain supply of cuffs and shackles, but Artemus had collected quite a few. Some of them Jim didn't even want to think about, not naked at least.

"What are you going to do with your collection of shackles?"

"I had plans for some of these, but rules are rules."

Jim groaned and flopped over dramatically. "They look painful."

"Not for someone as flexible as you." Artemus grinned. "I'll put them by the bed, in case you change your mind."

"Not my bed. I'll have nightmares."

Artemus clanked away, and Jim stretched from his position on the floor. He was still sore but better. Maybe he should add a lock pick to his bedside drawer. Jim glanced out the window. It was getting dark outside. How much longer to Richmond? No telling, and the assignment waiting on them was not going to be fun. It couldn't be helped though. Jim's stomach rumbled again, and he went to galley to see if there was anything left from lunch. There wasn't, and Artemus joined him there.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your hidden supply of shackles."

"You'll never find them." Artemus grinned. "I'm sly like a fox."

"That is very true. How about some food then?"

"Go lie down and rest. I'll fix something, and then we'll talk about this Richmond job."

Jim shrugged, gave Artemus a quick kiss, and went to lie down on the sofa. He wasn't really tired, but he had promised to take it easy. Artemus stuck his head out the door to check on him, and Jim pretended not to notice. That red hair was still a shock. He'd be glad when Artemus looked like his old self. Jim put his head in the crook of his elbow and relaxed. He didn't fall asleep, but he did doze a little until dinner was ready.

It was stew and bread. Jim ate with a care for his lip, and several times, he caught Artemus grinning at him. "Well, what about Richmond?"

"Think there'll be trouble?"

"I hope not, but, transporting prisoners is always a problem. And these are all high profile political prisoners from the War."

"Someone will try to release them before Washington."

"That is a very good bet," Jim said. "We'll have to be ready."

"You're in no condition to be supervising prisoners," Artemus said. "You'd get no respect."

"True, but I could be a prisoner pretty easily. I look the part."

"Jim, do we have to do it that way?"

"You've got the shackles for it." Jim smiled. "You'll watch out for me, special privileges and all?"

"Jim, there won't be much I can do if they decide to kill you."

"I'll have a few tricks up my sleeve. You know I'm too beat up to be believable as a Federal Marshal."

"And my face?"

"Well, I haven't been a cooperative prisoner." Jim cracked his knuckles. "I can pack a wallop."

"You certainly can," Artemus said. "All right, we'll do it, but I don't like it."

"Better safe than sorry." Jim was convinced that this was the best course of action Artemus began clearing the table, and Jim helped. He stayed in the galley and dried the dishes, foregoing his usual cigar to be with Artemus. Jim saw the incredulous look Artemus shot him but just smiled. It didn't take long to clean up, and Jim caught Artemus around the waist. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Sure," Artemus said. "Bath, first?"

"Have I ever turned down a bath?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but there's always a first time for everything, even drying dishes."

Jim swatted Artemus on the ass and smiled at his protest. Artemus led the way to the lavatory, and the men stripped naked while the tub filled. Artemus got in first. Jim soaped him and rinsed him, with special care for his head. The red might wash out. It did look a little better when Jim finished, and Artemus pulled him in the tub.

"Artie, love, we don't fit."

"Every time you say that, my brain forgets what its thinking." Artemus kissed Jim. "I like it."

"Get used to it." Jim pulled the plug and the water quickly drained out. Artemus stood up, and Jim touched him from hip to feet. He watched Artemus' cock give a twitch with a smile. "Think of something we can do later that won't hurt."

Artemus started the water again and stepped out to dry off. He cleaned Jim off with a care for the bruises. He relaxed and enjoyed the attention. Artemus had great hands. When Jim was clean, he wasted no time getting out and drying off. Artemus helped, and Jim's dick got hard.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

"You'd think you'd know by now." Jim took Artemus by the hand and led him to bed without the shackles. "Have you thought of anything?"

"Yes, but it requires cuffs, a saddle, and some sheep."

Jim laughed and got on top of Artemus, straddling his hips. "A saddle could be fun."

"Spoken like a cavalry man." Artemus reached down and stroked Jim's cock from top to bottom. "Don't open your mouth tonight."

Jim shrugged and grinned.

"Don't make me gag you, you know I will."

Jim could tell Artemus was serious, and he didn't like it one bit. He growled, and Artemus ran a hand up to Jim's hair.

"I know you don't like it when I'm the boss, but that's too bad." Artemus shook Jim's head back and forth and stroked him faster. "You need orders from time to time."

Artemus pulled him down using his hair, and Jim submitted with a glare. He never knew which Artemus was going to be in his bed. The easy-going one or the bossy one, and it added a certain flavor to bedtime. Which Artemus did Jim like better in his bed? He wasn't sure because he liked them both for different reasons. Artemus let go of Jim's hair, reached over his head, and flipped the secret drawer. Jim saw the salve inside and grinned, but he didn't speak a word.

Jim gasped when Artemus smeared the salve on Jim's cock. Artemus made sure Jim was very slick and then pulled him down. Lifting his leg, Artemus positioned Jim right where he wanted to be. His eyes widened with shock. He hooked his elbow around Artemus' knee and pushed inside more slowly than he ever had. Artemus lost patience and grabbed Jim's hips pressing him all the way inside. Jim almost passed out from the pleasure of it. Artemus took Jim's hand and they stroked him together. It felt so good.

"Harder, Jim."

Jim groaned and tried to comply. Artemus shut his eyes, and Jim felt the cock in his hand begin to pulse. Come shot up Artemus' stomach. Jim gasped, threw his head back, and orgasmed. His arms shook and goose pimples broke out all over his body. Artemus pulled Jim down onto him. They kissed. He was breathing very hard, and Artemus stroked him all over.

"Tell me again why we had a bath," Jim said.

Artemus groaned and kissed Jim again, sucking his tongue. He got off Artemus and went to get a damp towel. The next few minutes Jim spent cleaning come off, and Artemus laced his hands behind his head to enjoy it. Jim took the towel back to the lavatory and returned to him. He was waiting with salve.

"Get on your stomach, Jim."

Jim lay down and pillowed his head on his arms. Artemus was gentle but thorough. It didn't take long, and Artemus slid his slick hands up Jim's back. Jim was half-asleep, and Artemus spooned him close. Jim was tired and needed some sleep before Richmond.

 

*********  
Richmond

 

When the train stopped, both of them woke up. Artemus groaned, and Jim poked him in the ribs. They laughed and wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day.

"I've gotta go talk to Silas."

"I'll get your costume ready."

Artemus kissed Jim and pulled back to inspect his eye. "You can see?"

"Yeah, not great, but better. No one will sneak up on me," Jim said.

"All right, get going."

Jim swatted Artemus on the ass and left the bed. Artemus smiled and stretched before rising to get dressed. He dressed in his best federal marshal clothes to impress the prisoners and their escort. Finished with himself, Artemus turned to the problem of Jim. Shackles weren't a problem. Where was what that ratty shirt Jim had worn the other day? Artemus had picked those clothes up and put them, ah yes, in the back of Jim's closet. He went and got them. Ugh, they were disgusting, but very appropriate. The blue pants could pass for cavalry, and the shirt had prisoner written all over it. This was a role Jim had played before, so he'd have no trouble. The only thing that worried Artemus was that eye. Jim shouldn't take another hit to it. Hopefully, this would be easy travel with no problems. Jim would just have very poor accommodations.

"Do I have to wear those?"

Artemus turned around and smiled at Jim's complaint. He hated being dirty, but he wore it well. Jim wore everything with style and looked especially good in nothing at all.

"Tux and tails more your style?"

"Yes." Jim laughed. "You look nice today. Sorry but I won't."

"You look great in shackles, Jim." Artemus grinned to take the bite out. Jim was pretty sensitive about toys lately. "Here get dressed, and I'll go clean up the parlor."

Artemus went to his room and got the correct shackles for this little charade. The parlor was his next stop, and he picked up any items left out. The shackles he piled on the sofa by the door. Coffee was his next priority, and Artemus took care of that. Jim appeared through the door, and Artemus couldn't help but smile. He looked awful, but that was good.

"Which boots do you have on?"

"Derringer boots, Mother Gordon." Jim went to the pile of shackles and started sorting through them. "I have a lock pick up my ass, too."

"Jim." Artemus laughed at his partner. "I can do that for you if you want."

"Artie." Jim shot him a mean look, which was easy with that bruised face. "Isn't my ass sore enough?"

"Yes, but it was your idea."

Artemus went to the galley to check the coffee. It was about ready, and Artemus made some cheese toast, bacon, and eggs. Jim had to eat this morning. It would be his last good meal until Artemus could secure his release. He could hear Jim clanking with the shackles. Artemus fixed him a plate and took it out to him. Jim began eating on the sofa with chains already around his boots. Artemus made sure it was the long set. He didn't want Jim falling on that sore ass.

"What did I do to earn all this food?" Jim spread his hands.

"I think you know," Artemus said. "The least I can do is feed you."

"We hadn't done it that way before," Jim said around a mouthful of food. "It was incredible."

"You deserved something nice before you head into battle."

"I'll come home with my shield or on it."

"James," Artemus said, "don't joke about that."

Artemus went to look out the back door. The Wanderer was pulling into a siding and would soon start to back up to hook on three more cars. The first car was a cattle car, the second was a military barracks, and the third a small caboose. There was room for everyone. Artemus sighed and shook his head. Would the war ever be over? He didn't think so.

"That's no way to travel."

"Make sure and keep a travel journal for me," Artemus said. "I wonder who'll be in command."

"Let's just hope it's not somebody who knows me."

Artemus hadn't thought of that. Now he was worried. "Maybe we have a sheet on you." He went over and sat at the desk. The bottom drawer was full of flyers of federal criminals. Artemus looked through them with an eye for one that fit the description, but had no picture. By the end of the stack, he had two possibilities, and he handed them both to Jim. "Your choice."

Jim looked them over while he finished his plate and drank his coffee. Artemus watched him with a small frown on his face. He'd hoped Jim would have another day or two of taking it easy. Artemus ran his hand through his hair and drank his coffee. 

"This fellow's dead, but this one's a possibility."

Artemus went to sit by Jim and look at the flyer. It did sound like Jim and with his bruises who could tell for sure. "Bob McCoy alias Baby-face Bob alias, well, there are a lot of them. Renegade cavalry, gun runner, murder, rape, and other assorted crimes." Artemus shook his head. "Baby-face?"

"He disappeared into Mexico last year. If he surfaces, he'll hang for sure."

"You were a bad dog, Jim." Artemus shook his head. "Rape?"

"Believe it, and add it to my sins, as well," Jim said.

Artemus swallowed hard. He'd have to watch what he said until Jim got over this whole business. Jim stood up, clanked to the desk, and placed his plate and cup down. He looked tired, but he'd keep going until he dropped. Artemus moved behind him and hugged tight. Jim leaned his head back and relaxed.

"Can you do this?"

"You think I'll tell you no?"

"Too much pride," Artemus said. "Not enough humility."

Jim nodded, and Artemus kissed him on the neck. "It's only one day, and chances are nothing will happen. They'll be here soon. Shackle me, will ya, love?"

Artemus hugged him again and turned to the pile of chains. The first chain went around Jim's waist, and it had two wrist shackles hanging from it. They clicked on, and Artemus picked up the last chain. "Is this too much for you?"

"It's standard issue for traveling," Jim said. "But, I have new sympathy for the men who have to wear them."

Artemus clicked the iron collar around Jim's neck and handed him the links. "I don't even want to touch it. Sorry, Jim."

Jim shrugged, put the last link through the hook in the wall, and sat down. Artemus sighed and didn't like himself very much. He never should have collared Jim.

"Do I look bad?"

"Awful."

Artemus took the plate and cup to the galley. He cleaned up a little and tried to get a good grip on his emotions. Jim might get pushed around a little, and their cover would be blown if Artemus started killing people. That reminded him that he needed to get a new gun for his holster, and he went to the sideboard. He buckled on his gun belt and picked out a six-shooter. He spun it twice, decided it would do, and shoved it in the holster. Glancing over at Jim, Artemus saw that he had his head leaned back and was resting. 

The clock ticked, and Artemus decided to go feed the horses. He did no more than toss them some grain and give Major a pat on his big hindquarters before going back to the parlor. The scene that greeted his eyes made him so furious so fast that his hand went to his gun.

A cavalry lieutenant had Jim up in the air by the collar and was shaking him. Jim's mouth bled, and the lieutenant had his ham-sized fist up to strike Jim across the already injured eye.

"Lieutenant! You're here!" Artemus wanted to shoot the man dead, but he was almost certain they'd hang him for it.

"You’re the federal marshal we're supposed to meet?"

"Artemus Gordon, at your service." Artemus pointed at Jim. "Go ahead and drop him."

"Lieutenant Hall, currently in command of twenty prisoners and a small company of soldiers." The lieutenant let loose of Jim, and he fell down to the floor, bleeding and curling around himself. "You have a prisoner of your own?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready to go as soon as you get loaded, and I was hoping to toss this prisoner in with yours. We've been traveling together a little too long." Artemus laughed, and the lieutenant joined in. "He gave me this shiner three days ago."

"Never turn your back on a renegade." Lieutenant Hall gave Jim a kick. "Hangman will be happy to see this one."

The lieutenant had read the flyer left out on the desk. Artemus was holding onto his temper, but if the lieutenant hurt Jim one more time, it was going to bust loose. The lieutenant pulled his gloves tight. "I'll go and supervise the loading. Want me to drag this one out?"

"No, no," Artemus said. "He's my responsibility. If something happens, it'll be my head."

"Good man." Lieutenant Hall pushed out his chest. "I'll meet you out there."

The door slammed behind him. Artemus went and pulled all the shades down before going to Jim. He was sitting on the sofa. Standing over Jim, Artemus sighed and wanted to cry or beat somebody. He wasn't sure which.

"This has started out poorly," Artemus said.

"He's rotten. Don't trust him, Artie." Jim stood up, and Artemus grabbed him to steady him. "Don't leave me to hang, okay?"

Artemus didn't smile at Jim's attempt at humor. If the lieutenant was on the wrong side of the law, he was going to pay for this. Artemus would see to it, personally. A quick kiss on Jim's forehead, and it was time to go. With a great deal of reluctance, he picked up the chain and opened the door. He drew his gun and shepherded Jim out and down the steps. Jim took his time, and Artemus refused to push him even though most men would have shoved him down in the dirt.

The prisoners were being loaded, and the small group of soldiers assigned to this detail looked bored. Artemus watched the lieutenant stride about like he was important. Two soldiers pulled Jim up into the cattle car, and Artemus had a bad feeling about this. Hobbling to the corner, Jim sank down and was shackled to the man next to him. Artemus looked over the faces of the prisoners, but saw no one he recognized.

"He won't escape," Lieutenant Hall boomed from behind Artemus.

"I'm sure of that," Artemus said. "Come to my car later for billiards and brandy?"

"That would be excellent. Let me get everyone settled in first."

Artemus nodded and went a little distance away to observe. When the cars were closed up, he headed up to the engine to talk to Silas about this.

The cab was hot, and Silas looked irritated. "What now, Gordon?"

That was what Artemus liked about Silas. He didn't really respect anybody that rode train. Engineers, yes, passengers, no. "Jim's in the cattle car. Keep an eye out, will ya?"

"Yeah, damned fool. Gonna get killed. We'll have to make at least three stops for wood and water with this extra weight."

"Blow the whistle before each stop. Two short and two long."

"All right, now git on. I got work to do."

Artemus tossed him a salute and swung down to the ditch. Lieutenant Hall had made himself comfortable in the parlor car, and Artemus had to choke back a few choice curse words at the arrogant bastard. He immediately went to the sideboard and poured himself a healthy drink of brandy.

"Cheers," Artemus said. The lieutenant raised his glass, and Artemus looked at his pocket watch. It was only ten in the morning. It was certainly going to be a long day for Jim. "What arrangements have been made for food and water for the prisoners?"

"None, of course." The lieutenant drank his brandy. "Are you soft on that prisoner of yours?"

"I'm under orders to get him there alive," Artemus growled. "I follow my orders. Do you?"

The lieutenant smiled, and Artemus controlled a shudder. This fellow was not nice. Jim wasn't the only one who was going to have a long day. The billiards game went on far too long for Artemus' taste, and he lost on purpose. Lieutenant Hall drank more brandy than Artemus would have believed possible. The hope that the fool would pass out was short-lived and unrealized. Artemus checked his watch more times than was polite. By the time Silas blew the whistle for wood, Artemus was ready to jump off the train.

"I'm going out to check on my prisoner."

"I'll make sure everything's in order, as well."

Artemus nodded briefly and went to fill a canteen with water. When he returned to the parlor car, Lieutenant Hall was already outside. Artemus went quickly to the cattle car. The lieutenant had better stay away from Jim or there was going to be violence done. The soldiers were out of the barracks car, and Artemus walked up to a private that looked friendly.

"I'm going to get in the cattle car. Can you watch my back?"

"Yes, sir," the private said and gave a salute.

Artemus nodded, and the two of them pulled open the door of the cattle car. The smell was already bad, and the private got in first. Artemus followed directly behind and went to Jim. He was dozing in the corner and looked absolutely miserable. Artemus knelt down next to him and held out the water. The private looked a little nervous, but this bunch of prisoners was pretty beat down.

"Drink," Artemus said.

"Yeah, yeah." Jim took the canteen and drank most of it, some he sloshed on his head. "What about these other guys?"

Artemus had seen them licking their lips, and he took the empty canteen from Jim. It was time to confront Lieutenant Hall, and Artemus was looking forward to it. "Shut up, Bob."

Jim glared at him, and Artemus stood up. He motioned to the private, and they left together.

"Lieutenant Hall!"

The lieutenant had been heading back to the parlor car, but returned to Artemus. "What is it, Marshal?"

"Get these prisoners some water. Some of them are half-dead."

"And why should I follow your orders?

"I outrank you, Lieutenant! I am also personally attached to President Grant. I'm sure he'd love to hear about your incompetence!"

Lieutenant Hall looked skeptical, and Artemus kept a stare on him. By inches, the lieutenant backed down. "And your rank is?"

"Captain, and would you like yours to be Private? I can arrange it. Nothing would make me happier."

"No, sir," Lieutenant Hall said with a salute. "I'll see to it."

Artemus glanced in the cattle car, and Jim was grinning. Idiot lieutenant. He needed a good set-down. Artemus watched the prisoners until each one received his water. Jim didn't give him a signal of any trouble to come, and Artemus heaved a small sigh of relief. That was one stop down and two more to go.

The lieutenant reported to Artemus. "We're finished. Shall we return to your varnish car?"

"I will be, but you're going to ride with your men. They'll respect you more." Artemus saluted. "Dismissed."

The lieutenant saluted, but with a certain lack of respect. Artemus wanted to kick him in the ass. The train was secured, and Artemus went up the back rail step to the varnish car. He pulled the whistle twice, and the Wanderer inched down the line. She'd be up to top speed before too long. Artemus remained on the back step. He could see inside the cattle car through one of the slats. Jim's eyes were on him and Artemus smiled, giving him a real salute.

Artemus checked his pocket watch. It was two p.m. One more stop in the daylight and then one at night. Trouble could come out in the dark, but Artemus was more worried about the next stop. The closer they got to Washington, the safer they were. Going inside, Artemus made sure his rifle was by the door and loaded. The Wanderer was at top speed, and he headed to the galley. There had to be some food he could give out, if of course, they weren't ambushed.

The galley yielded enough bread and cheese for twenty-one men. The servings would be small, but better than nothing. That task finished, Artemus picked up a cigar and went out the back door. Jim was still slumped in the corner. No one else was moving either. Artemus enjoyed his cigar and wished Jim was with him. So close and yet so far.

The Wanderer chugged on, and Artemus watched the clock. At some point, he went to change clothes. He was tired of looking good and stripped down to a simple white shirt with his buckskin jacket. The horses also needed some attention, and he spent some time with Major. Now that Artemus' ass felt better, he was looking forward to riding him. Jim's black stallion was restless and came close to stomping Artemus. He sympathized with the horse because he missed Jim too.

The Wanderer blew her whistle, and Artemus blew out a sigh of relief. He picked up the rifle and the crate full of food and headed outside. The area was heavily forested and the soldiers piled out as well. They looked half-asleep but did form a perimeter guard. Lt. Hall didn't put in an appearance, and Artemus was determined to find out the reason.

Artemus gave the food to the privates to distribute and ordered them to see to water once again. They saluted and seemed relieved to have some direction. Artemus walked the train and stopped to glance in the back door of the caboose. Lt. Hall was having a drink with the brakeman. Artemus didn't interrupt. He simply went back to the cattle car and lined up the soldiers, informing them that he was now in command. They didn't react, and Artemus gave them orders. They began carrying them out, and Artemus returned to the varnish car. Up the stairs and striding to his room, Artemus picked out a pair of shackles and returned to the caboose.

Lt. Hall put down his bottle and looked up with a smile when Artemus entered. The brakeman nodded and looked guilty.

"Silas will have your job for this, Marty. You know better." Artemus picked up the whiskey bottle and tossed it out the open door. "Go up front and send back the fireman. A few hours tossing logs will sober you up."

Marty slunk out, and Lt. Hall was on his feet, looking insolent. Artemus turned to him next. "Give me your weapon, Hall."

Hall's hand went to his gun, and Artemus leveled the rifle. With a smirk, Hall handed over his holster. Artemus tossed it on the cot and popped Hall in the mouth with his rifle butt. He hit the floor with a thud. His eyes rolled, his mouth bled, and Artemus wasted no time shackling the man. Hall threw up, and Artemus jumped aside disgustedly. He grabbed the shackles and dragged Hall out to the cattle car. The soldiers milling about smiled. Artemus turned Hall over to their tender care. They threw him into the cattle car and shackled him next to Jim. Artemus grinned at the expression on Jim's face.

"Have a nice day, Hall," Artemus said. "Now, look alive, men. If we're going to be attacked, it'll be soon."

The soldiers saluted. Artemus made sure the train was secure. He went back to the barracks car and inspected it briefly. The men were comfortable and had enough rations for the rest of the day.

"Keep your guns ready. If someone shoots at us, please feel free to shoot back," Artemus said.

The men grinned and saluted. Artemus saluted and went back to the varnish car. Passing the cattle car, he heard a thump or two, but he kept moving. He pulled the cord on the back step, and Silas immediately threw the Wanderer forward. One more stop and it would be a dark one. Artemus met Jim's eyes, and he was standing, probably protecting Hall from the other prisoners. Jim had far too much honor, and Artemus liked him that way.

Jim suddenly began blinking his good eye, and Artemus watched intently. It was hard to see clearly, but, trouble, stop three, he could make out for sure. Artemus nodded and went inside. He needed to make some explosives. The sun went down, the clocked ticked, and he managed to finish a small supply of grenades.

Artemus considered all the options and decided that the roof would probably be the best place to get this done. Unfortunately, he'd be a clear target. But after a few well-thrown grenades, no one would be firing steady.

The soldiers would need cover to get out, and Jim would need a rifle. His little derringer wouldn't do much. The white shirt came off and Artemus found a black one. He smudged his face and put the grenades in a pouch that he hung from his belt. He glanced out the window and saw it was completely dark now. It was about an hour to the last stop by his reckoning.

The roof of the cattle car was next, and he hoped it was built somewhat sturdy. Climbing up the side of the car with two rifles over his shoulder was work, but he made it intact. The roof was well made, and Artemus crab-walked his way to the corner where Jim was shackled. Now, it was only the waiting.

It was a breezy ride on top of the cattle car, and Artemus got down as low as he could. Did Jim know he was close? Almost certainly. Jim always seemed to know when Artemus was near by. It was a little spooky. Artemus had nothing but time on his hands, and his thoughts naturally cast back over the course of this trip. He'd made several poor decisions starting with the collar and all the way up to punishing Jim with sex. Jim didn't lie. Artemus was a little shocked by that. Everybody lied, well almost everybody. And the collar? Jim had looked so sexy in black leather. Artemus groaned softly just thinking about it. At least Jim hadn't thrown his chaps out the back door. Artemus grinned, remembering the hidden drawer in Jim's bed. He could have escaped that first afternoon and stuck the knife in Artemus' chest, but Jim had loved every minute of it. Artemus wished he'd been brave enough to ask, but there was no going back.

Artemus realized he was getting an erection, and he tried to think of other things. Lt. Hall was going to be a problem. Artemus was a little worried he had overstepped his authority there. He'd have to deal with it when they got to Washington. Jim would back him up. No doubt about that. Artemus looked up and searched for the moon, but it wasn't up. It was dark, and this last stop would be in forest. 

The Wanderer began to slow, and Artemus sat up a little. Several jerks and the Wanderer let off steam, coming to a complete stop. He pulled out a match and lit a cigar. He was ready. Glancing down the side of the cattle car, he made an impulsive decision and lowered Jim's rifle down. A hand reached out and took it. Artemus prayed it had been Jim.

A moment of quiet and the trees began to fire on them. All the rifle fire was coming from the south, and Artemus pulled a grenade from his pouch. He lit it quickly and heaved it into the trees. The soldiers were trying to get out and were being picked off. The explosion briefly lit up the night, and Artemus could see they were in trouble. His soldiers began to return fire and another grenade flew. A shot whistled past his ear, and he swung over the side of the car onto the ladder. Someone was firing from inside the cattle car. The soldiers made it out and into the ditch. They returned fire, and Artemus threw another grenade. His aim was improving.

Several men on horseback broke through the soldiers and galloped up to the cattle car. Artemus used his rifle and killed one. Two made it to the door, and Artemus shot another one dead. The other shot off the lock and wrenched open the door. He lit another grenade and tossed it as far as he could. There was one more grenade in his pouch. The soldiers were fighting hand to hand now and more were breaking through to the cattle car. Artemus felt the Wanderer give a small lurch, and he knew they'd be on their way in moments.

Three men jumped into the cattle car, and Artemus climbed all the way down. Two men headed up the rail steps into the varnish car, and Artemus swung in behind them. They broke down the door, and he tackled them from behind. His rifle clattered to the floor, and one man flew onto the billiards table. The cigar clenched in Artemus' teeth fell to the floor, and the grenade bounced from his pouch.

Artemus punched one man in the face. The other fellow jumped on Artemus' back, and they began to struggle. Fists and feet were used, and one man managed to kick Artemus square in the balls. The air whooshed out of him, and he dropped to his knees. It hurt so bad that he didn't even feel the next punch in the face. He heard the hammer of a six-shooter being pulled back. Artemus looked up and down the barrel of a six-shooter. There was nothing he could do but die.

The Wanderer lurched again, and the grenade lazily spun over to the cigar. It lit and continued on under the billiards table.

Artemus didn't see Jim, but a bullet tore through the skull of the man holding the gun between his eyes. Blood and brains splattered. The smell of burning carpet filled the air. Artemus grabbed his aching crotch, ran for Jim, and slammed into him. They both tumbled out the door and down the steps. The Wanderer inched along. They were lying in the ditch when the billiard table blew up and through the roof. Little pieces of wood rained down on them, but Jim was already on his feet, running for the train and firing his rifle. Artemus was two steps behind, running crouched over, but he was moving.

The enemy faded away, and Jim jumped back into the cattle car. Artemus started shouting at the soldiers, and they began running. The Wanderer picked up speed, and Artemus swung onto the barracks car. The soldiers jumped on, and he pushed them inside. Shots still rang out. Two men didn't make it. His revolver was down to one bullet when the shots stopped, and the train left the dead behind. Artemus slumped down and tried to breathe. Did he still have balls? He checked to make sure, and they were there, but extremely upset at him. He took one minute and then went into the barracks car. Counting heads, he saw that he'd lost half his detail, and two were injured.

Artemus staunched the bleeding and helped the young men get comfortable. They'd see a real doctor in Washington, but neither wound was serious. The soldiers seemed stunned, and he spent time with each man. They were young and shaken up. The Wanderer was at top speed, and he wanted to be in the cattle car, but it wasn't possible.

It was hours before they reached Washington. Artemus had wanted to spend the time curled around his balls on a bunk, but what would the soldiers think? So he stood, sat, and paced with his aching groin. Finally, The Wanderer slowed, pulled into the station, and blew off steam. Artemus forgot his pain and bolted for the cattle car before the train had completely stopped. He yanked back the door with his gun drawn, and Jim, no shackles, smiled back at him with a rifle.

"Okay?"

"We're all right. Lieutenant Hall is dead, but he's our only casualty."

Artemus took the rifle from Jim before the soldiers arrived and shot him. Jim shrugged and went to his corner to sit down. The soldiers rushed up behind Artemus, and he gave them the orders to remove the prisoners - all but that one in the corner. Another detail of cavalry rode up to the station with two wagons and the prisoners were loaded. Lt. Hall was given over to the commander with no explanation asked or given. Artemus ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be a ton of paperwork. Colonel Fairchild appeared on the platform, and Artemus went to get Jim.

"Colonel Fairchild is here, Jim."

"I'm coming."

Jim jumped down, his hands full of shackles, and the two turned to face their commanding officer.

"You two look like hell," Colonel Fairchild said. "Jim, is that you under all those bruises?"

"Unfortunately."

"And Gordon, you look like you've been beat up as well."

"Yes sir, at least once."

The agents glanced at each other and began laughing. Colonel Fairchild shook his head in disgust. "I suppose you're going to say you need a vacation?"

Jim and Artemus sank down on a nearby bench and laughed some more. His balls were aching, and Jim was weaving from exhaustion. Colonel Fairchild just stared at them until they quit laughing.

"Report to me in three days," Colonel Fairchild said. "And you might want to see about putting your train in for repairs."

Artemus looked at the parlor car and cringed. Jim's face was a sight to behold. Artemus put his head in his hands. He'd blown up the billiards table. Hell, he'd blown up the train. Jim was going to kill him, and then Silas would have a turn.

"Artie, tell me that was an accident."

"You were there. I didn't do it." Artemus pushed up to his feet and staggered down the platform to the parlor car. There was a dead body in there somewhere. Jim wasn't far behind. "Oh and thanks."

"What's a partner for?"

"Where did you have a lock pick?"

"I already told you," Jim said.

Artemus laughed some more. The parlor car was a complete disaster. Jim dropped the shackles and went to the dead man, lugging him out the doorway. No door. Artemus sat down on the ruined sofa and waited for Jim. He collapsed next to Artemus, and they sat together without saying a word. Jim's hand twined itself around Artemus', and they still hadn't spoken.

"We did need to redecorate," Artemus said. "A new sofa would be nice."

"You were right, Artie."

"About what?"

"We made it to Washington, but not in one piece." Jim sighed and put his head in Artemus' lap. "I'm a little tired."

"You smell awful." Artemus stroked Jim's hair. "Did you shoot Lieutenant Hall?"

"Yes. He had keys and was going to let them all loose."

"What?"

"Yep, he'd sold the information about the transfer and intended to release them. He was a disgrace to the uniform."

"How does a hotel sound?" Artemus changed the subject. That was enough about Hall. He was dead.

"Too good to be true," Jim said. "No one would let me in their door."

"They have to admit Federal Marshals and their prisoners."

"Please," Jim said, and he held out his hands.

Artemus grinned and went to clean up his face. He straightened his clothes and made sure he had a badge. He filled a saddlebag with clothes for each of them. The galley was next, and he tossed in some trail food. Stepping over and around rubble, he made it back to Jim. "Which shackles do you want to wear?"

"Hands will do." Jim picked up the shackles and clicked them on. "I'm not all that dangerous."

"You look dangerous."

"A feather could knock me over tonight."

Artemus and Jim exited the train, and Silas was on the platform. He was clearly furious.

"I didn't do it!" Artemus wasn't waiting to be accused.

"Do you think I'm a fool? Of course you did it! I should keep the cattle car and make you ride in it!"

Jim stepped in front of Artemus, and Silas transferred his glare to him. Artemus was relieved the senior officer had decided to handle the problem.

"Now, Silas," Jim said. "These things happen. We were attacked. It was a good thing they didn't have cannon."

Silas' eyes bulged, and he looked at his train. Artemus made sure his face was frowning.

"Get outta here! I don't want to see hide nor hair from you for at least two days!"

"Yes, sir," Jim and Artemus said with no sarcasm.

Silas marched off, and the men began making their way to the stable car. The horses were happy to see them, and the saddles went on quickly.

"He was mad."

"Boy, was he."

Artemus led his horse down first and refused to mount him. His balls throbbed. Jim and the black caught up, and they both led their horses through the streets. "Can you mount?"

"No, and you?"

"With my ass? I think I'd fall off."

They continued until they found a hotel with a stable. The stable boy gave them a funny look, and they ignored it. Artemus led the way into the lobby of the hotel, and the manager looked panicked. "Sir, you'll have to go elsewhere."

"I don't think so." Artemus flashed his badge. "Give me and my prisoner a room. Now!"

The manager turned white, and Artemus laid his hand on his gun butt. Jim had slumped to his knees. It was an act. Artemus signed the register and paid in advance. He gave the manager one last glare and Jim a boot to the ass.

Jim struggled to his feet, and Artemus pushed him up the stairs. Their room was small, but it had a bed. The communal bathing room was next door, and it was necessary. Artemus wouldn't get any sleep with Jim’s stink in the room. The shackles and saddlebags went on the bed.

Artemus locked the door behind them and filled the tub. Jim pulled off his clothes and boots. The tub was ready, and Jim climbed in without hesitating. Artemus got naked and began scrubbing Jim hard. He really stank. Artemus ended up mostly in the water on top of Jim. There was plenty of soap for both. A good rinse and they were done. Jim tossed Artemus a towel. He dried off and was oh so very careful around his cock and balls.

"Did you get busted in the balls?"

"Wow, and how."

Jim frowned and walked close. He kneeled down and took a good long look. Artemus' cock didn't even twitch. Jim reached out and lifted the limp cock up. Artemus flinched.

"You got a huge bruise or a third ball, I don't know which. Did I kill the bastard who did this?"

"Uh, yeah, and thanks again." Artemus cupped himself protectively and went to get one of the robes provided by the hotel. He handed Jim one also. "Ready?"

"Let's go to bed and sleep for two days."

"You'll get hungry."

Jim's stomach rumbled, and they laughed. The bed was small but big enough if they spooned. Jim was careful not to bump Artemus in the groin, and he was grateful.

"Don't scare me like that again," Jim said.

It was dark, and Artemus was almost asleep. He was a little confused. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Think about it, and you will. Goodnight, Artie."

"Goodnight, James."

********

Artemus woke up by inches. Jim wasn't on the bed. Yes, his balls still ached. His face didn't hurt anymore, but it didn't matter 'cause his balls wanted to drop off. He curled around himself, and his eyes snapped open. Jim, it had better been him, had shackled him to the spindles in the headboard. What the hell was going on here? Artemus stared at his wrists. Was this a dream? The chain rattled, confirming that it wasn’t a dream.

Jim shut the door firmly behind him, drawing Artemus' attention. His eyes narrowed and he waited for Jim to speak. He was chewing some beef jerky and was half-dressed. The bed was his destination, and he sat by Artemus' hip. Eyes met, and Artemus' gaze drifted down to Jim's trousers, but there was no bulge. What was going on? The jerky was eaten, and Artemus couldn't take it anymore.

"Jim, dear," Artemus said. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Silas stopped by and told me to shackle you to the bed." Jim paused. "And so I did."

"You're a terrible liar. How could I miss seeing that before?" Artemus rattled his chains. "No toys, remember, your captainship?"

"This is the thing, Artie." Jim smiled and laid a hand on Artemus' chest. "I can't trust you and your aching balls not to get into trouble, so I shackled you while I stepped out to piss."

"Jim!"

"Let's see, you stood on top of a railroad car and lobbed grenades at men with rifles, who also happened to be shooting at you. You hung onto the side of the train, throwing grenades and firing your rifle with no regard for personal safety. You recklessly attacked not one but two men who were much larger than you. You nearly got your brains scattered all over my desk, and you blew up my train. Did I cover everything?"

With each sentence, Artemus had turned a deeper shade of red. Said that way, it did sound reckless, even foolish. But, it had all seemed reasonable at the time.

"I, I--"

"One more thing, you almost got yourself castrated the hard way!"

Artemus flinched and crossed his legs. Jim grinned and patted him. The saddlebags were pulled on the bed, and Jim rummaged until he found an apple. He ate it, and Artemus didn't know what to say. How long would Jim keep him here? Could be a while. Oh well, he didn't have to work today. Artemus rolled to his side, curled, and went back to sleep.

*********

"Yeeoooww!"

Artemus jerked the shackles and about broke his wrists. His body tried to fly off the bed, but Jim was sitting on it. An ice bag was firmly between his spread legs and it hurt like hell.

"Jim get the fuck off me before I die, you mean son of a bitch!"

Jim merely sat, and he was chewing something. Pain radiated throughout Artemus' groin and suddenly the ice starting working. The pain subsided to manageable levels, and he heaved out a huge breath. Cold crept up his body. Numbness followed. He wasn't fighting anymore, and Jim moved off to sit on the bed. Green eyes looked away.

"Sorry, Jim."

"You're swollen, Artie. It's ugly."

"Think I'm busted for good?"

"Don't even joke about that."

Artemus couldn't grin, but he considered it briefly. The ice pack stayed on until it lost its coldness, and Artemus was happy to see it go. "Please not again. I'll beg, grovel, and I'll promise you anything and mean it."

"Artie, you know I'll have to put it on again tonight."

"Damn it, Jim. I'm gonna get you for this."

Jim grinned and put his ear to Artemus' stomach. He listened for a moment. "Yep, you're hungry. I'll get you some food. Stay there now."

Artemus shook his head, and Jim waved goodbye. Jim's butt had only cleared the door when Artemus yanked the shackles again, hard. The wood splintered and broke. He got up a bit gingerly and went to the saddlebags for the key. The shackles hit the floor, and he went to piss. It hurt, but it had to be done. He got dressed and combed his blackish red hair with his fingers. The bruise on his face was looking better, and he refused to look at the one below. He was hungry. The room had a small table and chairs, so he went to sit and wait for Jim.

Jim entered the room and said not a word, merely placed the tray down in front of Artemus and sat down across from him. He began eating after a nod of thanks. Jim smiled and drank his coffee.

"Do I ever surprise you?"

"I heard the wood crack," Jim said. "And yes, you do."

Artemus ate everything on the tray and began to drink his coffee. Problems began flitting through his mind. "The train?"

"Is being repaired. Silas is still furious, so rumor has it."

"The prisoners?"

"They were all pardoned by President Grant in a grandiose ceremony this morning."

Artemus choked. "A lot of people died for no good reason."

"Orders are orders."

Artemus heard the anger in Jim's voice and agreed with it. "My horse, which I never intend to ride again?"

"He's fine, down with mine. Colonel Fairchild has given us an extra day because you're injured."

"You told him?" Artemus frowned.

"Of course not, I said you were injured, that's all." Jim finished his coffee and placed the cup on the tray. "Nap?"

"I'm awake," Artemus said. "I'll go for a walk while you nap."

Jim leaned across the table and took a fistful of reddish hair. He shook Artemus' head from side to side. "I don't think so, Artie. Don't make me shackle you to my ankle, you know I will."

Artemus' coffee threatened to go into his lungs, and he swallowed heavily. Jim was serious. How long was Jim going to keep him under his skirt? Oh well, couldn't be long. "A nap sounds lovely, James."

"I thought so too."

 

********  
Washington

 

Artemus lay down on the bed. Jim immediately put his head on Artemus' shoulder and his arm across. Probably making sure he couldn't leave. Artemus sighed and stared at the wood ceiling. That grenade had gone up with an incredible bang. A good mixture, for sure. How exactly had he made those? He should have written the recipe down.

"Artie?"

"Yes, James."

"Stop thinking so loud. I need some rest."

Artemus smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around Jim. He closed his eyes and tried to think quietly. Jim was spooky sometimes. His breathing evened out, and Artemus knew he'd fallen asleep. Could he slide out of the bed? He wiggled a little, and Jim clutched him tighter. That wouldn't work. It looked like he was stuck here until Jim woke up. He stroked Jim's hair gently, and Jim smiled in his sleep. How could Jim think Artemus would leave him? Didn't Jim know how special he was? Artemus shifted his legs trying to get comfortable. That fellow had really smacked him good. Thank God, Jim had shown up. Artemus would be singing with the angels or cursing with the devil if he hadn't. Jim fussed a little, and Artemus nuzzled his hair, quieting him. He began to relax and doze.

*******

It was Jim thrashing about that startled him completely awake. He got off the bed before Jim managed to further damage Artemus' balls. He stood by the side of the bed, and Jim sat up with a yell. "Artemus!"

Artemus sat back down and pulled Jim into an embrace that he sunk into like a child in his mother's arms. "Jim, are you okay?"

Jim was shaking, but Artemus knew to say nothing about it. His partner had way too much pride. Jim was breathing deeply, and Artemus hugged him tighter, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Dream."

Artemus immediately flashed back to the last time this had happened. Right after the big fight. "Don't you think it's time you told me about it?"

Jim took a deep breath that Artemus heard. He rubbed Jim's arms. Jim said nothing, and Artemus decided not to push. But then, Jim said, "It's always the same. You're hanging by that damn leash with a purple face and empty eyes."

Artemus about fell over dead from shock. What? Jim was dreaming that Artemus had died on that leash. "James, you know that's not true. I'm okay, except for my balls."

Jim got off the bed and went to the basin. He poured out some water from the pitcher and splashed his face with it. The towel was within reach, and Jim used it. "Artemus, you don't understand." Jim hung the towel back up. "That is what happened. You weren't breathing. I had killed you."

Now Artemus took a deep breath. What to say? He wasn't sure, but he had the feeling this was important. "I'm sorry, Jim. I had no idea."

Jim gave him a funny look, and Artemus hoped he hadn't made a mistake. The silence stretched a little, and Artemus wanted to fidget. Was Jim okay? "You're sorry I killed you? Or sorry I dream about it?"

Artemus' head came up, and he rose to his feet. Going to Jim, Artemus touched him gently on the face. "Both. I'm sorry it happened, and I'm sorry you can't forget it." Artemus shook his head in disgust. "I went crazy when I thought you'd lied to me about the most important thing in my life."

Artemus took another deep breath and looked at his boots. He felt like crying. Jim was in pain, and Artemus had done it to him, again. A big hand reached out and tilted his head up by the chin. Jim was right in Artemus' face. "I never lie to you."

"I believe that, now, which doesn't do either of us much good." Artemus' hand took the one on his chin. "You should hate me."

Jim edged a little closer. Artemus hoped Jim wasn't going to hit him again. Not that he'd blame him. Artemus made a quick choice and went down to his knees. "I'm sorry, James. I should have known."

Jim put his hand in Artemus' hair and held him close to his body. Artemus waited and said nothing else. He wasn't sure he was even breathing. Could Jim forgive him? "Artemus, has anyone in your life ever been honest with you?"

"Uh, no, but still, it was you."

"And I'm so very special?"

"Yes, to me. How could I have missed it? I'm such a fool."

Jim took Artemus by the ear and pulled him up to his feet. Artemus got off his knees fast. That hurt!

"Stop wallowing in the guilt. We're both learning here. I've made mistakes too, and you didn't, not really. You couldn't have known." Jim sighed. "I should've mentioned it earlier. I knew you thought I was lying to you several times, but I let it ride and here we are."

"So it's your fault," Artemus said with a slow grin. "I am so relieved."

Jim laughed and glanced down at Artemus' crotch. "You talk like a man without sore balls."

Artemus sucked in a breath and put his hand over his personals. He took several small steps back and cowered away. "Please don't touch my balls."

"You are such a ham." Jim laughed. "You're not afraid of anything, or anyone for that matter. Not even me, and you probably should be."

Artemus dropped the act and frowned. "I am scared you'll die on me before I can get there and rescue your stubborn ass."

Now Jim sucked air. "Ouch, that knife went straight in. Here twist it while you're up."

Artemus laughed and sat down very gingerly at the table. He wished there was some more food as his appetite had returned. Some whiskey would be nice too, or brandy. "Can we go eat somewhere?"

"Sure, I'm hungry too," Jim said. "I've been sneaking around the manager. He still thinks I'm a felon."

"Let's go check on the train. Wait, no, Silas will kill us. We could change hotels?"

"That's a good idea. The food here isn't all that good, and that bed is too small." Jim started tossing things in the saddlebags. "Come on, let's get moving."

Artemus smiled at his partner. Jim had made a decision and that was that. The shackles were right where Artemus had dropped them. He picked them up and gazed a question at Jim.

"Yeah, hang on. I want to piss first." Jim returned quickly and held out a wrist. "Shackle us wrist to wrist."

"Okay, but I hope we don't see anybody we know."

Jim laughed and clicked on his end of the shackle chain. Artemus put the saddlebags on his shoulder and went out the door with Jim in tow.

"Try to look beat on, will ya? You strut everywhere."

"Have you looked at my face lately?" Jim tugged his end of the chain. "And you like my strut."

"Boy, do I," Artemus said. "Mostly from behind."

Jim put his head down and walked like a prisoner in shackles. Artemus smiled and headed down the stairs. The manager was back at the front desk, and he was relieved they were leaving. Artemus tossed him the key and gave him a tip.

"What did he do?"

"He's killed too many people to count," Artemus said. "He looks tame, but it's all an act. He'd love nothing better than to kill you and me, especially me."

Jim grinned, and Artemus almost laughed when the manager gulped, taking a big step back. Artemus dragged Jim away before the manager passed out.

"That's the beautiful thing about your lies," Jim said. "You manage to put so much truth into them."

"A good lie should be simple, easy to remember, and as close to the truth as possible."

"There's a science to lying?"

"If you want to do it well," Artemus said. "You always know when I'm lying to you, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's in your eyes."

They were at the stable, and Artemus unshackled them. He draped the shackles over the stall partition, and Major swung his head back to touch him.

"Hello, Major. Sorry, I've been neglecting you." Artemus picked up a brush and went to work. "That's a good boy. I missed you too."

Major leaned into the brush, and Artemus took his time to do a thorough job. He checked his hooves. Major needed shod, but it didn't matter too much because Artemus wasn't going to ride him. Not today, at least. Artemus tossed the saddle on him and cinched it up, but not tight. The saddlebags went on and the bridle he looped around the saddle horn. He looked for Jim, and he was already outside the stable on his black. Artemus gave him a wave, and they galloped off. Major didn't look disappointed when Artemus led him out of his stall and down the street. Artemus held the lead rope loosely and soon realized Major would follow him without it. He tossed it over the saddle and Major waited patiently. Artemus walked, and Major came along behind. Jim raced up on his stallion, and Artemus stopped to admire the two young bloods. Major blew out.

Artemus patted the big face. "Soon, Major."

Jim dismounted and handed Artemus his reins. "Can I ride him?"

"Of course. Don't fall off though. It's a long way down."

Jim looked offended and tightened the cinch. He took a big jump and was in the saddle. Artemus slipped Major's bridle on and handed Jim up the reins. Major looked at Artemus and then turned his head to look back at Jim. Artemus laughed. Major was confused, if Artemus was reading him right. Jim reined him right and gave him heels, but Major didn't move an inch.

"Go on, Major. It's all right," Artemus said. 

Major snorted and didn't budge. Artemus began walking away with the black, and Major went willingly at his side. Artemus glanced up at his partner and laughed. This was too funny.

"This isn't funny. I feel like I'm having a pony ride at the fair."

Artemus stopped, and Major did too. He slipped the bridle back off and hung it on the saddle horn. It was no use. Jim and Major both looked a little embarrassed. Artemus bit the side of his lip to keep from laughing hysterically.

"I just don't what to think about this horse." Jim slid off Major and onto the stallion. Artemus handed him his reins. "I'll be back."

Jim trotted off and Artemus watched him go. "That was really very rude. Funny, but rude. You have to be nice to him. He feeds you when I'm not around."

Major nudged Artemus and slobbered. Artemus laughed some more and began looking for a hotel. One more day until they could go back to the train and two more before they had to report to Colonel Fairchild. Two blocks down there was a nice hotel, and Artemus sat a little slowly in a chair outside. Major stood at the hitching post with his hoof cocked. He wasn't tied. Artemus was in the shade, and somebody had left a newspaper in the chair next to his, so he read it while he waited for Jim. Nothing much going on in town.

This was the first time they had been back since they'd become involved, and Artemus was a little worried. Some of the places he usually went were out of the question now and some of the people he knew, he prayed wouldn't show up. Jim was the jealous type. Colonel Richmond was in San Francisco, thank goodness. Of course, there were a lot of ladies who would expect Jim to fuck them like usual. What were they going to do about it? Artemus was morally certain Jim would keep his promise to him. The funny thing was he didn't really care anymore. If Jim did fuck them, it wouldn't mean anything, so what was the big deal?

The new art exhibit at the Smithsonian looked interesting. A couple of people he knew were getting married, but not to each other. President Grant was in trouble again with one thing or another, nothing new there. The press couldn't decide whether to love him or hate him. Major snorted, and Artemus lowered his paper.

Jim was tying up his horse. "You didn't tie him."

"So?" Artemus stuck his head back in the paper. Jim sat down next to him. "I've been thinking, Jim."

"Oh no, not again." Jim rubbed his eyes. "The train's not even fixed yet."

"Funny, but seriously, you know that promise you made to me about women?"

"What about it?"

"Don't worry about it. Just forget you ever made it. I did care, but I don't anymore." Artemus browsed the obituaries until he realized the silence next to him was not a good sign. He lowered the paper and looked at Jim. He was not happy, even Artemus could tell that. "What's wrong?"

"You don't care anymore?"

"I love you, James. Nothing going to change that, or my decision to stay with you." Artemus smiled at Jim. "So, I'm not going to hold you to a promise that I never should have demanded from you."

"Where are those shackles?"

"I left them in the stable back at the other hotel," Artemus said. "Uh, Jim, you don't need them. I think, or at least I hope, right?"

Jim growled softly. Artemus winced to hear it. Somehow, this wasn't gone well. Jim had gotten the wrong impression. Artemus folded the paper and handed it to him. He took it and placed it under his chair.

"Artemus Gordon. Some days, I swear, I don't know whether to beat you or love you."

Artemus swallowed heavily. Jim was upset. Why? Wasn't he happy Artemus didn't care about the women? "I, uh, don't like to hear those two words in the same sentence. Now look, Jim, I thought you'd be relieved." Artemus tried to reason with him. "The women in this town have certain expectations from you, and if you get put in a position where you fuck one of them, well, it's no big deal. That's all."

"And I suppose you think I feel the same way," Jim drawled.

"James, I'm not an idiot. I don't want anyone but you, so it's not a problem."

"Artemus, you're just digging your grave deeper." Jim stood up. "Let's stable the horses, and then I'm going to teach you a very small lesson."

Artemus rolled his eyes. Jim was making this difficult. The stable boys ran up to take their horses, and Artemus grabbed off the saddlebags. Major went along with the boys willingly, and they headed into the hotel. Jim got them a room, and Artemus looked around. Not much going on. A few regulars, a few whores, and a few bellboys lounging around the lobby. A bellboy escorted Artemus and Jim to their room. He opened the door, and Artemus went in first, dropping the saddlebags on the bed.

Jim gave the young man a tip. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Alex, sir."

"Well, Alex, I'm very hungry, and I was hoping you could help me out," Jim purred. "There's another big tip in it for you."

Artemus couldn't believe his ears, and when he turned, his eyes refused to believe what they were seeing. Jim's arm blocked the young man's path to the door. Alex leaned back against the wall, staring mesmerized into green eyes. Jim inched ever closer. Alex smiled sweetly. Jim licked his lower lip in a clear invitation. The image of the two young men burned into Artemus' brain.

For what seemed like an eternity, Artemus observed Jim get even closer to Alex. That was enough, more than enough, and too damn much. Jim couldn't do this to him, not after everything they'd been through together. Artemus took a long step, grabbed Jim's arm, and swung him around. His clenched hand ached to hit somebody, and he threw a punch aimed for Alex or Jim, whoever was in the way. Jim ducked and grabbed Artemus around the chest, pushing him back onto the bed. Alex ran out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Jim kept Artemus down by sitting on his shoulders. "Artie, a woman, or a man, it shouldn't matter. I'm just gonna fuck 'em. You don't care now, do you?"

Artemus muttered obscenities and some of the anger drained away. Jim had been teaching him that lesson he'd mentioned. The bastard. Artemus gave up the fight. His balls hurt like hell. Jim got off him. Artemus stood up and would have gone to the lavatory, but Jim grabbed him by the hair, pulling back and down. Jim was being a little rough, but Artemus didn't care and happily went to his knees, his face pressed into Jim's groin. Artemus unbuttoned Jim's trousers and pulled out a hard cock. Jim kept his hand tangled in hair and thrust his hips at him.

"Artie, which is it? A beating or some loving?" Jim laughed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Ignore everything I say," Artemus said. "And please, don't ever teach me that lesson again."

Jim smiled, and Artemus sucked him deep. His mind went blank, and he concentrated on giving Jim enough pleasure that he'd forget everything else, including Alex. At some point, they transferred to the bed, and Artemus took his time to do it right. Twice he stopped Jim from coming, before the hand in his hair became too insistent. He didn't put a finger in Jim because he might still be sore.

"Artie!"

Artemus rolled to his back and took Jim with him. Jim hesitated, and Artemus wrapped his arms around him pressing him deep. Artemus felt Jim's groan, and he began thrusting. Faster, and Artemus inched him deeper. Jim's cock swelled in his throat. Artemus started swallowing to increase the pressure. Artemus always liked the taste of Jim, and he orgasmed hard with a jerk. Jim pumped a couple more times and slid off Artemus to lie on his back. Artemus took a deep breath and a long sigh.

"Artie, are you hard?"

Artemus thought about it and realized he was, but his balls were aching too. "Yeah, but I hurt. Let's just leave it alone, and it'll go away. You want me to call Alex back?"

"You are never going to turn that loose, are you?'

"I doubt it, but remember it was your idea."

"No Artie, it was yours. You don't care who I fuck, right?"

"Shut up, Jim. I'm an idiot. Turn it loose." Artemus groaned. "Lord, am I an idiot."

Jim leaned over Artemus and kissed him, paying attention to the details. Artemus moaned and got harder. "Jim stop, I'm in pain. Please, no more," Artemus said into Jim's mouth around his tongue.

Jim pulled away, and Artemus wrapped his hands around him. He tried to tug Jim back, but he got off the bed and went to piss. Artemus grumbled under his breath. Jim was like a dessert Artemus couldn't get enough of, even when his balls wanted to fall off.

Jim came back with his clothes put back together. "Artemus, I'm going to step out a minute. Do I need to shackle you somewhere?"

"I left them behind." Artemus smirked. "So forget it."

Jim glared at Artemus for a moment before getting in his face. He expected him to snarl or something, but he merely began unbuttoning Artemus' shirt. What was this? The shirt came off.

"I thought you were leaving?"

Jim smiled and kissed Artemus, maneuvering him back to the bed. Artemus went willingly. Maybe Jim had changed his mind. They sat and Jim kissed him hard, pushing him down. When Artemus came up for air, Jim had tied one wrist with the shirt sleeve.

"Damn it, Jim." Artemus tried to untie the knot and Jim grabbed that arm. He leaned way up, ran the shirt behind the bed post, and tied Artemus' other wrist. His arms were too far apart to be of any help untying himself. "You can't do this!"

"I just did, now stay put until I get back. Rest your aching balls." Jim kissed him again. "Please, Artie."

Artemus stopped pulling on the shirt and lay back. Jim being polite took all the fire out of him. But if the maid came in, he'd die from embarrassment. He kicked off his boots and tried to relax. Jim was really too clever sometimes. Where had he gone anyway? Suddenly, Artemus groaned. Jim had gone to get ice, damn it. Artemus curled around and cursed a few more times. God, it was going to hurt. He shut his eyes and prayed he was wrong, but when the door opened, there was Jim with an ice bag.

"James, is there anything I can do to convince you not to do this?"

"No." Jim unbuttoned Artemus' trousers and pulled them off. Artemus didn't really help; after all, it wasn't in his best interest. "Spread your legs, Artie."

Artemus hesitated, Jim gave him a quick glare, and with a sigh, he spread his legs.

"This still looks bad." Jim put the ice bag on, and Artemus tried not to fly through the roof. "Be brave now."

Artemus bit his lip, instead of cursing at Jim like this morning. The headboard groaned from him pulling on the shirt.

"You need to be more careful with the family jewels in the future."

"I may have to invent some sort of protective device, like a helmet for your balls." It hurt, but the cold was beginning to spread. "I'd be a hero to men everywhere."

Jim laughed softly and stripped off some clothes. He lay down next to Artemus and rested his head on him. "Am I going to have to restrain you every time we do this?"

"If you don't, I'm running away and never coming back."

"I believe you," Jim said. "I'll buy something for you to look sexy in tomorrow."

Artemus tried to laugh, but mostly he wheezed in pain. Jim's head was on Artemus' thigh.

"Artie, remember in San Francisco when you offered to get us a woman?"

"My balls are hurt, not my brain."

"Now don't start throwing punches, but would you like me to get Alex for the both of us?"

Artemus looked down at Jim. His face was turned away, and all Artemus could see was hair. Was Jim serious? "Are you gonna fuck him?" Artemus flexed his thigh and Jim's head bounced. "Or do you want to watch me?"

Jim jerked up, and their eyes met. Artemus waited to hear what Jim would say with great interest. He wouldn't lie. The ice bag melted a little more, and Artemus tried to use his teeth on one wrist. It didn't work.  
"I'm not particularly interested, but I thought maybe you were feeling confined," Jim said with a big grin.

"Jim," Artemus groaned. "If you touch him, I'll kill someone, and I can't guarantee who it'll be."

"I feel the same way."

Artemus shifted his hips, and the ice bag slipped lower. "I don't want to share you with other men."

"And women?"

"Them either. Now untie me, damn it."

"You could have anybody you wanted, man or woman." Jim made sure the ice bag was right on the spot. "I just want you to be happy."

"All I want is you to get this damn thing off me." How was he supposed to think with icy balls? Jim was driving him crazy. "Please."

Jim lifted it up and looked at Artemus closely. The bag went back down, and Artemus groaned. Jim put his head back down, and Artemus began cursing in Russian. It was a wonderful language for cursing. Jim had heard it all before and wasn't surprised or even interested. When the Russian ran out, he switched to Polish. By the time Spanish rolled around, the cold had eased, and he heaved out a sigh of relief.

"You missed Italian, English, and pig Latin."

"Pig Latin is not a language."

"I've always admired your ability to curse. You'd have made a fine drill sergeant." Jim lifted his head and the warmer ice bag at the same time. "We'll do this again in the morning, and wear something sexy, okay?"

Jim untied the shirt, and Artemus didn't lunge over to choke him. Artemus wanted to, but didn't. Instead, he went to piss. "How's your eye doing? I could put an ice bag on it for you."

"It's well. All that's left is color, no pain."

"Good, how about your ass?" Artemus saw Jim swallow and edge away from him. "You rode your horse today."

"And I won't make that mistake again," Jim said. "Salve?"

"Drop your britches and lean over. I'm not going to be gentle."

"You forgot to bring it along." Jim was close to the door. "Sorry."

Artemus took two long steps and blocked his exit. The salve was in the saddlebags. Did Jim know that? "Are you lying, Jim?"

Jim frowned and put his hands on his hips. Artemus ignored Jim's anger and pushed him facedown on the bed. The blue trousers were yanked off, and Artemus got the salve out of the side pocket.

"Do you have to?"

"Take it like a man, Jim." Artemus dipped out a glob. "Cry and scream."

"Funny." Jim gasped and then yelped.

Artemus didn't take out his anger on Jim's ass, but it was a near thing. His balls ached for revenge. Jim was almost well, but Artemus did a complete job out of spite. When he was done on the inside, he rubbed Jim's ass cheeks casually, tracing the salve around and stroking.

"Aren't you finished?"

Jim's voice was a little muffled from the arms he was lying on. Artemus smiled and licked the small of Jim's back. Goose pimples broke out, and Artemus wanted Jim moaning and crying out. It was too bad that between the two of them they didn't have enough equipment to get the job done right. Jim squirmed a little, and Artemus patted him gently.

"I was just enjoying the view."

Jim laughed and put his arms behind his back. Artemus grabbed them and wished, but instead he rubbed the muscles. Jim flexed his arms. "You have talented hands."

"Thank you, but I've gotta stop. My dick is killing my balls again." Artemus got off the bed and redressed. Jim joined him. "Let's go get some food."

"Good idea," Jim said. "Maybe the waiters will be cute."

Artemus smacked Jim behind the ear with an open hand slap. "When I get well, you are gonna get more loving than you can handle."

"Can't be too soon." Jim pulled the door shut behind them.

*********

Artemus placed his brandy down and went to answer the knock on the back door of the Wanderer. He could see the uniform of a deliveryman. So many items had been delivered to the train in the last three days that Artemus thought nothing of it. He pulled open the door with a smile.

"Package for Artemus Gordon."

"Thank you. And here's something for your trouble," Artemus said, fishing two bits out of a pocket.

The deliveryman smiled a toothless smile, and Artemus hefted the box. What could it be? Redecorating the Wanderer had been a tremendous amount of fun, and he didn't really regret blowing it up anymore. If Silas ever found out, he'd probably kill him. He sat on the double-sided gold sofa. Finally, he could have a nap too, and opened the box. It was difficult, and he produced a knife at one point to pry it open. When the lid yielded to pressure, he gazed down with a small smile on his face.

"Do you like it?"

Artemus gasped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't sneak." Jim grinned and a dimple showed.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, James." Artemus pulled out the golden gun belt and six-shooter. "How did you ever?"

"I have a friend who custom made it for me." Jim sat down near Artemus and got comfortable.

"The inlaid initials are the perfect touch," Artemus said.

"The gun you wear on your hip should be special, like you." James reached out and laid a hand on Artemus' knee.

Artemus spun the gun in his hand and smiled. "I love you, Jim."

"Yeah, I'm irresistible," Jim said.

"Did you buy me any bullets?"

********   
The End


End file.
